Kusanagi
by Yume no Kaze
Summary: Espada ferviente de la destrucción, brota de mi sangre y acaba con mi enemigo, !Oh, Kusanagi! / Ella estaba muy enamorada de él, pero... le guardaba un terrible miedo. /-Por favor, vive... por favor, Sakura... - Imploró, Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, hola gente bonita. ¨¿Como les ha ido en la vida? Uff, si vieran, estoy contente de estar estudiando medicina, pero a la vez cansada. Me di el lujo de publicar una historia más que se me ocurrio hace unas semanas y me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza. Por atemano, una disculpa por no publicar copreterito, tendran que entender que es dificil para mí, siendo que mi carrera es exigente. **

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me han dado. Saludos y un feliz dia**

**

* * *

**

-1-

**La joven de los ojos tristes.**

_

* * *

_

Ardían las llamas esa noche. El fuego cantaba victorioso mientras que la sangre de las inocentes almas vagaba desesperadas en un ambiente de caos y destrucción. Ella corría sin poder evitarlo… el miedo carcomía solemne las vivas fantasías de paz. El final se acercaba, ella moriría si se quedaba.

_Entonces sucedió. Un enorme camión cayó enfrente de ella, el estruendo la tumbó de espaldas. El piso helado de la noche le dio la bienvenida, mas el miedo que sentía la carcomía hasta el punto de no importarle el más ligero pensamiento de curiosidad. _

_Se levantó, asustada y con los ojos bien abiertos, la luz de la luna descubrió una figura masculina encapuchada. Retrocedió un paso, luego otro y otro… El ente que se encontraba entre las llamas, la miró fijamente, así pudo observarlo. _

_Tenía una mascara blanca de rayas naranjas contorneándola. Los orificios para los ojos ya brillaban de muerte amenaza. Sintió un desagradable escalofrió en la espalda y cuando se dio media vuelta para correr, escuchó sus pasos detrás de ella._

_La figura saltó sobre los aires y aterrizó justamente enfrente de ella. Se quitó la mascara y las pesadillas se desataron en el paraíso. Sus ojos, tan macabros como la sangre le recordaron los viejos poemas del apocalipsis. _

_- No. – pidió presa del miedo. – Por favor… no me mates… - comenzó a suplicar. _

_De entre los labios de aquel hombre, una sonrisa sanguinaria y sin pena se esbozó. _

_- No digas tonterías… - la pastosidad de su presencia le hizo temblar. – Eres mi musa, jamás te iras, quieras o no. – sacó entonces de las sobras de su capa una katana larga. La elevó sobre la silueta de la joven y esta, con una triste mirada le suplicó intrínseca que no le condenara a la fría muerte. _

_- Yo te amaba…_

_- También yo…- y la espada bajó rápidamente, cortando carne y hueso. _

Como era de esperarse, la alarma intranquila del despertador le dijo que tenía que levantarse. Era muy alentador el pensamiento de reposar cinco minutos más en la cama, estirarse los pensamientos malos y acariciar con apaciguamiento el buen día que venía por delante.

Desgraciadamente para ella, eso no podría ser posible. Tenía una semana soñando lo mismo. La intranquilidad de esas pesadillas la ponían de mal humor, le quitaban el hambre y la sed de licor la atormentaba día y noche. Desafortunadamente, no podía darse el lujo de irse de parranda a algún bar cercano, y la razón de esta era…

- Buenos días…- acaricio su vientre con ternura. Estaba embarazada. Tenía aproximadamente cinco meses y su vida no podía ser más tormentosa.

Sakura Haruno, ese era su nombre. Una chica de 24 años de edad, recién egresada de la universidad tenía que sufrir tales cosas sólo por que se enamoró de la persona equivocada. Vivía sola, la familia que una vez la acompaño en las buenas y en las malas yacía muerta en el cementerio local. Había podido estudiar gracias a una tía que le daba cierta pensión. Claro, eso fue hasta que se hizo mayor de edad, hasta entonces, todas las comodidades que podía darse provenían de su bolsillo.

Sakura había estudiado medicina, y aunque todavía no tenía un trabajo estable, hacía lo que podía en una clínica genérica no muy lejos de su apartamento. Su hogar no era lujoso, pero tampoco pobre, vivía en un piso y tenía todo lo que quería. Eso y la compañía que le otorgaba su hijo aun no nacido.

- Mmm. – estiró los brazos. – Hoy desayunaremos… ¿Qué te parece algo de cereal con leche? – preguntó acariciando su barriga. Como respuesta recibió una leve patadita. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y luego sonrió.

Se levantó y se colocó un suéter, hacía frio y no quería exponer al bebé. Caminó a la cocina y al abrir el refrigerador se llevó una decepción.

- Lo siento, bebé, no hay leche. – cuidadosamente se retiró del frigorífico y buscó en la alacena. Nada, no había ido por la despensa. Suspirando decepcionada y hambrienta, tomó sus cosas y se decidió a ir a comprar. Salió de ahí con un abrigo bien proporcionado y pantalón. Se cubrió la cara con una bufanda y tomó un paraguas, estaba nevando.

Cuidadosamente bajó las escaleras, ella vivía en segundo piso. Cuando sus pies tocaron la calle comenzó a dirigirse a la tienda. Camino lentamente y se dio cuenta que estaba cerrado. Suspiró. Bien, tendría que ir a un supermercado y no una tiendita cercana. Revisó su cartera y sacó cambio para el camión.

Estaba contando el dinero cuando sintió que alguien la empujaba, haciéndole tirar las monedas que había sacado. Suspiró frustrada, no quería agacharse y el tonto que la empujó no había sido cortes como para ayudarle. Lentamente comenzó a bajar, su panza no la dejaba hacer muchas maniobras.

- Permíteme.- la voz de alguien la distrajo. Elevó el rostro para ver a un rubio de ojos azules que le sonreía.

- ¡Naruto! – se sorprendió de verlo ahí. - ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Iba a pasar a saludarte, pero me di cuenta que no estabas en casa. – le dio el dinero. - ¿A dónde ibas?

- Al supermercado… Gracias por tu consideración. – sonrió agradecida.

- De nada, Sakura-chan, es un placer…- el muchacho volvió a responderle cálidamente. – Hace frio hoy, ¿no?

- Sí, mucho. – caminaron hasta una banca. - ¿Qué cuentas de ti? ¿Cómo está Hinata?

- Oh, ella se fue de viaje con su familia.

- ¿Todavía tienes disgustos con Hiashi-san?

- Sí… - respondió con pesimismo. – Hace todo lo posible por separarme de ella. Tuvimos que recurrir a vernos a escondidas para que Hinata no tuviera problemas.

- Debe ser frustrante.

- Lo es… ¿Por cierto, cómo amaneciste? – acaricio su barriguita de cinco meses.

- Muy bien, es sólo que no tenía desayuno.

- ¡Por ahí hubieras empezado! – se levantó entusiasmado. –Anda, te invitó a comer, para que veas que no soy malo. – estiró su mano contento.

- Gracias, pero…

- ¡No digas no!- la tomó por los hombros. – Estoy seguro que mi sobrinito estará muy contento. – le dijo entusiasmado. - ¿No es verdad? – le hizo mimos a su panza.

Naruto, sí, ese muchacho era su hermano mayor. Bueno, aunque no sanguíneos, Naruto era el hijo de Tsunade, su tía. Ella no pudo tener hijos, por lo que adoptó. Naruto se crió con ella y eran tan buenos amigos que casi eran hermanos. Cuando quedó embarazada, él le ayudo fervientemente. No había ningún día en el que tanto él, como su tía la apoyaran.

- Esta bien, vayamos.

Esa mañana Sakura despertó con mucha hambre, ahora, estaba en un buen restaurante gozando de la compañía de su hermano y mejor amigo, mientras desayunaban un ramen calientito, que realmente se antojaba en estas fechas.

Los dos chicos charlaron. Naruto le contaba de sus pesares a Sakura y la aludida lo escuchaba atentamente. Le contaba sobre el hecho de querer casarse con la chica Hyuuga y las peripecias que su futuro suegro se empeñaba en ponerle a cada paso.

- ¿Puedes entender eso? – finalizó su historia con la cara levemente sonrojada.

- Je, supongo… ¿Pero sabes algo, Hiashi-san va a terminar adorándote?

- ¿Si verdad? – sonrió complacido.

- Sí, seguro.

- Je, gracias Sakura-chan, como siempre, me apoyas incondicionalmente. – la terminó abrazando con cuidado, la panza de la chica le estorbaba un poco. En ese momento, Naruto dejo salir algo imprudente de su boca…

- Nee, Sakura-chan… - acaricio levemente su vientre con la palma de su mano. – Tsunade ha estado preguntando por ti… - el rostro de Sakura entristeció. – Sabes… está preocupada. Se la pasa preguntando por el bebé.

Sakura sólo guardaba silencio.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Sí… - Naruto se apartó de ella y le encaró. – Sakura. – nunca la llamaba así si o fuera por que quería decirle algo importante. - ¿Qué le dirás a tu hijo cuando pregunte por su padre?

El rostro de Sakura se ensombreció. Ciertamente, ella no quería mencionarlo, se guardaba el nombre de aquella persona que había dejado su semilla dentro de ella. Pero, por otro lado, sabía que tarde que temprano tendría que decir su nombre. Ya que, tanto Naruto como Tsunade, no lo sabían.

- No lo sé… - confesó por lo bajo.

- Ya veo. – Naruto se mordió el labio. - ¿A que le temes, Sakura-chan? Siempre que llegamos al tema guardas un silencio lúgubre.

- Yo… - tragó saliva. – No tengo miedo. – mintió. – Solamente… me causa…

- Está bien, no tienes que decir nada más… - colocó su mano en la frente de ella. – Pero sabes… que cuando necesites de alguien, yo estaré cerca. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

- Sí, Naruto… gracias. – y le abrazó enternecida. Naruto, como siempre, era su ángel guardián.

- Así me gusta… - sonrio. – Lo siento, pero tengo que irme. – checó su reloj de pulsera. – Quedé con unos amigos… Lamento no poder acompañarte a tu casa, Sakura-chan. ¿Me perdonas?

- Claro, no te preocupes… - ella le respondió tranquila.

- Bien, gracias… - le dio otro beso en la frente. – Vete con cuidado. – y salió del restaurante apresurado. Sakura sólo lo vio alejarse. Una vez que lo hizo acabó su ramen, que ya estaba un poco frio y luego pagó.

Nunca se dio cuenta que mientras ella platicaba tranquilamente con Naruto, era observaba desde cerca.

Cuando salió del local, comenzó a caminar con paso tranquilo. Eso fue, hasta que escuchó pasos detrás de ella. Ese le alteró… comenzó a caminar más rápido, pero aun así, los pasos seguían tras ella. Comenzó a respirar fuerte y aceleró más. Casi al grado de trotar. No quiso parar por ningún motivo, pues lo pasos comenzaron a apresurarse junto con los de ella.

Presa de la paranoia corrió. Sin mirar atrás, dio rodeos por calles innecesarias y cuando pensó que había dejado atrás a quien sea que la perseguía, cuando vio la ultima esquina por cruzar…

Chocó con alguien.

- Disculpe yo no…- calló inmediatamente cuando lo vio a la cara. Sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar en el acto, sus manos se pusieron frías al instante y un sudor frio comenzó a caer por tu mejilla.

La persona que estaba enfrente de ella no era ningún desconocido. Ella lo conocía bien, sabía quien era.

El padre de su hijo. Aquel al que le tenía mucho miedo.

- Sasuke… - musitó. Entonces, lo vio, vio la sangre en su mirada y todo se volvió negro.

**Continuara…**

**Bien, sé que es corto, pero decidi subirlo así, para que me dieran sus opiniones y ver si esto funciona. Una vez mas, gracias por su apoyo y cuidense mucho.**

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze.**


	2. El joven de los ojos rojos

**Hola, hola, gente... Muchas gracias, muchisimas gracias por haber recibido este fic con los brazos abiertos. Por ello, he decidido actualizar pronto, aunque corto el capitulo, ya que habitiualmente los hago más extensos, espero que les guste.

* * *

**

**-2-**

**El hombre de los ojos rojos.**

_

* * *

_

Su aliento, tan provocativo y caliente. Su piel, tan cremosa y blanca… Ah, sí, sus brazos, tan gruesos, tan sensuales… Sus labios, eran ambrosía. Así era él… tan delicioso, tan sexy, tan… endemoniadamente atractivo. Y estaba sucumbiendo a sus encantos. Se acercaba poco a poco a la fruta prohibida, le dio una mordida y no aguantó más, se entregó sin reproches.

_Fue tan cálido, tan hermoso… sintió una ola de sentimientos frágiles que afloraban en ella al momento que lo tuvo junto a su alma. El vaivén de sus caderas eran erráticas, estaba tan complacida… gemía para él y viceversa. Casi sentía el corazón de él entre sus manos._

_Estaba tan enamorada…_

_Lastima que, eso le provocaría después mucho dolor._

_Cuando sus cuerpos descasaron plácidamente sobre las cobijas ella le miró a la cara y él le correspondió con un beso en los labios. Al momento, se durmió y lo que sintió antes de quedar prendada de los brazos de Morfeo fue su cálido aliento, su piel suave y cómo este le besaba la frente._

_- Te amo… - susurró. _

_- Hn… _

Sus ojos se abrieron sorpresivamente para salir de ese sueño doloroso. Se sentía apaleada y cansada. Se masajeó los ojos con cuidado, la oscuridad del lugar en donde se encontraba no era buena, definitivamente no. Se sonrojó levemente de sólo pensar en ese sueño, no era que fuera una pervertida, pero ya tenía mucho tiempo que no soñaba esas cosas. Supuestamente lo había olvidad, era algo que había superado…

Sí, claro. Era una tonta si creía eso. Sakura suspiró… Las hormonas le estaban afectando.

Se recostó de nuevo y cuando estaba por taparse con la frazada reacción. Se enderezó rápidamente y en pánico, palpó el contorno de la cama. Ese no era su colchón. Comenzó a hiperventilar, se aferró a su vientre atemorizada, el bebé estaba bien, eso la tranquilizó. Rápidamente giró a todos lados para ver si encontraba a alguien… Estaba sola, afortunadamente. Intentó tranquilizarse… No, no podía estar pasando, tenía que ser una ilusión, su mente estaba loca…

Recordó sus ojos. Los temores de Sakura se despertaron de aquel sueño febril. Intentó levantarse, llevó los pies a la orilla de la cama y al tocar el piso el frio la sobresaltó. Caminó con mesura, no quería chocar con nada, así encontró la puerta y cuando estuvo a punto de tocar el pomo…

Éste giró.

Comenzó a temblar, sus miedos se harían realidad y no podría hacer algo para huir. Retrocedió al momento que el seguro de la puerta tronó. Aferró su barriga con devoción y se encaminó a una esquina.

La puerta se abrió… y él apareció.

Oh, sí. No había cambiado nada, era su mismo porte, su misma cara, su expresión fría y sensual. Sakura se sintió peor al descubrir que seguía siendo atractivo, quizás más que antes.

- Sakura… - se tambaleó al escuchar su nombre.

- Sas-Sasuke… - musitó. Llena de miedo. Retrocedió lo más que pudo y se topó con el borde de la cama. El muchacho seguía mirándola con tranquilidad, algo en ella le decía que huyera. El joven, con paso tranquilo se acercó cauteloso, Sakura estaba temblando.

- Lamento la tardanza, pero no sabía que estabas… embarazada. – al escuchar eso, Sakura se puso pálida, se abrazó el vientre y se subió a la cama, pegándose al respaldo. – Tranquila, no tengas miedo… - sabía que pedirle eso era estúpido. – No voy a hacerte daño. – se acercó hasta ella y se sentó a su lado. Sakura aferró más entusiasmada su vientre.

El silencio de la sala le puso los nervios de punta a la chica, era obvio que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no estar ahí.

Eso le llamó la atención al pelinegro, no se había dado a la tarea de averiguar el estado de gestación de la chica, pero le sorprendía que hasta estas alturas Sakura siguiera con el embarazo.

Era rudo admitirlo, pero por alguna razón pensó que después de lo que pasó ella no querría tener a su hijo. El sólo hecho de contemplar cómo la chica protegía a su bebé lo conmovía. En su ensoñación, estiró cuidadosamente la mano hasta ella, intentando alcanzar a su hijo y al menos, por esta vez, sentirlo y no mirarlo.

Mas no llegó a donde quería, Sakura se levantó inmediatamente y se desplazó hasta la esquina de la habitación. Ni la oscuridad le dejó ciega, fue más rápida que él. Sasuke se desconcertó un poco, pero a la vez comprendió. Sakura no quería verle, lo más sensato al momento de tocarla fue huir.

Se levantó y sintió cómo Sakura volvía a ponerse tensa. Caminó sin hacer mucho ruido y encendió la luz.

Así se pudieron apreciar más claramente.

Ella, vestía un hermoso sacó rosado claro, unos pantalones de algodón. Su cara, tan ovalada y hermosa, tenía la sensación de que estaba más bella. Observó su cabello, era corto… Mmm, lo recordaba largo. Sus ojos, semi abiertos debido al recibimiento de la luz se abriendo poco a poco, permitiéndole ver sus orbes jade. Le vio con miedo en su mirada y sus labios temblaban levemente. Ella solía ser alegre, pero ahora, no parecía serlo en lo absoluto. Era una pena…

Comenzó a temblar de un momento a otro. Sasuke suspiró.

Sakura lo miró él, vestido con su capa y sus pantalones de abanico tradicionales, parecía llevar debajo una camisa desmangada. No le tomó mucha atención a la ropa. Lo que le llamó más la atención fueron sus facciones, seguía siendo igual de guapo que antes.

- La cena estará listo en unos minutos, ponte cómoda, si quieres más frazadas, están en el armario. – dicho esto salió de ahí y cerró la puerta con seguro. Hn, era de esperarse.

Sakura no lo resistió más, intentó tranquilizar su respiración. Se acercó temblorosa a la cama y se acostó sin hacer ruido. Se sintió cansada, muy, muy cansada. Sabía que esto no le había bien al bebé, las emociones fuertes eran malas.

Suspiró, volvía a sentir ese agotamiento azotador. Si había algo que durante su embarazo le había acontecido, era el cansancio. Siempre se enfrentaba a emociones fuertes, se sentía cada vez más débil. Y aunque eso le alteraba, también le tranquilizaba, por que significaba que su hijo estaba fuerte… ¿No?

* * *

Cuando Sasuke salió de la habitación pudo escuchar el suspiro de Sakura a través de la puerta. Sintió decepción al darse cuenta que su presencia sólo le causaba miedo a Sakura. Aunque, no era de extrañarse, lo que le había hecho en el pasado merecía el miedo de la chica. Todavía se acordaba de la mirada pávida de la muchacha murmurando cosas sin sentido, mientras el sudor surcaba su rostro, estirando una mano hacia él… pidiendo una explicación.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza. No era bueno pensar en eso. Se sentiría culpable.

Avanzó lentamente, caminó por todo un pasillo y bajó unas escaleras. Llegó a una sala y después a la cocina, encendió la estufa y puso agua a hervir, haría té.

- Me enteré de lo que hiciste, Sasuke… - reconocería la voz de su hermano mayor en cualquier parte.

Sí, nadie más que Uchiha Itachi tendría ese porte elegante y pastoso. Era un hombre habilidoso.

- Hn. – soltó el joven sin importancia.

- Vi su vientre… está embarazada, ¿No?

- Sí.

- ¿Es la chica con la que andabas ocupado hace unos meses?

- Sí. – se limitaba a responder.

- Es linda, mas no le quita el peso de que está embarazada…

- ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? – esta vez se volvió hacia él, molesto. Itachi suspiro.

- Sabes lo que pienso de esto, Sasuke, te lo dije ya.

- Yo no sabía que estaba embarazada. – ladeó el rostro. - ¿Y que tiene de malo? ¿Es que no querías que el clan se expandiera? – le encaró todavía molesto.

- No es eso… y lo sabes.

- No tiene nada de malo que mi hijo sea mit-

- No, no lo tiene, no soy racista, si es lo que piensas… Pero me preocupa…

- Deja de preocuparte por asuntos que no son tuyos, Itachi. – apretó los puños molesto. – Es mi mujer y yo cuidare de ella.

- Sasuke, no me refiero a eso…

- No dejare que le pase nada… Ella estará bien.

- No creo que esté bajo tu jurisdicción. – Itachi le espetó molesto.

- Sólo… - Sasuke apretó la mandíbula. El agua estaba hirviendo. – No te fijes en lo que no es de tu incumbencia. – Sasuke se volteo a apagar la estufa.

- Bien… - Itachi comenzó a caminar. Y antes de cruzar de lleno la cocina, se detuvo. – Piensa bien las cosas, Sasuke. – desapareció entonces.

El muchacho miró la sombra de su hermano. Lo que decía era cierto, pero no quería pensar en lo que vendría. Tenía que cuidar de ella. Sakura no merecía nada malo, después de todo, nunca tuvo la culpa de nada… sólo se le castiga a los culpables y la chica no lo era.

Observó al lado del agua y la comida todavía humeaba. Suspiro. Tenía que darle de comer o se pondría más débil de lo necesario.

* * *

Cuando la puerta se abrió despacio, Sasuke esperó encontrar la mirada tiesa de Sakura sobre él. Afortunadamente la encontró dormida.

Colocó la comida en una mesita continua a la cama y se sentó en un sillón que estaba hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Quería esperar a que ella despertara para comer con ella, aunque no estaba seguro si eso sería conveniente. Iba a sentarse cuando escuchó el ritmo de su respiración cambiar. La miró y ella le regresó la mirada.

Estaba arropada hasta el cuello, parecía algo desorientada, pero una vez que enfoco la vista en él no la quito. Sasuke se acercó hasta ella, para ver su reacción y contempló cómo la chica se volvía un ovillo, angustiada.

- Sakura. – ella tembló. – Tranquila, traje tu cena. – colocó la comida enfrente de ella. No pasó nada, simplemente Sakura siguió hecha piedra.

Sasuke se sentó en el sillón, con la cena en su regazo y ante la mirada preocupada de la chica, comenzó a comer.

- Come antes de que se enfrié. También te traje algo de té.- puntualizó con el dedo.

Ella no le dijo nada, su estomago lo hizo. Pues el gruñido del hambre se escuchó escandaloso en la habitación. Derrotada, Sakura se sentó en cuidadosamente y tras colocar la comida en sus piernas, comenzó a comer, lento pero seguro.

Sasuke la observó todo el rato. Su perfil no era el mismo de antes. Tenía una palidez anormal, sus ojos parecían tristes y sus movimientos algo torpes. Quizás era por el miedo… o quizás, por el embarazo.

Sasuke no le quitó la mirada de encima en todo el rato. Sakura se sentía incomoda, no le agradaba la idea de compartir cena con él, se sentía estresada.

Cuando terminó, Sasuke se levantó para recoger su comida. Sin hacer movimientos brusco le sacó de la vista el plato vacía y cuidadosamente le dio la taza con té. Duró con la mano estirada al menos siete segundos, después de eso, Sakura respondió, levantando lenta y temblorosa su mano, tomando con cuidado la taza.

Sasuke se sintió complacido, al menos, demostraba tener consideración de su alimentación.

Una pequeña sonrisa se trazó en la fría cara de Sasuke. Ello provocó que Sakura ladeara el rostro apenada y con la certeza de que era pena la que sentía. Sasuke sólo la miró, siguió tomando su té hasta que se acabó. Sakura no había bebido más que sólo dos veces. Miraba la taza con distracción. Estaba abstraída en la taza… Sasuke la miraba de reojo, no quería perder detalle.

Entonces se dio cuenta que volvía a estar pálida. Revisó alrededor y encontró una ventanilla abierta en una esquina de la habitación. Se levantó de abrupto, eso llamó la atención de Sakura, se dirigió a la ventana y la cerró, el calor volvía a instalarse en la habitación… pero Sakura, seguía pálida.

- ¿Por qué no duermes un rato? – habló Sasuke, más la chica se limitó a mirarlo con deje de tristeza en los ojos.

Ella sabía que, si se dormía, soñaría… soñaría de nuevo con esos ojos.

- Me iré para que descansases. –Sasuke salió de la habitación, mas Sakura no se inmuto. Miró la taza de nuevo y suspiró. Tomó el cálido contenido.

* * *

Sasuke se recargó en las paredes del pasillo. Suspiró. Era inútil, Sakura no le respondería a menos que fuera cuestión de vida o muerte. Miró el viejo reloj que estaba enfrente de él, en aquella vieja pared.

Eran las nueve de la noche. El viento de invierno era poderoso y congelante, posiblemente lo mejor que podía hacer de momento era mantener a Sakura lo más calientita posible, para que no sufriera de algún resfriado.

Se enderezó y comenzó a caminar hasta desaparecer.

- Sasuke… - retumbó en aquel espacio de sombras y soledad. El muchacho se detuvo en seco en su trayecto y se giró lentamente, en su mirada, la rojiza prueba de sangre heredada.

Sharingan.

- Tenía mucho tiempo que no te veía…

- Lo mismo digo… - la voz retumbó más potente en sus oídos. –Ha sido mucho tiempo… - y pasos sigilosos y pesados se dirigían donde él.

* * *

-¡Maldición! – se escuchó la madera haciéndose pedacitos. La mesa de aquella cocina quedó a la mitad.

La casa, estaba totalmente vacía… ella había desaparecido. Y no pudo hacer nada, simplemente, dejó que se la llevaran. Había confiado demasiado…

- La voy a encontrar… - musitó. El vaho salía de su boca al tener contacto con el frio. La puerta principal había sido arrancada por un tornado y la nieve de la noche se había colado por las ventanas rotas.

Los ojos rojos de aquel joven resplandecían en ira y desconcierto.

Una bestia… un joven de ojos rojos y una alma desesperada.

**Continuara…**

**Bien, espero que les cause intriga, je, me gustan las historias de esta indole, gracias por leer. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze.**

-2-


	3. Temores escondidos

**Hola, que tal gente bonita y conocedora. Me he tomado la libertad deliberada de descansar tremendamente bien estas vacaciones. Sin embargo tambien me la he pasado en busca de inspiraciòn y he aqui un nueva capitulo. **

**Espero que Kusanagi este siendo de su agrado, muchas gracias por sus comentarios...**

**Ya no los distraigo mas. **

* * *

**-3-**

**Temores escondidos. **

_

* * *

_

_Su reacción inmediata fue quitarse de en medio y retroceder hasta sentir que se topaba con algo. La criatura se acercó a ella, y ante un haz de luz logro ver la silueta de un hombre, con mascara, una mascara blanca y de rayas negras. _

_La tomó de los hombros, su corazón se aceleró sobremanera. El extraño comenzó a descender lentamente hasta casi besarla. Sakura comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor de estomago y una inesperada tembladera se apoderó de ella. _

_- No…- musitó con la voz distorsionada. – No…_

_- Mi querida niña… - la voz de aquel extraño le taladró los tímpanos. No pudo reconocer quien era. – Dentro de ti yace un valioso tesoro…- susurró el hombre de mascara blanca y de rayas horizontales negras. Sus manos apretaron sus hombros. Traía unos guantes negros, al igual que todo el atuendo. – Tienes que protegerlo… De lo contrario…- a Sakura se le cortó la respiración. – Todo habrá acabado…_

- …kura, ¡Sakura! – abrió los ojos inmediatamente después del grito. Sin sentido de donde estaba miró angustiada alrededor y se topó con Sasuke. Apretó los ojos nuevamente y se cubrió hasta la frente.

Agradeció internamente que el Uchiha la despertara, pero no podía evitar temerle todavía.

- ¿Estás bien? – lo escuchó. Entonces la pesadilla regresó a ella y súbitamente se tomó el vientre y volvió a respirar acelerada.

Sasuke se desesperó al escuchar su rápida respiración y le destapó. La encontró echa un ovillo, abrazando su vientre y susurrando cosas inatendibles.

- ¿Sakura? – ella reaccionó ante sus palabras y le dio una mirada tímida. Luego, se sonrojó al percatarse el estado en el que se encontraba. Sasuke intentó tocar su mejilla, pero ella le esquivó inmediatamente, moviéndose en la cama y colocándose del otro lado para que él no pudiera alcanzarla.

Sasuke sólo suspiró.

- ¿Tenías una pesadilla? – ella le dio la espalda. Sasuke volvió a suspirar. – Tranquila, nada de lo que viste fue real… - la chica se paralizó al oírlo. – Yo te protegeré… nada te hará daño. – esas palabras le sacaron de sus cabales, e inevitablemente comenzó a llorar pequeñas lagrimas.

En verdad, realmente… deseaba que esas palabras no fueran mentiras.

Sasuke de la habitación. Eran las cinco de la madrugada y se sentía cansado. Había decido dejar a la chica en paz, pero repentinamente logró sentir que algo no estaba bien, por lo que corrió para ver a la joven, quien se debatía entre una horrible pesadilla.

Era evidente de que muchacha seguía temiéndole, pero pudo jurar ver un deje de alivio en su rostro en el momento en el que él la sacó de su pesadilla. Sonrió débilmente, un avance… eso fue lo que pasó.

- ¿Buscando un bocadillo de medianoche? – Sasuke reconoció la voz de su hermano perfectamente. El Uchiha se escondía entre las sombras con sigilo.

- No seas ridículo…. En este momento lo que menos necesita es un revolcón. – dijo con sorna el muchacho.

- Oh, y supongo que Sasuke Uchiha sabe mucho de mujeres. – el hermano mayor sonrió débilmente. – Je…- rio un poco y se acercó a Sasuke, le tocó el hombro y con una silenciosa mueca se acercó al pabellón de su oreja y susurró. – Sé que él estuvo aquí.

Sasuke apretó los ojos.

- Sí, lo ha estado.- le dijo levemente. – Pero se ha ido.

- ¿Y que quería?

- No lo dijo… simplemente, nos ha visitado. – el secreto entre sus voces era obvio. Ese "alguien" parecía ser importante y por la forma en la que la cara de Itachi se estaba deformando, era también peligroso.

- No me gusta que ese desgraciado meta sus narices aquí.

- Ya lo sé.

- El muy tonto cree que le escondemos algo. – Itachi se burló de esa persona. – Dime Sasuke… ¿Has tenido algún progreso con la mujer?

- Sigue temiéndome… lo veo en sus ojos. – ladeó el rostro con cierta pena. – No me agrada el sentimiento…

- ¿Culpa? – Itachi completó su idea. – Bueno… a mi parecer, era algo inevitable, Sasuke.

- Ni siquiera me ha dejado acercarme a mi hijo.

- No es para menos, Sasuke… tú le dañaste internamente, ella debe pensar que le harás lo mimos a su bebé.

- ¡Eso es ilógico! – pateó el suelo con ira.

- Shh, cálmate, Sasuke… - su hermano colocó el dedo sobre su mano. – Si seguimos haciendo ruido ella se despertara, ven a la sala… preparé té.

Los pasos de los dos hermanos se perdieron en la oscuridad.

* * *

- ¡Tsunade! – la puerta de la casa retumbó ante los fuertes golpes de Naruto. - ¡Tsunade! – volvió a darle otro golpe.

- ¡Por el amor de dios, Naruto! – la señora abrió la puerta con una cara de enojo. - ¡Son las cinco de la mañana! – la mujer de cabellera rubia le dio un golpe en la frente, pero el joven de ojos azules no reaccionó.

- No estoy aquí para que me sermonees.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Se la llevaron, Tsunade… ella desapareció. – el rostro de la mujer palideció de momento.

- ¡¿Qué? – tomó al chico de la camisa. - ¿Fue ese muchacho?

- No lo sé… pero es lo que más sospecho. – Los ojos de Naruto resplandecieron de rojo. – Tengo que encontrarla.

Tsunade lo liberó y rápidamente se llevó la mano al hombro de Naruto.

- Confió plenamente en ti… ¿Qué necesitas?

- Antes que nada, déjame entrar…

- Adelante, entonces…

* * *

Los ojos verdes de Sakura no se habían cerrado desde aquella pesadilla. Estando ahí, postrada en la cama y recordando a cada momento lo sucedido, le ocasionaba un gran malestar. Se sentía débil y triste… no era capaz ni siquiera de decirle todas sus verdades a Sasuke, por que esas horribles visiones volvían a paralizarla de miedo.

Se acostó de lado, acariciando a su vientre.

Desearía no haberse enamorado nunca de Sasuke… Pero, por otro lado… de nuevo se enderezó y se volcó al otro lado. Suspiró.

Se abrazó a si mismo y comenzó a tararear levemente una canción de cuna. De cualquiera manera, se sentía plena, cada día que veía su hermoso vientre. Su hijo sin duda sería hermoso… en momento así, cuando estaba en total intimidad con su hijo y se daba el lujo de tararearle canciones de cuna, el frio desaparecía y la debilidad que la embargaba no estaba ahí.

- Hermosa canción. – calló de inmediato al escuchar a Sasuke. -¿Tiene algún significado en especial? – se acercó a ella, mas Sakura se tensó.

Sasuke se sentó en el borde de la cama y como era costumbre en ella, se recorrió lo más que pudo para alejarse de él. Sasuke sintió frustración, intentaba llegarle con cariño y ella se negaba a verle. Aclaró su garganta.

- Oye, estaba pensado… ¿No quieres salir a dar un paseo? – la chica se sintió tentada. – El día parece prometedor y… podemos salir un momento.

Esperó la respuesta de Sakura, pero ella no dijo nada.

- ¿No? – Sasuke suspiró. – Bien, entonces… ¿No quieres bajar a comer?

Esta vez ella negó lentamente con la cabeza.

Sasuke sonrió de lado. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Te traeré algo de comer. – cerró la puerta después de eso. Sakura se quedó observando la puerta detenidamente. Con todo lo que había sucedido no se había tomado la molestia de pensar con claridad. En ese momento ideas como: ¿Qué pasaría con su antigua vida? O ¿Por qué Sasuke había regresa-? ¡Un momento! ¿Por qué Sasuke había regresado? Bien, quizás y se enteró que iba a ser padre, pero… ¿Sería realmente esa su motivación para secuestrarla?

¿Qué pasaría con Naruto? ¿La estaría buscando?

Tantas preguntas la agobiaban y ella se sentía más y más débil. En sus ultimas revisiones con el medico, éste le indicó que no debía tener sobresaltos, pues su embarazado tenía cierto riesgo y el estrés, podría complicar las cosas.

Oh… El embarazo.

Sakura volvió a acariciar su vientre. Sonrió débilmente, era tonto, pero Sakura estaba muy feliz de la situación en la que se encontraba. No me refiero al cautiverio en el que su ex la tenía sometida, sino el encontrarse con un hermoso vientre de 5 meses y las ganas más sinceras de que todo saliera bien.

Desde el instante en el que le informaron que estaba embarazada, dejó de hacer todo tipo de esfuerzo. Se dedicaba a horarios no tan exigentes, sus horas de sueño se ampliaron y la alimentación cambio a una más adecuada para una mujer en gestación.

Por ese ámbito estaba bien. Pero…

Todavía quedaban esas terribles pesadillas, sus más grandes miedos consumados en sueños nocturnos. Oh, dios, cuanto más intentara olvidarlo, peor era. Todas las noches, rezaba por que no llegara a su mente algunas visiones oscuras del pasado, por que no se despertara con un nudo en la garganta y por que, al menos, pudiera descansar.

Achacaba su estado de debilidad a la falta de sueño.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo. Del otro lado, Sasuke se encontraba de pie con una charola de plata en manos y en la charola un rico y variado desayuno.

Sakura, con sólo ver esa maravilla, se sintió atraída por la eventualidad. Lentamente, se enderezó y esperando a que todo saliera bien, miró a Sasuke, indicándole con la mirada que la comida era bien recibida. El muchacho se acercó y depositó la charola en sus piernas. Tomó una de las manzanas que estaba entre los alimentos y se sentó en el sillón de siempre, observando distraídamente a la chica en su ingesta matutina.

- Sakura. – la muchacha detuvo toda acción con cierta tensión. – Estaba pensando… - la chica le miró. – Que me gustaría… - Sasuke hablaba pausadamente, no quería molestarla. – Me gustaría saber… si el bebé es niño o niña.

Sakura quedó boquiabierta. No esperaba que Sasuke le confesara eso, ciertamente, no había permitido que se acercara a ella, no quería que su mano tocase al tesoro que resguardaba con tanto anhelo. Es decir, esperaba que Sasuke le preguntara sobre el pasado, sobre cosas triviales, cosas que tuvieran que ver con la situación actual, pero jamás imagino que le interesara el sexo del bebé.

- ¿Y bien? – pronunció algo irritado.

Sakura simplemente miró el piso de la habitación y tragó saliva. Encaró a Sasuke con un brillo singular en sus ojos y ante cualquiera pronóstico simplemente dijo:

- No lo sé. – su voz salió tan ronca y algo cansada. Después de eso, ella alejó la comida y se recostó en la cama, dándole la espalda a Sasuke y acariciando lentamente su barriga.

Sasuke observó la silueta de la chica por debajo de las cobijas. Miró después los alrededores buscando alguna hendidura por donde se colara el frio. Al no ver ninguna se acercó a la cama, donde Sakura estaba… se sentó en el borde y lentamente, sin que ella se percatara, se acostó a su lado. Sasuke miró de soslayo a la chica, tenía la respiración regulada y un deje de tranquilidad. En ese momento supo que estaba dormida.

Se levantó y se paró enfrente de ella, buscó entre las cosas y tomó un banquito, se sentó ahí y la apreció mientras descansaba. Suspiró, no sabía que hacer para que Sakura recuperara la confianza en ella. Su vientre crecía todo los días, estaba seguro que su hijo, fuera lo que fuera, era hermoso… estaba sano.

Pero había algo que le preocupaba… ¿Estaría bien Sakura después del embarazo? Ella sola no podría con tal carga, su cuerpo se debilitaba conforme crecía su vientre… Sasuke sentía incertidumbre al verla en ese estado.

Suspiró. Sakura era una mujer fuerte, pero esto… quizás iba más allá de su imaginación. ¿Y si Sakura no sobrevivía?

Ante todo lo mencionado antes, Sasuke admitió que… por primera vez sentía un temor innato a la pérdida de la muchacha.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Sasuke se levantó en concordancia. Llevó su mano hasta su cadera, en donde estaba su arma, sus ojos se colorearon de un intenso rojo, esperó a la persona y observó a su hermano parado en la puerta.

- Itachi.

- Tenemos que hablar…

- ¿No puede ser más tarde?

- No estás haciendo nada en este momento.

- Bien… tú ganas. – salió de la habitación lentamente, sin hacer ruido.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, el sepulcral silenció les indicaba que tenían que hablar hasta pasar el oscuro corredor. Atravesaron por la casa y una vez que salieron al jardín, Itachi señaló con su dedo un gran cerezo. Sasuke no hizo preguntas, se acercó con lentitud.

Ni bien podía apreciar el tronco del árbol, desenvainó. Con una velocidad increíble se apresuró a cortar entre los espacios que quedaban por los brazos del árbol. Toda capacidad de escape se vio destruida y Sasuke apuntó caprichosamente al centro del árbol.

- Sal de ahí. – dijo demandante.

- Je, je, je… - una risa gruesa se escuchó. De las sombras del enorme árbol una persona, alta y con complexión robusto se dejó ver. Apareció inmediato a la madera, como si se hubiera fusionado con el árbol y ahora lo abandonara.

Sasuke e Itachi apreciaron al hombre, mientras éste se dejaba ver.

- Los hermanitos Uchiha son habilidosos. – carraspeó el hombre. – Me suponía que sería fácil para ustedes, dos oficiales de alta categoría, encontrar a un servidor en vuestra situación.

- Explica para qué has venido. – demandó Sasuke.

- Las cosas son sencillas. – El corpulento ser dijo. – Ustedes son sospechosos… después de lo que pasó, no podemos descartar su participación en algún complot. – sin delicadeza alguna, estiró una mano y tomó de las ramas que habían sido cortadas. - ¿Les importa? – se metió la rama a la boca y comenzó a masticar. – Muchachos, es mi primer día… ¿Pueden dejarme ir?

- ¿Quién es tu amo? – se sobresaltó Itachi.

- Puedo decirles el motivo de mi llegada, pero no para quien trabajo.

- ¿No lo dirás? – Sasuke le miró atento.

- Claro que no… - se sentó, debajo del gran cerezo, esperando su ejecución. – El destino de un siervo es morir por su amo. – escupió las astillas de su boca. – Pero antes de morir… - se dirigió a Sasuke con una expresión burlesca en la cara. – Debes ser paciente con ella, estoy seguro que si le das tiempo, cederá. Después de todo, las mujeres solo sirven para una cosa…- Sasuke frunció el ceño. – Coge-

Pero no termino de decir la palabra. Sasuke ya le había cortado la cabeza. La sangre le bañó a ambos, mientras el cuerpo mutilado caía de espaldas.

- ¿Sabes una cosa, Sasuke? – Itachi colocó su mano en el hombro de él. Uchiha menor le miró por encima del hombro.

- ¿Qué?

- Creo que, necesitamos hacer algo al respecto. La mujer es valiosa…

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Está esperando un hijo tuyo… - miró el cielo. – Y este hijo… vale más que un tesoro legendario.

- Necesito hacer que Sakura confié en mí.

- ¿Realmente es necesario? Me refiero a que… ella es humana, no podrá sobrevivir.

- Cállate. – sin más se metió dentro de la casa, necesitaba una ducha.

- Toma en consideración mis palabras Sasuke, tú más que nadie sabes que…

- Itachi, por favor, en este momento no estoy para sermones. – Sasuke miró el cielo. Ya estaba amaneciendo. – Todo está sucediendo tan rápido. – se volteó para mirar a Itachi. – Avísame si hay alguna novedad.- Sasuke siguió su camino.

- Ah, pero claro que las hay, hermano. – Los ojos de Itachi resplandecieron de rojo carmesí. – Y estoy seguro que Madara lo sabe… Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se llegue la hora de demostrarle a ese engreído lo que somos capaces de hacer. – miró el cadáver del sirviente asesinado. – Sólo espero… que Sasuke encuentre su destino… y así… por fin cumplir el mío. – sonrió de lado, mientras su silueta de desvanecía en una parvada de cuervos.

**Continuara…**

**Bien, damas y caballeros, este capitulo no es tan largo como me hubiese gustado. La razon es, que siento que es muy pronto para avanzar significativamente. Les prometo que en el proximo capitulo les dare màs que leer. **

**Gracias por leer. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze.**

Su respiración era condenadamente insoportable. El sonido que provocaba le causaba nauseas, le desorientaba y le hacía pensar en la muerte. Cuando levantó la mirada para encarar a lo que producía su malestar, se topó con dos brillantes ojos rojos.


	4. Transcendental

**Hola, hola, buenas noches, tardes o dias, independientemente de la hora a que esten leyendo esto. Veran, pasó algo muy curioso. Resulta que, iba a ponerme a escribir, pero me daba un poco de pereza, asi que me dije: Ire a ver un poco de anime. Y resultó que, me quede picadisima con FMA Brotherhood. No me di cuenta que habia estado pegada a la maquina por unos 4 dias en los que mi atención quedó cautivada. **

**Se que quizas no es una excusa, pero quiero que sepan que despues de esto, me puse a escribir. Aparte, hice un nuevo fic llamado Violin negro, el cual ya lo termine, pero tampoco lo he actualizado. **

**Lamento mucho el retraso. Espero que este capitulo, aunque corto, sea de su agrado.  
**

**

* * *

-4-**

**Transcendental.**

_

* * *

Observó los tiernos ojos de aquella pequeñuela y sintió un rebote agradable en su joven corazón. Tenía la vista muy bien puestas en sus pasos, la jovencita caminaba lentamente por un sendero en el bosque, con una vestidito de muñeca, zapatitos de charol y una cinta roja que le agarraba su cabello corto. Chacoteando en danzante andar, la chiquilla se acercó a un pequeño riachuelo y algo entretenida se acuclilló y con una varita comenzó a remover el agua, era divertido, su reflejo se desvanecía y regresaba, casi mágico. _

_Soltó una risita tierna y volvió a hacerlo. Pero esta vez, cuando el agua se calmó ya no había sólo su reflejo, estaba a su lado, un niño, de cabello negro, tez blanca y ojitos morenos. Ella se enderezó y miró detrás. En efecto, ahí estaba el pequeño, con una media sonrisa en el rostro. _

_Sus miradas se cruzaron por incontables segundos. La chica estaba abstraída por el niño, y éste, no parecía tener ninguna intensión de hacer algo más que mirarla. _

_- Hola. – susurró ella, para romper la tensión. _

_- Hola… - el pequeñín le saludó de igual manera con algo de calidez._

_- Me llamo Sakura… ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_- Sasuke… - y sin tiempo que perder, se dieron la mano. _

Sasuke abrió los ojos y observó en su mano derecha el cuello de una botella de sake que había debido anoche. Contempló en silencio su mano… sonrió amargamente, recordar el pasado no era productivo, sin embargo, por un momento le fue grato.

Se levantó de aquel sillón incomodo en donde quedó dormido y camino lentamente hasta la puerta de su habitación. Conociéndose y a sus borracheras, sabía que había dormido al menos cinco horas. Tiempo suficiente para darle a Sakura un tiempo a solas y también era el pretexto perfecto para acudir a ella y darle un almuerzo.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, Sasuke se dio cuenta que Itachi no estaba en casa. Poco le importó y habría de ser sincero. Caminó hasta las alacenas y sacó ingredientes para cocinar. No era un experto, pero sabía defenderse.

Lo alistó todo y lo montó en una charola. Con parsimonia fue hasta la habitación de Sakura. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, no quería derramar nada y se sorprendió al no ver a la chica en la cama. La buscó con la vista y la encontró en el baño. No quiso hacer ruido, así que dejó los alimentos con cuidado sobre la mesita de noche y se sentó.

Tomó un tazón de sopa miso y cuando iba a beber un poco un ruido lo alertó. Dejó el tazón en la mesita y se levantó. Con calma, dio tres pasos hasta la cama. El ruido provenía debajo de esta. Desenvainó su fiel katana y sin hacer alertas golpeó el suelo de la habitación, encajando la espada en la madera del piso y haciendo una ráfaga pequeña.

Del otro lado, salió una cucaracha espantada. Sasuke elevó una ceja, entonces otro ruido lo alertó se volteó y apuntó con su arma. Mas se sintió algo tonto, pues Sakura se encontraba acorralada contra la pared y su arma. Ella tenía la vista enfocada en el objeto corta punzante y tragaba saliva asustada. Sasuke retiró el arma enseguida. La envainó y suspiró.

- Tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño. – ella no pareció creerle. – Te lo juro… - sin previo aviso se arrebató el arma enfundada de la cadera y la colocó sobre la cama, donde Sakura pudiera verla.

Ella pegó sus ojos en Sasuke, quien estaba inmóvil. Todavía desconfiada y algo nerviosa, avanzó hasta donde estaba el armario. Sasuke no perdió detalle. Incluso, pudo notar que su cuerpo temblaba levemente. Cuando llegó al mueble, lo abrió lentamente y sacó una frazada, se la echó en los hombros y con andar incierto se acercó a Sasuke. El muchacho no perdía detalle.

Sakura estaba por dar otro paso cuando la cobija la hizo tropezar. Apretó la frazada en sus manos con miedo, no tenía de donde sostenerse y perdería seguramente el equilibrio. Cayó… Cerró los ojos.

Pero no sintió el frio suelo, más bien sintió dos fuertes brazos que le atrapaban en aire. Tembló con un escalofrió y sin ninguna intensión se abrazó a la persona que la sostenía. Respiró pausadamente y abrió los ojos. Observó la camisa negra de tela de algodón en sus narices. Tragó saliva. Rápidamente localizó los antebrazos del muchacho y con curiosidad elevó la cara para verle frente a frente.

Sintió un revoloteó en el estomago. Los negros orbes de Sasuke tenían la mirada fija en ella. Apenada, bajo la cara pero el muchacho, con un gesto muy parecido a una caricia, le tomó de la barbilla y se la levantó. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse. Sakura volvía a tragar saliva… aquel revoloteó no parecía irse y estaba consiente de la postura que tenía en este momento.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, comenzó a bajar su rostro hasta llegar a la frente de Sakura. Ahí, depositó un casto beso, después con una caricia, desarmó por completo a la muchacha, cuyas lágrimas comenzaban a fluir sin remedio. El joven llevó sus manos a las mejillas de ella y con los pulgares le secó las lágrimas, al ver que no paraban de fluir, se acercó con cuidado y depositó un tierno beso en cada mejilla. Sakura no hacía nada… sólo sentía.

En un ligero movimiento, Sasuke descendió sus manos hasta el vientre de ella, cuando estaba a punto de colocar sus manos, Sakura le detuvo débilmente. Apretándole las muñecas con un gesto de miedo en el rostro. Sasuke le encaró con cariño y con una sonrisa delicada, le besó entre los ojos… Ella, simplemente cedió.

No supo describir la gloria cuando al fin pudo tocar aquel vientre de meses avanzados. Rápidamente llevó sus ojos a los de ella, pues en el instante en el que posó sus manos sobre éste sintió fuertes pataditas que provenían del bebé. Encontró a una Sakura sorprendida con un esbozo de sonrisa en sus labios.

Las manos de Sasuke eran cálidas… al parecer el bebé estaba emocionado de conocerle. Quitó sus manos y sin esperar a nada abrazó a la joven con vehemencia. Como si le doliera mucho… como si tuviera temor. La chica no correspondió al abrazo, pero tampoco lo alejó. Sasuke la apretó contra sí. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro.

- Estoy casi seguro… - susurró en su oreja. A la chica se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca. – Que _nuestro hijo_ es un varón.

Esas palabras tenían cierta cordura y esperanza.

Sasuke se dio cuenta que Sakura comenzaba a respirar regularmente otra vez. Le apreció con los ojos cerrados, casi parecía estar dormida. La alejó un poco para verla mejor y en ese momento ella le regresó la mirada. Pareciera como si estuviera quedándose en coma.

Sasuke no quiso esperar más. Sin pedirle permiso la levantó en brazos, Sakura se aferró a su cuello automáticamente. La depositó en la cama con cuidado de no ser brusco y con la misma gentileza le alcanzó el tazón de sopa miso.

Haruno tardó un poco en responder, pero como siempre, tomó la comida.

Aquello era muy significativo para Sasuke, en su interior se encendía una luz que le indicaba que ya estaban progresando.

* * *

Con ojos analíticos y postura de gandul, Itachi Uchiha examinaba los alrededores, mientras comía un pedazo de pan que con simpleza se había empeñado a degustar. Estaba serio, solamente el sonido de las cascadas, las aves en su vuelo, el ruido de los grillos y la dulce melodía del viento le hacia compañía…

Sí, podría parecer ser perfecto, pero Itachi en realidad, estaba esperando a alguien.

―Uchiha Itachi… - una voz pastosa emergió de las umbrías para encontrarse con la indiscreta mirada del Uchiha mayor. Éste, sin nada que temer, se enderezó, terminando de tragar su pan.

— Pain… - no parecía estar asustado por su presencia. ―¿A que debo este inesperado honor?

―Tú sabes a que lo debes… - el hombre era serio, muy serio.

―Claro… - Itachi suspiró. - ¿Sabes una cosa? Por que no mejor vino tu jefe en persona. Así esta ridiculez acabaría de una vez por todas.

―Mi encargo no es discutir, sino sólo traspasar lo que me han solicitado.

―Ya lo imagino… - Itachi suspiró.

―Uchiha Itachi, hemos comprobado nuestras sospechas, sabemos que usted y su hermano no son personas de fiar. – una ceja del pelinegro se alzó ante las palabras del hombre. – Seguramente, debes intuir lo que estoy haciendo en este momento…

―¿Esto significa que el bastardo de Madara no confía en nosotros y ahora nos manda matar por que simplemente ya no le somos de utilidad?

―Eres rápido, Uchiha Itachi… - el brillo de la hoja de metal fue divisado por los ojos de Itachi. Presto, de igual manera, se dio cuenta que no estaban solos.

―Antes de que comiences… - sacó de una funda en su espalda una espada corta. ―Déjame preguntarte algo… - Pain alzó una ceja. ―Todo este asunto no es más que por conseguir el gran tesoro… pero, dime algo, Pain, ¿Qué piensa hacer Madara cuando se dé cuenta que él no es el elegido?

―Preguntas como esas no deben contestarse. – añadió el hombre, todavía oculto en las sombras.

―Entiendo… Sólo una cosa más. Me encantaría ver la cara de Madara cuando el _elegido _le propine una paliza.

―Habla mucho… Itachi-san.

―¿Tú crees? – Itachi miró el cielo, después cerró los ojos. ―Bien, entonces… - el Sharingan nació de entre sus orbes de carbón. ―Saca a tus marionetas… no pretendas esconderlas por más tiempo. – y el sonido de las cuchillas resonó después de ello.

* * *

Sasuke no dejaba de mirar el rostro de la chica, estaba muy entretenido con los gestos de ella. Hacía mohines extraños cuando se quemaba la lengua y del mismo modo tenía siempre comezón en la punta de la nariz, pues simplemente se rascaba continuamente.

Parecía estar en un lugar donde la paz reinaba. Sin peleas, sin verdades que afrontar, solamente en quietud con su querida Sakura… Cerró los ojos extasiado ante la maravilla conmovedora que tenía la fortuna de poseer en este momento. Suspiró, seguramente Sakura dejaría de comer y lo miraría curiosa, al ver que se encontraba tan ensimismado.

Sonrió.

Mas… todo fue efímero.

Sus orbes se abrieron con violencia, apareciendo un rojo resplandeciente, se encontró con el rostro perturbado de Sakura, intuyó que posiblemente era por sus ojos, después de todo, el Sharingan le traía fatales recuerdos.

Sasuke se levantó efusivamente y llevó su mano a la cintura, ahí, donde estaba su espada. Comenzó a mover la cabeza como una gacela que se siente amenazada, no sus ojos giraban descontroladamente en presencia de un posible enemigo.

Sakura, por su parte, estaba paralizada.

Sasuke se acercó repentinamente a ella y colocó sus manos en los hombros de ella. La chica se tenso más de la cuenta.

―Ven… - la obligó a levantarse. La llevó al ropero y abriendo las puertas sin delicadeza la introdujo dentro.- Quédate aquí, por favor… regreso en un momento.

Corrió tan veloz como sus pies se lo permitieron, salió al jardín y encontró lo que había sentido. Una enorme muralla de fuego negro protegía la casa… Eso estaba claro, lo que no estaba claro, era de qué.

Subió al techo con agilidad y alcanzó a ver lo que sospechaba.

Itachi estaba batallando con hombres de cabello naranja. Se mordió el labio, seguramente era un mercenario de Madara. Se empeñó en ayudar a su hermano, pero cuando estaba por saltar la muralla de fuego, aquella materia se irguió salvaje ante él, impidiéndole el escape.

―¡Itachi, qué significa esto! – gritó colérico. Su hermano le miró por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió mientras detenía las tres espadas que venían contra él. Alejo a los enemigos y se multiplicó, después de eso, aquellos clones dieron frente a los enemigos individualmente, quedándose Itachi cara a cara con el autentico Pain.

―¡Itachi! – reclamó Sasuke al ver que el aludido no le hacía caso.

―¡Noticias nuevas, Ototo! – esquivó un golpe. - ¡A partir de este momento somos traidores, es oficial!

―¡Qué tonterías dices! ¡Quita la barrera de fuego para que pueda ayudarte!

―¡Creo que no! – rápidamente exhaló fuego por la boca. Pain retrocedió.

―¡Idiota, no quieras hacerte el chulo! – reclamó molesto Sasuke.

―¡Sasuke, toma a tu mujer y huye! – la espada de Pain fue inoportuna, se encajó en el hombro de Itachi antes de que éste reaccionara.

―¡Nii-san! – Sasuke se preocupó. - ¡Déjame ayudarte! – intentó saltar la muralla, pero el calor infernal se lo impidió.

―¡Demonios! – se arrebató la espada y sin ninguna consideración arremetió contra la cara de Pain, mandándolo a volar por un instante. Después fijó su vista en Sasuke. ―¡Sasuke, quiero que te largues de aquí!

―¡¿Por qué? – gritó desesperado al ver que su hermano no quería su ayuda.

―¡Por que soy tu hermano mayor, por eso! – Itachi expresó con un tono solemne. – Quiero que te vayas con la mujer lejos de aquí. No pueden tenerla, en ella yace lo que Madara busca.

―¿Mi hijo? – musitó Sasuke, sin poder creerlo.

―Sasuke… - escuchó que su hermano le llamaba. Le encaró y lo que vio le llenó el corazón de incertidumbre, Itachi tenía esa cara otra vez… una cara que auguraba muerte.

―¿Itachi?

―Fue un placer y un orgullo, haber sido tu hermano mayor… - por un severo segundo, Sasuke pudo jurar ver lagrimas en los ojos de su hermano mayor. ―Tienes diez minutos para salir de aquí antes de que acabe con estos incordios.

―¡¿Itachi, que piensas hacer?

―Cuídate mucho, Sasuke-chan… Ja ne. – y la barrera de se extendió hasta formar un gran domo de fuego.

Entonces Sasuke lo comprendió…

―¡ITACHI! – el grito desgarrador fue opacado por las llamas. Se quedó inmóvil ahí, al menos por unos segundos, meditando lentamente lo que Itachi había querido decir.

Sin pensarlo más entró a la casa y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo. Entro a la habitación y abrió el ropero, pero se sorprendió al ver que Sakura no estaba ahí.

―Maldición… - volteó a todos lados. No podía ir muy lejos. - ¡Sakura! – su Sharingan la rastreo, estaba en el patio. Cuando salió tras ella se sorprendió al ver que el techo tenía flamas.

La vio parada, observando las llamaradas negras que cubrían el cielo. Estaba sudando demasiado, se deshidrataría que no hacia algo.

―¡Sakura! – la chica reacción de inmediato. Se volteo donde él, pero antes de decir algo más, cayó desmayada. Sasuke fue donde ella y la tomó en brazos. Cubrió su cuerpo con su capa, aquella tela no era común, podía soportar los cambios extremos de temperatura.

Después de eso se empeñó a ir justamente a una esquina del domo. Ahí, desesperado, se vio con la sorpresa de ver cómo las flamas le daban paso, supo que se trataba de Itachi.

―Itachi… - musitó. Salió de ahí, y tal cómo su hermano le había dicho emprendió una gran carrera para alejarse lo más pronto posible de ese lugar.

Una vez que estuvo a una distancia lejana, Itachi contempló el gran domo después lo abrió.

―¿Qué piensas hacer, Itachi? – preguntó Pain.

―Esto… - ante la sorpresa del pelirrojo, se le fue encima y lo obligó a entrar en el castillo de fuego. Ahí comprendió lo que Itachi iba a hacer.

Para derrotar a la mano derecha de Uchiha Madara, usaría una técnica suicida.

―¡Hijo de puta! – se dio cuenta que todas sus marionetas estaban ahí, por eso había hecho clones, maldito zorro.

―Esta será nuestra tumba… moriremos aquí los dos. – y el domo se cerró. Con ello, una gran explosión se presenció a la distancia.

El reflejo de las flamas casi enceguece a Sasuke, quien con todas sus fuerzas dejaba escapar el aliento vivo…

―¡ITACHI!

**Continuara… **

**Bien, espero que haya sido lo suficientemente dramatico. En si se que la pelea de Itachi casi no tuvo mucha acción, pero no quise recalcar tanto en la batalla sino en el motivo de él. Gracias a todos por leer. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze.  
**


	5. Escondido en la maleza

**Hola, gente bonita, que tal están. Esta vez decidí actualizar lo más pronto posible, por que , después de todo el espectáculo debe continuar. Y como sabran, Kusanagi, en su ultimo capitulo no fue lo que muchos esperaban, así que espero que este capitulo sí llenes sus ansias. **

**Gracias por leer. **

* * *

**-5-**

**Escondido en la maleza.**

* * *

_La mirad de Tsunade le hizo sentirse la peor basura del mundo y al mismo tiempo una indefensa cría a merced del más crudo invierno, sin la protección tan añorada de una madre. Apartó la vista de los escrutiñadores ojos de su tía. Sentía pena, pero más que eso, un dolor inigualable que yacía naciente en su pecho… _

_Silenciosas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro. Sin decir nada, movió su mano derecha hasta llevar a su vientre, todavía plano. Y tragándose el orgullo, rodó en aquella cama blanca, de una habitación blanca con cortinas blancas. Sintió que Tsunade se levantaba de la silla en donde estaba y también, como colocaba su cálido cuerpo sobre el de ella, abrazándole con cariño y dándole la protección que tanto anhelaba en esos momentos. Sakura lloró más de lo que tenía previsto al sentirla…_

—_Mi pequeña… - susurró Tsunade una vez que dejó de hiparse debido al llanto. —Lo lamento mucho… - acaricio su espalda con delicadeza, para reconfortarla. —¿Cómo te sientes? _

—_Uhg… - suspiró. La joven, que alguna vez había sido de rostro jovial y alegre, estaba totalmente demacrada, con lágrimas gruesas y saladas que se perdían en su boca… _

_Tonta había sido al creer que podía ser feliz. Maldita fuera su suerte y la de todas las personas que pasaban por lo mismo. En estos momentos no sabía que sentir, no sabía si sumergirse en la pena o levantarse iracunda y reclamarle cara a cara por las pesadillas que le había hecho pasar el muy desgraciado. _

_Sin embargo… comenzó a temblar inesperadamente, tanto así, que Tsunade volvió a abrazarla, creyendo tontamente que era por el frio. _

_No sabía que ella estaba envuelta por un miedo genuino, temía tanto por volver a ver aquellas horripilantes visiones… por ver esos ojos rojos. _

_¿Ojos rojos? _

_Miró hacia enfrente, donde estaba una ventana y su corazón dejo de latir por un momento cuando, entre las sombras de los arboles, un sujeto alto, de ojos rojos la observaba con cautela…_

Despertó desesperada al sentirse una presa nuevamente. Miró a los alrededores totalmente fuera de lugar y se encontró refugiada dentro de un enorme árbol hueco. Era un espacio muy reducido, apenas y si podía moverse.

Inesperadamente, se sentía muy cómoda, desconocía el porqué, pero sin hacer más preguntas, respiró tranquilamente y quiso volver a dormir.

—Estás despierta… - una voz muy cerca de su sensible oído le alertó de lo que pasaba. Pues al voltear hacia atrás se encontró con el rostro de Sasuke a centímetros del suyo. Ella, reposaba sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke en una posición comprometedora, donde el Uchiha la tenía entre sus piernas y sobre su vientre, sirviéndole de un delicioso colchón y promoviéndole de calor.

Recordó entonces lo que anteriormente habían vividos, ese lapsus ligue que tuvieron durante la habitación y sin duda el fuego precipitado que cercaba la casa esa noche y…

¿El fuego que cercaba la noche? Sus sentidos reaccionaron con un legítimo descontrol. Se levantó, a duras penas de donde se encontraba e intentó salir del árbol, cosa que logro y cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta que se encontraban en un bosque, donde recién el roció de la mañana dejaba de caer y una fría brisa se apoderaba de la zona.

—Sakura… - Sasuke salió detrás de ella, intentando alcanzarla.

Ella le encaró como un gato a un feroz perro y preparándose para luchar por su dignidad le propinó de una fuerte cachetada que, para sorpresa de ambos, salió de la nada.

Sasuke tenía el rostro ladeado mientras que la chica respiraba con histeria. Luego, otra cachetada y más. Le dio en total siete bofetadas que el Uchiha no se molestó en esquivar. La muchacha aun tenía dificultades para respirar, pero eso no impedía sacar por sus fosas nasales y boca un vaho que auguraba amargura y un posible llanto. Sasuke miró de reojo la expresión de Sakura, aun si decir nada, la chica parecía que soltaría en lagrimas en cualquier segundo.

—Por favor… - por primera vez en todo el rato, Sakura hablaba. Sasuke se sintió algo privilegiado al escuchar su voz. Sólo había hablando una vez en su estancia en casa y esa vez la atesoro mucho. —Por favor, basta… - dijo ella, como el pelinegro lo predijo, ahí estaban las lagrimas. La chica cubrió su rostro y cayó de rodillas.

Ahora se encontraba atrapada en un bosque, junto al hombre que le había abandonado y preñado. Gimoteaba a momentos y con algo de culpabilidad, acariciaba su vientre sin muchas alabanzas.

—Sakura. – Sasuke se arrodillo donde ella. —Mírame por favor, Sakura…

—¡No, y tampoco quiero escucharte! – se cubrió los oídos para que su voz no le afectase. —Eres despreciable… me has secuestrado y ahora te insinúas de esta manera… Eres…- tragó saliva. – Un cobarde… - siguió llorando.

El Uchiha sentía la fragilidad de sus palabras, sabía que tenía todo el derecho a estar molesta, de hecho, había tardado en responder así, pero no quería explicarle sus verdaderos motivos de golpe, menos en su estado, ella se daría cuenta de que lo que hizo no era en si por su propia voluntad, sino que fue como un castigo impuesto por el destino.

Ella escuchó cómo suspiraba. En todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo Uchiha siempre había sido muy reservado y serio, incluso cuando hacían el amor el muchacho se limitaba a actuar y sólo eso… Era un secreto, aun para Sakura, quien en estos momentos esperaba un hijo suyo.

—Lo siento… - eso lo escuchó perfectamente. Sus ojos se abrieron perfectamente al escuchar la confesión de Sasuke.

—¿Qué? - no pareció entenderlo.

—Lo siento… - los brazos de Sasuke se pasaron por su hombros, atrayéndola a su pecho. —Lo siento… - esas palabras sonaron con tanta vida que no tuvo la fuerza para convencerse de una posible mentira.

Sasuke, definitivamente, no mentía.

—Eres un maldito… - le respondió ella. —Por favor, déjame ir… - suplicó.

—Perdóname, pero no puedo…

—¿Por qué no? – se mordió su labio inferior.

—Por que no… por que no. – repitió delirantemente.

—No lo entiendo. – azuzó ella. —Realmente no lo entiendo… - dejó de llorar. Limpio sus lágrimas cuidadosamente, Sasuke todavía no le soltaba. —Por favor… prometo que podrás visitarlo, pero déjame ir… quiero volver con mi familia.

—No puedo dejarte ir…

—¡¿Por qué? – se separó de él, esta vez, molesta. —¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí...? ¡¿Es por el bebé? – tocó su vientre con ambas manos y después miró a Sasuke. El Uchiha tenía la vista tensa en su maternal pancita. —Te aseguro, que estará bien, yo cuidare de mi hijo, no te necesito. No quiero nada de ti… ya no. – eso ultimo salió de improvisto.

—Ya lo sé. – Sasuke se levantó del suelo. Tomó a la chica de los hombros y la obligó a levantarse. Ella retrocedió una vez que estuvo de pie y se recargo contra la mojada corteza de un árbol. —Pero no hago esto por que sea un despiadado con orgullo.

—No se nota. – ella atacó verbalmente. —Te relevo de tus responsabilidades si con eso me dejas ir…

—Lamento decirte que no puedo aceptar eso. – se acercó a ella y tomó uno de sus mechones y lo pasó detrás de la oreja. Sakura se sonrojó por tal acto. —Él es mi hijo… - todavía quedaba espacio entre ellos y Sakura rogaba por que siguiera así. —No puedo abandonarte sabiendo que tendrás un hijo mío. No de nuevo…

—¡Eres un…! – pero sólo alcanzó a levantar la mano, pues sintió un desvarío tan grande que la hizo tambalearse en su lugar y perder parte de su equilibrio.

Por suerte, Sasuke la sostuvo antes de que pasar a mayores.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, me sucede seguido… el embarazo me agota mucho.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

—Cumpliré seis meses la semana que viene… - entonces Sakura reaccionó y alejo a Sasuke, empujándole levemente. —Pero eso no importa, ¿O sí?

—Claro que sí. – era sorprendente cómo Sasuke seguía manteniendo su mismo perfil serio y frio a pesar del tiempo. —Estás débil, ven, vamos a dentro a descansar…

—No, gracias, quiero irme a mi casa…

—No seas testaruda, no te encuentras bien…

—¡Estoy perfectamente! – era increíble ver como de un momento a otro las emociones cambiaban con súbita precipitación. De un momento a otro lloraban, otro dormía, otro se enojaba… Ahora estaba caprichosa.

—Acabas de sufrir una recaía, no me vengas con eso.

—Y tú no me vengas con que de pronto te afloró la paternidad, por que sería una cruel mentira.

—Sólo intento cuidarte.

—Pues llegaste un poco tarde, no necesito que cuide…- volvió a sentir una recaía y de nuevo Sasuke la atrapó en el aire. Ella se sintió agradecida de que le ayudase por ese momento.

—Ven… está haciendo mucho frio. – la abrazó por la espalda y la obligo a meterse de nuevo al gran árbol hueco. La dejó en el fondo y salió.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Iré por leña… necesitamos un poco de fuego.

El hombre se alejo cuidadosamente de ahí, no quería dejar muchas pistas de su presencia, podían haber mercenarios de Madara cerca. Mientras Sasuke se marchaba al campo, Sakura se removía incomoda por su situación. Ni en sus deseos más locos se imaginó en un lugar como este, a estas horas de la madrugada y con su ex, siendo remolcada de un lugar a otro como un trofeo que se gana en un juego de azar. Definitivamente esa no era la vida que quería Sakura, ella quería realidad, no fantasía…

Si tan sólo supiera lo ambiguo que era eso, pues Sasuke podía ser todo, menos humano.

Suspiró lentamente dejando de buscar excusas ante su situación, de nada servía que estuviera cautelosa, si lo único que haría sería lastimarse más de lo que ya estaba.

Quiso dormir un poco, exaltarse tanto no era bueno para el bebé ni para ella, sabía que su embarazo era delicado, así que tenía que tomarse las cosas con calma. Quizá Sasuke se enterara más delante de lo importante que era para ella la calma, pero mientras estuvieran con esos asuntos, sería muy lógico que enfermase de los nervios y posiblemente de despertase con pensadillas más seguido.

Sasuke, ¿Qué fue lo que salió mal desde el principio? ¿Por qué Sasuke le había hecho tal grosería y la había abandonado de esa manera? Oh, sí, por lo que podía recordarlo… fue un día como cualquiera otro.

Ella era feliz, estaba sumamente contenta por que sus sospechas habían sido aclaradas de una manera contundente. Haciéndose varías pruebas de embarazo esa mañana, se dio cuenta que sus pensamientos no estaban tan equivocados, pues aquellos mareos y constantes antojos sólo podía significar una cosa…

Sí, estaba embarazada, de dos gloriosos meses. Esto era lo más, estrambóticamente hablando, era lo que mantenía tan emocionada a Sakura. Aunque, habían cosas que no era buenas definitivamente. Una, por ejemplo, era que nadie en su familia lo sabía, claro, aparte de lo más evidente… ¡Su familia no estaba enterada que ella mantenía una relación con un joven apuesto y serio llamado Sasuke! De hecho, el embarazo la desmentiría de una vez por todas, ya que esto era algo sumamente importante como para guardarlo por más tiempo.

Así que, sin más que esperar le mandó un mensaje de texto a su hombre. Je, aunque no fuese muy usual, ya que por lo general era Sasuke quien la buscaba la mayoría del tiempo y no al revés. Además al chico casi no le gustaban las cosas tecnológicas, eran… ¿Cómo decirlo? Aburridas…

No obtuvo respuesta por su mensaje. Espero toda la mañana y no recibió nada a cambio. Molesta y decepcionada, decidió que ella misma iría a buscarlo. Se despidió de su tía con una gran sonrisa y un beso en la frente.

—¿A dónde vas tan contenta, Sakura? – dijo Tsunade, la tía de ella.

—Oh, por ahí, saldré un momento…

—¿No irás de casualidad con algún chico? – tentó a rebelar la tía, mas Sakura negó lo dicho.

—No, no, tía… - sonrió más todavía. —Pero cuando regrese le quiero dar una sorpresa…

—¿Una sorpresa? – Tsunade dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a ella con curiosidad. —Hay un brillo inusual en tus ojos este día… espero que aquella "sorpresa" sea una agradable… - dijo, para retirarse a la cocina.

—¡Lo será tía! Nos vemos más tarde… - y Sakura salió por la puerta.

—¿A dónde va, Sakura-chan? – Naruto, su primo, emergió de las sombras del baño, con un aspecto perturbado.

—Dijo que iría a dar una vuelta… - Tsunade lo encaró. —¿Qué te pasa a ti? Tienes cara de diablo…

—¡Ja, sabes que es mentira! – se burló. —No soy más que un dulce corderito.

—Eso dirás tú, pero hay otras personas que dirían lo contrario…

—Se manejar ese tipo de cosas…

—Seguro… - Tsunade dejó de cortar una fruta. —Ve donde ella, síguela y no dejes que le pase nada malo.

—¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?

—Hoy su rostro se veía diferente, algo me esconde…

—Acaba de decirte que te lo dirá esta noche.

—Sí, pero tengo un mal presentimiento, mira el cielo. – por la ventana se preciaban escasos nubarrones.

—No tiene sentido, son pocas nubes…

—Deja de reclamar y ve, Naruto… - una mirada maliciosa bastó para callar a Naruto.

—De acuerdo, mujer vieja. – y salió de allí a toda maquina.

Por otro lado, Sakura caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de su ciudad natal. Estaba tan interesada en la banqueta que no se dio cuenta que una posible tormenta se posaría sobre la calmada ciudad.

—Me preguntó que cara pondrá cuando se lo diga… - formuló mientras caminaba.

—¡Cuidado! – de pronto escucho y entonces lo azul del cielo se tornó gris. Un terremoto sacudió las calles con violencia y mientras Sakura intentaba retenerse con algo, escuchó también choques de automóviles cerca de ahí.

Se enderezó y abrazó a un árbol al sentir una fría bocanada de aire en el ambiente. Sacudió su cabeza y entonces revisó los cielos en busca de respuestas… y las encontró.

Ahí, sobre un poste de luz, con una mirada roja yacía un hombre alto, muy parecido a Sasuke. Sintió una extraña pesadez en sus parpados y entonces otro sonido fuerte la hizo salir de su ensoñación.

Un automóvil se dirigía donde ella. Dejó el árbol y corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Se cayó en medio de la calle, otro ruido más, truenos, agua fría… comenzó la tormenta y con ella una inverosímil batalla.

En donde personajes extraordinarios sacaban espadas de sus cinturas y arremetían contra su oponente.

Intentó correr lo más que pudo pero entonces chocó con alguien, y ahí vio a Sasuke… y después… el infierno.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida de que sus recuerdos aún siguieran vivos. Era realmente bizarro que los recordara, pues el daño que le habían hecho a su gentil corazón había sido indecoroso.

Mejor dejó de pensar en eso y se dedicó a pensar en otra cosa. Había mejores cosas de cuales preocuparse y mientras existieran esas cosas, ella estaría siempre consiente de su estado.

Volvió a suspirar.

Al parecer, los días que vendrían serían largos…

* * *

En oscuras mazmorras se alimenta el miedo. En las prominencias de nuestra mentes cuan quimeras hambrientas de control. Ahí se encontraba él, aposentado sobre un cojín de bordador de oro, cubierto por una cortina de madera, donde sólo un poco de luz podía entrar y hacer su voluntad.

Solo, sin nadie a su redonda, resguardado de malas compañía, dígase, asesinos.

Sí, ningún incordio se atrevería a molestarlo a él, rey de la sangre heredera de Susanoo. El poderoso Uchiha Madara. Aquel que tenía control sobre todo, excepto su destino, aunque ya lo hubiese intentado incansablemente.

—Madara-sama… - la voz de un allegado se presentó de repente, como si hubiese salido desde el suelo. —Nos ha llegado un reporte acerca de Pain.

—¿Qué pasó? – dándole la espalda, así estaba, tan confiado en sus propios meritos.

—Pain no pudo completar la misión.

—¿Qué? – inesperada, así era la noticia.

—Uchiha Itachi ha utilizado la técnica de Amaterasu, el fuego maldito calcinó a Pain y sus cuerpos.

—Ya veo… - la voz de Madara parece más tranquila. —¿Y el más pequeño, Uchiha Sasuke?

—Los subordinados dicen que huyó al bosque, pero no sabemos su ubicación exacta. _Si nos permitiera, amo, nosotros podemos buscarlo y acabarlo. _Silencio… - aquella persona, que poseía dos cuerpos, estaba muy seguro de si mismo.

—No… - Madara se levantó de sus aposentos. —Tú no iras… Manda a un cazador, uno especial. Quiero que mandes a Hoshigaki Kisame a su búsqueda…

—¿_Quiere mandar al tiburón azul a hacer el trabajo de un verdadero youkai? – _preguntó aquel de negra faz.

—Sí.- Madara se volteó. —Tranquilízate, Zetsu, estoy seguro que el muy desgraciado sabrá aniquilar a Uchiha Sasuke, después de todo, de entre los guerreros más fuertes que poseo, Kisame es uno de ellos.

—Aa, comprendo, amo.

—Bien, entonces… no tienes nada que hacer aquí, desaparece de mi vista. – y los ojos rojos de Madara intimidaron a la febril criatura.

* * *

Ahí encontramos a Sasuke, recogiendo madera en silencio, preguntando una y otra vez si lo que dijo su hermano tendría un significado oculto. Si bien todavía estaba a tiempo de llorar la muerte de Itachi, también podía dedicarse a averiguar lo que había pasado. ¿Por qué Itachi había pagado con su vida por una sospecha de conspiración? ¿Cuál era la realidad detrás de aquella muerte tan apresurada? ¿Tendría que ver con la insistencia de su hermano para que atendiera a Sakura?

Si lo que pensaba estaba en lo cierto, entonces lo que Madara quería de Sakura no era más que su hijo. Quizás y por esto también le obligó a dañar tanto a Sakura y así abandonarla, por que, si Madara se enteraba que alguno de los dos tenía pareja, asesinaría a estas personas sin importar que, con tal de que la conspiración sólo quedara entre hermanos… Pero, ¿¡Cual conspiración!

No estaba seguro si lo que estaba pensado era correcto. Ese tal Pain, con el que había pelado su hermano parecía ser un oponente de poderes superiores, de hecho. Eso significaba que sin duda Madara estaba desesperado buscando matarles. Aunque claro que si ataba cabos encontraría pronto con la respuesta…

Cuando juntó la leña suficiente y decidió volver a donde Sakura, no quería hacerla esperar mucho, además, estando embarazada y con esa inusual delicadeza podía correr peligro. No quería arresgarse, cualquiera cosa podría pasar, de eso estaba seguro.

Cuando llegó a donde la chica, deposito la lecha en la entrada del árbol hueco. Verificó que ella estuviera adentro y cuando la observó dormitar se sintió más tranquilo, esperaba que tuviera un ataque de ansiedad y se fuera corriendo por el bosque, atrayendo a lobos hambrientos y seguramente hombres forajidos que estaban sedientos de una mujer.

Enfermó sólo de pensar a Sakura con un hombre que no fuera él. La visión era, sin duda alguna, enfermiza. Sasuke suspiró y con la pena en el lomo tuvo que despertarla, necesitaba proveerle de alimento, pues sabía que en su estado todo era critico.

—Sakura… - la zarandeó un poco del hombro, la chica reacción ahogado un gemido. —Iré a cazar, por favor, no te vayas a ninguna parte. Hace frio, así que te dejare el fuego. – se giró y encendió la fogata, Sakura simplemente miró el despliegue del macho frente suya para después ignorarle por completo. Ella necesitaba su hogar, no estar en un bosque perdida con un potente espécimen masculino de mentón fuerte y cabello despeinado que la volvía loca y además… ¡Diablos!

—No tardo, traeré conejo… - ella asintió quedamente. Sasuke sonrió de lado ante la respuesta de la chica y comenzó a avanzar. Sakura se durmió de nuevo, esta vez con el calor extra de la fogata.

Todo iba de maravilla durante la próxima media hora, cuando de la nada, un frio inusual llamó la atención de la chica y abriendo un poco los ojos la imagen con la que se topó la hizo gritar de terror.

Enfrente suyo, acuclilladlo se encontraba un monstruo totalmente azul, de dientes de tiburón, escamas en cuerpo y una enorme espada en la espalda. La miraba fijamente, con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro…

Iba a gritar más fuerte, esta vez llamando a Sasuke, pero aquella criatura estiró su mano en una especia de rareza corporal, y sostuvo su boca antes de que más gritos salieran de esta. Su mano estaba húmeda, sabía a agua.

—No grites, preciosa… - su voz era condenadamente rasposa. —Que alguien nos va a oír. – miró de reojo la fogata que estaba frente a ella y enderezándose y soltando a Sakura, dejándola respirar tranquila pisó con coraje la fogata, dejando emitirse un vapor espeso, que fue cortado por la voz del sujeto.

—Sal de ahí, linda, que no puedo verte. – y quitándose la espada de su funda, arremetió contra el poderoso árbol, corlándolo justo sobre la cabeza de ella y rebanándolo como una zanahoria. La corteza cayó sobre el bosque, provocando un ruido estrafalario, Sakura se sintió indefensa ante aquel hombre. —Así está mejor. – sonrió de nuevo. Sus dientes de tiburón eran horribles. —Oh, es una pena… - Sakura palideció cuando escuchó lo siguiente: —Parece que me han ganado la oportunidad de un buen bocado. – Abrazó su vientre desesperada. Aquel sujeto tenía malas intenciones. —Pero está bien, serás un buen tentempié… - y comenzó a reír sádicamente. —Pero primero, debo cortarte, no puedo comerte entera… - alzó una vez más su espada y Sakura se levantó en el acto, echándose a correr por la vida de ella y su hijo.

El ser, simplemente rio. No podía escapar, no de él. La espada se estiró ante su atónita mirada y sin respeto alguno con la punta, cortó la tersa espalda de Sakura, derribándola y cayendo sobre sus rodillas, en un grito empedernido de dolor.

Toda su espalda estaba arañada a una profundidad escasa y ardiente. Aquel hombre, no, aquel demonio tenía trucos bajo la manga. Y si no se cuidaba más la espada del enemigo la cortaría en dos.

—Tuviste suerte… a la próxima cortare más profundo. – comenzó a caminar a donde ella. Sakura, presa del dolor y la angustia sólo pudo hacer lo más prudente.

—¡SASUKE!

Entonces el cielo se nubló y un rayó cayó justamente detrás de ella, protegiéndole la espalda y salvándole la vida. Pues aquel youkai de azul faz se sorprendió cuando observó al Uchiha menor armado con su espada de relámpagos y una mirada asesina.

—Canalla, cómo te atreviste a poner las manos sobre mi mujer. – su Sharigan giró rápidamente. —Considérate muerto.

Y el infierno se desató.

**Continuara…**

**Bien, bien, gente bonita, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y llamado la atención. Me gustaría saber si tienen dudas o preguntas o comentarios, todos son bien recibidos. De nuevo gracias por leer y espero que haya sido mejor. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	6. En las fauces del tiburón

**¡Estoy viva! Síp, sé que tenía decadas por no actualizar éste fic... y la verdad es que no tienen idea de lo agotante que es mi situación. No se como pasó, pero pasó, el viernes no tuve clases y sorprendentemente tuve una cantidad escasa de tarea, cosa que, en mi carrera nunca pasa XD. Medicina es una carrera muy trabajosa, pero tieenes que estar dispuesta a darlo todo. **

**Bien, aqui les traigo otro capitulo, ahora, es momento de que Sasuke pelee y muestre sus "agallas"... ¿Que, no entendieron el chiste? Bien... no importa. **

**Por favor, comenten...**

* * *

**-6-**

**En las fauces del tiburón.**

* * *

_Hambriento de salud, así se describía en este momento el gran señor que dormitaba en aquella mansión una tarde de verano. Había decido ir a Kyoto para mermar la necesidad de beber del los néctares sagrados una vez más. Suspiró cansado cuando las hojas amarillentas caían en un baile amistoso de los arboles. _

—_Padre. – la voz de un joven interrumpió el descanso del gran señor. _

—_¿Qué sucede, Itachi?_

—_Lo buscan, padre… es un hombre de plateada cabellera. _

—_Ah, déjale pasar. – se ajustó las vestimentas y se sentó con decoro para recibir a su invitado. Carraspeó y cuando le vio entrar al recinto sonrió un poco. —Kakashi, cuanto tiempo… - dijo él._

—_Fugaku, el tiempo ha sido largo y sigues igual que siempre. – Kakashi Hatake, era una persona especial y la presencia de éste en la casa era también significativa. Todos le decía el señor de los perros. Era un youkai experto en la comunicación entre especies, era un guerrero formidable, poseedor de técnicas eléctricas, las cuales, enseñaría al clan Uchiha más tarde. Era respetado en su región y también idolatrado, tan fuerte como un rey y bondadoso, Kakashi era el mejor amigo del hermano de Fugaku Uchiha. _

—_En eso te equivocas, Kakashi… no tengo la misma salud que antes._

—_Oh… - el rostro de Kakashi cambio a una llena de incertidumbre. Aquellos ojos negros y rostro cubierto por tela, mostraban que comprendía para qué le habían llamado. _

—_Voy a morir, Kakashi… - las palabras de Fugaku llenaron aquel sitio de angustia y miseria. El guerrero de los perros se sentó con él, estaban debajo de un árbol de cerezos, en el jardín de la casa. Alrededor, el bosque con arboles amarillos…_

—_Ya veo. – Kakashi guardó silencio. Se sirvió té de una tetera que estaba enfrente de ellos. —¿Qué tienes?_

—_Lo mismo de Obito. – Kakashi dejó de beber. _

_Obito Uchiha, el hermano mayor de Fugaku había muerto de una misteriosa enfermedad hacía años. Él era el mejor amigo de Kakashi, y tras su muerte, los lazos con Fugaku comenzaron a debilitarse, sin embargo, aquella amistad pasada seguía siendo un ancla que mantenía estancados a los dos adultos a vivir queriendo la buena salud para el otro. _

—_Lo siento mucho, Fugaku. ¿Tus hijos lo saben?_

—_Sí, se los he dicho esta mañana. Itachi fue fuerte, pero Sasuke no quiso aceptarlo… se fue corriendo segundos después de la noticia._

—_¿A dónde ha ido?_

—_Veras… - la tristeza abandono el rostro de veterano por un momento para remplazarla por una llena de picardía. —Sasuke tiene una enamorada._

—_¿Ah sí? – a Kakashi también le brillaron los ojos. —¿La conoces?_

—_No, pero estoy seguro que ha escogido bien. Después de todo, es mi hijo. – no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se ampliara. —Cuando un youkai se enamora, puedes estar seguro que lo hace bien. No hay dudas en el amor y la devoción de un youkai, escogemos para toda la vida. Y en mi familia nos enorgullece creer que somos la clase de personas que eligen bien. _

—_El amor por tus hijos es sorprendente, Fugaku. – aludió Kakashi. _

—_Sí…- pero de nuevo, la mirada de Fugaku se desestabilizó. —Eso espero. – miró fijamente a su acompañante. —Kakashi, te he mandado llamar porque quería que me hicieras un favor. _

—_¿Qué es lo que quieres? – el bello rostro de Kakashi fue oculto por la mascara._

—_¿Todavía sabes el hechizo de sellado de objetos?_

_La mirada de Kakashi se volvió incrédula. _

—_Sí…_

—_Necesito sellar algo muy importante… por favor, ¿Estarías dispuesto a ayudarme?_

—_De acuerdo… - su rostro se ladeó con cierta desesperanza. —¿Qué edad tiene Sasuke?_

—_Aun es pequeño… Sólo tiene diez años. – sabía hacia donde se dirigía la pregunta. —Pero no quiero que uses tus habilidades con mi hijo, Kakashi…_

—_¿Qué? – lo miró intrigado. —Sabes que… si planeas sellar un objeto de magnitudes divinas, el alma debe ser resistente… y además joven._

_Los ojos de Fugaku se ensombrecieron. _

—_¿Ya te conté… que Sasuke-chan tiene una enamorada?_

* * *

Todos le llamaban Sharingan, era aquella técnica secreta que caracterizaba a los Uchiha, se decía que una sola mirada del ojo giratorio era suficiente para dejarte loco de por vida, ya que en sus profunda pupila se ocultaba la ilusión de los infiernos, la ilusión más mortal de todos los tiempos.

Las aspas negras de tales ojos eran perfectamente capaces de intimidar a cualquiera, claro, a cualquiera que no fuera uno de los serviles de Madara, el cual había tenido la amabilidad de explicar cómo funcionaba el ojo de Sasuke para futuras batallas con él.

Las miradas llenas de rencor de ambos youkais se cruzaron con una despectivamente, era notoria la tensión ejercida entre ambos guerreros. Las espadas estaban desenvainadas y en el caso de Kisame, una sonrisa burlona se asomaba por la comisura del labio.

—Ciertamente… ha sido una forma muy efectiva de llamar tu atención.

—¿Madara te envió? – no quería saber nada más que la verdad.

—¿Tienes algún inconveniente, muchacho? – Kisame recargó su espada contra su espalda, su mirada era confiada.

—Entonces sí te envió.

—Mi misión es acabar con Sasuke-kun… - lo miró de los pies a la cabeza. —Es un gusto conocerte, Sasuke-kun… Me llamo Hoshigaki Kisame, me apodan el demonio oculto entre las aguas.

—Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke… y no te perdonaré lo que le hiciste a mi mujer.

—¿Mujer? – alzó una ceja, intrigado. —¿No estarás diciendo que esa humana es tu "mujer"? – la cara de Sasuke no se inmutó. Una carcajada emergió de la boca del demonio. —¡JA! ¡Estás de broma, muchacho! – sus espantosos dientes se mostraron en fila ante la divertida expresión de Kisame. —¡Que esa humana es tu mujer! – se sostuvo el estomago para dar énfasis a su burla.—Ahora lo he visto todo… Chico, pensé que era tu almuerzo al algo así, por eso pensé que la defendías… - se limpió una lagrimilla. —Je, parece que estás llenos de sorpresa… - la espada del youkai vibró. —¿Oh? – sonrió. —Mi espada está ansiosa por probar tu sangre, muchacho…

Sasuke no retrocedió en ningún momento.

Aseguró su posición de defensa. Miró sobre su hombro, Sakura seguía ahí, estaba temblando y su espalda no dejaba de sangrar.

—Es inútil muchacho… - Kisame llamó su atención. —Esa mujer morirá…

—¿Qué? – su voz era sombría.

—Su herida continuará drenándose hasta que quede sin una gota de sangre… el filo de mi arma contiene un poderoso anticoagulante… la heparina que produce es cien veces mejor que la humana.

Sólo quería desanimarlo, mas Sasuke no se dejó llevar.

—Sakura… - la llamó muy despacio. —¿Puedes levantarte?

Ella jadeó ante su llamado y negó lentamente con la cabeza, estaba sudando demasiado.

—Tranquila, voy a sacarte de aquí.

—¡Oye, niño! – Kisame le llamó con curiosidad. —Ahora que sabes que morirá… ¿Puedo comerla? Después de todo es inútil que intentes ayudarla, en unos 30 minutos su sangre dejará de fluir… ¿Y bien? – Kisame sonrió con un poco de sadismo. —¿Qué me dices?

Los ojos de Sasuke se entrelazaron con los suyos. El moreno sonrió…

—Digo que… tendré que aniquilarte en menos de treinta minutos. – de la nada, una poderosa explosión levantó la tierra de aquel bosque, la tierra era tan espesa que no le dio a Kisame de olfatear u observar nada. Se protegió los ojos de la tierra con su brazo. Escupió un poco de polvo que se le había inmiscuido en la boca, molesto, juntó sus manos y después, balanceó la espada con fuerza. El aire alejó la nube de polvo al momento.

Mas… era tarde, el Uchiha había huido.

—Tsk… maldito mocoso. – comenzó a caminar sin prisa… después de todo, no tenía por que apresurar las cosas. Sonrió con satisfacción, tenía años que no hacía esto.

Pero a comparación de él, Sasuke no estaba para nada relajado. Corría con desesperación y una sorprendente rapidez por las ramas de los arboles. Tenía que poner a Sakura a salvo de ese granuja… con todas sus fuerzas, apresuró el paso. Sentía húmeda la mano que apoyaba en la espalda de Sakura… se mordió el labio, ella estaba muy callada.

—Sakura… - musitó. Quería que le respondiera, pero ella no habló.

Sasuke se detuvo cuando a lo lejos apreció una pequeña caverna. Descendió de los arboles y depositó a la mujer en ella. Le acomodó de manera que ella pudiera estar bien. Le recargó de costado en la pared… así su herida no tendría contacto con la sucia roca. Ella estaba respirando con rapidez… la hiperventilación no le haría bien, aceleraría su frecuencia cardiaca y eso proliferaría la hemorragia.

—Sakura… Sakura, escúchame. – la tomó de los hombros. Ella abrió los ojos. —Pase lo que pase… debes mantenerte consiente, no te duermas, por favor… ¿Me estás escuchando? – la zarandeó un poco. Quería que entendiera lo crucial de la situación.

Ella asintió e inconscientemente se llevó las manos a su vientre. Sasuke se dio cuenta de aquello e imitándola, posó su mano en el vientre de ella. La chica lo encaró con preocupación.

—Cuídate… - musitó ella. Sasuke asintió.

—Y tú cuida de ti y del pequeño. – sin previo aviso se quitó el haori y se lo colocó encima. Sasuke desapareció en cuestión de instante. Ella simplemente se quedó mirando a la nada.

Sasuke iría a enfrentar a Hoshigaki Kisame, uno de los matones más poderosos de Madara.

—¡Oye, muchacho! – Kisame estaba parado en medio del bosque. Sabía que Uchiha no podría rechazar una oportunidad de pelea tan fácilmente. Suspiró, tendría que buscarlo por su propia cuenta.

—¡Goukakyou! – el tiburón no reacción a tiempo, pues la enorme bola de fuego lo envolvió sin precaución ninguna. Sasuke emergió desde los arboles y con un movimiento ágil sacó su espada, listo para el ataque.

—¡Muy bien! – el fuego desapareció mientras que una ola de agua aparecía desde el cuerpo de Kisame. Los ojos del demonio azul resplandecieron con placer. —Estaba cansándome de esperar. – levantó su espada, listo para comenzar con el ataque. —Vamos, Samehada, es hora de jugar…- ante su voz, el arma comenzó a moverse como si fuera un ser viviente. Unas potentes escamas emergieron de la hoja de la espada. Kisame sonrió…

Sasuke sabía que aquello no iba a ser fácil.

—¡Muere! – el ataque comenzó con violencia, típico de un tiburón. La espada se impactó contra la katana de Sasuke, el joven de ojos negros comenzó a emanar electricidad en su arma, Kisame sonrió.

—La electricidad no te servirá de nada. – la espada del enemigo comenzó a contorsionarse y entonces la electricidad comenzó a desaparecer.

—¿Qué? – Sasuke apartó la espada… arremetió otro golpe que fue detenido con éxito. De nuevo, la espada comenzó a moverse de manera desagradable y una presión desconocida obligó a Sasuke a retirar la espada.

Retrocedió con algo de molestia. No dejaría que la sonrisa de su oponente lo sacara de ánimo, su cuerpo entero comenzó a emanar energía… corrió sobre él, Kisame lo imitó. Las espadas chocaban en una batalla épica. Cada vez que hacía contacto, en un solo segundo, la espada de Kisame volvía a moverse…

Sasuke cargó su arma de electricidad una vez más y atacó con potencia, Kisame detuvo su golpe y tras una sacudida desalineó a Sasuke, mas el muchacho recuperó la compostura y apoyó firmemente los pies en la tierra. Regresó al ataque y esta vez, logró engañar a su oponente.

Kisame esquivó el ataque inicial, le arrebató la espada a Sasuke de un golpe y le impactó las escamas de su Samehada con fuerza en el tórax.

—Te tengo… - pero Sasuke sonrió.

La figura ante sus ojos desapareció… era una ilusión.

—¿Cómo? – sintió la filosa hoja del moreno en su espalda, el acero, cubierto de electricidad pura, comenzaron a hacer estragos en su cuerpo. El tiburón no sería tan fácil de vencer, usó el mismo truco… desapareció dejando una columna de agua ante Sasuke.

El joven sacó su espada y se giró sobre su propio eje, cubriéndose de un ataque directo. Kisame pasó su lengua por sus dientes.

—Buen movimiento… ¿Qué te parece si hacemos éste juego más interesante? – balanceó la espada y se zafó del enfrentamiento. Sasuke observó intrigado. Kisame dejó la espada en su espalda y abrió la boca.

Nadie esperó lo siguiente… de su boca una enorme cantidad de agua emergió como si Kisame fuera una especia de pozo.

—¡Same no mizu! – dos tiburones de agua se convirtieron del agua de Kisame, Sasuke retrocedió sorprendido. —¡Mátenlo! – los tiburones reaccionaron ante la orden y atacaron a Sasuke. El muchacho saltó entre los arboles esquivando los embates de los escualos. Con su espada electrificada arremetió contra ellos, el contacto con la energía invertía su transformación…

Pero era un cuento de nunca acabar, por que cuando destruía dos, aparecían dos más. Kisame se cruzó de brazos, aquello era muy divertido… ver al hermano menor de Itachi en un enfrentamiento contra él era muy divertido.

—¡No lo dejen con vida! – se llevó su mano a su espada. La tomó y saltó sobre el lomo de un tiburón, el animal de agua ataco directamente a Sasuke, quien todavía batallaba contra los demás tiburones de agua.

—¡Chidori Nagashi! – el cuerpo entero del muchacho se rodeó con electricidad. Los animales de agua se detuvieron por la estática en cuestión de segundos. Sasuke pensó que se había librado de la amenaza… pero entonces, sintió el escozor de las escamas en su torso desnudo. Con su Sharingan observó a Kisame detrás de él, le había atacado a traición. Qué cobarde…

Su cuerpo fue remplazado por una pila de agua que dejó plenamente intrigado a Kisame.

—¡Goukakyou! – una llamarada intensa se abalanzó contra los cuerpos de agua. Kisame se protegió con su espada. Este fuego era más caliente que el anterior. Sasuke comenzó a hacer sellos con las manos. —¡Fuego de dragón! – una llamarada mucho mayor rodeó el bosque. Aquellas llamas aparecían al campo de batalla con la figura de la cabeza de un dragón.

Sasuke pensó que había acertado un golpe, sin embargo se convenció que aun no terminaba pues Kisame emergió de las llamas con una sonrisa.

—¡Eso no te servirá de nada! – balanceó la espada contra Sasuke y éste la detuvo con su katana. —¡Ya me cansé de tu espada de madera! – Samehada comenzó a morder la espada de Sasuke. El Uchiha comenzó a irradiar electricidad a través de ella. Esta vez… alcanzó a tocar el cuerpo de Kisame… el demonio comenzó a mostrar la expresión de malestar.

Sasuke comprendió que, como todo tiburón, los cambios en los campos electromagnéticos afectaban su orientación y era por eso que usaba a su espada, las escamas fuertes de Samehada era capaces de desviar eso ataques electromagnéticos. Su Sharingan giró repentinamente y la electricidad se desprendió de la espada, para atacar directamente a Kisame. El demonio dejó salir un alarido de dolor.

—¡Maldito mocoso! – apretó el agarre de su espada y sin que Sasuke alcanzara a reaccionar, su katana se partió en dos.

Esquivó el toque de Samehada, pero eso no le quitó el hecho de que ahora tendría que pelear con sus propias manos. Guardo la hoja quebrada en la funda. Suspiró… tendría que pelear así.

Notó cómo Kisame comenzaba a sacudirse para intentar espabilarse. Sasuke sonrió, al menos podría usar eso a su favor. Reunió de nuevo energía eléctrica en su cuerpo y con una velocidad digna del rayo atacó al demonio de las aguas.

Kisame no pudo reaccionar habilidosamente, Samehada desapareció de sus manos, Sasuke se la había arrebatado…

—¡Mi espada!

—¡Aquí la tienes! – Sasuke empuñó el arma del tiburón y sin piedad atacó directo a la cara… el golpe fue efectivo, Kisame salió disparado con una hemorragia en su mejillas derecha. Sasuke pensó que había logrado una ventaja, mas no esperó que la espada comenzara a moverse con violencia y de sorpresa, en su empuñadura, una sería de espinas arremetieron con las manos del muchacho.

Dejó caer la espada y retrocedió.

Kisame se levantó, ya estaba más espabilado. Sonrió para Sasuke…

—Samehada es mi arma… jamás se dejaría manipular por alguien como tú. – recogió su espada del suelo y después tocó su mejilla. La sonrisa se le quitó y se percató que no dejaba de sangrar. —La herida en profunda… ni hablar. – de entre sus ropas sacó una botella con forma de calabaza. Bebió un poco del contenido y la herida coaguló instantáneamente.

—¿Qué? – musitó Sasuke. —Dijiste que los cortes con tu espada no podían coagular.

—Cierto. – mostró la botella. —Pero en el caso de que por error el filo de mi katana me llegase a tocar, siempre traigo conmigo esta botella de coagulante. Lo diseñé yo mismo.

Entonces ahora tendría que quitárselo, si quería salvar a Sakura, tendría que hacerlo y no disponía de tiempo.

Entonces…

Su Sharingan comenzó a girar y Kisame se alarmó, cerró los ojos al momento. Las ilusiones del Sharingan era lo último que quería enfrentar.

Le daría una lección a ese mocoso. Kisame comenzó a hacer una serie de poses con la mano… abrió los ojos, esta vez, una extraña capaz acuosa protegía sus ojos como si fuera un cornea extra.

—¡Jamás caeré en tus ilusiones! - El demonio pez se levantó y usando el agua que todavía esta alrededor se impulsó para atacar a Sasuke. El muchacho no se inmutó. Estaba parado frente e él y Kisame se acercaba con gran velocidad. Su cuerpo se cubrió de relámpagos y atacó frontalmente.

—¡Idiota! – la gran espada se abalanzó contra Sasuke… pero el moreno desapareció justo antes de que Kisame lograra dar en el blanco. —Es rápido…- musitó.

Entonces se percató que Sasuke estaba parado sobre su katana y con un gran movimiento de sus manos nacieron rayos que electrocutaron al escualo andante. Sasuke se metió en su espacio personal y alcanzó a tomar la botella.

—¡Eso sí que no! – de una patada que Sasuke no percibió, fue mandado lejos del cuerpo de Kisame. En seguida el demonio azul atacó con una velocidad equivalente a Sasuke.

Le propinó otro golpe en el estomago y de nuevo otro, y otro más… Sasuke quedó incrustado en un árbol.

—¡Es tu fin! – empuñó su espada con fiereza. Pero antes de que las escamas duras de la Samehada llegaran a su cuerpo semidesnudo, los ojos de Sasuke resplandecieron y una llamarada detuvo el embate. Kisame retrocedió, Sasuke había fallado, pero fue efectivo para hacerlo parar.

—¿Qué clase de ataque fue ese? – se burló.

—Ninguno que puedas comprender… - después de las palabras de Sasuke el rugir de los truenos dieron énfasis a sus palabras. Kisame no encontró nada de lógica por el loco clima.

—¿Qué es eso? – nubarrones enormes rodeaban el bosque.

—Kirin… - exclamó Sasuke. Levantó la mano al aire y apretó el puño. Después de eso… —¡Muere, demonio oculto entre las aguas! – lo que pasó a continuación dejo perplejo a Kisame.

Serpientes de fuego descendieron del cielo. Eran relámpagos rojos…

Intentó esquivarlos, pero cayeron como bombas en el campo de batalla. No le alcanzó el espació para correr, los rayos le alcanzaron y ante esto, el olor a quemado se esparció por todo el bosque. Sasuke todavía estaba con la mano levantada, apretaba y aflojaba el puño, cada vez que hacía esto un rayo nuevo caía.

Había usado la llamarada para crear una nube con la humedad y posteriormente usó la energía estática para crear relámpagos.

—¡Maldición! – Kisame quedó atrapado entre tres rayos que caían sin piedad. Comenzó a convulsionarse por el ataque tan potente.

—¡Y para cerrar…! – Sasuke elevó ambas manos al aire. Sus dos puños llamaron al relámpago más grande de todos…

Después de ello, un haz de luz cegó el campo de batalla.

Sasuke, quien seguía recargado en el árbol, respiraba con irregularidad. Estaba cansado, jamás había usado de esa manera el poder del Kirin… Suspiró. Todo había acabado, ahora tenía que regresar con Sakura. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque…

—¡A donde crees que vas, mocoso! – del humo y el fuego emergió Kisame. Su piel estaba tan quemada que su color azul ahora era una espacie de morado y verde combinado. —¡Todavía no has ganado! – su espada, la cual estaba en el suelo, casi quemada también, se alzó a la par de su amo.

—Todavía es muy pronto para salir del agua… - la espada arremetió contra su amo y ante la mirada expectante de Sasuke comenzaron a fusionarse. Lo que se formó fue una espacie de hibrido entre tiburón y hombre. Era un tiburón bípedo, que hablaba y podía respirar fuera del agua. Acto seguido, de las agallas del monstruo y de su boca comenzó a emerger demasiada agua. Sasuke se alejó de inmediato. Esa bestia en definitivamente era aterradora.

—Así que esa es tu verdadera forma. – replicó Sasuke.

Todos los youkai tienen formas ocultas, incluso Sasuke, aunque las formas verdaderas varían según la bestia y su herencia.

—Estoy avergonzado…- exclamó Kisame, su voz había cambiado mucho, sonaba como a la de un oso rabioso.—Nunca había tenido que usar mi verdadera forma para pelear antes, ¡Y menos contra un chiquillo insolente! – entrecerró los ojos. —Ahora veo por que Madara-sama quería que me deshiciera de ti, eres simplemente un estorbo en sus planes.

—¿Sus planes? – Sasuke se desconcertó. ¿Qué diablos planeaba ese maniático?

—Espero que sepas nadar… - a la orden de su voz, el agua que había sido derramada en el campo de batalla comenzó a alzarse. Sasuke se alejó lo más que pudo… sin embargo el agua lo alcanzó, no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivar el ataque de Kisame.

Aguardó la respiración… no se dio cuenta pero, se encontraba en una enorme esfera de agua, la cual rodeaba un diámetro al menos de doscientos metros en todas las direcciones.

Sasuke no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, sintió que algo filoso le mordía el pie y era brutalmente zarandeado.

Una poderosa fuerza lo mandó a volar. Logró salir de la esfera por la potencia. Pero no pudo escapar, mientras el monstruo nadaba, la bola de agua se movía en la misma dirección que su dueño.

—¡No escaparas! – Kisame advirtió y dos tiburones de agua lograron capturarlo mientras intentaba salir del agua.

Kisame lo tomó con sus brazos y comenzó a impactarlo contra el suelo de aquella esfera. Pronto los pulmones de Sasuke pedirían oxigeno y al estar sometido, el Uchiha no sería capaz de satisfacer esa necesidad, muriendo ahogado…

Pero Sasuke no perdería… no sin dar pelea. Abrió los ojos rojos y como la última vez comenzó a emanar electricidad de su cuerpo… más cual fue su sorpresa… Hoshigaki no se inmutaba, la electricidad rebotaba en su cuerpo y era una espada de doble filo para Sasuke.

—Es inútil… mi cuerpo es tan duro como el de Samehada ahora, tu patética electricidad no me afecta en lo absoluto. – apretó el agarre y presionó más a Sasuke contra el fondo.

Sasuke estaba perdiendo la compostura, el oxigeno le había falta. Tenía que pensar en algo y pronto, o si no, moriría de una manera muy simple y nada honrosa.

¡Piensa, piensa, Sasuke, piensa!

_Itachi…_

"_El Sharingan esconde muchos secretos, ototo…"_

"_¿Secretos? ¿Cómo cuales?"_

"_Eso tendrás que descubrirlo por ti mismo… pero te aseguro, que después de ello, tu vida cambiará…"_

_Itachi… si tan sólo… _

Ya no tenía aire, se le había acabado el tiempo… el peso de la gravedad del agua comenzó a presionarlo.

—Es tu hora, Uchiha-kun… - Kisame abrió sus fauces. Sasuke estaba, literalmente, en las fauces del tiburón.

Los dientes del demonio descendieron para matarle en un corte limpio sobre la aorta… pero, antes de que pudiera si quiera tocarle la piel… la temperatura del agua comenzó a subir abruptamente.

—¿Qué? Esto es imposible… el agua es una extensión mía, no puede cambiar de temperatura así por que así… - observó al muchacho, su cuerpo ardía…

Se alejó desconcertado.

Y Sasuke abrió los ojos… Sus ojos, eran diferentes.

Un sorprendente fuego negro arrasó contra el agua, tanta era su temperatura que logró evaporar por completo la esfera y con ella, Kisame fue atrapado entre las fuertes llamaradas negras.

—¡Imposible! – el fuego comenzó a impregnarse en su cuerpo, no podía quitárselas; y por si fuera poco, tampoco podía hidratar su piel… si eso seguía así, moriría. —¡No! – se revolcó en el suelo, pero el fuego no se apagaba. —¡Te maldigo…! – se lanzó a un riachuelo cercano, pero no funcionaba, el fuego ardía cada vez más.

Sasuke por su parte, se levantó completamente azorado. Tosió mucho y se tocaba los ojos precipitadamente.

—¿Qué… fue eso? – miró el fuego negro a su alrededor. ¿Él lo había provocado? Ese fuego negro sólo significaba una cosa. —Amaterasu…

Jadeó. Itachi tenía razón, sus ojos guardaban muchos secretos…

Cayó exhausto… pero al menos, había acabado con la alimaña esa.

—¡Uchiha! – Sasuke se levantó al escuchar el alarido. Del riachuelo, con la piel totalmente quemada y casi descompuesta, Kisame se lanzó como un feroz lobo sobre él. Sasuke esquivó el embate y en el aire, se sorprendió al ver a Kisame enfrente de él… El tiburón arremetió con sus mandíbulas y lo estampó contra una pared de rocas. Sasuke sintió unas impresionantes ganas de vomitar, la presión que hacía en su estomago le devolvió una cantidad considerable por la boca.

—¡No te iras de aquí! – las mandíbulas del tiburón abarcaron la zona anterior de sus rectos abdominales. Comenzó a empujar y a mancillar su carne y piel. Llegaría a sus intestinos si no lo detenía.

—Maldito… - jadeó Sasuke. Su expresión cambió de la nada a una llena de confianza.—¿Quieres llegar a mis órganos vitales? – sonrió. —Bien… quizás tú parezcas un monstruo… - alzó su brazo. —¡Pero aún tienes hígado! – la mano de Sasuke penetró en la caja torácica del demonio, perforándole el hígado. —¡Tienes pulmones! – sus dos manos se adentraron entre sus escamas y logró perforar completamente la parrilla costal. Llegó a los pulmones y éstos, en cuestión de exhalaciones comenzaron a colapsarse.

—¡Pero… que haces! – Kisame jadeó… aún le quedaban las agallas, pero sin agua cerca…

—¡Tienes un corazón que late! – la mano derecha de Sasuke le perforó el mediastino a Kisame e hirió de forma mortal su corazón. Los ojos de Kisame casi se salen de sus orbitas.

—¡Detente! – emergió sangre de las fauces del demonio, mas no era la sangre de Sasuke, sino la suya.

—¡Y lo más importante, tienes agallas, como un buen tiburón! – las manos de Sasuke se adentraron en éstas y sin esperar, relámpagos comenzaron a hundirse en las agallas del tiburón demonio. El cuerpo de Kisame comenzó a contorsionarse por la poderosa energía, Sasuke no se detuvo… seguía y seguía emanando energía.

Poco después, Sasuke se quedó sin energía y fue en ese instante en la que sintió que la presión de las mandíbulas del youkai cedía.

—De acuerdo… - escuchó la nítida voz de su oponente. —Tú ganas…

Se desprendió el cuerpo de la cabeza de Kisame y cayó al suelo. La cabeza dejó el abdomen de Sasuke y antes de llegar al suelo, se hizo ceniza.

El Uchiha quedó paralizado… había matado a uno de los hombres más poderosos de Madara y ahora estaba muy cansado.

Cayó al suelo. Presa del agotamiento físico… a penas y si pudo abrir la botella de calabaza. Bebió un poco de su contenido… el sabor era sumamente agrio. Pero funcionó, pues las heridas comenzaron a cerrarse rápidamente.

—Tengo que ir con Sakura… - se levantó. Caminó, un poco cojo, hacia el lugar en donde había dejado a la muchacha.

* * *

—Mi señor… - la voz de Zetsu, el demonio planta, se escuchó como una copa de cristal que se rompe en medio de un funeral.

Los ojos rojos de Madara lo observaron.

—No… quiero que sea Kisame quien me cuente cómo fue su expresión antes de morir. – vanaglorió.

—Lo lamento, mi señor… - Zetsu bajó su mirada. —Pero Kisame no vendrá.

—¡¿Qué? – Madara se elevó de su trono. Su mirada reflejaba un odio profundo.

—¿Desea que vaya yo?

—No… yo mismo iré…

* * *

—¡Sakura! – gritó. A lo lejos observaba la cueva. Trotó como pudo y se arrodillo. Llegó donde ella…

Sakura estaba en la misma posición… simplemente que ahora, estaba mucho más pálida y un pequeño charco de Sasuke, aparaba su espalda.

—¡Sakura! – la tomó entre sus brazos y se sorprendió al quedar manchado con su sangre. —Diablos… - sacó la botella y la abrió para ella. —Sakura… tienes que beber.- pero la chica no respondió. —¿Sakura? – la zarandeó un poco. Con eso logró despertarla, casi se había quedado dormida. Logró mirarlo, sus ojos tenía una tremenda debilidad que asustó a Sasuke. —Bebe esto, por favor… - ella visualizó la botella y asintió.

Su expresión fue de total asco al saborear la botella. Pero después de eso, dejó de sangrar. Sasuke suspiró…

—Sa-suke… - musitó la chica.

—¿Sí? – se acercó a ella para escucharla mejor. —Tengo… mucho frio. – y cayó inconsciente.

—Sakura… hey, abre los ojos… ¿Sakura? – no le respondía. Sin chistar acercó su oreja a su pecho. Su corazón todavía latía y su respiración era débil. La tomó en sus brazos y la sacó de ahí. La arropó bien y comenzó a caminar. Tenía que llevarla a un lugar donde pudiera ponerla a salvo.

**Continuara…**

**Sí, bueno... quizas y la batalla no fue la mejor, pero es que tenía tiempo sin escribir nada. Oigan, antes de seguir, quiero decirles una cosa importantisima. Por alguna razón, no recibo correos de Fanfiction, si rebivo los mensajes privados, pero no recibi reviews... se supone que todo está bien en mi panel. Me gustaría que pudieran ayudarme, por que tengo cerca de cuatro meses con este problema y he enviado muchos mensajes solicitando ayudo al staff de la pagina y no me han contestado. **

**Si tiene alguna idea de lo que pasa, por favor no duden en mandarme un mensaje privado o al así... Se lo agadecería eternamente. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze.**


	7. Al filo de la muerte

**Bien, se lo que van a decir: ¡¿Que demonios pasa contigo? (¿Le atine?) La verdad es, que estuve dos semanas enferma del estomago, muy enferma. No tenia ganas de escribir, ni de hacer nada, era horrible. En las noches no podía dormir debido al dolor, había veces que sentía que me ahogaba y que el aire se me escapaba. Mis medicamentos no surtían efecto... fue una experiencia terrible. Ya estoy mejor, gracias a Dios... Y aproveche ese momento de lucidez para escribirles este capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**-7-**

**Al filo de la muerte.**

* * *

—_¿Dónde estabas? – los ojos impasibles de Uchiha Itachi eran clarividencia de su madurez y enojo._

—_Por ahí, no hacía nada malo… - respondió su hermano más joven. Era más que cierto que Itachi no iba a conformarse con esa explicación tan pobre. Sasuke sólo era un adolescente que se escapaba todos los días y llegaba por la noche con una cara de bobo. _

_Esta vez, no había sido la sido la excepción, Sasuke había llegado a muy altas horas de la noche. Su perfil era serio, mas no iba a engañar a nadie, por que por su aspecto, era previsto que no había salido a entrenar._

—_No me des la espalda, Sasuke… - pronunció Itachi, indignado. _

—_Nii-san, por favor, estoy cansado y no quiero sermones. _

—_Eres muy joven para pronunciar la palabra "cansado". – Itachi se acercó a él y le tocó la frente con su dedo. Sasuke simplemente hizo un mohín de fastidio. _

—_Ya estoy grande como para que me golpees… - dijo. _

—_Sigues siendo un niño… - Itachi le dio la espalda y tomó una taza de té de la mesita que estaba enfrente de unos tatamis, donde reposaban unos cojines._

—_No soy un niño. – reclamó, pero calmado. —Acabo de cumplir 16 años… ya soy lo suficientemente maduro como para…_

—_¿Tomar responsabilidades? – se burló Itachi. Lo miró con desafío y después sonrió. —Tú no sabes que son las responsabilidades, al menos, no las serias… - bebió de la taza una vez que la giro en sus manos. _

—_¿A que te refieres?_

—_Aprendes que una responsabilidad seria es cuando tienes que proteger a alguien más indefenso que tú… por eso, ototo, no hagas mis responsabilidad más extenuante y se bueno._

—_Baka, sé cuidarme solo…_

—_Ya llegará el día en el que tendrás a alguien que dependa de ti. Cuando llegue ese momento, comprenderás que tu responsabilidad será velar por su bienestar día y noche… de lo contrario, la tristeza te mataría. _

_Esa noche, Sasuke aprendió algo muy importante. Itachi, sabía de su relación con la chica… pero además… que él sería su ángel de la guarda por siempre. _

* * *

Sasuke se limpió los ojos cuando un copo de nieve le respingo en la cara. Afianzó mejor el cuerpo de Sakura y comenzó a correr con más intensidad por entre el bosque, necesitaba encontrar un lugar para protegerla del frio.

—Sakura…- mencionó para que ella respondiera. Sólo obtuvo un pequeño y casi inaudible gemido de su parte. Bien, al menos seguía viva.

Demoró al menos media hora para encontrar un lugar seguro donde acampar. La suerte le dio la oportunidad de refugiarse en una cueva, no muy grande ni muy pequeña a las afueras del bosque. Sin esperar más aterrizó en la entrada. Sakura comenzaba a enfriarse, tenía que ponerla a salvo. La arropó mejor con su haori, era muy delgado para protegerla del frio, pero aún así, era mejor que nada.

Inspeccionó la cueva. Estaba algo cerrada, sería suficiente, en el techo se localizaba un portillo que serviría como chimenea. Seguramente la roca estaría muy fría, así que sin esperar mucho exhaló un poderoso fuego de su boca. El humo escapó por la pequeña chimenea y el interior se calentó acogedoramente.

Colocó a la chica lo más dentro que pudo de aquella cueva. Sakura estaba cada vez más pálida. No se despidió, simplemente salió corriendo al bosque y al cabo de unos minutos regresó con leños que prendió para proveerle a la muchacha de una fuente de calor agradable. Sasuke suspiró, al menos con eso la temperatura de Sakura mejoraría.

Sin avisar de nuevo, salió corriendo hacia el bosque. Sakura había perdido sangre, por lo tanto, habría perdido también hidratación y nutrientes. Necesitaba cuencos para colocar comida y agua. Sacó su katana, y usó la hoja que estaba unida al mango, pues la punta de la espada y el demás filo, se había perdido en la batalla contra Kisame. Fue muy rápido y muy habilidoso. Cortó secciones del tronco de un árbol y las talló con la maestría de un carpintero. Logró hacer al menos tres cuencos y una pequeña cubeta, donde podría colocar agua. Buscó con desesperación un río, y cuando por fin lo encontró llenó los cuencos y la cubeta de agua. Después regresó donde Sakura y los colocó cerca del fuego, al menos así, la temperatura de la fogata calentaría un poco la fría agua del riachuelo.

Sin perder tiempo, volvió a salir de la cueva y a dejar sola a Sakura.

Esta vez, buscaría frutos, raíces y quizás un animal para cazar. Encontró vallas de todo tipo, algunas papas silvestres que se había cultivado en ese raro clima. Hongos y raíces comestibles. Plantas medicinales e insectos que, aunque no sabían bien, poseía muchas proteínas y nutrientes.

Logró atrapar un conejo y sin mucha parsimonia lo degolló para quitarle la piel y desangrarlo. Lo colgó en un árbol cercano a la cueva, así terminaría de desangrarse.

Regresó con Sakura. Comprobó su temperatura, seguía siendo baja. Se mordió el labio inferior. Procedió a ordenar las frutas, a machacar las raíces y a hacer un ungüento con las plantas medicinales. Algunas eran relajantes, otras servirían para los moretones que se habían formado en la espalda de Sakura.

Ni bien termino de elaborar aquellos productos, Sasuke salió, ya un poco menos apurado de la cueva, tomó al conejo y lo desmembró para cocinarlo. Ensartó la carne blanda en varitas de madera resistente. Entró de nuevo a la cueva y las colocó cerca del fuego.

Ahí se dio cuenta que el fuego se estaba acabando. Volvió a salir de la cueva y trajo toda la leña que pudo cargar. La colocó afuera y periódicamente iría por ella.

—Sakura… - la llamó. Ella estaba recostada a las faldas de la fogata. Estaba dormida en posición fetal. Sakura se posicionó detrás de ella y la obligó a levantarse. La recostó sobre su pecho, entre sus piernas, con cuidado de no lastimarla.

Alargó la mano para recoger un cuenco con agua.

—Sakura… bebe. – le ordenó. Pero la chica no reaccionaba. —Sakura… - la zarandeó un poco. Esta vez ella reaccionó un poco y abrió el ojo izquierdo. —Sakura, debes beber un poco de agua. – Sasuke acercó el cuenco con agua tibia a su boca. Ella abrió un poco. Lentamente tomó todo el cuenco. Después de eso suspiró.

Sasuke calculaba que había perdido tres cuartos de litro de sangre, no era mucho, un humano puede sobrevivir con cuatro litros de sangre. Pero el problema aquí era que Sakura estaba embarazada y además, muy débil. Tenía que darle de comer proteínas, vitaminas y agua. Para que al menos pudiera estimular la eritropoyesis en su organismo. Si Sakura sufría de hipoxia celular, entonces moriría.

—Ten… come esto. – musitó a su oído, no quería sonar muy rudo. Le acercó con la mano algunas vallas. Sakura abrió la boca y comió de una por una. Sasuke no se resignaba, cuando Sakura acabó de comer las vallas le acercó las raíces machacadas y de poco a poco ella comió.

Una vez que las consumió, comenzó a sentirse pesada. Sasuke se aventuró a utilizar el ungüento, le sacó con cuidado la ropa, ella estaba tan adormilada que no se percató de lo que hacía. La fría pomada consiguió relajarla un poco, su cuerpo estaba tibio, pero las heridas le ardían. Consiguió curar su espalda, sin perder tiempo le colocó la ropa, Sakura estaba quedándose completamente dormida.

—Espera, Sakura… - volvió a acercarle un cuenco con agua y sin pretenderlo demasiado la hizo que se bebiera todo el cuenco.

Ella no habló en ningún momento, sólo se dejó hacer. Después de beber el agua suspiró cansada. Sasuke dejó que durmiera un rato más. Después de todo, ella estaba débil…

Sasuke permitió relajarse un momento. Se recargó en la pared de la cueva y con Sakura abrazada sobre él, podría garantizar que si ella se movía lo notaría. Asió el cuerpo de la chica a su cuerpo, pasó las manos con el vientre de ella, así sentiría a su hijo y a la madre.

La apretó muy fuerte y comenzó a soltar un poco de vaho para regular su temperatura. Ella estaba muy fría y no era bueno.

—Vamos, Sakura… por favor vive. – musitó a su oído antes de quedarse dormido.

Sasuke se durmió al menos una hora. Sakura no se había movido en todo el rato. Se alertó al comprobar que la fogata estaba casi extinta. Se levantó con cuidado y colocó más leña. La llama se avivó en unos minutos. Comprobó también que el conejo estaba asado. Tomó un pedazo de carne ensartado en un palo y se acercó donde Sakura. Ella dormía recargada a la pared en lugar de Sasuke.

—Sakura… - le tocó el hombro. Ella no se movió.—Sakura… - volvió a moverla, pero no despertaba. Se desesperó y aplicó más fuerza. Ella comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos. Lo encaró. —¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó sin mucha urgencia. Quería que Sakura comiera, debía recibir los nutrientes necesarios para que tanto ella como su hijo estuvieran sanos.

Sakura le miró por interminables segundos. Después asintió. Sasuke se sentó a su lado y le dio el conejo asado. Ella estiró la mano y con suma mesura comenzó a comer. Estaba mareada y se sentía fatigada. Así era con su embarazo, ella siempre se sentía cada vez más débil. Sin embargo, no quería echarle la culpa al bebé. Ella se convencía a si mismo de que el problema aquí era que se estresaba demasiado.

Sakura observó a Sasuke comer. Comía con delicadeza, pero podía notarse que necesitaría más que un conejo para llenarse. Con algo de resignación, le extendió el conejo. Sasuke sonrió de lado.

—Yo estaré bien, Sakura… come tú. – y él le cedió su trozo de alimento.

—Pero… Sasuke…

—Lo importante aquí es que recuperes energía. – le alcanzó un cuenco con agua. —Y líquidos…

—Gracias. – ella lo tomó, sus manos temblaban un poco. Aun así, hizo un esfuerzo para que eso no le impidiera beber.

Una vez que estuvo satisfecha, comenzó a sentir la pesadez en su cuerpo, y al mismo tiempo, el frió. Se frotó los brazos ella misma.

—Nevará. – Sasuke se acercó a ella y le ajustó el haori para que al menos guardara un poco de calor. —Acércate. – volvió a colocarla en la misma posición de antes.

—¿Y tú? – sintió que los varoniles brazos tocaban su vientre. —También tendrás frio.

—Soy más resistente al frio que un humano promedio. Además, contigo así, el frio no alcanzará a tocarme. – colocó su barbilla en su hombro y suspiró. Sakura no supo que pensar, tampoco qué sentir. Estaba tan cansada y confundida.

Se resignó, al parecer, en el estado en el que se encontraba no sería capaz de echar a Sasuke fuera de su vida. Ni ella misma podía explicar aún lo que sucedía. Todavía no sabía si Sasuke la amaba tanto como ella… también, la increíble explicación que su secuestro y retención ameritaban. El atentado en su contra por parte de ese demonio azul. Además de que parecía estar pasando algo fuera de su conocimiento…

El paso del tiempo la hizo caer presa del sueño. Decidió dormir un poco, escuchaba la respiración de Sasuke, estaba segura que se desvelaría. Sin temor a nada más, por primera vez confió de nuevo en él. Se quedó completamente dormida.

* * *

—Madara-sama. – la voz del experto asesino asesoró su salida. —Según los informes, Uchiha fue visto por última vez en los bosques nevados, ¿Desea que lo acompañemos? – se inclinó con fidelidad ante el amo.

—No, estaré bien solo, Hidan. – tomó de un armario una armadura roja y un poco vieja.

—La seguridad es primero, señor. – alegó Zetsu, desaprobaba la decisión de que su amo usara una armadura vieja.

—Por eso mismo, esta armadura me la proporcionará. No te preocupes, lacayo. La armadura de Uchiha Madara es legendaria, nada atraviesa su coraza… - ajustó su armadura y abrió la puerta de su palacio. Una fuerte ventisca lo recibió. El poderoso frio atormentador que rompe hueso sonrió y Madara se mofó de aquella sonrisa.

Salió al bosque, completamente solo. No necesitaría ayuda para acabar con un jovenzuelo que creía lo tenía todo. Muy pronto, aquello que guardaba sería suyo.

* * *

Un gruñido conocido la despertó esa ártica velada. Parpadeó un par de veces para que la vista se le aclarase. Contuvo un suspiro y después bostezó en silencio. Movió la cabeza y se dio cuenta que Sasuke estaba ahí.

—¿Sasuke? – musito debido al frio. El muchacho estaba totalmente dormido, por más imposible que sonara eso. Incluso podía escuchar pequeños e imperfectos ronquidos.

Sonrió con algo de ternura. Sasuke debía estar agotado después de enfrentarse a ese monstruo azul. No cabía duda que era un gran guerrero. Un poco más relajada que la primera vez que Sasuke la despertó, Sakura recordó que tenía hambre e intentó alcanzar las vallas silvestres que estaban no muy lejos de ella. No podía moverse con fluidez a causa de que Sasuke estaba sobre ella.

—¿Tienes hambre? – un murmullo muy cerca de su oído la hizo detenerse. Sasuke la había agarrado con las manos en la masa. Percibió cómo se desperezaba el muchacho con lentitud. Él le alcanzó las vallas con delicadeza y después se levantó para colocar más leña en el fuego. Sakura sintió que el calor tan acogedor que se la había envuelto se escapaba junto con Sasuke. Hizo un puchero casi invisible, pero que logró percibir el muchacho.

Se sintió complacido al ver que la chica dependía de él. Así que le acercó un cuenco con agua para que bebiera. La muchacha bebió en silencio.

—Casi se acaba la comida. – dedujo Sasuke al ver lo poco que estaba en una esquina de la cueva. —Saldré de nuevo, por favor no salgas de aquí. – mencionó con tranquilidad y pereza.

—¿Te iras? – ella se alarmó inconscientemente.

—Regresaré en cuanto pueda.

—No es necesario… ya no tengo hambre, sólo quiero dormir. No te preocupes por la comida. – no encontraba las palabras para darle a entender que lo único que ansiaba era que volviera a colocarse junto a ella para dormir.

—Pero Sakura, necesitas comer…

—Ya estoy más que satisfecha. Ven. – lo invitó a sentarse junto a ella. No pudo negarse a tan rica invitación. Se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó de los hombros, la acercó a su cuerpo para compartir el calor, aun quedaba un poco de leña extra, podrían pasar la noche con eso. Pudo escucharla suspirar con profundidad. El silencio se apodero de la cueva y con ello la afonía reinó por muchos minutos.

—Sakura. – la llamó muy despacio, ella estaba quedándose dormida.

—¿Umm? – gimió con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Cómo… cómo…? – no se animaba a pronunciar aquello que tanto anhelaba. Logró llamar a su curiosidad, así que la chica lo encaró con interrogantes. —¿Cómo piensas… llamarle a nuestro…? – Sasuke no tenía intensión de titubear, pero la emoción lo conmocionaba de tal manera que no podía decir palabra.

—¿Bebé? – susurró algo adormilada. Cuando Sakura estaba durmiéndose era como si estuviera borracha.

—¿Has pensado en algo?

—No…- musitó. Sus ojos se cerraron.

—¿Sakura? – movió con cuidado su hombro, pero ella ya estaba dormida. No dijo nada al respecto, se colocó detrás de ella como la última vez y la abrazó para dormir. Sakura se movió por inercia y se pegó a su pecho para obtener el preciado calor que necesitaba.

Ya era muy tarde, quizás y ahora sí podría dormir más… ese pensamiento anidó en la mente de Sasuke. Ya un poco más relajado que antes, Sasuke recostó la cabeza hacia el respaldo de la cueva. Necesitaba descansar también, quisiera o no la batalla anterior junto con todo el ajetreo, lo habían agotado. Respiró un poco y se dedicó a conciliar el sueño…

Pero… algo lo despertó. Un ruido similar al de alguien jadeando.

—Sakura… - le tomó la frente y lo comprobó. La chica estaba ardiendo en fiebre, sudaba copiosamente y jadeaba debido a la alta temperatura corporal. Masculló una maldición al darse cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, si no hacia algo pronto _ambos _correrían peligro.

Se apresuró a cortarse un trozo de tela de su pantalón, lo mojó en algo de agua que había sobrado y lo colocó en la frente de Sakura. La recostó en el suelo, su pancita sobresalía de una manera muy tierna, pero en estos momentos Uchiha no se dedicó a contemplarla, debía enfriar a la chica a como diera lugar.

—Sakura, abre los ojos…- la llamó con algo de desesperación. La chica simplemente gimoteaba ante la merced de la fiebre. Se mordió el labio inferior y siguió mojando el trozo de tela con agua para refrescarla, pero la chica seguía inconsciente y con un calor que brotaba irremediablemente.

Sasuke pensó en que quizás algo de hielo podría funcionar, salió de la cueva decidido a recolectar un poco. Sería fácil por la helada. Cuando se aventuro a la intemperie una ráfaga congelante lo paralizo momentáneamente. Sacudió la cabeza y se agachó para tomar la nieve, entonces…

—Hola, Sasuke-chan…- dijo una voz que Sasuke conocía a la perfección. Su Sharingan se activó al instante. Se dio la vuelta y se tomó con nadie menos que…

—Abuelo… - musitó presa de la impresión.

—¿Oh? – Uchiha Madara ladeó la cabeza. —Tenía tanto sin escucharte decir abuelo. Mmm, que tiempos aquellos. —Recitó con un tono de voz muy similar a la nostalgia.—Bien hecho, Sasuke-chan, los modales son primero…

—¿Qué quieres, Madara? – gruñó. Su tono del habla cambió completamente a uno lleno de ira y resentimiento.

—¿Madara? – la emoción se esfumó de la cara del veterano. —¿Qué pasó con abuelito?

—¡No estoy jugando, Madara! – gritó, no tenía tiempo para juegos.

—Tranquilo, Sasuke-chan, lo que menos quiero es enfrentarme a mi propio nieto. – azuzó cortésmente.

—Como si tuvieras alguna consideración con tu familia, desgraciado. – susurró Sasuke, cada vez más molesto.

—Mmm… que curioso que lo menciones. – se llevó una mano a la barbilla. —Tú tampoco eres muy considerado, ni siquiera me has dejado pasar a… - observó la entrada iluminada de la caverna. —A tu cueva. Por favor, está helando acá afuera… ¡Mira como estás vestido, muchacho! Te vas a enfermar.

—Retrocede, Madara. – Sasuke avanzó sin miedo, llevándose la mano a su katana que estaba en su funda.

—Que grosero eres, Sasuke-chan… ¿Qué diría tu padre?

—¡No lo menciones, estúpido! – molesto y lleno de rabia, Sasuke abrió la boca para emitir una poderosa llamarada. Madara colocó sus brazos alrededor y se protegió la cabeza del fuego. Disipó el fuego en cuestión de segundos y en sus ojos resplandeció el rojo del Sharingan.

—Parece que estás haciendo una rabieta. – la voz de Madara emergió con un tono pastoso y gutural. —Ahora, Sasuke-chan, te lo pediré amablemente… dame el tesoro.

—Jamás. – casi deletreaba la palabra.

—Si no me lo das por las buenas… me lo darás por las malas.

—Entonces ven por él… pero tendrás que matarme primero.

—Eso puede arreglarse. – juntó sus puños primero y después emergió airado hacia donde estaba Sasuke.

El Uchiha menos esquivó los golpes de gran nivel que le propinaba su abuelo. Estaba muy molesto, pero tampoco había olvidado que debía pelear con cordura. Sasuke tomó su brazo en el aire y lo dobló, intentó inmovilizarlo, pasando su pierna por entre las rodillas de su abuelo y después, usar su peso para tumbarlo. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta que se abuelo se desvanecía entre su agarre como si fuera humo. Madara se materializó detrás de él y de una fuerte patada lo mandó a volar contra la nieve.

Sasuke se levantó con rapidez, limpiándose la sangre de su rostro.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Teletrasportación…- afirmó el Uchiha mayor. —Se requiere un gran dominio del cuerpo sin hablar de energía… Consiste en cambiar mover tu cuerpo a una velocidad parecida a la de la luz, ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo, Sasuke-chan?

—Eres un presumido. – juntó sus manos y después sostuvo su brazo derecho con el izquierdo. Un relámpago nació entre sus dedos y con la luz incandescente, el chillido de mil pájaros. Se lanzó a una velocidad deslumbrante contra Madara, extendió la mano para dar en el blanco, pero una vez más las técnicas de su abuelo lo tomaron por sorpresa, a solo una decima de segundo, Madara le tomó del brazo agresor y lo desvió contra la nieve. Sasuke no pudo reaccionar cuando sintió que lo tomaban de la nuca de de la misma manera que hicieron con su brazo, Madara lo sometió. Lo impactó contra la nieve, después lo levantó con mucha fuerza y lo volcó más lejos.

Se acercó lentamente a donde estaba tirado Sasuke.

—Tu determinación me ha conmovido, Sasuke-chan… ¿Qué te parece si te unes a mí? Así pasaré por alto tu mala educación y te daré un lugar de honor en mi estrado, ¿Qué me dices?

—Digo…- tosió con fuerza. —Que… eres un bastardo. – y Sasuke abrió los ojos para darle la bienvenida a potentes llamaradas negras. Madara se preocupó e intentó escapar de éstas. El fuego negro lo alcanzó y comenzó a quemar su vieja armadura, sus brazos y piernas.

Sasuke se levantó tambaleante, cerró los ojos, que ya le comenzaban a sangrar. Se recargó contra un árbol, necesitaba descansar después de esa demostración inaudita.

—¡Sasuke! – era la primera vez que Madara le llamada sin el sufijo. Abrió sus orbes para localizarlo y se sintió un poco intimidado al ver la furiosa figura que se abalanzaba contra él. Madara logró aplacar las llamas con su Sharingan, pero el daño estaba hecho y realmente le había dolido.

Se acercó tan presto que Sasuke no pudo moverse. Lo tomó del cuello y lo apretujó hasta casi ahogarlo. El moreno clavó sus uñas en la muñeca de su abuelo, intentando soltarse.

—No sé cómo demonios aprendiste el Amataresu… estoy muy sorprendido. – lo apretó más, Sasuke no podía respirar. —Creo que es justo que yo te muestre otro truco. – lo soltó, dejándolo caer pesadamente al suelo.

Madara comenzó a juntar una asombrosa cantidad de energía en sus manos, se cortó la palma y después, con ambas manos tocó el suelo montañoso. A continuación el caos.

Uchiha observo como la tierra se movía presurosa. La tormenta de nieve se convirtió en una de rayos. Sasuke se recargó contra una roca, apenas podía ver, puesto que la técnica Amateresu siempre dejaba muy lastimados a sus ojos.

Se limpió la sangre y entonces quedó boquiabierto.

—¡Contempla, Sasuke-chan, al único y autentico Susanoo! – la figura del dios lo paralizó.

Frente a él estaba un ser gigante y mitológico. Su armadura y su cuerpo en carne viva. Creando una presencia insoportable y dolorosa.

—Demonio… cómo pudiste…- de entre las cosas más sagradas que el clan Uchiha profesaba, era el respeto absoluto a los dioses. La manera en la que su abuelo controlaba al dios era totalmente reprochable.

Logró ver hilos casi invisibles, por donde el fuerte hechizo mantenía al poderoso Susanoo bajo las órdenes de Madara.

—Acaba con él, Susanoo. – Madara movió su brazo izquierdo como si estuviera haciendo un remolino con los dedos. El coloso reaccionó inmediatamente, empuñando las manos y atacándole. Sasuke recuperó la cordura, debía escapar de las poderosas estocadas que le propinaba el dios.

Se preocupó mucho por que los temblores estuvieran causando daño a la cueva también. Entre salto y salto para evadir los ataques, Sasuke miraba la cueva, hasta el momento la estructura no había sufrido ningún daño.

Decidió que debía alejarlos de ahí. Emprendió la huida en dirección contraria a la cueva. Madara comenzó a correr tras él y Susanoo imitó sus movimientos. Se percató así, de que Madara controlaba a la deidad con ayuda de esos hilos y que probablemente tendrían un alcance máximo.

Así que solamente tenía que destruir su vía de conexión y hecho. Cuando se dio cuenta que la distancia era prudente, se volvió hacia Susanoo, lanzó una gran flama para distraerle. El dios se cubrió con sus brazos, fue entonces cuando Sasuke escaló su cuerpo, impulsándose hasta llegar a la cabeza. Sacó su espada, rota. Acumuló rayos en ella y la encajó en el hombro del gigante.

Sasuke se sintió abatido al darse cuenta que sus rayos no penetraban la armadura.

—¡Quítatelo de encima! – exclamó Madara, había algo diferente en su respiración… él estaba cansado.

Las manos del ser mitológico intentaron capturar a Sasuke, quien corría hábilmente por su espalda. Entre todo el desastre encontró un hilo, de nuevo lo intentó con su arma, y cortó con la parte que todavía conservaba filo. El hilo de control se rompió, con él, uno de los brazos de Susanoo se desactivó. Quedó colgando como un títere sin cuerda.

—¡Maldito chiquillo! – Madara juntó los puños, después extendió el derecho y lo apretó nuevamente. La mano servible de Susanoo atrapó a Sasuke mientras éste saltaba. Lo lanzó al suelo y después con su pie, lo atrapó como si fuera una enorme plancha.

Sasuke quedó sepultado en la nieve, con los antebrazos, el abdomen y sus piernas bajo aquella mole.

Luchaba por liberarse, pero el peso de la estructura divina superaba con creces sus esfuerzos.

—Es una pena, Sasuke-chan… - escuchó los cercanos pasos de Madara, él estaba a su lado, con una sonrisa cínica.

—Libérame para podamos pelear, maldito… - masculló Sasuke, forcejeando todavía.

—De nada te servirá… te he derrotado justamente. – se acuclilló para que así pudiera escucharle mejor. —Ahora, te lo diré por última vez… Entrégame el tesoro por las buenas y quizás te perdone la vida.

—Eso será… cuando esté muerto…- le escupió en la cara, indignado aún más al demonio mayor.

—Eres un insolente… al igual que tu hermano. – le pateó el rostro. Sasuke recibió el impacto en el ojo izquierdo, se le puso morado.

—Itachi era más digno que tú para ser el elegido…- bisbiseó Sasuke.

—¡Itachi fue un idiota que pensó que podría alejarme de mi destino! Yo soy el autentico heredero, yo seré quien posea el tesoro… y tú no eres más que escoria. – se llevó una mano a la espalda y de ahí sacó una espada corta. —Es una pena que no puedes recapacitar… ¿Sabes qué? Después de que acabe contigo, tomaré el tesoro y no tienes idea de cuanto me regocijare…

—¡Maldito bastardo! – intentó quitarse de encima al dios, pero no podía. Pensamientos de su abuelo lastimando a Sakura y a su hijo le atormentaron. Tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que… _Claro._

Las aspas de su Sharingan comenzaron a girar, tenía que invocar de nuevo el fuego negro, era la última opción que tenía.

—De nada te servirá eso, Sasuke-chan… - Sasuke lo miró sin entender, como siempre, Madara sonreía con egocentrismo. —Invocar el Amataresu es algo completamente agotador. Sólo aquellos, lo suficientemente capaces y bien entrenados pueden invocarlos varias veces seguidas… tú eres un niño que intenta ser un adulto. Gira todo lo que quieras tu Sharingan, sin la energía suficiente no lo lograras. – se burló de él.

—¡Eres un bastardo! – gritó el joven.

—Puede ser… pero soy el bastardo que te mató. – alzó su espada, Sasuke tragó saliva… este no podía ser el fin, ¿O sí?. —Adiós, Sasuke-ch- —un irascible rugido los paralizó a ambos.

Una bola de fuego rojo emergió de entre los arboles y los vientos gélidos. Un demonios gigante, bestial; se lanzó sobre ellos. Madara quedó sorprendido, al igual que Sasuke.

—Refuerzos…- musitó Madara, incrédulo.

—Naruto…

**Continuará…**

**Bien, espero que todavia no sea muy tarde para decirles... Gracias por leer y que espero de todo corazón que me dejen un review. Gracias a todas esas personas que leen este fic. Muy pronto, espero subir más capitulos.**

**¿Merece un comenario?**

**Yume no Kaze.**


	8. En la montaña sagrada

**Lamento mucho el retraso. Despues de que logre mejorarme del estomago me puse inventiva con Sakura Card Captors, por lo que estuve un poco ocupada. Sin embargo, rapidamente regrese con Kusanagi.**

**Muchas gracias a las personas que leen este fic. No saben cuanto les agradezco sus reviews y el saber que les gusta. **

* * *

**-8-**

**En la montaña sagrada.**

* * *

El peso del titán se esfumó a efecto del empuje de la poderosa bestia de nueve colas. Madara se sintió halado por los hilos que lo mantenían unido al dios. Pronto, Sasuke quedó libre, y la espalda que Madara había usado para amenazarlo, quedó tirada en el frió hielo.

Sasuke se reincorporó. Exasperado por lo que acababa de ocurrir, apreció la silueta del youkai que extrañamente había aparecido en el momento indicado. Tragó saliva y después se levantó pesadamente, se sostuvo el abdomen, le dolían los músculos y los intestinos por soportar el peso de la deidad. Naruto, rara vez se comportaba de esa manera, era realmente inusual encontrarlo en las montañas, era una criatura completamente fuera de serie.

—Naruto… - le llamó, mas los colmillos rabiosos del zorro acabaron con sus ganas de hablar.

—Ahí viene. – escuchó un susurro que provenía del demonio rojo. Sasuke se volteó para obtener una vista de los eventos presentes.

—¡Sasuke-chan! – gritó iracundo Madara. Se levantó del suelo lleno re rasguños. —¡Son tan cobardes que para asegurar tu victoria me atacan en pareja! – su Sharingan comenzó a girar. —No te lo perdonaré… eres un chiquillo malcriado. ¡Susanoo, acaba con ellos! – los ojos del coloso resplandecieron ante la orden. Se levantó, sin embargo su brazo seguía colgando.

Las garras del Kyuubi se afianzaron a la nieve, era como si intentara detener sus impulsos de saltar sobre ellos. En batalla, nunca se podía permitir fallas, de eso dependía la vida.

El dios arremetió a toda maquina contra ellos, Sasuke quedó inmóvil, pues la intensidad con la que Naruto se lanzó contra él lo dejó sorprendido.

Las dos criaturas se enfrentaron, el choque fue magno. El cuerpo del Kyuubi contra la masa corporal de un gigante. Se quedaron estáticos, uno contra el otro, resistiendo la fuerza de empuje y creando tracción. La mano sana de Susanoo lo tomó de la nuca, el zorro reacción moviéndose como un caballo salvaje, así logró sacar de curso a su oponente, pues el dios comenzó a perder el equilibrio ante tantos reparos.

—¡Susanoo! – moviendo sus manos en diferentes posiciones, intentaba hacer reaccionar a la mole. De un momento a otro, la figura del dios se desplomó sobre el suelo. Naruto arremetió contra el cuello del dios, lo sujetó como un tigre a un débil cervatillo, después lo alzó como un muñeco de trapo.

—¡Oye, abuelo!

Pareció ser lo más placentero que Sasuke había hecho en el día. Su mano se impactó contra el rostro de Madara, esto acabó con toda la concentración que el Uchiha mayor conservaba. Cayó al suelo frio y con ello, los hilos de control, perdieron su efecto. Susanoo se puso inerte entre las fauces de Naruto. Cuando el zorro lo sintió sin vida, lo dejó caer. Poco a poco, como si fuera ceniza, el cuerpo gigante desapareció.

—¿Qué te pareció eso? – se lució en decir Sasuke, mientras su abuelo seguía en el suelo.

—¡Eres un niño muy malcriado! – bisbisó el hombre de armadura longeva. Sin chispar, infló su pero y después sopló un fuego infernal. El moreno exhaló un fuego similar para protegerse. Las llamaradas se enfrentaron, intentando acabar con su rival. Dentro de poco, Sasuke sintió que se le iba el aire, hasta que llegó el momento en el que no pudo seguir emitiendo flamas. Se vaciaron sus pulmones y con ellos la potencia con la que salía el fuego. Se lanzó al suelo nevado para no quedarse con las llamas de su abuelo.

Sacó la cabeza de la nieve y rodó precipitadamente; el filo de la espada de Madara le cortó superficialmente un hombro. Intentó levantarse rápido pero de nuevo un corte en la espalda, tampoco muy profundo lo hizo desestabilizar sus pensamientos. Jadeó, intentó electrificar su cuerpo pero no podía. Ciertamente el frio lo estaba volviendo lento y debido a que había usado mucha de su energía no podía usar sus técnicas.

—Eres mío… muere como un perro. – Madara alzó una vez más espada para cortar a Sasuke… sin embargo, no pudo tocarlo, pues una corriente poderosa de viento caliente lo expulsó contra los arboles del bosque. Madara se reincorporó y escupió una bola de fuego, intentando así, dañar al enorme demonio que por algún motivo ayudaba a Sasuke.

El Kyuubi recibió el impacto de la flama, desgraciadamente para el Uchiha mayor, el fuego no le ocasionó ningún daño serio. El Kyuubi gruñó mostrando sus dientes. Abrió el hocico y otra ráfaga caliente se abalanzó contra Madara. Éste, cansado y sin posibilidades de teletransportarse inmediatamente, recibió el golpe del zorro. Voló hacia un río casi congelado, no muy lejos de ahí. Se levantó con cuidado, sintió la respiración cálida del zorro rojo, arrugó el ceño y miró por última vez a Sasuke.

—Esto no se quedará así… - se teletransportó antes de que la garra de Naruto lo pulverizara, creyó que le había acabado, pero cuando alzó la pata para inspeccionar, no pudo evitar sentirse algo decepcionado.

Guardó silencio un segundo. Su cabeza giró hacia donde estaba Sasuke, quien se levantaba lentamente del congelado suelo. Gruñó de nuevo y comenzó a caminar a paso pesado hacia él. Su cuerpo, enorme al principio, comenzó a encogerse y a desvanecerse en forma de burbujas y vapor. Esto ocasionó una gran cortina de neblina impidiéndole ver a los curiosos cómo ocurría realmente el proceso de conversión.

Sasuke esperó ver algún indició del rubio. Lo vio salir de la espesa cortina de niebla, se acercó a él y antes de que pudiera decirle algo, el puño de Naruto se impactó en la mejilla izquierda de Sasuke, tumbándole a la nieve otra vez. Sasuke se quedó en una pieza, inerte de lo que pasaba. Sintió que lo alzaban del cuello, y volvían a golpearlo en el mismo sitio, después otro golpe, otro, otro… entonces cesaron.

Un hilo de sangre corrió libre por los labios de Sasuke. A causa de la inflamación de la mejilla, apenas podía abrir el ojo. Observó a un furioso joven de ojos azules. Irónico, pues cuando mostraba su naturaleza oculta se coloreaban de rojo.

—Dónde está… - no preguntó, ordenó saber. —Donde la tienes, Sasuke…- lo estrujó de cuello con violencia.

El moreno no dijo nada, pero con la visto apuntó la entrada de la cueva, que gracias al cielo, estaba un poco lejos de donde pelearon. Naruto lo dejó caer y comenzó a caminar hacia allá. Sasuke se levantó y camino tras él, los dos en silencio. Mientras caminaban, observó su aspecto. El rubio traía consigo una mochila de acampar, ropa abrigada y botas.

Se le cruzó por la mente la idea de que quizás e intentaría llevarse a Sakura. Esa idea lo descolocó y se apuro a perseguirlo.

Naruto entró a la cueva, estaba caliente ahí adentro. Su ceño seguía fruncido, pero al ver el cuerpo de la chica, recostado en posición fetal cerca de una mísera fogata, hizo que cambiara su gesto de enojo a preocupación.

—Sakura-chan…- corrió hacia ella y se agachó. Le tocó la frente, estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Se maldijo a sí mismo por esto… —Está ardiendo…

—Lo sé. – Sasuke estaba parado detrás de él. —Iba por hielo para enfriarla, pero Madara…

—Eres un irresponsable, Sasuke. – Naruto seguía muy enojado, colocó el trozo de tela en la frente de la chica. Se percató que ese trozo de tela era del pantalón de Sasuke, mas no dijo nada. —¿Entraste a bosque con nada a la mano para la helada? – lo regañó. —¡¿En que estabas pensando? Ella está muy delicada… su embarazo es de riesgo, el médico dijo que tenía que estar alejada de las emociones fuertes, o si no… Bueno, no vale la pena decirlo. – suspiró. Acarició la mejilla de Sakura y sonrió un poco. —Está dormida y muy agotada, seguramente dormirá toda la noche. – dedujo sin importarle si a Sasuke le importaba o no.

—Naruto, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó delicadamente. Sasuke también estaba muy cansado.

—¿Cómo que qué? Es obvio, me llevaré a Sakura conmigo… - miró la salida y la tormenta. —Pero no podré hacerlo con este clima y ella con fiebre, esperare a que se mejore y entonces…

—Pierdes tu tiempo, no te la llevaras. – Sasuke se paró en la entrada de la cueva con el Sharingan activo, intentando intimidarlo. Mas Naruto no iba a retirarse tan fácilmente y eso era lo que Sasuke temía. Estaba herido, su batalla con Madara y con Kisame lo habían dejado sin mucha movilidad. Gracias a que durmió un poco y comió se había mantenido en pie para luchar…

—No, tú pierdes el tiempo. – el rubio se levantó, se quitó la mochila y encaró a Sasuke. —Estábamos perfectamente sin ti. No sé por que metiste tus narices en nuestra vida y secuestraste a Sakura-chan.

—¿Estábamos? ¿Nuestra vida? – repitió con veneno en las palabras. Tomó sorpresivamente a Naruto del cuello de su abrigo y lo estrelló contra una pared de la cueva. —¿A quienes te estás refiriendo exactamente?

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones… yo respeto tu vida, respeta la nuestra.

Pero Naruto sólo complicó el estado de animó del moreno, quien lo apretó más, a pesar de su escasa fuerza.

—¡Deja de hablar de Sakura como si fuera algo tuyo! – respiró intentando tranquilizarse, Sakura estaba dormida y no quería molestarla. —Sakura es mi mujer y la madre de mi hijo, tú y ella no tienen nada que ver…

—Sakura-chan y yo somos hermanos, idiota. – esta vez, fue Naruto quien tomó a Sasuke de los hombros y lo inmovilizó contra un muro de roca. —No genéticamente, pero lo somos.

—Entonces deja de referirte a ella de esa manera. – recriminó Sasuke.

—Yo puedo refirme a ella como se me dé la gana. En cambio tú…- apretó los dientes. —No eres más que un cobarde que abandona mujeres embarazadas.

—Tú no lo entiendes, jamás tuve la verdadera intensión de separarme de ella. —cambió las posiciones y retuvo a su acompañante con el mismo muro, apretujándolo para que pudiera darse cuenta de la seriedad de sus palabras.

—Y si fue como dices, ¿Por qué demonios le hiciste tanto daño?

—No tengo por qué responder a tus preguntas, en lo que a mi concierne, tú eres el imprevisto en esta situación…

—¡Vine a rescatar a Sakura-chan! – Naruto tomó los brazos de Sasuke. Éste seguía sosteniéndolo del cuello de abrigo. —Te la llevaste y tuvimos miedo de que pudieras hacerle daño… los Uchiha son un clan tan perverso, no puedes negar que tuviéramos esa reacción.

—¿Tuvimos? – el joven de ojos negros alzo una ceja.

—Agg, se ve que no sabes nada de mí desde hace años… mira tonto, vivo ahora con una mujer llamada Tsunade, quien es tía de Sakura-chan…

—Oh… eso no lo sabía. – meditó Sasuke.

—Déjate de tonterías, Sasuke. Me llevaré a Sakura-chan, ella estará más segura con alguien que sí tenga chakra para defenderla.

—¿Chakra? – Sasuke le miró extrañado.

—Es una antigua forma de referirse a la energía… ¡Oye, y eso qué importa! Me llevaré a Sakura-chan y tú no podrás impedirlo. – le amenazó muy seguro Naruto.

—Eso lo veremos. – Uchiha atacó al rubio, le dio un puñetazo en la cara. No muy fuerte, él no podía darse el lujo de hacerle realmente daño.

—¡Ah, esas tenemos! – Naruto le regresó el gesto. El rostro de Sasuke se ladeó.

—¡Ella se queda conmigo! – volvió a golpearlo.

—¡Sobre mi cadáver! – Naruto lo imitó.

—¡Usuratonkachi!

—¡Teme!

—¡Oigan los dos! – una tercera voz les interrumpió en su infantil pelea. Los dos jóvenes miraron extrañados hacia la salida de la cueva, donde descansaba sobre una pequeña roca el cuerpecito de un perro con cara chata. Ambos jóvenes se quedaron en silenció, observando al perrito.

—Wow… un perro que habla. – dijo con un tono infantil Naruto.

—¿Te sorprende un perro que habla, cuando eres un zorro gigante? – azuzó Sasuke sin entenderlo.

—Bueno, no todos los días veo a perros que hablan. – sonrió el Uzumaki.

—¿Podrían prestarme su atención, caballeros? – carraspeó el perrito con una voz gruesa, casi como la de un anciano cascarrabias.

Se separaron y prestaron atención, el perrito se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Naruto, aún sorprendido del perrito.

—Me llamo Pakkun, soy un mensajero. – se acercó al fuego y se echó. El crepitar de las flamas lo adormecía, mientras se rascaba la oreja con la pata trasera.

—Muy bien… ¿Qué mensaje nos traes? – espetó el joven de ojos azules.

—Cierto, el mensaje. – se enderezó. —Mi amo me dijo que en las montañas heladas encontraría a un joven de ojos y cabellos negros. Me dijo que les diera esto. – en su lomo portaba una pequeña bolsa de cuero con un botón rojo. Se sacó el bolso y buscó en su interior una carta doblada. La tomó con el hocico y se acercó a Sasuke. El joven la tomó y la leyó.

"_Yo sé la verdad… sé donde está el tesoro y también, sé que ella corre peligro._

_Hatake Kakashi."_

Se le secó la boca y un nudo se agolpó en su garganta. Sorprendido, miró al perro que ya se acomodaba al lado del fuego. Lo tomó de la bolsa y lo levanto para acercarlo a su cara. Pakkun ladró asustado debido a la brusquedad.

—¿Tú amo es Hatake Kakashi? – preguntó malhumorado el moreno.

—Sí… - el perro asintió.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde vive?

—Kakashi vive en la montaña sagrada.

—¿Fuji? – Naruto entró a la conversación.

—Sí… vive en los bosques… - se removió en la mano de Sasuke incomodo. —Suéltame, niño. – el muchacho lo depositó en el suelo.

—¿Qué decía la carta, Sasuke? – tomó el papel y lo leyó. Después miró con interrogantes y sorpresa al moreno. —Tenemos que ir con él… Hatake Kakashi no es exactamente el señor simpatía, pero es muy sabio.

—Lo sé… lo conozco. – susurró Sasuke. —Pakkun, llévanos con tu amo.

—Bien, vamos…- comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

—No tan rápido, debemos esperar a que el clima mejore. – lo detuvo Sasuke.

—¿Por qué? – cuestionó el animal. —Este es el clima de estación, es invierno, el frió se irá hasta que llegue la primavera.

—Debemos hacerlo así… ella no puede viajar. – con la mirada, Naruto guió a Pakkun hasta Sakura, quien dormitaba.

—Oh… lamento decirles, pero si no se movilizan más, podrían ponerse complicada las cosas.

—¿A que te refieres? – ambos jóvenes alzaron las cejas.

—Estas montañas son famosas por su intempestivo clima. Una tormenta siempre atrae a otra, es un ciclo que llega a su fin cuando la primavera está cerca.

—Sasuke, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? – bisbiseó Naruto, era cierto lo que decía el perro, pero les era imposible transportar a Sakura con ese clima.

—No quiero arriesgar a Sakura… y siendo honestos, yo tampoco estoy en condiciones de viajar. – suspiró cansado.

—Si más no recuerdo, tú eres descendiente de los zorros de nueve colas, ¿Verdad? – astuto, el perro dio en el clavo.

—¿Y que con eso? – respondió Naruto de manera desconfiada.

—Tu verdadera identidad es enorme… Piénsalo, ¿Cuál sería la manera más cómoda de viajar?

—¡¿Estás sugiriendo que sea su medio de transporte? – contestó molesto a todas aquellas palabras. —Para tú información, yo no soy un autobús de pasajeros, además…

—Naruto, no es mala idea. – la voz de Sasuke detuvo su monologo.

—¿Qué?

—Sólo piénsalo, no podemos viajar a pie. Pero tú, posees un enorme cuerpo. Además, tu Chakra es tan intenso que mantienes tu aura cálida. Eres veloz, no sería problema para ti cruzar grandes distancias.

—¿Bromeas? - endureció el rostro. —Mi misión era rescatar a Sakura-chan, no llevarla todavía más lejos.

—Tú también estabas de acuerdo para ir con el amo del perro. – reclamó Sasuke.

—Sí… pero no de esa forma.

—Tenemos que hacer el intento, Naruto. Sakura corre peligro.

—¿Quién quiere hacerle daño? – las palabras salieron severas de la boca del rubio.

—Uchiha Madara… quiere a mi hijo. – sus palabras lograron llenar toda la cueva de un eco profundo. La mirada de Naruto se cruzó con la del futuro padre, después la desvió hacia donde estaba Sakura.

Un silencio pesado y con un gusto a ironía, se adentraron en las almas de cada uno. Naruto supo entonces que, no importara cuando lo intentara, nunca podría ser lo suficientemente bestial como para tomar decisiones egoístas.

—De acuerdo… - dijo resignado. Sasuke sonrió un poco. —Pero de algo estoy seguro, tú no podrás correr, así que te encargarás de Sakura-chan en todo el trayecto. – Uchiha asintió. —Y tú nos guiarás. – apuntó con el dedo al perrito.

—Por supuesto.

—Muy bien, antes de que partamos… - indicó su mochila y sacó de ella una bolsa de dormir, ropa de invierno, calcetines y guantes.

Entre los dos, envolvieron a Sakura en aquella bolsa de dormir, le proporcionaron cobijo y también comodidad, le colocaron una bufanda para cubrirle la nariz y así pudiera estar más tibia, tuvieron mucho cuidado con su pancita, no querían hacerle daño. Sasuke le cambió su haori por un suéter tejido de estambre. Se colocó la prenda y un abrigo que recibió de Naruto, también un par de guantes.

El rubio, como ya estaba vestido para la ocasión simplemente espero a que Sasuke se colocara el resto de la ropa. Simplemente se colocó calcetines en los pies, después los guantes y cuando terminó con el suéter asintió indicándole a Naruto que estaba listo. Se acercó donde Sakura, con suma delicadeza le tocó un mechón de cabello y de lo pasó por la oreja. Sakura seguía afiebrada y sin abrir los ojos, tuvo que aguantar el impulso de besarle la frente, pues Naruto estaba ahí. La tomó en sus brazos y se acercó al joven de piel bronceada.

—Salgamos, una vez afuera, apártense un poco de mí.

Todos asintieron. Emergieron de la cueva hacia el fuerte viento invernal. Les castañearon los dientes y la saliva se tornó pesada de tragar. Naruto los observó una vez y después suspiró. Se alejó un poco y se colocó en la nieve en cuatro patas, parecía una pantomima graciosa por parte de Naruto, quien se quedó quieto sin hacer nada.

Fue cuestión de segundos para que un enorme e incandescente cuerpo rojo se comenzara a manifestar. Las garras, el pelaje, los colmillos, las orejas y sin faltar, las colas. El poderoso Kyuubi estaba frente a ellos. Naruto se volteó a donde estaban Sasuke y Sakura.

—Todos a bordo. – susurró, pero su voz aterradora hizo al pequeño Pakkun temblar de pies a cabeza.

—Tú… tú eres…

—Que no te aterré, es un buen chico… en el fondo. – musitó Sasuke muy seriamente. El perro solamente pudo tragarse el miedo y acercarse a la cabeza de Naruto, quien la había bajado para que pudieran subirse.

Una vez arriba, Sasuke se acomodó en la nuca, justamente detrás del hueso occipital del zorro, ahí estarían cómodos y no había tanto movimiento mientras el demonio avanzara. Pakkun un lugar más al frente, para así poder gritar las direcciones del viaje. Naruto respiró profundamente y un bufido atroz les hizo sentir escalofríos.

—Lo siento, quiera o no, mi voz se convierte en algo realmente atemorizante.

—Lo comprendemos, chico… ¡Quiero decir, grandote! – corrigió Pakkun.

—Seguro. ¿Y bien, hacia donde? – Naruto volteó hacia todas las direcciones para ubicarse.

—Ve a tu derecha, todo derecho, yo te indicaré donde debes dar vueltas o voltear. – esta vez el perrito habló más confiado.

—De acuerdo… - Naruto giró la cabeza hacia atrás para que Sasuke pudiera oírlo bien. —Sasuke, asegúrate de que Sakura-chan no se lastime.

—Tranquilo, yo la cuidaré.

—¡Sujétense fuerte! – el despegue fue arrasador, pues Naruto comenzó la carrera con tanta potencia que pareciese como si hubieran estado detrás de las turbinas de un jet. Pakkun se aferró aprensivamente a Naruto, mientras que Sasuke usaba su Chakra para aferrarse al cuero del Kyuubi. Iba tan rápido que Pakkun no podía darle bien las indicaciones, afortunadamente, no estaba en el camino incorrecto, así que no tenían de qué preocuparse.

En varias ocasiones, Sakura había gemido entre sueños, Sasuke hacía lo posible por darle calor, estaba muy avergonzado de tener que sujetarla a este tipo de acontecimientos, ¿Pero que más podía hacer? Respiró para intentar relajarse, con la velocidad con la que corría Naruto era casi imposible, ya que el aire frio se colaba con violencia en sus pulmones, se colocó de espalda al viento para proteger a Sakura. La nieve caía escandalosamente, a pesar de que simplemente era una pequeña ventisca, con la carrera del rubio era como estar en medio de un huracán.

Llevó una de sus manos a su vientre abultado que sobresalía en la bolsa de dormir. Sonrió un poco y se permitió descansar un poco. Estaba cansado, golpeado, indignado y también avergonzado de que Naruto tuviese que salvarle el pellejo, siendo que en realidad estaba sumamente furioso con él.

Se hubiera perdido en sus pensamientos si no fuese por un pequeño golpe que vino desde el vientre de la chica. Abrió los ojos sorprendido, comenzó a acariciar la barriga por encima de la tela, intentado localizar otra patada… y la tuvo. Él salto al momento. Sonrió completamente embelesado. Colocó de nuevo su mano, para sentirla de nuevo y así fue… rió un poco, su hijo estaba muy inquieto.

—¿Disfrutas el paseo? – Pakkun interrumpió el momento. Se acercó al Uchiha, intentando obtener algo de plática y calor, ya que su piel no era suficiente. No obstante, Sasuke no le contestó, simplemente lo miró molesto por la interrupción.

—¡Oye, perrito! – aquello sonó como un rugido ronco. —¿Vamos bien? – Naruto le llamó.

—Sí, vas bien, cuando llegues a un rió grande, te detienes…

—De acuerdo… - bufó indignado.

—¿Por qué vive en el monte Fuji? – al fin pudo escuchar la voz estrangulada de Sasuke.

—Kakashi se muda constantemente, el monte Fuji fue el lugar de esta vez. – aclaró el perrito. —Antes vivíamos en un pantano.

—Hn. – dejó salir su característico gruñido.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tiene la niña? – preguntó el perrito.

—Seis meses…

—Su panza está muy inflamada, seguramente serán más de dos cachorros. – alegó el perro, ignorante de la reproducción humana.

—No lo creo… - murmuró Sasuke.

—¿Y si es un cachorro macho como le llamaras?

—No he pensado en nombre… - contestó con simpleza, aparentando no tener ganas de hablar.

—¿Si es hembra como le llamaran?

—Tampoco he pensado en eso. – de nuevo dejó salir un gruñido.

—Yo nunca he sido padre pero, supongo que debe ser exasperante ver a la hembra en ese estado. Además de la espera que hay que hacer para ver a las crías…

—¿Qué quisiere decir con lo primero? – refunfuñó molesto.

—Pues… que están todas gordas, no dejan que te les acerques y se pone muy gruñonas.

—¿Sabes una cosas? Por esa forma de pensar es que jamás tendrás una pareja… - lo dijo despectivamente, haciendo que Pakkun bajara las orejas al instante.

—Llegamos. – Naruto frenó casi en seco, obligando a Sasuke aferrarse al pelaje del demonio y a Pakkun a salir volando. —¿Dónde está el perrito? – movió su enorme cabeza buscándole.

—¡Aquí estoy! – colgaba de un bigote del zorro, completamente pálido.

—¡Tonto, no estés jugando y dinos hacia donde ir! – vociferó, aunque sonase a un león salvaje, todos sabían que Naruto hacia su mejor esfuerzo por bajar la voz.

—No estaba jugando. – masculló. —¿Puedes ver esa llanura? – la cabeza del Kyuubi se movió.

—Sí, la veo.

—Una vez que pases lograrás ver el monte Fuji, pero tendrás que atravesar el bosque primero.

—Pan comido. – después volteó a su espalda. —¿Cómo está todo allá, Sasuke?

—Bien.

—Muy bien, aceleraré el paso… tenemos que llegar cuanto antes con Kakashi.

Con saltos sorprendentes, Naruto pasó la llanura. El perro que los acompañan se sintió algo culpable por decirle que pasara, pues la huellas de las zarpas del Kyuubi dejaron el pasto aplastado y carcomido, una mala suerte para los animales que ahí habitaban. Suspiró cuando logró ver la montaña que poco a poco tomaba más coloración debido a la luz del sol.

Naruto logró verla y apresuró el paso para llegar cuanto antes. Conforme se acercaban, la imponente montaña se hacia cada vez más grandes. Sonrió conforme, pues aunque humillado, había logrado su cometido.

¡Oh, sí! Una de las cosas que más hubiera temido era que su madre lo viera en esas condiciones. Naruto era descendiente del Kyuubi original. Un poderoso dios que en toda su vida, solamente tuvo una hija. Aquella joven la conocieron como Kushina. Ella heredó todo el poder de su padre y cuando se comprometió y se casó le otorgó el mismo poder a Naruto. Su padre, Minato, era un Youkai muy poderoso, lo conocían como el Relámpago amarillo; puesto que su especialidad era usar los rayos a su antojo, era igualmente capaz de teletransportarse de una manera divina al son de la mismísima luz.

Sí, Naruto era un youkai hijo de una pareja formidable.

Y ustedes se preguntaran, ¿Si tenía padres tan poderosos, porqué vivía con Tsunade?

Hacía muchos años atrás, cuando Naruto todavía era un infante; se desató una temible batalla. Muchos youkais lucharon para defender su territorio de amenazas salidas del mismísimo infierno. Hubo una invasión en el mundo espiritual, donde clanes enteros eran acabados por otras familias. Se cree que los últimos en caer fueron sus padres, quienes defendieron su libertad a toda costa. Por que, hemos de saber, algunos clanes de demonios menores intentaban apoderarse de Kushina para así, tomar su Chakra y volverse más poderoso.

Para proteger a Naruto, Minato buscó a una mujer que podría protegerlo. El niño sólo tenía diez años cuando se mudó con Tsunade. Una mujer, que a pesar de ser una simple humana, guardaba más secretos que cualquiera, entre ellos, una inexplicable juventud, que la hacía ser la envidia de todos. Naruto vivió con ella, esperando a sus padres… pero éstos nunca llegaron, y año tras año de esperar, el rubio decidió que simplemente nunca volverían. Aprendió las costumbres humanas, incluso fue a la primaria, secundaría y preparatoria, se graduó, no con todos los honores que le hubiese gustado, pero sí. Cuando creyó que todo iría mejor, cumplió la mayoría de edad, a sus 18 años "humanos" sus poderes se desarrollaron dramáticamente.

El tierno Naruto se convirtió en un monstruo gigantesco, capaz de destruir todo un castillo si se lo propusiese. No fue fácil, pero después de años de entrenamiento, logró controlar sus poderes. Con algunas excepciones como cuando se enfurecía.

El se hizo muy cercano a Sakura, quien de igual manera, se fue a vivir con Tsunade. Su relación fue tan favorable, que Naruto no podía ir a ninguna parte sin su hermanita menor. Cuando se enteró de que Sakura había desapareció montó en cólera y al instante emprendió su búsqueda.

—¡Ahí están, el monte Fuji! – sonrió cuando logró ver la montaña resplandeciente, maquillada de nieve blanca y neblinas azules.

—¡Detente! – Pakkun gritó sorpresivamente. Naruto freno poco a poco.

—¿Por qué lo detienes? – preguntó Sasuke ofuscado.

—Por que aún no les he dicho donde vive Kakashi. Él está en la parte media de la montaña, tienes que subir con cuidado para no dañar la montaña, la consideran sagrada y…

—¡Al diablo, tenemos que llegar! – comenzó a correr, ignorando la advertencia del perro.

—¡Oye, yo te lo advertí! El monte Fuji es uno de los lugares más extraños de todo Japón.

—Claro. – aceleró el pasó, ajustó la velocidad y saltó. Se trepó como un gato a un cedro en las rocas de la montaña. Era enorme, más que Naruto. Comenzó a subir con desesperación. Era mucho más fría de lo que pensó.

—¡Naruto, espera! – gritó Sasuke, con reproche en su voz.

—¡¿Qué? – bufó molesto, entonces resbaló y su pata delantera izquierda se deslizó por la montaña, fue tan rápido que no logró darse cuenta de que todo su cuerpo siguió el mismo camino. Los pasajeros se aferraron aterrados, Sasuke abrazó con firmeza a la chica. Naruto no logró mantener el equilibrio y se desplomó en un enorme lago frente a la montaña.

El agua helada lo hizo perder la concentración y junto con ella su transformación. Se hundieron todos…

Con prisa, nadaron hasta la superficie, Naruto fue el primero en salir, jadeando con frio y cansancio. Pakku emergió después y luego Sasuke…

—¡Bien hecho, niño! – gruñó el perro.

—¡Cállate, pulgoso! – respondió irritado.

—¡¿Pulgoso? ¡Ja, habló el tapete gigante!

—¡¿Co-Como me llamaste? – se indignó aun más.

—¡Naruto, Naruto! – escuchó la voz escandalizada de Sasuke. Lo cual también lo perturbó. —¡Sakura… no la tengo!

—¡¿Qué has dicho? – se puso pálido. Ella estaba hirviendo en fiebre, moriría si tuviera contacto con el agua. —¡Tenemos que encontrarla!

Los jóvenes se sumergieron desesperados. Nadaron cerca del fondo, pero no la localizaban, aun con Sharingan Sasuke no encontraba nada.

—¿La encontraste? – preguntó afligido una vez que salieron a tomar aire.

—¡No, sigue buscando! – exclamó el Uzumaki.

—¡Dios, Dios, esto es culpa mía! – Sasuke se rodeó la cabeza con las manos.

—¡Pakkun, tú puedes olfatearla! – intentó razonar el rubio.

—Si está dentro no podre olerla, el agua disipa el olor. – se lamentó.

—¡Una vez más! – amedrentó Sasuke, hundiéndose para llegar a lo más profundo. El lago era demasiado extenso, no encontrarían a Sakura, no al menos viva.

—¡Sakura! – salió del agua. —¡Sakura! – gritó desesperado, rogando por que ella le respondiera. —¡Demonios, Haruno, responde!

—Ya, ya, tranquilo… - los tres escucharon una voz desconocida. Se voltearon para ver a un hombre que estaba parado sobre el agua, detenido en la tensión superficial. Su cabello plateado, mascara que le cubría la mitad de la cara, ojos a medio cerrar y envestido en un pantalón de algodón japonés, un haori doble. Cargando un bulto en sus brazos.

—¡Sakura! – Sasuke nadó hasta donde estaba ella. Intentó alcanzarla, se subió a una roca. La cual era tan grande que su punta tocaba la superficie. Se acercó a la chica, la cual estaba seca y aún inconsciente. Sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo. Totalmente agradecido.

—¡Oye, Sasuke! – Naruto se acercó después. —¿Ella está bien?

—Sí, eso parece. – musitó, tocando su frente, comprobando que aún estaba caliente.

—Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto… y ella debe ser Haruno Sakura. – hizo referencia a la chica que cargaba. —Los he estado esperando, me alegra que recibieran mi mensaje. – sonrió debajo de la mascara.

—¿Tú eres…?

—Hatake Kakashi. – completó Sasuke por Naruto. —El señor de los perros… - entrecerró los ojos. —Y sin duda, la persona a la que estábamos buscando.

**Continuará…**

**Sin duda alguna, Kakashi es un personaje que guarda más de lo que parece. ME gustarìa que si tienen preguntas al respecto o comentarios no duden en escribirlos. **

**Por otro lado, antes de cerrar esta seccion me gustaría recomendarles Eternal, un fic de mi autoria del anime CCS, en caso de que seas tambien fanatico de la serie. Es una trama dramatica y tensa, donde los personase pondran a prueba sus capacidades. **

**Gracias de nuevo por tomar encuenta a esta loca escritora. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze.**


	9. El secreto del Lord

**Yume no Kaze regresa después de un terrible estrés y bloqueo que la mantenía cautiva en las pautas de un inocente creatividad. Lectores, desde mi más profundo ser, les pido disculpas. Mi tiempo tiene dueño y se ese tirano se llama Estudio. Durante este tiempo estuve atrapada en una vida llena de responsabilidades personales. Escribir es una de mis más grandes pasiones y crear historias es un arte que me gusta y adoro. Por favor, les pido que no sean duros conmigo y que me digan que tal han sido las nuevas mejoras. Les pido que no se enfaden y me den una oportunidad. **

**Con ustedes... Kusanagi. **

* * *

**-9-**

**El secreto del lord. **

* * *

—Cuando aprendas a controlar tu poder, entonces podrás llegar más allá de tus limitantes. – la voz serena del maestro lo dejó completamente convencido de ello. Asintió mientras escondía su rostro, miró atentamente el suelo que su maestro había pisado y suspiró, esperando que alguna vez pudiera llegar a ser tan poderoso como él.

—Cuando te hable quiero que me mires a los ojos. – espetó con cierto deje de molestia; el pupilo levantó el rostro apenado.

—Lo siento, sensei. – elevó su rostro con cuidado. Entonces se sorprendió al verlo sonreír. —¿Sensei?

—Eres muy disciplinado, ¿No es así? Cuando tu padre te entregó a mí para tu educación no creí que hablara enserio sobre ello. – se agachó hasta su altura, pues el alumno estaba de inclinado en una reverencia. Le tomo del hombro y después lo hizo levantarse.

—Maestro, ¿Qué es lo que…?

—El peor enemigo de uno es su reflejo. – agregó con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Quiero decirte algo muy importante… - los ojos de su maestro comenzaron a cerrarse con parsimonia. —Nunca dejes ciclos sin terminar, Kakashi, por que si haces eso, entones no lograrás nada…

* * *

El vapor de té de hierbas lo hizo volver a la realidad, respiró con deleite el aroma tan irresistible de la bebida. Lo tomó con tranquilidad y después exclamó en satisfacción.

—¿Estás seguro que no quieres? – estiró la mano con té hacia Naruto, quien estaba sentado sobre un cojín enfrente de él, su mirada parecía totalmente desencajada.

—Dime… ¿Cómo le haces para beber a través de la mascara?

—Es un secreto. – emitió con algo de gracia.

—Es raro. – insinuó Naruto, mientras se llevaba las manos a la nuca y alejaba la mirada.

—Naruto-kun. – el hombre enfrente de él se levantó lentamente.

—¿Qué pasa, Kakashi? – se enderezó de igual forma.

—Nada, iba al corredor para tomar aire, ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

—No gracias, prefiero quedarme aquí.

—Si nos quedamos dentro de la casa estovaremos a la pareja.

Los ojos de Naruto ardieron ante las palabras del sabio.

—¡Mejor así! No se atreverá a hacerle daño.

—¿En verdad crees que la dañaría? – se acuclilló enfrente de él.

Naruto se sonrojó levemente.

—Sasuke es muy cruel con las personas y…

—Conozco a Sasuke desde pequeño y creo que es muy amable con las personas, no te preocupes, estoy seguro que tu "hermana" no correrá peligro con él.

—Por su culpa Sakura-chan está…

—No discutiré eso, pero es más asunto de ellos que de nosotros, ¿No crees? – estiró su mano para que Naruto se levantara a la par.

Después de maldecir en silencio salieron al corredor. Se sorprendió del hermoso jardín. Estaba lleno de estatuas de perros, un enorme estanque que parecía un lado, en medio una sorprendente fuente de plata, alrededor había un camino de piedras blancas, con arboles y comederos de pájaros en abundancia. Naruto tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Tu patio es inmenso.

—¿Eso crees? Estaba pensado en hacer algunas modificaciones… - Kakashi se rascó la barbilla. —Vamos a caminar. – comenzó a avanzar hacia el estanque, por el camino de piedras blancas. Naruto le siguió, no sin antes verificar una vez más el interior de la casa. Después de eso, simplemente siguió a Kakashi.

* * *

La cara de Sasuke resbaló de su mano una vez más. Abrió los ojos con susto cuando confirmó que se estaba quedando dormido, de nuevo. Suspiró para no dormir, después miró a Sakura, descansado a sus pies, en un futón que el sabio Kakashi les había prestado. Bostezó con resignación, evidentemente esta muy cansado y no podría mantenerse despierto por mucho tiempo. Se recostó en él, apoyándose en su codo para no quedar completamente dormido. Suspiro con cansancio mientras observaba a Sakura, quien dormitaba en silencio mientras la fiebre se adueñaba del rubor en sus mejillas. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable de lo que le estaba pasando a la chica. Sakura había sufrido heridas y emociones fuertes. Para los humanos, que son tan frágiles una vida como la que el llevaba iba más allá de sus propios limites.

Finalmente apoyó su cuerpo entero en la almohada. Kakashi le había ofrecido un futón matrimonial, abogando ante Naruto y él, que no era justo separar a una pareja, menos esperando a un hijo. Llevó su mano con cuidado al vientre de ella. Se veía bastante interesante por debajo de la manta. Acarició con cuidado y automáticamente sintió una patada de su hijo. Abrió los ojos maravillado por el don de dar la vida, nunca tenía suficiente de ello. Después miró la cara de Sakura, la cual parecía estar incomoda, probablemente por la fiebre. Tocó su frente y se percató que no estaba tan caliente como momentos antes, pero aun se conservaba latente. No podía hacer mucho por ella, le había cuidado lo mejor posible y había empeorado… quizás y no fue buena idea sacarla de su hogar de todas maneras.

Pero, al verla tan solitaria y triste… una luz interna le dijo que tenía que ir tras ella y hacerla permanecer con él. ¿Sería realmente la idea adecuada?

—Sakura… - susurró con cuidado en su oreja, no obstante la chica no emitió ninguna respuesta. Resignado a que no podría hacer nada se acurrucó junto a ella, metió su cara en la curvatura del cuello y el hombro, sintió sus mechones acariciarle las mejillas y sonrió un poco ante la sensación. La mano que aferraba su vientre se pasó a su cintura y la pego a él, así estaría seguro de que si ella se movía la sentiría.

* * *

Kakashi caminaba en silencio mientras que Naruto lo seguía con sumo silencio. Desde que había salido no había hablado y tenía cerca de diez minutos merodeando por ese bosque al que el sabio llamaba jardín.

—Oye, Kakashi, ¿Para que caminamos? – estiró los brazos con pereza.

—Caminar es bueno para la circulación y evita la obesidad. – agregó sin mirarlo, con un dedo apuntando al cielo, emitiendo un aire de sabiduría.

—A mi no me engañas, viejo lobo… ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? – automáticamente, ante la señalización de Naruto, los dos se detuvieron.

Una brisa de aire se coló entre ellos, amenazando con romper esa quietud incomoda. Lentamente, Kakashi lo miró con su ojo sano y después se cruzó de brazos, metiendo las muñecas en su ropa. De nuevo una brisa sonora entró en escena, pero esta vez las palabras de Kakashi opacaron su cadencia final.

—Es un honor para mí verte al fin, Kurama.

Naruto abrió sorprendido los ojos y se colocó tenso a la vez.

—Creo que te equivocas de persona.

—Oh, no, claro que no. – se acercó lentamente, mientras sonreía debajo de su mascara. —Uzumaki Naruto… o debería decir, Kurama de las nueve colas, es un honor saludarlo en la santidad de mi hogar.

—Te estás equivocando de nuevo. – esta vez Naruto se colocó a la defensiva. —Yo no soy Kurama…

—No lo dirás enserio. – dio un paso hacia él.

—Por supuesto que hablo enserio. Kurama era el nombre de mi padre. Mi hombre es Naruto.

Kakashi lo miró atentamente mientras Naruto retrocedía un paso, con extraña tensión. Alzó una ceja y bajó sus brazos.

—El nombre de tu padre era Minato.

Naruto sintió que una descarga se apoderaba de su espalda y lo incitaba a correr de ahí, sintió el instinto de matar a ese hombre con sólo mencionar el nombre de su difunto padre. Pero debía controlar esa absurda ira y descubrir cómo es que ese idiota sabía el nombre de su padre.

—Estás de broma, un tonto como tú, que sólo iba a la casa de la vieja Tsunade a beber, no puede estar hablando con seriedad. – intentó tentarlo para revelar sus palabras.

—Tsunade es mi amiga y me gusta beber con ella. – se rascó la barbilla.

—Idiota.

—Como sea. – se sentó en el pasto de ese lugar, invitándolo con la mirada. —Kurama, es el nombre de tu familia… por ende, cuando un nuevo miembro de la familia de Kurama nace, entonces hereda el nombre.

—¿Cómo dices? – se desconcertó.

—Veras, tu padre se llamaba Minato Namikaze, pero su nombre de monstruo era Kurama.

—¿Cómo es que sabes sobre mi padre? – ladeó el rostro, más interesado que al principio.

—Es fácil… tu padre fue mi maestro.

La expresión de Naruto fue indescifrable por breves segundos, después, su rostro se tornó sereno y desinteresado.

—¿Y que?

—Pero no sólo fui discípulo de tu padre, sino también de tu madre. – en esta ocasión logró despertar genuina curiosidad en él.

—¿De mi madre? – se levantó de un salto.

—Minato-sensei me enseño a pelear y a controlar mi poder. Kushina-sensei me enseño a usar mi potencial, al manejar mi poder de maneras ilimitadas. Ella me enseño una técnica muy poderosa… La técnica del atamiento espiritual.

—No estoy entendiendo el propósito de esta charla, Kakashi. – cruzó sus brazos.

—En mi carta les dije que tenía respuestas. – dijo entonces, volviendo a tomar el interés de Naruto.

—Es cierto, si vas a decir algo relacionado con Sakura-chan, entonces escuchare. – se inclinó al frente, intentando escuchar atentamente.

—Antes… Dime, esa niña es completamente humana, ¿Verdad?

—¿Eh? – alzó una ceja y asintió lentamente.

—Si es así, ¿Por qué la tratas como a una hermana?

—Sakura-chan vive con Tsunade, nos criamos juntos desde niños…

—¿Con Tsunade? – Kakashi se acomodó en la hierba. —Esa mujer… ¿Cómo es que puede sobrevivir en una sociedad tan altanera y mediocre? – con su puño arrancó un poco de pasto y lo dejó ir con el viento.

—¿A que te refieres?- evidentemente el tema no iba referido para el entendimiento de Naruto.

—Si mis cálculos no me fallan… Tsunade es lo suficientemente longeva como para convivir con esos humanos. – terminó por recostarse en la hierba, la fina tela de su ropa se manchó de lodo.

—¿Suficientemente longeva? – Naruto se acercó intrigado. —¿Por qué lo dices?

—Tsunade es la única humana que realmente conozco desde hace más de cien años…

—¡¿Qué? – entonces Naruto sintió que algo estaba mal ahí.

—¿No lo sabías? Esa mujer, a la que llamas "vieja" deliberadamente… bueno, en realidad sí es muy vieja. – agregó en tono burlón.

—¿Es es posible? – Naruto se recostó a su lado, atento a la charla.

—Ella recibió el favor de la reina babosa y se convirtió en la princesa de las babosas… Por lo tanto, le permitieron la juventud eterna. – se enderezó y miró con su ojo a Naruto, quien parecía incrédulo.

—No pensaba descubrir eso de Tsunade. – rodó para quedar boca arriba, miró a Kakashi y respiró. —Tsunade ya me parecía extraña…

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Ella me entrenó y me mantuvo siempre calmado durante mi transformación.- cerró los ojos, se le estaba olvidando todos sus problemas.

—Ya veo. Aunque no lo creas, ella es reconocida en todo el mundo fantástico, es la única humana que ha logrado vivir lo suficiente como para apreciarla. Muchos la respetan. – Kakashi volvió a arrancar un poco de pasto. —En todo caso, si Sakura es pariente de Tsunade sería algo así como un tátara sobrina. – rió ante el comentario, le parecía irónico.

—Puede ser. – Naruto se levantó de golpe, mientras tronaba su cuello.

—¿Cómo llego ella a la casa de Tsunade? – inquirió el sabio, mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar, con Naruto tras él.

—Tsunade trajo a Sakura-chan a la casa cuando ella tenía pocos años de edad. Sus padres había muerto en un accidente y el único pariente real que tenía Sakura era Tsunade… desde entonces la adoptó y nos convertimos en primos-hermanos. – sonrió Naruto. —Ella es mi hermana menor.

Para entonces, Kakashi se detuvo repentinamente enfrente del estanque, la luz de la luna se reflejaba intensamente. Se agachó y con la punta de los dedos removió el agua, nuevamente se puso de pie.

—¿Por qué te detuviste? – preguntó Naruto, al verlo tieso.

—Hace mucho tiempo… tuve un amigo llamado Obito. – su voz se transformó en nostalgia pura. —El murió para salvarme, ¿Sabes?

Naruto se sintió extraño, no era un tema que le concernía a él. Kakashi tenía una extraña manera de cambiar de temas de conversación.

—Lo siento, pero no creo que…

—Su nombre completa era Uchiha… - pausó. —Uchiha Obito… - entonces Kakashi lo encaró, el resplandeciente Sharingan brillaba entonces en su ojo antes cubierto. Naruto retrocedió automáticamente, no sabía muy bien por que, pero los ojos de los hijos de Susano no le agradaban nada.

—¿Qué intentas decirme? Estás actuando como un demente. – susurró molesto.

—Como deuda por el sacrificio de Obito… me vi obligado a cumplir las demandas de su hermano mayor. – comenzó a contar sin pena ni gloría. Miró el cielo. —Mi misión… - después miró atentamente a Naruto, su ojo rojo resplandeció. —Mi misión era atar un tesoro al alma de una inocente niña…

Y entonces lo comprendió y sintió como la ira y el fuego fluía por su cuerpo titánico.

—Bastardo… - el cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a resplandecer de rojo. —! Maldito bastardo! – y la garra roja del demonio se clavó en el blanco y terso cuello de Kakashi.

* * *

La fiebre había bajado considerablemente. Su respiración se normalizó a tiempo y entonces abrió lentamente los ojos. Aún se sentía horriblemente mareada, pero aunque fuera podría estar despierta un poco de tiempo.

Sentía seca la garganta, tenía frio en los pies y sentía que el sudor le escurría por la sien. Respirar era bastante complicado, por que sentía como si algo la tuviera apresada y le impidiera moverse a su liber-

Un momento, algo realmente le tomaba de la cintura. Un poco más espabilada movió la cabeza para buscar a quien estuviera aprensándola, pero entonces se encontró con una sensación de cosquillas en el cuello. Observó a Sasuke, quien dormía plácidamente aferrado a su cuerpo. No supo que decir ni que hacer, simplemente se sorprendió al ver al moreno descansado junto a ella. Sintió un poco de pena por él, es decir, Sasuke pudo haber sido un tirano con ella, pero al fin y al cabo la había protegido a capa y espalda… por que claro, no poseía escudo. Sonrió un poco ante su ocurrencia.

Intentó mover la mano para tocar su vientre, pero no pudo hacerlo, Sasuke la tenía apresada entre su brazo derecho y le tocaba la mano delicadamente, cualquiera movimiento por su parte lo despertaría. Suspiró resignada, tendría que despertar a Sasuke. Se movió un poco, intentando sacudirse su brazo, pero no funcionó, en vez de eso el muchacho roncó más fuerte. Respiró de nuevo para calmarse, intentó levantarse sobre sus codos pero su debilidad se lo impidió y en vez de eso, simplemente movió un poco los antebrazos. Cerró los ojos, intentado pensar… podría llamarle, pero tenía tan seca la garganta que no sonaría lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertarlo. Así que comenzó a mover su cuello lentamente, con ello, sus mechones rosas rozaron la nariz del pelinegro. Poco a poco, el muchacho comenzó a hacer mohines graciosos y después de un intento más… se despertó. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Sakura seguía meciendo sus cabellos en un intento por despertarlo sonrió complacido. Sacó la cara de su cuello y ella lo encaró en el acto. Se miraron intensamente durante unos segundos y después ambos sonrieron levemente.

—Hola. – emitió en voz baja el Uchiha. Ella simplemente sonrió un poco. Después miró el techo del lugar. Sasuke se enderezó sobre su codo para verla mejor. En ningún momento le liberó de su abrazo.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Sakura? – preguntó con prudencia. Ella volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y suspiró.

—Estoy bien… creo. – intentó moverse para poder tocar su vientre. Sasuke no la soltó y entonces, a como pudo, colocó su mano sobre su vientre, para sentir a su hijo. Sonrió cuando éste le propino un golpecito. —Ay… - se quejó quedito.

—No molestes a mamá, muchacho, ¿No ves que está enferma? – escuchó a Sasuke y lo miró completamente sorprendida.

—Sasuke…

—¿Dime? – no iba a ceder, Sakura tenía que corresponderle tarde o temprano.

—Tengo sed. – finalmente lo dijo.

—Oh, sí, iré por agua. – se levantó, dejándola libre. Respiró más tranquila, pero no por mucho, por que Sasuke ya estaba de regreso con el agua. —Aquí tienes. – le dio el vaso lleno de agua fresca. Sakura la bebió con avidez y después se sintió mucho mejor.

—Ah… la necesitaba. – comentó entonces. Iba a pedir otro sorbo cuando sintió que una mano se posaba sobre su frente con cuidado. Sasuke estiró su mano y la dejó en la piel de la joven unos segundos, después se colocó la misma mano en su frente y sonrió.

—Ya no tienes fiebre… pero sigues caliente. – le informó.

—Tengo frio en los pies. – respondió ella.

—No te preocupes. – se levantó y sacó un par de calcetines de una especie de mochila. Le colocó el otro par con tranquilidad, mientras Sakura apreciaba atónita las atenciones que él le daba. Cuando terminó, se sentó a su lado y le tomó la mano para entrelazarla con la suya. Ella respiró con resignación, después de todo, necesitaba del apoyo de alguien ahora más que nunca.

—¿En donde estamos? – no se había percatado que estaban en casa ajena hasta dentro de poco. Se enderezó y se sentó, recargándose en las almohadas y la pared detrás de ellos.

—Estamos en la casa de un hombre llamado Kakashi, en el monte Fuji. – explicó el muchacho.

—¿El monte Fuji? – no gritó, pero sí lo dijo con tristeza. —Eso quiere decir que estoy más lejos de casa…

—Sakura. – apretó el agarre de su mano. —Estaba muy preocupado por ti. – intentó reconfortarla. Ella simplemente lo miró a los ojos, entones dirigió su vista a su vientre y sonrió con ternura, lo acarició con su mano libre y de nuevo el bebé volvió a patear.

—Vaya… está muy inquieto hoy. – murmuró con alegría. Sonrió abiertamente por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Sasuke no quiso quedarse atrás y se sentó, sin soltarse de la mano de Sakura para tocar a su hijo. El también se alegró cuando el bebé comenzó a moverse inquieto.

—Ay… por favor, cálmate pequeño. – dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

—¿Te duele mucho? – cuestionó Sasuke.

—Algunas veces, en esta ocasión está especialmente fuerte. – acarició su vientre para tranquilizar a su hijo. No se dio cuenta como, pero mientras se acariciaba se topó con la mano de Sasuke y quedó inmóvil. Ya la tenía sujeta de una mano, ahora le sostuvo la otra, con cariño. Ella quedó paralizada ante la reacción de Sasuke. Cerró los ojos, tragándose las ganas de llorar… pero no pudo y de poquito en poco sus lágrimas se derramaron al vacío.

—¿Qué sucede? – le soltó de las manos para limpiarle las lagrimas.

Sakura no le contestó, simplemente comenzó a llorar con más intensidad. Incomodo y sin saber por que, se abalanzó contra ella y la abrazó de tal modo que ella se enterró en su pecho y él estaba casi encima de ella. Los sollozos de la chica no paraban y comenzaba a sentir húmeda su ropa. Le acariciaba los cabellos de modo que se tranquilizara, viendo que no podía hacerlo la recostó para que descansara. Ella se apoyó en su pecho y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sasuke se dio el lujo de tenerla entre sus brazos.

—No llores, Sakura… todo acabará pronto. – no sabía que decirle.

Ella lloró por más tiempo, poco a poco se fue agotando su llanto y con eso su voz. Cuando estuvo en total calma, el chico intentó recostarla para que durmiera, cual fue su extrañez al darse cuenta que ella se aferraba con fuerza de él.

—¿Sakura?

—Echaba de menos tu olor. – confesó, Sasuke alzó las cejas sorprendido y después le abrazó con cariño.

—Yo también, te eché mucho de menos. – besó su cabeza. —Jamás había estado tan loco por alguien, como lo estoy por ti Sakura. – terminó por confesar sus sentimientos y eso sólo provocó que ella se aferrara más. —Sakura. Quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que pasó hace algunos meses… perdóname por lo que te hice ese día, por favor.

El silenció perduró por minutos, antes de que alguien hablara.

—Cuéntame qué fue todo eso, Sasuke. – ella se separó de él y lo miró atentamente. —Cuéntame la verdad y nada más que la verdad… pero sobre todo, cuéntame porqué me engañaste.

La mirada anhelante de Sakura lo hizo reconsiderarlo. ¿Merecía la pena contarle todo lo ocurrido? ¿Merecía la pena romperla más de lo que ya lo había hecho? Suspiró, tendría que hacerlo…

—Lamento no habértelo dicho antes… pero sí, es cierto, soy un youkai… un monstruo. – esperó para ver la reacción de Sakura, pero la aludida no hizo referencia de nada. —Desde que te conocí… cuando era un niño, quedé profundamente enamorado de ti. – eso sí la hizo reaccionar, apareció en su rostro un gesto de incredulidad.

—¿Enserio?

—Por supuesto. ¿Recuerdas el día en el que nos conocimos? Estabas paseando cuando nos encontramos… me pareciste sumamente hermosa, para ser humana. – dijo nada más que la verdad.

—No sabía que pensaras eso de mí. – se sonrojó como colegiala. —No sé que decir…

—No tienes por qué hacerlo. Durante mucho tiempo me entrené para crecer y así, no sé, volverte a ver. Sólo ibas los veranos y yo esperaba impaciente hasta la fecha…

—Yo también. – soltó de la nada. Se sonrieron un poco y Sasuke se acercó un poco más ella, como si fuera posible.

—Pero dejaste de ir. – entonces Sakura recordó aquellos años, cuando sus padres murieron y no pudo volver jamás a ese majestuoso bosque.

—Mis padres murieron, Sasuke… me mudé con una tía para poder sobrevivir. – comenzó a explicar, mientras se hundía en el pecho de su amado. —No pude volver más a ese lago… aunque quisiese.

—Es por eso que te busqué. – ella lo escuchó. —Viaje mucho para poder encontrarte y finalmente lo hice…

* * *

En aquellos días, Sakura todavía estaba en la universidad, había estado haciendo su último año de servicio social. Inició apenas unos meses y se sentía tan agobiada que ni una siesta podría reconfortarla. Ella atendía la sala de urgencias. Había ocasiones en que la sala estaba completamente sola, otras en las que el trabajo era tan extenuante que sentía que en cualquiera momento caería en una camilla como un paciente más.

Era una tarde sin mucha gente, el hospital estaba silencioso y ella se encontraba sentada junto a la enfermera en turno. Estaba comiéndose una paleta de cereza en silencio. La enfermera leía una revista del mes pasado en completa afonía.

Solo el sonido de su respiración las entretenía. En eso, sonó el teléfono y Sakura se levantó para atenderlo.

—¿Sí?

—_Señorita Haruno, mantenga una camilla lista, la ambulancia llegará en tres minutos, tenemos un herido por objeto corta punzante, repito, objeto corta punzante, hemorragia severa… - _el paramédico colgó y ella corrió para avisarle a la enfermera. Juntas, consiguieron una camilla y esperaron atentamente a que la ambulancia llegara. En menos de tres minutos el vehículo ya estaba ahí. Sakura corrió apresuradamente hasta encontrarse con el jefe de paramédicos. Sacaron a un joven, completamente lleno de sangre, y lo pusieron en sus cuidados. Sakura intentó llamarle, pero el hombre no respondía. Así que procedieron a llevarlo a curaciones. La enfermera le ayudo a trasladarlo, pero debía ir por todo el papeleo.

Sakura quedó completamente sola, limpiando la sangre, que extrañamente había dejado de fluir. Utilizó varias gazas y cuando por fin logró despejarle la cara sus manos se paralizaron. Miró atenta al paciente y después tragó saliva. Se acercó lo más que pudo a su cara, intentado no perderse detalle alguno de su faz.

Se le había conocido, pero no podía recordar de donde…

La enfermera entró interrumpiendo su momento de memoria y le dejó los papeles en la mesa, después salió muy a gusto de ahí. Sakura bufó molesta, tendría que hacerle un expediente. Resignada a continuar trabajando se acercó de nuevo al rostro del muchacho, cual fue su sorpresa al verle despierto. Los ojos de aquel joven eran tan intensos y negros que quedó completamente hipnotizada.

Fue entonces que no se dio cuenta que le sujetaba fuertemente de la mano. Se asustó e intentó apartarse, pero el hombre la jaló hacia él, haciendo que callera sobre su cuerpo ensangrentado, manchando su pulcro uniforme blanco. Iba a gritar pero su voz la detuvo…

—¿Sakura? – entonces ella reaccionó. Como un balde de agua bien fría sus recuerdos volvieron.

—¿Sasuke… eres tú, Sasuke? – y él sonrió como respuesta, después de eso, la abrazó fuertemente… y el resto se perdió en sus recuerdos.

—Después de encontrarte me dedique el resto del tiempo a cortejarte. – continuó relatando Sasuke. —No estaba seguro si le corresponderías, pero como bien se sabe, cuando un youkai se enamora, hace hasta lo imposible para conseguir a su dama. – eso le sacó una sonrisa a Sakura.

—Y lo conseguiste… hasta con intereses. – acarició su vientre, con algo de felicidad. Sasuke sonrió ante la broma y se acercó lo suficiente como para besarle la frente. El corazón de la chica se disparó.

—Nunca te lo había dicho pero… tienes una frente tan grande que me gustaría besártela hasta el amanecer. – aquello hizo que se le subieron los colores al rostro.

—Gracias. – no pudo evitar sentirse locamente enamorada, como antes.

—Sakura. – ella respondió con la mirada. —¿Cuándo supiste que estabas embarazada?

—Iba a decírtelo el día que… - guardó silencio y cerró los ojos, abrumada por los recuerdos que ese día le traían.

—Oh, Sakura. – volvió a apretarle firmemente. —De haber sabido yo no…

—No por favor… no lo menciones. Aun conservo las pesadillas. – sostuvo su cabeza con ambas manos.

—Lo lamento mucho Sakura. – le beso la frente nuevamente. —Es justo que te diga por qué lo hice.

* * *

Cuando Sasuke abrió los ojos, Itachi le plantó una mirada de preocupación. Sasuke estaba sentado en la sala de su hogar, se encontraban en total silencio, en ese momento, recibirían un mensaje muy importante de su abuelo, Madara.

Como era de esperarse, el anunció llegó rápidamente por Zetsu, el sirviente más leal de su abuelo. El abominable siamés apareció entre las sombras de aquel cuarto vacío. Una sonrisa sádica se asomó por la comisura del labio blanco, mientras que el negro no parecía manifestar ninguna emoción.

—Quizás consideren… _Cooperar con la causa. _– las dos voces de su ser fueron claras con la indicación.

Itachi miró una vez más a Sasuke y éste a él.

—Queremos que el abuelo venga a decírnoslo en persona.- demandó Itachi.

—Eso no será necesario.- Comentó el Zetsu blanco. —_Ustedes ya han sido juzgados… no hay marcha atrás. _

—Comprendo… ¿Nos das un momento para pensarlo? – Itachi habló en todo momento.

—De acuerdo, cinco minutos.- el ser salió de la habitación, dejando a los hermanos solos.

—Itachi, realmente no considerarás lo que dijo…

—Por supuesto que no, Madara nos asesinaría en cuento tuviera la oportunidad… Pero antes de eso, intentará conseguir lo que ha buscado por más de cien años. – Itachi se acercó a él y tocó su hombro. Sasuke le miró intrigado. —Cuando Madara se dé cuenta que no tenemos lo que busca… no se dará por vencido. Nos amenazará hasta sacarnos algo que le satisfaga.

—No entiendo lo que dices, Nii-san. – ladeó la cabeza. Itachi endureció la mirada y se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de Sasuke, quien estaba sentado.

—Sasuke… todo lo que nos rodea está en peligro. – se sentó enfrente de él y bajó la voz considerablemente. —Vamos a escapar de aquí, y cuando lo hagamos, quiero que des por terminado esos asuntos personales que podría ser contraproducentes en un futuro.

Sasuke captó la indirecta y ante esto su Sharingan emergió presuroso.

—Jamás. – dijo con voz ahogada. —Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto.

—No lo tiene, es verdad. – la mirada rojiza de Itachi se hizo más violenta. —Pero después sí. Madara está obsesionado con una cosa… y no descansará hasta obtenerla.

—No me interesa la obsesión del abuelo, no voy a renunciar a ella.

—Creo que no estás entendiendo Sasuke. – Itachi frunció el ceño considerablemente. —No tienes elección, si quieres protegerla, tendrás que terminar esa relación, hacer que nada de lo que viviste pasó, para que puede vivir en paz.

—Me niego, yo la quiero… - se levantó con ira contenida.

—Y yo te quiero a ti, Sasuke. Te quiero vivo y lejos de problemas. – la imponente silueta de Itachi era tan intimidadora que Sasuke llegó a considerar por un instante sus palabras. —Lo digo por tu bien, si ella está involucrada y Madara se entera, ten por seguro que buscará la manera de utilizarla en tu contra.

—No tiene por qué enterarse… nunca. – pero su terquedad le impedía escuchar las palabras de su hermano mayor.

—Llegará un día en el que tomarás medidas drásticas por proteger a un ser amado. – eso lo desarmó. —Y no dejaré que un simple capricho te mate, Sasuke. Así que te lo pido por favor, termina con este innecesario conflicto.

Entonces sacó su arma y listo para atacar cortó a la mitad a Zetsu, quien entraba a la habitación para decirles que su tiempo se había acabado. Con el mismo impulso, un fuego negro y espeso destruyó las paredes de aquel cuarto y obligó a Sasuke a que le siguiera. Emergieron al bosque y comenzaron a huir de la horda de mercenarios que los seguían. Habían dado la orden de asesinar a los hermanos Uchiha Itachi y Uchiha Sasuke, el hecho de huir sólo los consideraba más sospechosos.

Atravesaron el bosque y llegaron a una pequeña ciudad, Sasuke reaccionó al ver los techos de las casas.

—¡Kirin! – gritó el moreno menor mientras los relámpagos bajaban a la tierra en busca de sus enemigos. Pero los mercenarios no se dejaban vencer, continuaban saliendo de la tierra.

Zetsu encaró a Itachi cuando entraron a la ciudad.

—Lamento decirte que no nos queda más que matarles.

—Entonces que así sea. – y el fuego negro salió de sus ojos, arremolinándose contra el hombre planta.

Los nubarrones comenzaban a apoderarse de la ciudad de Konoha.

Sasuke exhaló una llamarada potente y quemó a los mercenarios que emergían de la tierra, la figura de muchos Zetsu de cara blanco lo sorprendieron inmediatamente, no podría pelear por mucho tiempo con ellos sin usar una técnica de destrucción masiva. Juntó aire y chakra en su pecho y de la misma manera dejó que un poderoso fuego quemara a todos sus enemigos. Después de eso comenzó a correr sin rumbo. Repleto de electricidad, los rayos lo perseguían, y por ende, podía disponer de su energía para alejar a sus enemigos. Inconscientemente comenzó a buscarla…

Su mirada viajó por las calles de la ciudad en busca de su esencia. Se detuvo en un poste de luz, si más bien recordaba, habían quedado de verse cerca de esa zona… de hecho, era por ello que estaba inquieto por salir de la sala en donde Zetsu los había citado. Tragó saliva y la pasó incomodo. Si tan sólo tuviera otra elección.

Entonces un poderoso terremoto lo sacudió, el poste en donde estaba parado se tambaleó tan fuertemente que tuvo que descender. Y fue ahí cuando la vio, aferrada a un árbol y a punto de llorar. Sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, no quería hacerlo, en verdad. Se desplazó con rapidez, pero de nuevo otro terremoto sacudió la ciudad, eso era seguramente una manifestación del poder destructor de Itachi. Suspiró, pero inmediatamente esquivó un automóvil que perdía el control y se volteaba estrepitosamente en la autopista. Muchas personas gritaban desesperadas y entres ellas, se encontraba Sakura. Aún aferrada al árbol. Sasuke se colocó la capucha de su capa y de un salto llego donde Sakura. Sus ojos rojos brillaron ansiosos. Ella elevó el rostro para encararlo…

—¿Sasuke-kun?- al oírla dudó seriamente si lo que iba a hacer sería lo mejor, pero entonces otra explosión lo hizo comprobar que Itachi tenía razón.

—Tsukiyomi. – susurró lentamente y ante ello, Sakura comenzó a convulsionarse de terror. Los ojos rojos de Sasuke le mostraron terribles pesadillas, en donde elevaba su espada y sin ningún tipo de tapujo la travesaba, después de eso, le confesaba que no era más que una humana débil y frágil a la cual desde un principio deseó devorar completamente.

—No, por favor no me mates…- suplicó ella.

—No digas tonterías, eres mi musa, jamás te irás, quieras o no… - mostró sus dientes en una sádica sonrisa. Elevó entonces su espada contra de ella.

—Yo te amaba…- musitó, muy dolida y él contesto con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

—Yo también. – y su ilusión culmino con un asesinato imaginario.

Sakura cayó al suelo inconsciente y herida emocional y mentalmente. Se agachó para acariciarle el rostro, pero entonces un puño caliente le apartó de ella. La imagen del zorro rojo le dejó en claro que él ya no podría tocarla.

—¡Desgraciado! – escuchó la voz de Naruto y no tuvo el valor para encararle.

—Naruto… - dijo con cuidado antes de desaparecer. —Protégela. – y entonces desapareció del campo de batalla.

* * *

Para cuando Sasuke terminó de contar aquella, de manera en la que Sakura no se alterara (omitiendo algunas partes como Naruto, ya que no sabía que tan preparada para eso estaría), sus miradas se encontraron con una penosa plegaría.

—Sakura. – se apartó de ella y ante la mirada sorprendida de la joven Sasuke se obligó a pedir disculpas con la cabeza pegada al suelo. —Por favor, ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día? – lo dijo con ferviente intensión.

Espero por unos segundos y Sakura no emitía palabra alguna. Cerró los ojos, seguramente la chica nunca le perdonaría. Mas no fueron palabras lo que escuchó después, sino fueron los brazos de Sakura, quien lo abrazaba. Sintió lágrimas cálidas en su espalda y se enderezó para verle el rostro. No supo qué sentir, por que la cara de Sakura le mostraba un amor y una compasión tan grandes que quizás y realmente no mereciera ser perdonado. Se sintió un ogro y ante la mirada amorosa de Sakura, escondió su rostro, pegó la cabeza en el vientre de ella, buscando consuelo. Sintió cómo Sakura le acariciaba los cabellos con su mano, aún sin emitir palabras. Sasuke se abrazó de ella, pasó sus manos por su cintura y descanso en su hinchado vientre, una pequeña lágrima descendió por su mejilla. El calor que desprendía Sakura era tan confortable. Y entonces sintió los labios de Sakura, que le besaban los cabellos con un amor inquebrantable y se sintió un monstruo; un terrible y cruel monstruo, el cual tenía la bendición de una dulce y delicada flor, que le consolaba y le cuidaba, sin importar lo abominable que él había sido con ella. Ahora tenía la certeza de que Sakura nunca le odiaría y que sin importar qué, permanecerían juntos.

**Continuara…**

**Es una visión hermosa, ¿No lo creen? Pero para mi gusto me encantó. Era justo y necesario que Sasuke pidiera disculpas a su dama por los problemas que le causó. Yo sé que quizás la historia está un poco incompresible, pero muchos recordarán que ese es el estilo de Yume no Kaze, al final, todos los huecos son tapados y la verdad emerge desde las sombras. **

**Por cierto, yo sé que algunos recuerdan el fic de Copretérito, bueno les quiero decir que tambien está en proceso de actualización aunque no sé cuanto tiempo me tomará. **

**Espero que nos sigamos viendo. Yo me despido de ustedes.**

**Yume no Kaze. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**


	10. Emboscada

**Hola, señoras y señores... despues de tanto tiempo, este puente me brindo unos minutos de descanso y tambien de inspiración. Llega una nueva entrega con peleas que espero le gusten. Gracias por esperar y espero que la lectura sea de su agrado. **

* * *

**-10-**

**Emboscada.**

* * *

—¡Cara de perro! – rugió Naruto, mientras apretaba sin escrúpulo alguno el cuello de Kakashi.

—De-jame explicarte. – musitó, casi asfixiado. El rubio mostró sus colmillos envueltos en una espeluznante mueca de ira. Se negaba a darle gusto al cautivo, pero algo dentro le decía que debía escucharle.

—¿Y que me explicarás? Seguramente me contarás una excusa patética para justificar tu atrocidad. – exclamó molesto, pero aflojando el agarre.

—No es una… justificación. – exhaló. —Es un porqué. – convencer al hijo de Kushina sería complicado, sobre todo porque el hijo era tan terco e irascible como la madre.

—Eres un… - le soltó de sorpresa. —Lo que me tengas que decir dilo rápido y sin interrupciones, idiota. – insultó.

—Claro. – acarició su cuello mallugado y se sentó con pesar. Le ardía la garganta y sería complicado hablar con la sensación urente en su cuello.

—Ahora, comienza de una vez…

—Obito Uchiha… - dijo de pronto. —Obito Uchiha era mi mejor amigo. – respiró más tranquilamente.

—Eso ya lo sé, ¿Y qué?

—Tanto él como yo, éramos estudiantes de tu padre. – con esa frase logró captar la atención de Naruto. —Obito y yo competíamos frecuentemente por ganar la doctrina de Minato-sensei. Con el tiempo logramos una gran amistad, a pesar de nuestras diferencias. Obito era realmente flojo para hacer las cosas, incluso inventaba excusas tontas para protegerse de las críticas. Era un buen guerrero, pero sus hábitos jamás desaparecerían.

—¿Y cómo entra Sakura-chan aquí?

—Es necesario que conozcas toda la historia si después me acusarás, ¿No?

—Mmm, de acuerdo pero date prisa.

—Hace diez años, Obito fue presa de una maldición mortal… todo, por que provocó la ira de su padre.

—¿Qué tipo de maldición?

—Su padre le maldijo para que muriera en las llamas infernales. Intentó abrir un portal y mandarle. Lo hubiera logrado si no fuera por la astucia de Obito. – hizo una pausa. —Furioso, le persiguió por mucho tiempo. Obito buscó refugio en mi hogar y yo accedí. Por tres años estuvo seguro de su padre, hasta que un día, por un descuido mío, él supo su ubicación.

—¿Qué tipo de descuido?

—Los sirvientes de su padre sabían que yo era amigo de Obito, así que me engañaron y me emborracharon una noche; así lograron sacarme información y corrieron desesperados para decirle al padre de mi amigo. Éste, contento, no perdió tiempo y fue a mi hogar para hacerle frente a Obito. Cuando yo recuperé la conciencia, me di cuenta de mi acción y corrí rápidamente a donde Obito. Lo encontré postrado debajo de un árbol. Resulta ser, que había desafiado a su padre y logró hacerle frente, así que antes de huir, le maldijo de nuevo, pero esta vez, con un hechizo de tortura.

—¿Tortura? – Naruto ladeó la cabeza.

—Así es. – Kakashi le miró atentamente. —Obito me miró muy triste, sabía que yo le había dicho a su padre donde se escondía. Preso de la culpa, arrebate mi espada de su vaina y me cercené un ojo. – se llevó una mano a aquel parche que cubría su ojo, algo que hasta este momento, Naruto no había prestado atención. —Pero Obito me perdonó, y en vez de odiarme, me dio un regalo. – y alzó su parche, entonces, para sorpresa de Naruto, el Sharingan resplandeció esa noche en la cara del señor de los perros.

—No puede ser… - musitó Naruto, admirando su ojo.

—Sí, Obito me dio su barrera sanguínea, un arma poderosa que sólo poseen los Uchiha. El Sharingan, fue definitivamente lo que me ató a esa cadena de favores. Después de arrancarse el ojo, Obito murió en mis brazos. – en ese momento, el silenció reinó en el jardín de Kakashi.

—¿Puedes imaginarlo? Esa terrible carga soporté por muchos años. Yo era el único culpable de la muerte de mi mejor amigo. Y Fugaku lo sabía…

—¿El padre de Sasuke? – Naruto reflexionó, ahora las cosas tomaban otro sentido.

—Sí, el hermano menor de Obito. Sabía que yo estaba en deuda con el clan Uchiha, no sólo por Obito, sino por permitir que fuese usuario del Sharingan. – se rascó la barbilla y miró al cielo. —Sabiendo esto, Fugaku me llamó una noche.

—¿Por qué? – los nudillos de Uzumaki se tensaron.

—Por que tenía un gran tesoro que requería ser sellado. – suspiró. —Después de todo, soy bueno con hechizos para sellar. Él quería que sometiera una poderosa reliquia en el cuerpo de una inocente niña.

—Sakura-chan… - respiró ahogado. —¿Y que era ese tesoro, si se puede saber?

Entonces Kakashi tragó saliva y después de eso cerró los ojos.

—Kusanagi…

* * *

Sasuke suspiró sonoramente, ahora estaba reconfortado y sentía que podía vencer a un ejército él solo. Alzó la mirada y Sakura continuaba contemplándole con calma. Se abalanzó contra ella y le beso delicadamente en los labios. Dios, tenía tanto tiempo deseando estar con ella como antes, quería saborearla entera y bebérsela, quería ser uno con ella.

No se dio cuenta exactamente cuando, pero ya estaba sobre ella, besándola y acariciando su cuerpo. Aquel cuerpo que le volvía loco, que le incitaba a despertad sus más bajos instintos. Besó tranquilamente su cuello, no había prisa, quería complacerla. Escuchaba los suspiros y gemidos perfectos que ella emitía, seguramente relajada y complacida. El muchacho sonrió ante aquello, eso significaba que todavía poseía un poder sobresaliente en ella. Destapó sus hombros y comenzó a lamer y besar la piel expuesta, era realmente deliciosa. Recordó entonces, aquellos momentos en los que se reunían a escondidas en ese hotel, en las afueras de la ciudad, se bañaban juntos, hacían el amor en todas partes de la habitación; en la alfombra, en la regadera, en la cama, en… bueno, donde quiera.

Cuando estuvo completamente sobre el cuerpo de ella, y pensó que podría unir sus cuerpos como antes, ella se quejó…

—Uh… - suspiró, pero no fue placer sino dolor lo que expresó. Sasuke se detuvo enseguida.

—¿Te lastime? – le sostuvo la cara en sus manos, alejándose de su cuerpo, ya no sobre ella. Sakura respiró repetidas veces para calmar su excitación.

—Uh… - volvió a exhalar, sin tanta pesadez.

—¿Dónde te duele? – acarició sus caderas y su vientre, ella no dijo nada.

—Sentí… - pero quedó en silencio. En realidad no estaba segura, le había dolido su vientre cuando éste se posó completamente sobre ella, pero…

—Quizás y no sea correcto hacerlo. – sugirió él. Sakura le miró con ojos de cordero. —Lo siento, querida, pero si te duele algo quizás sea mejor posponerlo… ¡Digo! Podemos lastimar al bebé… - corrigió con un sonrojo.

Ella lo miró atentamente y después suspiró.

—No. – dijo decidida. —No quiero desaprovechar este momento.

Ante eso, Sasuke sonrió complacido.

—Si algo te duele o no te parece, pararemos, ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo… - sentenció, para unir sus labios de nuevo. Pero se detuvo… Sasuke se había detenido.

—Diablos… - maldijo entre dientes.

—¿Qué sucede? – preguntó con duda Sakura, comenzaba a sentirse inquieta.

El muchacho se reincorporó y le acomodó la ropa a la muchacha, la abrazó y sonrió con ironía.

—Definitivamente lo dejaremos para después. – se separó de ella y corrió por su espada, cuando la sacó de su funda y apreció que estaba rota suspiró. —Con esto será suficiente. – rápidamente se acercó a Sakura y la llevó a una esquina de la casa, se dedicó a abrazarla.

—¿Sasuke?

—Están aquí…- musitó, y ella se puso tensa.

* * *

En la oscuridad del monte Fuji la mirada sanguinaria de aquel hombre era resplandeciente. Junto a él, se encontraban más ojos al acecho. El líder visualizó el cielo y se dio cuenta de la barrera mágica que protegía el recinto. Incomodo miró de nuevo a sus subordinados y con una seña los hizo entrar en acción.

Todas las miradas fueron lanzadas hacia el pirómano del grupo, el cual estaba ansioso por mostrar su "arte" a los incultos. Se acercó a la base de la barrera y juntó sus manos mientras una sonrisa se asomaba. Un bastón, hecho de arcilla, emergió por arte de magia de sus manos. Sonrió, pero entonces sintió que le daban un golpe en la nuca…

—Esto es serio, idiota. Haz explotar esta barrera.

—Lo lamento, Sasori no danna, lo haré enseguida. – ante la vista de todos comenzó a masticar el bastó de arcilla blanca que había hecho.

—Kakuzu… - Madara habló antes de que Deidara terminara. —Tú te encargarás de Sasuke… - el aludido asintió. —Mátalo. – después habló para todos. —Lo mismo para vosotros, maten a los idiotas, menos a la chica, la necesito con vida.

—Sí, señor. – Sasori asintió, su enorme marioneta con cola de escorpión asintió junto con él. —¿Ya terminaste, Deidara?

El muchacho se tragó por completo el bastón.

—Sí, Sasori no danna. – su voz se convirtió en la de un monstruo. Ante su sorpresa, el cuerpo del rubio comenzó a verse blanco y aumentó de tamaño dramáticamente, en cuestión de segundos, un dragón blanco de arcilla había aparecido.

* * *

—Tenemos compañía. – dijo Kakashi, mientras miraba hacía un punto específico del cielo, Naruto también lo presintió.

—¿Será posible que?

—Sí, no hay duda, Madara está aquí.

Y una explosión sacudió el ambiente, la barrera se destrozó inmediatamente, las miradas de Kakashi y Naruto se encontraron.

—Tenemos que enfrentarlos. – ordenó el mayor. El descendiente de Minato asintió y en cuestión de segundos su cuerpo se coloreó de naranja, un chakra gentil y no tan furioso se aferró al cuerpo de Naruto, protegiéndole como una armadura, mas no dándole la apariencia de una bestia loca.

—Pensé que te convertirías en un zorro…

—El chakra se puede usar de diferentes maneras. – sentenció Naruto, su apariencia era la de un guerrero legendario.

—Evidentemente. – el Sharingan de Kakashi comenzó a girar como loco.

La barrera se destruyó entonces, dándole paso a un terrible dragón blanco, que lanzaba por la boca pequeñas arañas de arcilla que exploraban al contacto.

Naruto saltó con una fuerza bruta impresionante, se posó sobre ese dragón de arcilla en el aire y le lanzó una garra gigante de chakra naranja. Automáticamente la cabeza del monstruo se deslizó hasta el suelo, arrasando arboles y hierba. Naruto sonrió, su fuerza era impresionante. El demonio se levantó inmediatamente y embistió con fiereza, Naruto exclamó en sorpresa y estiró sus brazos, lo tomó del cuello, con garras elásticas de chakra, el aludido pegó una sacudida intensa, removiendo a Naruto del aire y arrastrándolo contra el follaje de esa montaña.

Aunque el golpe era titánico, no se soltó en ningún momento, emergió de la maleza con su ropa sucia por el lodo y las ramas, pero con determinación.

El dragón sacudió de nuevo el cuello, pero Naruto no se dejó hacer. Usó sus brazos para acercarse a él como si fuesen una banda elástica. Se acercó a toda velocidad a la cabeza del dragón y con su pie, también cubierto por chakra, pateó la mandíbula del monstruo, haciendo que éste perdiera el equilibrio y se tambaleara sobre sus cuartos traseros.

—Eres mío. – se soltó de una garra y la lanzó contra el ala derecha del monstruo, una vez que se aferró, utilizó su poder demoniaco. Logró hacerle girar sobre su propio eje y acostarlo en el piso de espaldas, el dragón estaba completamente desconcertado.

Naruto se paró sobre su estomago, con una expresión victoriosa y se cruzó de brazos.

—Ahora no eres tan rudo, eh. – se burló. Entonces la cabeza del monstruo se levantó para verle a la cara. No parecía estar herido, no había raspones en su cuerpo, pero aún así, Naruto pensaba haber ganado.

—Tú debes ser el zorro… - la voz era horripilante y pastosa. Naruto alzó una ceja.

—¿Quién quiere saberlo?

—Nadie, yo sólo soy un humilde artista… - entonces la cara del dragón blanco se tornó entusiasta y sonrió. —Y te he atrapado. – Naruto no se había dado cuenta, pero en sus piernas se enredabas ciempiés de arcilla blanca que emergían de la piel del dragón. Intentó huir, pero estaba bien pegado, rápidamente encaró al dragón y este mostró una hilera de afilados dientes en una sonrisa macabra.

—Hijo de perra…

—El arte… ¡Es una explosión! – gritó y entonces, detonó.

Kakashi miró entonces lo que pasaba y cómo la silueta de Naruto desaparecía.

—¡Naruto! – saltó para ayudarle, pero la cola de escorpión de Sasori no le dejó.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? – intentó enrollarle, pero Kakashi era igual o más rápido.

—Veo que Madara no se rendirá hasta conseguir lo que quiere. – sacó una daga de color plateada de una funda en su espalda.

—Madara-sama es una persona con principios y agallas. – el aguijón intentó pero Kakashi volvió a esquivarle.

—¿Por qué Sasori Akasuna se rebajaría a servirle a ese terrible tirano?

—Yo no lo veo así… para mí, es una oportunidad de perpetuar mi arte. – atacó de nuevo con el espolón lleno de veneno, pero Kakashi podía leer sus movimientos y evitarlos.

—Uchiha Madara se deshará de ustedes en cuanto tenga lo que quiere…

—Tú no ves el futuro… - le atacó de nuevo y entonces Kakashi se molestó, ya estaba bueno de tantos piquetes. A una velocidad digna de su longevidad, tomó su daga y cortó el aguijón por la mitad sin dificultad alguna. Sasori simplemente frunció el ceño.

—Te aseguro, Akasuna, que aunque no vea el futuro, sé que pasará con ustedes… Todos morirán bajo el yugo de Uchiha Madara.

—Y yo te aseguro, Hatake, que no cantes victoria sólo por que has cortado mi cola. - un compartimiento trasero se abrió y entonces emergió el autentico Sasori. Un apuesto pelirrojo que sin duda no era nada débil.

Kakashi suspiró, esto no tenía buena pinta.

—Yo soy Akasuna Sasori, el maestro de las marionetas…

—Yo soy Hatake Kakashi, el lord de los perros, y quien te destruirá.

—Tú no ves el futuro… - Sasori agregó con una radiante sonrisa. —Y jamás lo harás… - abrió los brazos con la sonrisa todavía pintada en sus labios. Tenía los puños cerrados, pero en cuento los abrió, detrás de él emergió una sombra de al menos 1.90 m, Kakashi entrecerró los ojos.

—Muéstramela, tu arma secreta. – le retó.

—Sera un placer… - flexionó solamente las falanges distales de todos sus dedos, y automáticamente la marioneta reaccionó, lanzándose contra Kakashi. El aludido la esquivo, pero se sorprendió una vez que la contempló contra la luz.

—Ese es… ¡Imposible!

—Claro que lo es… El tercero en la dinastía de los demonios de la arena. Aquel que desapareció misteriosamente de su trono, aquel que podía controlar la arena de acero…

—¿Tú lo mataste?

—¿Y quien más? Soy perfectamente capaz de convertir un cadáver en una marioneta, con su cuerpo demoniaco he creado a la marioneta más poderosa de todas… - sonrió ante su inminente victoria. —Es por eso, mi amigo, que no podrás ganarme…

—Veo que no me dejarás opción… - su ojo comenzó a girar inquieto, poco a poco las comillas de su Sharingan se transformaron en las extrañas aspas de un remolino. Sasori alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué clase de Sharingan en ese?

—Uno que jamás se ha visto en la historia del Sharingan… mi propio Sharingan. – sonrió por debajo de la mascara.

—Hatake Kakashi, estás lleno de sorpresas…

* * *

Mientras el humo se disipaba, las mandíbulas de aquel dragón de arcilla blanca se encontraban contraídas en una sonrisa victoriosa. Le había ganado a Uzumaki Naruto, sin duda un descendiente del poderoso Minato Namikaze, una leyenda feroz entre todos los youkais.

—Con eso aprenderá… - pero su humor cambió cuando el humo se fue completamente, dejándole ver la silueta de Naruto, integra y con un espeso chakra rojo que le protegía.

—Eres un tramposo… - espetó Naruto, con su voz distorsionada.

—Eres más resistente de lo que pensé… - espetó el dragón, mientras se enderezaba más. Naruto le miró con una chispa en sus ojos.

—Me tomaste por sorpresa… - confesó. —Pero creo que si quiero pelear contra una abominación… - cerró sus ojos azules. —Tendré que ser una también. – y cuando los abrió el rojo brillaba indómito en sus orbitas.

Ante la sorpresa de Deidara, el cuerpo de Naruto se comenzó a convertir en el de un zorro gigante. Al verse en problemas, pues si terminaba de convertirse sobre él, posiblemente le dominaría en el acto. Lo expulsó de su estomago con una explosión, mandándole contra el bosque.

El Kyuubi cayó graciosamente entre los arboles, completamente transformado e ileso.

El dragón se levantó presuroso, esto sería interesante.

—¿Conoces el poder de la C4? – le preguntó, un tanto intimidado por las fauces filosas del zorro.

—¿Conoces el verdadero poder del rey de los zorros?

—Supongo que lo descubriré. – y contra todo pronostico posible, el dragón saltó contra el zorro. Le atacó de frente y Naruto no lo esquivó, es más, los dientes de arcilla del terrible dragón se clavaron en el hombro del Kyuubi.

—¡Ni el Kyuubi podrá contra esto! – su cuerpo comenzó a hincharse, mas Naruto no se inmutó. Dio un saltó olímpico hacía el cielo y casi llega a la punta del monje Fuji, si no fuese por que saltó por saltar. La explosión en el cielo fue sonora y destronaste. Tanto Kakashi como Sasori detuvieron su pleito para apreciar la estela de fuego que se desprendía inminentemente sobre sus cabezas.

—¡Naruto! – el grito de Kakashi ensordeció a los aludidos.

Sakura logró escucharlo. Se levantó enseguida, a pesar de estar acorralada en una de las habitaciones de la casa, a pesar de que frente a ella se librara una batalla entre dos youkais. La sola mención del nombre del rubio la hizo despegarse de golpe del suelo.

—¿Acaso… escuché bien? – miró al cielo, mientras la onda expansiva comenzaba a convertir el techo de la casa en cenizas.

—¡Sakura! – sintió los brazos de Sasuke que la rodeaban sin descanso. Era levada de aquel lugar y trasladada a quien sabe donde.

Sasuke la resguardó en la sala, cayeron ahí, él la protegió con su propio cuerpo de la onda caliente que se abalanzaba contra la casa. El techo se desplomó sobre ellos en escombros carbonizados.

Poco a poco, Sasuke se levantó de donde estaba, la observó y ella le regreso la mirada. Sonrió a medias…

—¿Estás bien? – susurró tranquilo. Ella asintió. —Perfecto… - se enderezó un poco y antes de que otra cosa pasara, una extraña maraña de hilos negros se enredó en el abdomen del Uchiha, desprendiéndole del suelo y llevándolo de regreso al lugar de la batalla.

—¡Sasuke! – emergió un grito de sorpresa de la garganta de la chica.

—¡No vengas! – ordenó, deteniéndola en el acto.

En el aire, Sasuke se dio vuelta sobre su propio eje y abrió la boca para que una llamarada saliese e incinerara al enemigo. Pero otra enorme cantidad de hilos negros protegió a su dueño. Sasuke cayó al suelo, pero se levantó inmediatamente. Respiró más tranquilo, al menos había alejado a Sakura del peligro.

—¿Pensaste que podías escapar de mí? -una monstruosa voz le causo un escalofrío en la columna vertebral. De entre el polvo y las cenizas caminaba lentamente el enemigo de Sasuke, un poderoso demonios llamado Kakuzu.

—Por supuesto que no. – se puso en defensiva.

Luego de que la barrera fuera rota por Deidara, el primero en aparecer en la habitación donde estaban ellos fue el temible Kakuzu, quien sin esperar siquiera un segundo, comenzó a atacar a la pareja. Sasuke había podido mantenerle a raya. Usando sus técnicas de fuego y rayo, pero sin la espada completa, no podría dirigir sus ataques con éxito. No fue hasta la explosión ocasionada por Naruto, que había tenido tiempo de mover a Sakura a un lugar seguro.

Los hilos negros del monstruo comenzaron un nuevo ataque, Sasuke logró esquivarlos con suerte. Estaba muy agotado aún por las batallas anteriores, no había tenido el descanso merecido. Sin embargo, de cualquier forma, había logrado defenderse hasta ahora.

—¡Eres mío! – motas de hilo se agolparon en todas las paredes como la tela de una araña. Sasuke contó sus posibilidades, necesitaría usar un poder más fuerte si quería derrotar a ese youkai. Necesitaría de su fuego negro… si tan sólo tuviera más energía.

—No podrás escapar de mi red. – con un movimiento de sus brazos, la red comenzó a comprimirse y arrastrarse hasta el centro, donde estaba Sasuke.

—¿Acaso crees que este patético intento de técnica podrá conmigo? – dio un saltó al aire y una vez arriba comenzó a escupir flamas a los alrededores. Al contacto, el hilo reaccionó y se encendió inevitablemente. Sasuke sonrió por su hazaña.

—¡Eso no significa nada! – de la misma manera, elevó la red, ahora con fuego hacia el muchacho. Lo atraparía si no hacia algo…

—¡Esto tampoco es nada! – el Sharingan de Sasuke comenzó a girar con violencia. Llamaría al fuego Amataresu, así fuese a costa de su chakra.

Ante la orden del joven, el juego que estaba en la red cambió repentinamente de color. Ahora estaba a merced del Uchiha.

—¡Amataresu! – gritó en el aire y ante lo inesperado, los hilos de Kakuzu comenzaron a desintegrarse.

—¿Mis hilos están…?

—¡Hechos polvo! – gritó Sasuke, mientras dirigía el feroz fuego hacia él. Cuando vio aquello llamó a una cantidad intensa de cables negros para que le protegieran. El fuego se abalanzó con ira sobre él, comenzando a consumirlo sin piedad. Sasuke se apoyó contra una pared agotado, observando como el fuego hacia su trabajo.

Poco a poco los hilos negros comenzaron a derretirse por el calor y lo que parecía ser una estructura de alambres indestructibles se convirtió en un montón de líquido negro. El Amataresu comenzó a convertirse en un fuego rojo otra vez, pero para ese entonces, ya había logrado su cometido.

Sasuke se resbaló hasta apoyarse en la pared, muy agotado.

—¡Sasuke! –Sakura llegó donde él y se arrodilló a su lado, abrazándole por los hombros. Sasuke sonrió.

—Tranquila, estoy bien…

Pero eso mismo no se podría decir de Kakashi o Naruto.

Kakashi seguía buscando con sus ojos algún rastro del cuerpo del zorro, pero no lograba percibir nada, y mientras, tenía que esquivar los ataques de la arena negra que Sasori y la marioneta endemoniada. Enmarcó su vista en su oponente, tenía que buscar al rubio, pero le parecía imposible en dichas condiciones.

—Deberías prestar más atención a nuestra batalla, Kakashi. – de la boca y las manos de dicha marioneta, tres espadas empapadas de veneno se acercaron a toda velocidad.

—Tienes razón, me desharé de ti y continuaré con la búsqueda. – saltó, esquivando los insistentes ataques de la marioneta.

—¡Como si fuera tan sencillo! – sacudió sus dedos y tanto la arena como el títere atacaron a la vez. Kakashi desapareció bajo tierra. —Eso no te será útil. – asió su mano derecha hacia abajo y ante esto la arena comenzó a convertirse en lanzas filosas. Se impactaban con gran poder en la tierra, comenzando a desquebrajarla… sin resultados deseados, Kakashi no salía.

—¡Hasta cuando te seguirás escondiendo! – rugió irritado.

—Nunca lo he hecho. – Sasori abrió los ojos sorprendido y se dio cuenta que Kakashi estaba atrás suyo.

—¿Pero cómo es que…?

—Nunca entré a la tierra, idiota. – sonrió debajo de la mascara.

—Esto debe ser obra de su ojo especial… - lanzó a su marioneta contra él. Pero el objetivo del ataque no se cumplió. La marioneta se detuvo a unos pocos centímetros de donde estaba Kakashi, el cual le miraba intensamente y con un gesto de superioridad. Sasori quedó desconcertado… haló con fuerza de sus hilos pero la marioneta no se movió. Comenzó a tirar con más fuerza y esta siguió suspendida en el aire, sin hacer un solo movimiento.

—¿Qué demonios…?

—Has caído… - la frase de Kakashi se hizo obra cuando poco a poco la marioneta comenzó a distorsionarse en una especia de agujero de gusano. Sasori no podía entender qué pasaba. Intentó hacerse de su arma pero ésta seguía hundiéndose en el aire como si estuviera siendo comprimida por una fuerza extraña.

—Este es el verdadero poder de mi Mangekyou Sharingan… - aludió Kakashi, haciendo que la succión de aquel agujero aumentara. Poco a poco Sasori fue arrastrado hasta donde su marioneta se desvanecía.

—¡Arg, cuando esto termine usaré tu cuerpo como mi nueva marioneta! – dejó ir los lazos de chakra que controlaban a su marioneta, logrando que esta desapareciera para siempre en el vórtice. Kakashi cerró su ojo, una lágrima de sangre emergió con parsimonia.

—Estás débil. – aludió Sasori, quien aún controlaba la arena de acero. Lanzó la arena como si fuera un remolino, Kakashi quedó indefenso ante la oleada de acero hecho polvo. No pudo saltar para escapar y esta vez, comenzó a hundirse poco a poco en la arena. La masa de acero se cernió contra el youkai, aprisionándolo entre su propia mole.

El aire entró con normalidad una vez más en los pulmones de Sasori, había atrapado al legendario Hatake Kakashi a costa de su mejor arma. Bien, quizás y abría valido la pena.

Pero se equivocó, ante su vista la arena de acero comenzó a despedir un humo verde maloliente, olía a azufre. Alzó una ceja sin comprender cómo es que esto pasaba, su arena no podría descomponerse así como así…

Entonces se dio cuenta por qué, un rugido ensordecedor lo hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. La arena se destruyó dando paso a una enorme bestia. La sombra de un lobo blanco en cuya espalda se dibujaba una franja plateada, la cual resplandecía cuan luna llena. Una cicatriz en su ojo y el Sharingan le valieron lo que estaba viendo…

—¡Así que esa es tu verdadera forma, Hatake Kakashi! – gritó dándose cuenta de la situación. El enorme lobo simplemente mostró sus colmillos. —Tal vez tengas esa apariencia… pero sigues siendo mortal. – con sus brazos estimuló a los restos de arena negra que se encontraban esparcidos. La arena reaccionó ante la orden del amo y atacaron a Kakashi. El lobo se elevó de un salto sorprendente.

—¡Eres blanco fácil! – la arena se convirtió en lanzas sedientas de sangre. No obstante, bajo cualquiera pronostico, el colosal tamaño de Kakashi se redujo de la nada, al de un lobo normal. Las lanzas pasaron de él. Sasori esquivó el ataque de Kakashi y ordenó a la arena a que le atacara de nuevo. Esta vez, Kakashi no las esquivó. Encaró la arena en forma de estaca que se dirigía a él. Agrandó su tamaño considerablemente y saltó, atrapando en el aire la arena y desasiéndola con sus colmillos, los cuales emitían un potente veneno, producto de su saliva.

—Mi arena… - farfulló Sasori molesto. —¡Aun no hemos terminado! – se arrebató la túnica de un solo tajo, dejando ver su cuerpo plastificado y hecho a la medida. Él mismo era una horrenda marioneta. En el centro de su pecho se encontraba su verdadera forma, un sello maldito que contenía su esencia… y Kakashi lo supo en cuanto la vio. En la mano derecha de Sasori se asomó un pequeño tuvo, el cual de un momento a otro dejó salir una llamarada tan caliente como las del purgatorio.

El lobo las esquivó, dando muestra de su destreza.

—¡No te quieras pasar de listo! – aumentó la intensidad de las flamas, fundiendo todo lo que tocaba. Kakashi se detuvo al darse cuenta que podría destruir la montaña sagrada. Se quedó quieto y cerró sus ojos, esperando el ataque de Sasori.

—¡Muere! – el fuego se acercó con intensidad, pero Kakashi no se movió, entonces abrió los ojos y de nuevo su Sharingan creó un vórtice. Sin embargo, no sólo absorbió el fuego, sino que el agujero de gusano se expandió hasta alcanzar el brazo de Sasori.

Se sorprendió tremendamente del alcance de la técnica. Seguramente cuando Kakashi se transformaba su poder también, por lo que debía tener más alcance. Cuando el agujero llegó a la punta de sus dedos supo que no tendría otra opción. Con su mano izquierda quebró de un solo golpe su brazo atrapado y saltó para mantenerse a salvo.

—Jamás creía que alguien me obligaría a llegar a estos límites. – sonrió de manera sádica. —Pero como lo dije antes, esta batalla todavía no se acaba. – de su mano izquierda un chorro de agua arremetió contra Kakashi, el cual fue derribado. Se acercó con un deje de superioridad. De nuevo salió el chorro de su mano, esta vez con más potencia. Pero Kakashi se levantó enseguida y le esquivó de un salto.

—¡No te escaparás! – lanzó su agua hacia el aire, pero sin que pudiera controlar su destino, falló. En pleno aire la silueta de Kakashi cambió a una forma más humana, Sasori no pudo hacer nada más que ver la silueta de Kakashi cayendo sobre él con el impulso de la gravedad. En el aire resplandeció la espada de plata de Kakashi, la cual se impacto contra el pecho desprotegido del marionetista. El sello fue destrozado por la astucia de Kakashi, Sasori había perdido. Gotas de sangre sobresalieron de ese sello, al igual de la boca y los ojos de Sasori.

Miró por un instante a Kakashi, el cual le devolvía la mirada sin ninguna emoción de por medio. Entonces sonrió para sí mismo… pues sabía que en esta ocasión no se podría levantar.

El cuerpo de Sasori se desplomó en el suelo, mientras Kakashi emitía un relámpago desde su navaja, terminando de quemar el sello.

—¿Có-mo es que lo… supiste? ¿Cómo sabías que ese era… mi punto débil?

—Desde el momento en el que mostré mi Sharingan… tus secretos fueron revelados para mí. – contestó muy seguro de si mismo el lord de los perros.

—Ya veo… - sonrió a la par que una gota de sangre se deslizaba sobre la comisura de su labio inferior. —Desde un principio… no tuve oportunidad. – terminó de morir, mientras su cuerpo se desvanecía en arena y luz.

Kakashi cayó sentado en el suelo, mientras ocultaba su ojo especial detrás de un parche.

—¡¿Cómo es posible? – una abominable voz le hizo reaccionar. Miró el cielo y se topó con la sombra del dragón de arcilla que hacía unos momentos había explotado junto con el Kyuubi.

—¿Estás vivo? – cuestionó más molesto que sorprendido.

—Por supuesto que sí… mi cuerpo puede regenerarse una vez que explota. – miró la tierra en donde hacía unos instantes había estado Sasori postrado. —Has destruido a mi danna. – los colmillos del dragón sonaron en una mueca con furia. —Yo te destruiré a ti… - abrió la boca con la intensión de tragarlo.

Pero algo lo detuvo… una sensación extraña que emergía de sus entrañas. Paró su ataque y miró su estomago, el cual temblaba y gruñía como si estuviera enfermo. No comprendió hasta que su cuerpo comenzó a inflarse como un globo. Kakashi alzó una ceja… ¿Qué podría estar sucediendo?

El cuerpo del dragón comenzó a hincharse de manera escandalosa, intentó volar pero fue en vano, su peso era superior y no podría despegar. Un rugido atroz sorprendió a los espectadores cuando la masa blanca se descuartizó y las colas y el pelaje rojo del Kurama emergió al campo de batalla.

—¿Naruto? – Kakashi se levantó del suelo, admirando esa demostración de poder.

El zorro de las nueve colas estaba ileso, sano y más fuerte que nunca. Debajo de su garra derecha yacía el cuerpo de Deidara, que se estaba quemando por la energía febril del zorro.

—Pero cómo es que tú… - masculló apenas debido al calor.

—Los kitsunes tenemos la habilidad innata de poseer cuerpos… - Naruto mostró los colmillos en una sonrisa bestial. —Todo este tiempo estuve dentro de ti, mi amigo…

—No puedo… creerlo. – exclamó ahogado.

—Pues será mejor que lo creas. – entonces aplicó fuerza en su pata y junto con su chakra ardiente lo terminó de calcinar sin la mayor molestia.

—Sorprendente… no esperaba menos de usted, Kurama-sama… - felicitó Kakashi.

—Deja de llamarse así, ya te dije que mi nombre es Naruto. – un sonrojo apareció en el demonio rojo.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Sasuke.

—Creo que hemos vencido…

—¿Qué dices? – Sakura lanzó su cara para verlo mejor. El joven sonrió distraídamente. —Por cierto Sasuke, no estoy segura si fue cierto pero… escuche el nombre de Naruto.

—¿Naruto? – el tragó saliva.

—Sí, verás él… ¡Ah! – una cantidad imprevista de hilos con chakra ataron su cuerpo y le alzaron sin que Sasuke pudiera evitarlo. La chica apareció en los brazos de Uchiha Madara de un momento a otro.

—¡Sakura! – Sasuke se levantó. —¡Madara, déjala en paz, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto! – pidió Sasuke, al verlo flotando en el aire, mientras sujetaba fuertemente a la chica.

—¡Sasuke! – la frágil mujer se removía inútilmente en los brazos de ese longevo youkai.

—Por supuesto que ella tiene que ver en esto… todo fue por ella.

—¡Maldito, no permitiré que te la lleves! – saltó para rescatar a la muchacha, pero antes de poder alcanzarla un dolor punzante le atravesó el cuerpo entero. Miró cuidadosamente su abdomen y se sorprendió al ver un puño de hilos negros afilados que le atravesaban desde la espalda. De nuevo, sintió más dolor, esta vez atravesándole sus brazos y piernas. La sangre se agolpó en su boca y una bocanada de líquido carmesí hizo acto de presencia.

Las lágrimas se agolparon dramáticamente en los ojos de Sakura.

—¡SASUKE! – su llanto logró ser captado por Kakashi y Naruto.

—¡Bien hecho, Kakuzu! – el youkai había sobrevivido sorpresivamente y de su salto se acercó a su jefe.

—¡Sasuke! – Sakura se removió con más fuerza, el cuerpo del joven yacía en el suelo carbonizado de la casa, la sangre no dejaba de fluir de su mallugado cuerpo.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez… - Madara le propinó un golpe en la nuca a la chica, la cual cayó desmayada, sin embargo, las lagrimas seguían fluyendo de sus ojos sin conciencia. En el acto, Madara y Kakuzu desaparecieron en el firmamento.

—Sakura… - la tristeza en la voz de Sasuke era palpable, ya no podría verla.

Para cuando Kakashi y Naruto llegaron, solamente se encontraba el cuerpo de Sasuke empapado en sangre en el recinto… pero de Sakura, nada.

**Continuará…**

**Kusanagi está llegando a su punto más critico, ahora que Sakura es prisionera de Madara ¿Que harán para rescatarla? No se pierdan el proximo capitulo, pues los problemas apenas comienzan. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze.**


	11. Caminos entrabados

**Después de mucho tiempo de abstinencia xD. Ah, no se crean. Ultimamente habia estado muy ocupada y debo admitir que las vacaciones, aunque cortas, fueron un buen bálsamo para terminar este capitulo. Espero que no se molesten conmigo por tardar tanto, pero pues... Oh, el capitulo es muy largo con un total de 23 hojas en word. Espero que lo disfruten. **

* * *

**-11-**

**Caminos entrabados. **

* * *

Naruto cayó de rodillas en ese instante, fijando su vista en la sangre que fluida sin parar del cuerpo de Sasuke. Apretó los ojos decepcionado de sí mismo, ¿De que servía un inmenso poder, si no podía proteger a su pequeña hermana?

—¡Maldición! – golpeó la madera del piso con su puño y al hacerlo, pequeñas gotas de sangre le salpicaron la mano. Miró entonces el rostro de Sasuke, quien aún tenía los ojos abiertos, mirando un punto fijo en el cielo estrellado. Suspiró con tristeza, ahora Sasuke también moriría y nada podría hacer para impedirlo.

—Su respiración es débil, pero creo que sobrevivirá… - Kakashi se arrodilló junto al muchacho, comenzó a hacer sellos con las manos y después las posó sobre el abdomen de Sasuke. Al momento, una luz blanca hizo que la sangre dejara de fluir. Naruto le encaró en busca de respuestas.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Es una técnica de sellado, ha dejado de sangrar, pero necesitamos atenderlo pronto. – miró el charco carmesí. —Ha perdido mucha sangre.

—¿Pero se recuperará? – interrogó Naruto, con cierto grado de insatisfacción.

—Supongo que sí…

—¡De acuerdo! – se levantó con energía a la par que Kakashi le dedicaba una mirada extrañada. —¡Mientras tú curas a Sasuke yo iré a rescatar a Sakura-chan! – iba a comenzar a caminar pero la mano del sabio lo detuvo en el acto.

—Ni se te ocurra… - la voz de Kakashi sonó tétrica.

—¿Por qué no? Soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para…

—No lo entiendes aún, ¿Verdad? – Kakashi enderezó su mirada con tenacidad.

—¿Entender que? Necesito salvar a Sakura-chan… ¿Cuáles son los motivos por lo que tendría que detenerme?

—Son sólo tres. Primero, eres un estúpido impulsivo y no puedes partir sin un plan de ataque, recuerda que vas a enfrentarte a Uchiha Madara, no es cualquier youkai.

—¡Por favor! – se burló entonces el rubio. —Yo vencí a ese demonio con Sasuke una vez, puedo hacerlo solo…

—Oh, sí, Pakkun me contó y yo estuve observando a través de sus ojos… ¿Sabes algo? Lo que viste no era al verdadero poder de ese malvado.

—¿Esas son todas tus excusas?

—No, en segundo no sabes donde está… y en tercero, esta no es tu batalla. Es la de Sasuke.

—¡Como si un moribundo pudiera vencer a ese tipo de sujetos! Sasuke perdió la batalla frente a Madara y por eso Sakura-chan fue secuestrada. – gritó enardecido.

—¡No digas las cosas sólo por que sí, tonto! – la voz de Kakashi lo sorprendió, en esa noche quizás y esa exclamación fue lo que más le sorprendió. —Sasuke estaba herido y cansado antes de esta pelea. Además, la chica es compañera de Sasuke, no tuya… Es su pelea.

—Eso es estúpido, yo quiero mucho a Sakura-chan… - reclamó entonces, comenzando a entender a Kakashi.

—Lo sé, y yo soy responsable de que esa inocente niña esté en esta encrucijada, pero tenemos que trazar un plan primero, no podemos adentrarnos en la guerra sin ninguna estrategia.

—Bien… - suspiró totalmente vencido por la lógica del mayor. —¿Qué sugieres?

—Primero, trasladar a Sasuke a un lugar de sanación, el sellado le cerró las heridas, pero necesita descansar y recuperar líquidos.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Lo cargarás. Ven, es por aquí.

Naruto se agachó y tomó con delicadeza el cuerpo de Sasuke. Cuando lo instaló en su espalda sintió automáticamente cómo su espalda se empapaba la tibieza de su sangre. Su rostro se transformó en desosiego y miró por encima de su hombro la cara del pelinegro. Sus ojos estaban vacios, abiertos y mirando el piso… suspiró, sabía que Sasuke no le escucharía aunque le hablara, pero quiso intentar al menos darle ánimos al hijo de puta que había secuestrado a su hermana por amor.

—Nee, Sasuke… no te preocupes, rescataremos a Sakura-chan. – tragó saliva. El cuerpo de Sasuke perdía calor.

—Date prisa, Naruto… no querrás que muera en tu espalda, ¿O sí? – Kakashi estaba esperándole en un pasillo.

Naruto simplemente negó con la cabeza. Comenzó a caminar detrás de Kakashi, en silencio y al pendiente de que cada vez que daba un paso, una gota de sangre se desprendía del cuerpo de Sasuke.

Kakashi lo condujo por todo el jardín, lo llevó hasta una cascada prominente que estaba cerca del gran lado en donde los encontró primero. Con la cabeza le hizo señas a Naruto de que debía seguir. Se metieron al agua helada, poco a poco la sangre se limpió de las ropas de Sasuke y Naruto. El rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver la estela de sangre que se desprendía de su inerte cuerpo. Se apresuró a nadar hasta que se detuvieron enfrente de la cascada. Kakashi hizo una pequeña reverencia y se adentró, Naruto le siguió.

Cuando estuvieron dentro, la oscuridad les sorprendió.

—¿Qué se supone que encontraremos aquí? Esta totalmente oscuro… y además, Sasuke pierde calor a cada segundo.

—La luz se solucionará. – Kakashi aplaudió y al momento cristales azules iluminaron la habitación, una vez hecho esto, se contempló un túnel que no parecía ser muy profundo. —Anda, necesitamos apresurarnos. – caminaron a paso rápido, incluso si eso significaba profanar territorio sagrado.

Llegaron al final de la cueva y encontraron un manantial que resplandecía con cristales azules alrededor. Naruto miró con cuidado los pareces, algunas veladoras, incienso y estatuas de inugamis se dibujaban en esa cueva.

—¿Qué es todo esto?

—Es un manantial de agua sagrada. – sin previo aviso, tomó el cuerpo de Sasuke con sus dos manos y lo lanzó al agua, sin ningún cuidado.

—¡Estúpido! – Naruto iba a meterse para sacarle, pero fue detenido por el brazo de Kakashi.

—Nosotros no debemos tocar esa agua. Sasuke estará bien solo.

—¿Estás demente? Si no lo sacamos de ahí se ahogará…

—No es así. – Kakashi se sentó a la orilla y se recargó cerca de uno de los pilares de la cueva. —El agua sanará sus heridas y mientras él permanezca sumergido y trague agua, su sangre se restaurará.

—Eso es inverosímil. – reclamó el rubio, dispuesto a entrar.

—Si entras y no estás herido, el agua perderá sus propiedades… es la única manera de ayudar a Sasuke, ¿Quieres arruinarlo? – eso lo detuvo y lo resignó. Suspiró y se acercó donde él. Se sentó a su lado y cerró los ojos, los tenía apretados y por lo visto estaba molesto.

—Tranquilo, te garantizo que no se ahogará… cuando recupere su salud despertará.

—No es Sasuke quien me preocupa. – sentenció el joven, mirando el estanque de agua que resplandecía por los cristales azules.

—Estás preocupado por la muchacha, ¿No es así? – el maestro de los perros suspiró y después se levantó. Naruto se quedó callado mientras éste encendía una fogata de trozos de carbón y leños que estaban ahí. Se sentó enfrente de Naruto.

—Sakura-chan está en un grave peligro por mi culpa. – exclamó con tristeza el Uzumaki.

—No creas que esto es sólo tu responsabilidad. – agregó Kakashi. Con un trozo de hierro que estaba cerca comenzó a remover los leños.

—Aunque hayas dicho que esta es una batalla entre Uchihas, no puedo evitar que mi sangre arda en desesperación. – Naruto miró el estanque, notó que las luces azules no dejaban de brillas en ningún momento. —Sasuke es muy débil para enfrentar la responsabilidad de tener una familia… ni siquiera a podido proteger a Sakura-chan. – abogó con miseria.

—Sasuke tendrá que encontrar la manera de hacerse fuerte y proteger a los que ama… - Kakashi también miró el estanque. —Por ahora, necesita curarse.

—Y mientras él se cura, Sakura-chan está sufriendo la peor de las torturas… - Naruto cerró los ojos, más preocupado.

—Ella estará bien.– Kakashi filtró esa información, lo que hizo que Naruto reaccionara.

—¿A que te refieres con eso? No sabes lo que pasará con ella, no ves el futuro. – reclamó con amargura.

—En estos momentos mis perros de búsqueda están tras su rastro.

—¡Entonces iré con ellos! – se levantó con energía, pero las palabras de Kakashi volvieron a resignarle.

—Tienes que esperar, Naruto, tú también estás cansado.

—Sólo un poco, pelear no me agota tanto como a ti… - se burló.

Kakashi entrecerró los ojos y después suspiró.

—Ya he envejecido, pero eso no significa que no pueda pelear como antes. – sonrió debajo de la máscara. —Después de descansar… nos espera una batalla feroz.

—Dime una cosa, Kakashi… ¿Uchiha Madara es realmente un monstruo invencible? – se sentó enfrente de la fogata, encarándolo.

—No es su poder lo que asusta, sino su locura. – dijo, removiendo el fuego con el trozo de hierro. —Madara es una persona desalmada… tanto así, que el fue el responsable de la casi extinción del clan Uchiha.

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido, ese dato era nuevo para él.

—¿Él los mató? Pero… pensé que el clan había sido destruido por su propio dios, Susanoo. – mencionó con perturbación.

—Uchiha Madara controla a Susanoo, Naruto. Aunque no lo parezca, él tiene la capacidad de controlar al dios… fue así, como mató a los de su clan, utilizó el poder divido de la deidad de las tormentas para acabar con sus semejantes.

—¿Por qué alguien haría algo así? – se cuestionó perturbado.

—Por locura. Por obsesión… no está permitido que se hable de ese tema entre los youkais, debido a que ha llegado muy lejos. Pero ya que hemos entrado en calor, te lo contaré.

—Dime una cosa, ¿Esto se relaciona con lo que está pasando?

—Puedes apostar a que sí. – Kakashi sonrió debajo de la máscara.

—Bien, entonces hazlo.

—«Se dice que los Uchiha son descendientes del poderoso Dios Susano. A lo largo de la historia, los miembros de dicho clan, han sido respetados y temidos por todo el mundo espiritual. Lo único que supera su ascendencia, son sus habilidades; la cual recae en la barrera sanguínea: Sharingan.

Uchiha Madara y Uchiha Izuna, eran los hermanos más poderosos que existían en el clan Uchiha hacía tres generaciones atrás. Los dos, tenían impresionantes habilidades para el combate, la estrategia y el liderazgo. Madara era el mayor e Izuna el menor. Ambos eran la combinación más poderosa que existía, de hecho, por temor a ellos, nadie se atrevía a desafiar al clan.

Izuna y Madara eran muy unidos también. Nunca se separaban y siempre compartían las victorias y las derrotas. El menor le guardaba una enorme admiración al mayor, quien siempre salía adelante en las adversidades, demostrando ser el más apto para gobernar el clan.

Como era tradición y cultura, cada dos generaciones, los Uchiha eran bendecidos con la aparición del arma más poderosa de su patriarca divino: Kusanagi. La espada representaba el poder, la justicia y la virtud pura. Quien poseyera dicha arma tendría todo a sus pies. Pero lo que es más importante, quien fuera el digno de portar la espada, no sólo sería coronado como el líder supremo de los Uchiha, sino que también como el guerrero más poderoso e invencible.

En ese entonces, estaba escrito que la espada aparecería para serle entregada al más fuerte de los Uchiha. Los viejos del consejo familiar habían recibido la espada hacía pocos días y la ceremonia de elección estaba cerca.

Así pues, fueron convocados todos los guerreros del clan Uchiha, y como era de esperarse Madara e Izuna asistieron. No era cuestión de presunción, pero todos sabían que uno de los hermanos tomaría la espada, para ser más preciso, Madara tomaría la espada.

Debido a que el nuevo dueño de la espada debía mostrar su voluntad y poder, se organizaba siempre un torneo, en donde todos participarían y el que quedara al final, sería merecedor de tan privilegiado premio.

No fue cuestión de imaginación, Madara e Izuna acabaron con la competencia tan rápido que finalmente quedaron los dos hermanos. A pesar de que eran hermanos, ninguno guardó fuerzas durante la batalla. Mostraron toda la gama de técnicas de poseían, así como su sabiduría.

Fue entonces, cuando la balanza comenzó a inclinarse a favor de uno de ellos. Izuna había demostrado ser más fuerte de lo que muchos pensaron y en un giro inesperado de las cosas, todo parecía indicar que él vencería a su hermano mayor.

Madara se sintió sofocado por la pasión de su hermano en batalla. Sintió una profunda ira y envidia, ¿Cómo era posible que su hermano menor estuviera ganándole? No podía permitirlo, simplemente por que él era el hermano mayor; y los hermanos mayores siempre les ganan a los menores. Fue entonces, que un poder oscuro y furioso envistió a Madara y lo utilizó con el único propósito de destruir a su hermano. La balanza volvió a inclinarse, ante los ojos del clan, Madara comenzaba a atacar a su hermano con un propósito diferente al de demostrar su valía; él quería asesinarlo.

Cegado por la ira, Madara atacó y dejó a Izuna gravemente herido. Al no poder seguir peleando, la pelea había terminado automáticamente. Madara se acercó a su hermano y le ayudó a levantarse. Utilizando técnicas de sellado, las heridas de su hermano dejaron de sangrar. Izuna aceptó la derrota, admitiendo que jamás se había esperado que le atacara de esa manera maquiavélica. Madara le pidió perdón, abogando que se había dejado llevar por el momento.

Una vez que Izuna las aceptó, el consejo de ancianos los convocó a que se presentaran enfrente. Después de unas palabras de aliento, la espada fue traía a ellos. La colocaron en un altar y esperaron. En cuanto los hermanos se acercaron, Kusanagi brilló potentemente. La espada se elevó frente a ellos. Se inclinó con majestuosidad y con la punta dio su veredicto.

Todo se paralizó cuando se dieron cuenta que a quien apuntaba no era a Madara, sino a su hermano menor Izuna. Todos exclamaron en sorpresa, por primera vez en toda la historia la espada había escogido al perdedor y no al ganador del torneo. Los ancianos del consejo los discutieron rápidamente y después decidieron que si la espada había escogido al menor no podían hacer nada para contradecirla.

Izuna fue acogido por la orden y se le entregó la espada, la cual resplandecía ante su tacto. Una gran celebración se llevó a cabo ese día. Izuna no festejó mucho, pues aún estaba algo herido. Todos estaban felices… todos, excepto Madara.

Se había encerrado en su casa, repasando mentalmente cualquiera que hubiera sido su error. Pasó toda la noche pensando y pensando. Al final, sólo una conclusión se resolvía en su mente. La espada se había equivocado. Si Kusanagi no era del él, entonces no sería de nadie.

Nadie sabe exactamente cómo, pero Madara utilizó su poder para invocar al mismísimo Dios Susanoo. Sin que el clan pudiera evitarlo, Madara destruyó el clan, todos, excepto su prometida y a su hermano, con el que peleó hasta el final. Cuando Izuna se dio cuenta que no podría vencerle con sus heridas actuales, intentó persuadir a su hermano de que lo que hacía era una abominación. Furioso, Madara no respetó las palabras de su hermano y lo asesinó, de la misma manera que lo había hecho con todos.

Cuando la batalla terminó, intentó tomar la espada, pero Kusanagi desapareció ante sus ojos. Eran bien sabidos, que si el dueño actual de la espada moría, ésta regresaría a sus aposentos divinos. La ira cegó al youkai.

Con el tiempo, Madara se convirtió en uno de los demonios más temido de todo Japón. Creó una organización, la cual trabajaría para su conveniencia, esperando que la espada apareciera de nuevo.

De su esposa nacieron dos hijos, Obito Uchiha y Fugaku Uchiha. Actualmente están muertos, no se sabe que pasó con su esposa, pero se cree que también está muerta. »

—¿Él fue el que mató a sus hijos y esposa? – Naruto tragó saliva.

—El plan de Madara era sencillo. Dejaría vivir a su prometida para revivir el clan en caso de ser necesario. Cuando descubrió que la espada desapareció debido a la muerte de Izuna, tuvo hijos con un único propósito.

—Hijo de perra… - masculló Naruto. —Pensaba tener nietos… así se aseguraría que alguno de ellos recibiría la espada y podría quitársela.

—Exacto. – Kakashi miró el estanque en donde reposaba Sasuke. —Obito murió, por lo que el único que podría asegurar su plan era Fugaku. Lo eliminó a él y también a Itachi, ahora el último que queda es Sasuke… por lo que sin duda él debería ser el nuevo dueño.

—Pero entonces… ¿El hijo que espera Sakura-chan es inocente?

—Sí… - suspiró. —No sé como lo supo Madara, pero de alguna manera se enteró de que la espada yace dentro de la chica.

—Kakashi. – Naruto entrecerró los ojos. —Dime… ¿Cómo se extraer la espada?

—Yo…

—¡No evadas mi pregunta! – dijo desafiante, necesitaba saberlo.

—Sakura tendrá que morir…

—¡Qué! – se levantó de golpe.

—Extraer un objeto sellado dentro de una persona es complicado. Considerando además el tiempo con el que la espada ha estado dentro de ella y sus condiciones.

—¡Explícate, maldita sea! – apuñaló la tierra, exasperado.

—Sakura-chan está embarazada, lo que significa que dentro de ella yace otro ser además de lo que fue sellado. El simple hecho de un embarazo convierte el proceso de extracción en algo totalmente fatal.

—¿Qué quieres decir con el simple hecho? – alzó una ceja. —¿Es que hay algo más?

—Sakura-chan no está embarazada de un ser normal, Naruto. Ella está esperando el hijo de un youkai. Esto quiere decir que existe un doble de riesgo de que la chica muera durante el proceso de extracción.

—¡Demonios! – gritó, la desesperación estaba consumiéndole. —¡Eres un estúpido! – ganas de golpearle no le faltaban, pero esta era una ocasión en que la fuerza no era la solución.

—Pero todavía tenemos una oportunidad de salvarla.

—¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

—La extracción es un ritual muy especial. Sólo se puede hacer en las noches de luna llena, debido a que la luna otorga un aumento en el poder espiritual. Con el chakra en cantidades adecuadas, la capacidad y la delicadeza del proceso son más efectivas. Además, sólo en luna llena el sellado de protección está débil.

—Luna llena. – repitió. —¿Cuánto falta para la próxima luna llena?

—Me temo… que tres días.

—¿Tres días? – apretó los dientes. Se levantó de sorpresa y se dirigió al estanque.

—¡Naruto, si entras ahí sin necesidad de sanación el agua perderá sus propiedades y no podremos ayudar a Sasuke!

—Cállate, no pienso sacar a Sasuke de ahí.- infló su pecho. —Oye, Sasuke-teme, más te vale que te cures rápido, no permitiré que Sakura-chan muera por tu culpa, ¿Me oíste? Si no te curas en menos de un día, entraré ahí y te patearé el trasero.

Kakashi lo miró y después suspiró. Tenían que aprovechar esos momentos de descanso para planear una estrategia. Uchiha Madara no era para nada débil, podría ser algo viejo, pero sin duda seguía siendo una amenaza. Tendría que comenzar por amaestrar a Naruto, pues definitivamente una persona tan gritona e intranquila podría hacer que la victoria los desfavoreciera.

Pequeña burbujas emergieron de la boca del muchacho en el estanque.

* * *

Poco a poco, una luz blanco ilumino su frente y a la par de sus sentidos, la chica comenzó a darse cuenta que no estaba en el mismo lugar que hacia unos momentos. Intento espabilar completamente, pero sentía una pesadez inusual en su cuerpo. Movió los brazos cuidadosamente, esperando palpar el cuerpo de Sasuke, mas encontró vacío.

¡Sasuke!

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Se sentó entonces y miró alrededor completamente aterrada. Se sorprendió de ver una habitación muy humana para su gusto. Estaba recostada sobre los tatamis de lo que parecía ser una especia de estudio. Miró alrededor y observó estánteres llenos de pergaminos y libros. También había una pequeña mesa de té y para su sorpresa, un hombre sentado enfrente de ella, bebiendo de una pequeña taza.

—Finalmente se ha despertado señorita. – exclamó el hombre a lo que Sakura se encogió donde estaba. —Perdone mis modales, ¿Gusta un poco de té?

Sakura negó rápidamente con la cabeza. El sujeto sonrió. Ella tragó saliva. Era muy parecido a Sasuke, sin embargo era más maduro, con el cabello más largo y en definitiva tenia un aura aterradora.

—Me presento, soy Uchiha Madara. Soy el abuelo de Sasuke-chan.

Sakura abrió los ojos, sorprendida, ¿Su abuelo? Era impo… No, claro que era posible, después de todo Sasuke no era humano. Pero… Ese hombre era muy apuesto y además bastante elegante.

—Seguramente debe estar hambrienta… ¿Hay algo en especial que le gustaría comer? – Sakura volvió a negar. Estaba más asustada que hambrienta. —¿Hay algo que puedo hacer para que se sienta más cómoda?

Negó.

—Me doy cuenta que usted puede ser la esposa ideal. No pide nada… - se levantó entonces y comenzó a acercarse de manera abominable. La adrenalina comenzó a correr por su cuerpo, preparada para huir si era necesario. Ese hombre había mandando aquellos matones la noche pasada, así como se había encargado de que acribillaran a su propio nieto, sin sentir pesar. Entrecerró los ojos al darse cuenta que su cuerpo estaba sobre el de ella, casi por encima. Madara se acuclilló para verla más de cerca.

—Es muy bonita. – agregó con una sonrisa ladina. Sakura apretó los puños entre las sábanas. —Ya veo por qué mi nieto estaba tan prendado de usted. – agregó con un tonto socarrón. Extendió su mano para tocarla, pero Sakura se encogió aun más apretando los dientes de impotencia. Sólo logró tocar su mejilla, cuando la chica actúo por impulso, ladeando el rostro del veterano de un golpe limpio con la palma de su mano. No se había dado cuenta de ello cuando se encontró con la marca roja en el rostro de Madara, así mismo su cruel mirada sobre ella.

—Una mujer con carácter… - sus ojos, perfectamente negros, se transformaron en dos pozos rojos con aspas negras, que giraban energúmenas, hasta formar una apariencia completamente distinta y hermosa.

Madara levantó a la chica con su propia fuerza, la tomó de las muñecas y la obligó a levantarse para él. Uchiha era notablemente más alto y la chica se veía sumamente frágil ante él.

—Mujeres como tú me gustan, sin embargo… - su mirada señaló el bultito que se formaba en su vientre. —Me gusta que estén disponibles. –apretó su agarre con notable fuerza de manera que la chica gimió de dolor. —Te arrepentirás por haber sido tan atrevida. – la soltó sin ningún cuidado y ella se desvaneció de rodillas, muy asustada.

Sakura tragó saliva, mientras se sobaba sus mallugadas muñecas. No pudo evitar que dos pequeñas lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos.

—¡Konan! – exclamó el maestro del lugar. Una mujer de cabellos morados y con una capa negra y nubes rojas apareció ante la orden.

—¿Me llamó, mi señor?

—Llévate a esta arpía a un nicho propio.

—¿Quieres que la lleve a los calabozos?

—Precisamente. – se sentó en la mesita donde estuvo antes y mientras se sirvió té. —Sin comida ni agua por este día. ¿Puedo contar contigo, Konan?

—Sí, mi señor. – entró a la habitación y se abalanzó contra Sakura. La muchacha comenzó a sudar al verla cerca. —Anda, levántate.- la tomó de los cabello y la obligó a levantarse. La muchacha gimió nuevamente de dolor, pero a diferencia que con Madara, no hubo necesidad de que la forzaran a levantarse. Para ser sincera, quería estar lo más lejos posible de ese hombre.

La mujer la llevó por pasillos de madera interminables, incluso la hizo bajar por un camino empedrado y húmedo que la llevarían a su destino. Cuando llegaron a las celdas, Konan la empujo en la más lejana de todas. Una vez ahí, la tomó de la mano y le pasó un grillete que estaba sujeto a la pared. La chica temblaba, de miedo y frió, pues estaba descalza y además no muy bien arropada.

—Toma esto. – Konan le pasó una pequeña frazada que estaba en la entrada. Estaba sucia y polvorienta, pero al menos eso la protegería del frio. Sakura se refugió en ella y suspiró, escondiendo su rostro en sus manos y limpiándose las mejillas.

Los pasos de la mujer se alejaron poco a poco, pero Sakura sólo escuchó el cierre de la reja de acero con pesar, debido a que eso acababa de sellar su destino.

—Oh, Sasuke…

* * *

Naruto arrugó el ceño con algo de molestia. Kakashi le servía té tan pacíficamente que era un martirio verlo seguir el ritual preciso para la ceremonia. Naruto no era una persona de mucha paciencia, podía actuar en ocasiones de manera maduro y en otras ser un completo desastre, llenando su boca de parloteos y valerosas palabras, todo dependía de qué.

—¡Ah! – gritó totalmente exasperado. —Kakashi, llevamos aquí mucho tiempo sin hacer nada, ¿Por qué no partimos de una vez?

—Sin la ubicación exacta de Madara no sabremos a donde ir y nos perderíamos. – su punto era sabio, pero de alguna manera no lograba satisfacer a Naruto.

—¿Por qué demonios ese estúpido tarda tanto en curarse? – declaró molesto.

—Parece que Sasuke-kun y tú tienen una entrañable amistad… - indagó con un deje de gracia Kakashi.

—Te equivocas. – entonces Naruto se puso muy serio. —Sasuke es mi rival…

—¿Tu rival? – alzó una ceja. —Interesante.

—Sasuke siempre se ha creído la gran cosa, pero en realidad no es más que un tonto con suerte. – miró el pozo en donde Sasuke se encontraba sumergido hasta el fondo.

—Seré honesto y diré que me sorprendió verlos juntos. – comentó Kakashi.

—«Conocí a Sasuke cuando era apenas un niño. Tsunade me había adoptado después de la muerte de mis padres… Por aquellos días, mi poder había sido heredado del alma de mis padres, por lo qué comencé a perder el control sobre mi cuerpo. Tsunade-baachan sabía que necesitaba entrenar, así que me mandó a las montañas con un amigo suyo, Ero-senin… o bien, quizás lo conozcas como Jiraiya, el sabio de los sapos.»

—Lo conozco, es un formidable maestro en su arte.

—«Todo pasó hace… Bien no recuerdo exactamente cuando. Era de las primeras veces que era sometido a un entrenamiento tan duro… yo apenas era un niño.»

—¡Vamos, Naruto, concéntrate! – Jiraiya, el gran sabio pervertido se encontraba sentado en una roca frente a Naruto, en una posición ideal para meditar, mientras absorbía la tan afamada energía natural.

—¡Eso intento! – la voz del joven se distorsionaba a momentos, mientras el chakra rojo y plasmático comenzaba a recubrir su cuerpo.

La pose de meditación del sapo era excelente para relajarse, así como para obtener energía natural del medio. Jiraiya le había dicho a Naruto que si tomaba de esta energía sería capaz de purificar el nuevo chakra endemoniado que comenzaba a surgir en él. Sería un alcalino perfecto para apaciguar la acidez tan tóxica de su chakra rojo.

Hacía apenas dos semanas que Naruto intentaba en vano purifica su poder a base de energía natural. Era al contrario, en vez de sentirse mejor, la ansiedad por no poder lograrlo no lo dejaba siquiera relajarse un poco.

—Naruto, necesitas concentrarte en ello para lograrlo… - seguía aconsejándole el maestro, en vano.

—¡Eso intento, demonios! – el poder colosal de la familia de los zorros se desbordó ante ese arranque de desesperación. Empujó al sabio pervertido lejos de donde estaba sentado, mandándolo contra los arboles. Jiraiya se levantó y sacudió la tierra, educar al mismo Kurama, el dios zorro de las leyendas del pasado era un verdadero reto.

—Bien, creo que sólo tendremos una alternativa si queremos que tu chakra se encuentra bajo control.

—Lo lamento, Ero-sennin, no quería lastimarte… - se disculpó el rubio.

—No te preocupes Naruto. Necesito explicarte algo…

—Sí, mencionó un sello, ¿Qué clase de sellado?

—Será una especia de freno que dosifique tu poder hasta que logres controlarlo por completo, cuando eso pase, podrás abrir el sello y usar todo tu potencial.

—De acuerdo.

El ritual de sellado fue efectuado algunos días después. El resultado fue inmediato, Naruto comenzaba a aprender a controlar el poder tan devastador; pero a pesar de tener tanto control, también era palpable su debilidad. Siempre había estado acostumbrado a malgastar chakra sin sentido, ahora que estaba condenado con el sello de los cinco puntos, tenía que ser más cuidadoso y hábil para utilizar la fuerza limitada. Ahora podía enfocarse en otras cosas, Jiraiya lo había dicho así. No podía dejar que Naruto regresará con Tsunade así, pues de todas maneras algún día su sello se rompería y terminaría peor. Lo mejor que podría hacer era entrenar cuerpo y mente, para que al fin, al momento de liberar su naturaleza, pudiera enfocarse en ese poder tan destructivo y convertirlo en algo bueno.

Naruto se encontraba entonces entrenando en una de las cascadas del bosque sagrado. El sabio de los sapos, había ido con un amigo suyo y viéndose imposibilitado de entrenar con él ese día le sugirió al rubio que descansara. Pero Naruto era muy terco y no descansaría, necesitaba controlar ese poder tan grande, herencia de sus padres… si no, seguramente terminaría por dañar a sus seres queridos.

El agua fría y limpia refrescaba el cálido cuerpo del muchacho. En su concentración, había estado liberando constante calor, por lo que era sencillo imaginar que necesitaba refrescarse.

—¡Vaya, vaya! – la voz de un extraño lo sacó de su ensoñación. El chakra rojo dejó de la nada su cuerpo. Las personas que vio enfrente de él era extraños.

—¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? – murmuró el rubio, parecía compungido.

—¿Tú eres Uzumaki Naruto? – si bien no los había apreciado a primera instancia, aquellos hombres parecían dos luchadores de sumo, los dos usaban una coleta y ambos sonreían de manera complacida. Eran enormes, parecían dos rinocerontes y sin duda fuertes, sólo bastaba con ver sus enormes brazos y piernas.

—¿Qué necesitan? – no le daban buena espina.

—Mi nombre es Doton. – agregó el de la coleta más corta.

—Yo soy Botan. – agregó el segundo, un poco más pequeño.

—Un placer… - contestó irónico.

—¡El placer es nuestro! – gritó alegremente Botan, el menor.

—Tenemos órdenes de llevarte con nosotros… Así que… ¿Quieres venir? – preguntó de manera estúpida Doton.

—Lo lamento, estoy ocupado… que sea mejor otro día. – sabía que aquellos don eran unos idiotas, así que sería fácil manipularlos.

—¡Oh, Doton! – exclamó el menor. —Está ocupado…

—No te preocupes hermano, Botan. Recuerda lo que el viejo dijo, si Uzumaki Naruto no podía venir, nosotros deberíamos llevarlo.

—¡Es cierto! – festejó estúpidamente Botan. —Entonces manos a la obra.

Naruto se levantó de su posición. Había escuchado hablar de los hermanos tontos del clan Zakuru. Eran bastante torpes, pero compensaban eso con su gran fuerza y velocidad. No debían ser tomados a la ligera.

—Chicos, no quiero problemas. – contestó Naruto, completamente listo para pelear si era necesario.

—Pero es que si no te llevamos con el viejo, nos dejará sin comer. – agregó Doton, casi a punto de echarse sobre él.

—Seguramente les estaban jugando una broma. – intentó confundirlos.

—¿Enserio? – Botan miró a Doton. —¿Hermano, crees que el viejo nos estará jugando una broma?

—No lo sé… - encogió los hombros. —Pero de todas maneras, hemos de llevar a Uzumaki Naruto, no vaya a ser que después nos castigue si regresamos con las manos vacías.

—Entonces vamos por él.

—Diablos. – maldijo por lo bajo. Los hermanos torpes estaban dispuestos a atacarle. Juntó sus manos, al menos, si lograba multiplicar su número quizá y lo confundirían con alguno de sus clones.

—Kage Bu…- no pudo terminar de hablar, pues sintió la mano de Doton sobre su cabeza, mientras lo estampaba contra la pared de piedra que estaba detrás de la cascada. Naruto quedó sin aliento, eran realmente sorprendentes. No se había dado cuenta cuando se fue sobre él. Sintió entonces que otra mano lo tomaba de su pie y lo arrebataba de la pared para después lanzarlo contra la superficie del lago en donde se vaciaba el agua. Rebotó casi inerte sobre ésta, impactándose al final contra un frondoso árbol, el cual rompió. Estaba tan atónito que no había tenido tiempo de pedir ayuda. Botan se acercó hacia él, con el brazo extendido, listo para noquearlo.

—Lo lamento, Uzumaki Naruto, pero el viejo no nos dará de comer si no te llevamos con nosotros.

Apenas pudo contener el aliento, pues todavía estaba paralizado por la velocidad de aquellos luchadores de sumo.

—Goukakyu. – una exclamación resonó entre los presentes. Botan fue envestido por las llamas de sorpresa. Naruto reaccionó al instante y busco desesperado a la persona que había aparecido para ayudarle. Emergió entonces, un guerrero, de su misma estatura, de su misma edad y con un aura completamente diferente a la suya. Era un muchacho, un niño para ser precisos. Que vestía de negro y que lanzaba fuego por la boca.

El muchacho se posó enfrente de Naruto, protegiéndole sin ningún motivo aparente. Botan seguía corriendo de un lado a otro, intentando apagar el fuego.

—¡Hermano, Botan! – Doton lo tomó de un brazo y lo lanzó a agua.

—¿Estás bien? – el niño misterioso llamó a Naruto; éste asintió.

—¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó, antes que otra cosa.

—Me llamo Uchiha Sasuke… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Uzumaki Naruto. – se levantó y se posó a su lado.

—Parece ser que estos tipos quieren algo contigo. – mencionó Sasuke.

—Me tomaron por sorpresa, son demasiado rápidos.

—No más que yo. Quédate atrás.

—¡Ustedes dos! – Doton hizo temblar la tierra de una patada. —Por su culpa mi hermano Botan está herido. – una especie de energía extraña se expandía de su cuerpo. —Además, a mi hermano Botan no le gusta bañarse, me las pagarán. – la mole corrió sobre ellos, con un paso totalmente desafiante y pesado.

—Ahí viene. – mencionó Naruto.

—Pues qué estúpido de su parte. – Sasuke juntó sus manos y exhaló una enorme bocanada de fuego. Doton pasó a través del fuego, dejando sorprendido a ambos. Los brazos, tan gruesos como los de un árbol, los tomó por sorpresa, los cuerpos de Sasuke y Naruto salieron disparados hacía el bosque. Aún insatisfecho, arrancó dos arboles de raíz comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban ellos, los aplastaría.

—Sasu-ke… ¿Estás bien? – mencionó Naruto, mientras hilos de sangre fresca y cálida recorrían las comisuras de sus labios.

—Sí… - sonó lastimero el muchacho, abrazándose el tórax y lamentando por sus costillas rotas.

—Ese mastodonte viene hacia nosotros. – informó el rubio, levantándose con esfuerzo.

—Vaya… eres resistente. – agregó Sasuke, al momento que se esforzaba por levantarse también.

—No mucho… - visualizó al ser que se acercaba a paso seguro hacia ellos. —Estoy herido, pero aún puedo pelear.

—Hmp, me agradan tus palabras. – Sasuke se colocó a su lado.

—Necesitamos encontrar algún punto débil.

—Eso no será problema. ¡Sharingan! – los ojos del muchacho se transformaron completamente, eran de un color rojo vivo y detonaban una fiera postura. Cuando Doton estuvo cerca logró verlo, un punto de chakra defectuoso que se expandía en el centro de su frente.

—En la frente… ahí es donde debemos atacar.

—Increíble, tus ojos son increíbles. – elogió Naruto.

—Ahí viene….

—Entonces no hay tiempo que perder. – el joven rubio extendió su mano, mientras un clon suyo apareció a su lado. Sasuke lo observó atentamente. En la mano del susodicho, comenzó a formarse remolinos de un chakra azul y volátil. Se admiró al ver tal espectáculo.

Sasuke sonrió para si mismo, él había pensado que el niño al que estaba rescatando no era más que un pelele, pero acaba de comprobar que tenía sorprendentes trucos bajo la manga.

—¡Rasengan! – gritó, una vez que estuvo listo. Doton se quedó quieto, mirándolos atentamente.

—Que luz tan bonita… - musitó, completamente ido. Soltó los troncos.

—¡Aún no has visto nada! – mencionó Sasuke, formando en su mano una maraña de relámpagos azules y blancos. Naruto se sorprendió al momento, era una ataque que de alguna manera se parecía al suyo. Sonrió.

—¡Que luces tan bonitas! – agregó Doton, ahora totalmente distraído.

No se esperó que Naruto y Sasuke se lanzaran contra él, ni siquiera pudo detenerlos, los ataques se impactaron exactamente e la frente. El gran cuerpo de Doton se quedo inmóvil, estupefacto y con los ojos en blanco. Naruto y Sasuke se miraron por un segundo, para después de arrancados del aire por la fuerza del enemigo. Doton se había recuperado a tiempo y los tomó de la cintura con sus enormes manos. Los lanzó con fuerza sobrehumana hacia la tierra. Estaba vez no se levantaron.

—¡Niños impertinentes! – mencionó. —Ese golpe me dolió mucho, voy aplastarlos de una vez por todas. – se acercó con un paso crudo y formidable. Naruto abrió los ojos, sin poder moverse, pensando en qué podría hacer en un momento como se.

—Sasuke… - mencionó casi sin aliento.

—No puedo… mover mi cuerpo. – mencionó el de cabello negro, escupiendo un poco de sangre en el intento.

—Demonios si no fuera por este sello… - también la sangre fluida por su cuerpo.

—¡Mueran! – los puños de Doton descendieron con el fino propósito de aniquilarlos. Ambos cerraron los ojos, esperando el golpe mortal… que nunca llegó.

Se dieron cuenta entonces que Doton se había quedado estático en el espacio. Tenía los ojos en blanco y una expresión aterrorizada en el rostro. Su cuerpo colosal se dejó caer de espaldas. Fue entonces cuando un hilo de sangre comenzó a fluir por su nariz, también grande, así como un enorme moretón se dibujaba en la frente.

Los dos muchachos se miraron completamente extrañados. El golpe hacia tardado demasiado en dar efecto; aunque al menos había ganado.

Naruto sonrió para Sasuke, quien estaba a su lado, ambos sin poder levantarse.

—Hacemos un buen equipo…

—Eso parece. – contestó Sasuke, con una media sonrisa.

—¡Hermano, Doton! – pero la emoción del momento se terminó cuando Botan emergíadel agua, completamente furioso. —Ustedes… hirieron a mi hermano… ¡Me las pagaran! – se acercó poderoso hacia ellos, como una locomotora. No podía levantarse… ese sería el fin definitivo.

—¡Alto ahí! – Jiraiya apareció entonces enfrente de ellos, montado en un poderoso sapo naranja. Botan no se detuvo. —¿No piensas hacer caso a mi advertencia? – entonces el sapo estiró su lengua, dándole un golpe limpio en la frente. El monstruo paró en seco, dejándose caer inconsciente ante esto…

—Un segundo mas y hubieran sido aplastados con ese buldócer. – Jiraiya sonrió. »

—Ero-sennin nos salvó en esa ocasión. – mencionó Naruto. —Después de recuperarse de sus heridas, Sasuke desapareció y yo regresé con Tsunade para pasar las vacaciones de verano. Como era creíble, yo estudiaba lejos y sólo iba con Tsunade de vacaciones. La verdad era que la mayor parte del tiempo, además de estudiar en la escuela humana, pasaba todo el día en el bosque, entrenando con Ero-sennin.

—Así que así fue como conociste a Sasuke-kun. – Kakashi miró el manantial. —¿Siguieron viéndose después de esa ocasión?

—Muy pocas veces. En una ocasión, mientras estaba perfeccionando mi control absoluto, encontré a Sasuke en una montaña, siendo agredido por otros youkais. Le ayudé, pero no tuvimos mucho tiempo para conversar, pues Sasuke tuvo que irse.

—¿Tú sabías que él pretendía a tu… hermana?

—A decir verdad… lo sospechaba. Sakura-chan lo mencionó una vez, su descripción física me hizo pensar en él. – Naruto se quedó quieto, mientras miraba el fuego. —Si tan sólo lo hubiera sabido antes…

—¿Por qué?

—Así habría impedido que ella… - cerró los labios, tragando saliva. —Todo esto es mi culpa.

—No, no lo es y nunca lo será. – mencionó de manera seria Kakashi. —Cada persona se forja su propia suerte. Tú no podías intervenir en su vida, así como ella no podía intervenir en la tuya… cada quien toma sus decisiones.

—Me sorprende que me alecciones a mí, siendo que fuiste tú quien puso esa cosa en el cuerpo de Sakura-chan. – mencionó totalmente molesto el rubio. Kakashi deseó por un leve segundo haberse retractado de sus palabras, pero sabía que no podía retroceder a lo ya dicho.

—Y no estoy orgulloso de eso… - su mirada se perdió en el fuego. —Ella sólo era una niña cuando me encargaron sellar a Kusanagi en su cuerpo.

—Monstruo. – musitó Naruto, lleno de rencor.

—Sí, lo soy.

* * *

Sakura sintió un frío doloroso en sus pies. La manta que aquella mujer le había no era tan larga como para protegerle de cuerpo completo. Frotó sus manos enfrente de su rostro y se tapó la cara con ellas.

Se sentía totalmente perdida. No podía encontrar ningún tipo de consuelo para aliviar su pena. Había visto con sus propios ojos cómo Sasuke moría apuñalado por la espalda, intentando salvarla de aquel monstruo, el cual, por una horripilante cuestión del destino era el abuelo de su novio.

Pequeñas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas… se sentía tan sola. Acarició su vientre por un momento y no sintió movimientos por parte del bebé. Se desanimó más al darse cuenta que no podía dejar de pensar en Sasuke y en que él estaría totalmente encantado de estar en ese momento con ella, sintiendo a su hijo.

La puerta del calabozo se abrió poco a poco, el ruido de la bisagra totalmente oxidada le aturdió. Se encogió en si misma, pensando que era Madara, el cual vendría de seguro a vengarse por haberle abofeteado.

—Alza cabeza. – pero no era ese temible hombre, era Konan, la mujer que la había llevado a las celdas. Sakura levantó la cabeza con parsimonia y se limpió las lágrimas.

—Te sacaré de aquí. – agregó Konan, una vez que sus miradas se cruzaron.

**Continuará…**

**Bien, espero que este capitulo haya llenado huecos de dudas. Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze.**


	12. El viento bajo mis alas

**Hola. ¡Lamento mucho el retrazo! Veran, es que estoy sumamente ocupada por la escuela, me absorve y no tengo tiempo ni para dormir. Así que les pido que disculpen mi tardanza y disfruten de la lectura. Muchas gracias. No olviden comentar. **

* * *

**-12-**

**El viento bajo mis alas.**

* * *

—¿Qué? – Sakura no podía creer lo que Konan había dicho. Tragó saliva con algo de angustia y limpió de nuevo sus lágrimas.

—Levántate ya. – La tomó de un brazo y le obligó a pararse, aunque la chica estuviera aturdida y desorientada.

—¿A dónde iremos? – cuestionó Sakura, sin quejarse por la falta de tacto de aquella mujer. Konan simplemente se dedicó a sacar una túnica negra desde la propia. Se la entregó a Sakura y la chica automáticamente comenzó a vestirse con ella. Konan miró sus pies un segundo y parpadeó. Al instante un monto de papel se envolvió en sus pies desnudos, protegiéndole del frío y de que ella se lesionara.

—Gracias. – susurró Sakura, realmente agradecida.

—Ven. – Konan se apresuró a salir de ahí. Tomó a Sakura de la muñeca izquierda y haló con fuerza de ella, casi arrastrándola, la muchacha avanzaba torpemente detrás de ella.

No sabía a donde iban, pero repentinamente la confianza crecía en ella. Respiró agitadamente cuando Konan la tomaba por los hombros y la acorralaba entre una poderosa pared de granito. La muchacha guardó la respiración. Dos sombras pasaron por la pared del otro extremo. Cuando finalmente se fueron, Konan se apartó de ella. Le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio y continuaron caminando.

Llegaron a la entrada de una cloaca. El olor casi hizo que Sakura se desmayara. Las nauseas vinieron a ella de sorpresa y terminó por vomitar contra la pared de la entrada.

—Perdona… huele muy feo. – se excusó, mientras se limpiaba la boca.

—Rápido, no te quedes atrás. – entraron ahí y la oscuridad las rodeó por completo. Sakura se aferró de la capa de Konan, intentando no tropezar con algún objeto. Konan caminaba como si ya conociera el sitio. A pesar de la ceguera, la mujer no dudaba en dar un paso tras otro. Sakura se convenció de que se debía a sus habilidades sobrenaturales.

Caminaron bastante, por que Sakura sentía que le dolían los pies. Si de por sí, era fácil que se le hincharan debido a su embarazo, la caminata forzada era magnifica para que sus tobillos tuvieran un edema casual.

Chasqueo la lengua de cansancio.

—Falta poco. – informó Konan, como si le hubiera leído la mente. Sakura asintió en silencio. Poco a poco la luz del alba se coló por la entraba de la tubería. Estaba cerrada con rendijas de acero oxidado. Las esperanzas de Sakura se desvanecieron al ver que la mujer de cabello morado pasaba fácilmente, haciendo su cuerpo tan delgado como una hoja de papel. Konan la miró por fuera. Sakura tragó saliva y abrazó su vientre con desesperación.

—Tenemos un problema. – declaró Konan.

—Lo siento, no puedo pasar…

—No, no tú. – alzó la vista. —En pocos minutos amanecerá. – dijo casi en un lamento.

—¿Qué haremos?

—Apresurémonos, tenemos poco tiempo. – una de las manos de se forró en papel. Aparentando una cuchilla la cual cortó de un tazo los barrotes. Después de esto se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

Se adentraron en el bosque, ahí Konan aceleró el paso, pero tuvo que disminuirlo al darse cuenta que Sakura no podía igualarle. La tomó de la mano y la jaló con fuerza, casi obligándola a correr. Sakura comenzó a exhalar apresuradamente y el cansancio no tardó en aparecer en su faz.

—¿Podríamos… descansar unos segundos?

—No. – declaró la mujer con voz fuerte.

—¿Por favor? – Sakura cayó de rodillas cuando estás no pudieron sostenerle. Konan se detuvo y la miró atentamente, suspiró resignada y se sentó en el suelo ante la jadeante cara de Sakura.

—Sólo cinco minutos, tenemos que salir del rango de visibilidad de Madara antes de que despierte.

—De acuerdo. – Sakura se acurrucó contra un árbol. Tenía mucho sueño.

* * *

Uchiha Madara miraba con el ceño fruncido la celda vacía. Observó atentamente la esquina, pudiendo sentir la esencia aún impregnada de Sakura.

—Mi señor, las rastrearemos y se las traeremos cuanto antes. – comenzó Zetsu, totalmente apenado.

—No. – setenció Madara. —Denles tiempo de escapar…

—¿Pero por qué?

—Será más satisfactorio. Haremos que piensen que han logrado escapar, que están a salvo y cuando menos lo esperen… - su sonrisa se alzó. —Maldita, Konan. Me encantaría ver su rostro moribundo ahora, pero como he dicho, seré paciente.

Fue entonces, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la habitación se lleno de sombras.

—Maestro… - Kakuzu habló entonces.

—Muchachos, iremos de cacería.

* * *

Kakashi miró el amanecer con cierto pesar. Estiró su mirada hacia el estanque, Naruto dormía en la orilla, esperando. Sasuke no salía. Por momentos, temía que el muchacho no lo lograra. Estaba muy mal cuando lo encontraron, había perdido bastante sangre.

Suspiró, sus perros no le habían traído noticias. Definitivamente Madara debía estar muy lejos como para encontrarle.

—Dios mío. – musito con pesar.

—Kakashi. – Naruto se acercó, todavía estaba algo dormido. —¿Sasuke aún no se ha curado?

—No. – informó con cansancio. —He pasado toda la noche en vela, esperando.

Naruto chaqueó la lengua y se sentó nuevamente.

—¿Y tus perros?

—No he tenido informe de ellos. – de nuevo la decepción se apoderó de ellos.

—¡Maldita sea! – escupió Naruto, golpeando el suelo. Miró el estanque de agua pura. —¡Sasuke-teme, date prisa! – gritó irritado.

—Naruto. – Kakashi le llamó.

—¿Uh?

—¿Quieres desayunar? – preguntó sereno. Naruto volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—Por tu bien, espero que tengas ramen.

Kakashi sonrió debajo de la máscara.

* * *

Habían caminado más de medio día. Sakura estaba completamente cansada y Konan seguía insistiendo en que se esforzara. Cuando se dio cuenta que no podrían avanzar más, se dedicaron a buscar un lugar para descansar. Encontraron un claro con un riachuelo cercano. Sakura se sentó contra un árbol, el clima estaba delicioso, a pesar de ser invierno. Konan se quedó de pie, frente al río, esperando lo que fuera. Sabía que Uchiha Madara era una persona muy maquiavélica, además de que no se tocaría el corazón para matarle por haberle traicionado.

Sacar a la prisionera a expensas de que seguramente no llegarían muy lejos no era lo que la motivó a hacerlo, más bien fue el odio que le guardaba al Uchiha mayor, un odio digno de una esposa; a la cual le han arrebatado su más preciado ser.

Uchiha Madara había manipulado a su esposo. Lo había hecho usar su poder para su beneficio. Aún si implicaba enviarlo al campo de batalla contra Uchiha Itachi… y morir ahí. Konan jamás había soportado al youkai de ojos rojos, siempre le había guardado desagrado, simplemente por que era un desquiciado. Pero su marido, en cambio, lo admiraba. Nagato, también conocido como Pain, era un youkai que poseía el poder del Rinnegan. Un ojo prodigioso, capaz de crear y destruir. Nagato no había querido escuchar a su mujer cuando ella le dio su opinión. Konan amaba demasiado a Nagato como para dejarlo solo con la decisión de unirse al grupo de matones de Madara. Se unió al grupo, pero jamás estuvo contenta.

Sin embargo, le temía a Madara. Era muy poderoso. Más que ella y su esposo juntos. El Uchiha era temible, pero eso no significaba que mantendría su cabeza gacha siempre, el día en el que le dijeron que Pain, es decir, Nagato, había muerto en el domo de fuego de Uchiha Itachi, corrió a la habitación en la cual se hospedaba Nagato y de ahí controlaba a sus marionetas. Cuando llegó, Nagato tenía sangre acumulada en la boca y estaba sumamente frio. Estaba muerto.

Se prometió a si misma que destruiría a Madara, así fuese lo último que hiciera. ¿Qué mejor manera de estropear sus planes que sacando a la prisionera y dejarla en libertad? Así podría desafiarlo de una vez por todas, no le importaba morir, pero tampoco iba a dejar que Madara la tuviera fácil. Había entrenado mucho, ya era más fuerte que antes y si no podía ganarle entonces mataría a la joven, de esa manera garantizaría de una vez por todas la ruina de sus planes.

Konan cerró los ojos. Quería creer en su propio plan. Tenía qué.

—Amm… ¿Disculpe, señorita? - Sakura tragó saliva, la presencia de esa mujer la aterraba, pero tenía que tragarse el mio y hablarle, después de todo la había rescatado.

—Qué. – espetó, con voz baja.

—¿Por qué…?

—¿Te he rescatado? – dio un respingo al escuchar esas palabras, era como si le hubiese leído la mente. Konan se volteo y la miro atentamente. —¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Veinticuatro. – tragó saliva y abrazó su vientre. Konan miró su pancita y se sintió tentada a tocarla.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? – se le acercó y Sakura se puso nerviosa.

—Amm, seis meses más o menos. – comentó, se encogió cuando vio la mano de Konan que se le acercaba.

—Tu hijo está sano. – dijo de repente, una vez que posó su mano sobre su barriga. Entonces Konan sonrió. —¿Tu esposo está contento?

Sakura asintió, tímida. Sasuke no era su marido, pero era cierto que estaba contento. La mujer youkai le miró a los ojos y sintió algo de empatía.

—El mio seguramente lo estaría. – se apartó, le dio la espalda.

—¿Lo estaría?

—Él murió. – contestó.

—Lo… lamento. – susurró, admirada de la demostración de afecto.

—Nagato era una persona muy idealista… murió por sus ideales. – Konan elevó la cabeza y observó nubes negras. —Esta tarde va a llover.

—¿No sería mejor buscar un refugio? – preguntó Sakura, ya comenzaba a tener frio.

—No será necesario, mi dulce dama. – las dos mujeres abrieron sus ojos en respuesta. Miraban a sus espaldas y se encontraron con la mirada de Madara, estaba tan tranquilo y sereno, que parecía una ilusión.

Konan sintió un escalofrió, a Sakura le tembló el esqueleto completo.

Miraron lentamente ha sus espaldas, Uchiha estaba sentado en un árbol, completamente complacido. Sakura tragó saliva, de pronto, se dio cuenta que una película completa de papel se apoderaba de su espacio vital y la envolvía en una jaula de gruesos barrotes. Miró desconsolada a Konan, pensando que ésta iba a regresarla.

—De nada te servirán esos barrotes, querida Konan, sabes que puedo romperlos. – mencionó Madara. Sakura miró entonces atenta a la mujer de cabello morado. No intentaba apresarla, iba a protegerla.

—Eso lo veremos.- la mujer observó a los alrededores, Madara no estaba solo, eso era seguro.

—No te preocupes, no intervendrán, ha sido una orden directa. – Madara descendió de aquel árbol y se acercó a la jaula de papel. Sakura se arremolinó a la esquina opuesta.

—No se acerque… - musitó temerosa.

—Pequeña niña, pareces ave cautiva… - comentó, mientras le daba la espalda.

—Madara. – susurró Konan, preparada para lo que fuera.

—Aquí me tienes… soy todo tuyo. – Konan entornó los ojos en concentración, seguramente era una trampa. —Sé que desde hace tiempo me has guardado rencor… ¿Es acaso por manipular de esa manera tan cruel a idiota de Nagato?

Esa era provocación pura, pero no cedería.

—Eres una abominación, Uchiha Madara.

—Tengo un sueño, dulce Konan… lamentablemente para ti, no te incluye. Nagato compartía mis ideales, ¿Por qué tú no lo haces?

—Sólo quieres provocarme.

—Me atrapaste. – sonrió entonces.

Madara bajó del árbol, automáticamente, las sombras de sus seguidores aparecieron en el acto.

—Apártense, esto será entre Konan y yo…

Sakura logró entre las sombras al monstruo que había herido a Sasuke de muerte. Sintió un temblor escalofriante.

—Estoy lista para lo que sea. – declaró Konan, mientras guaraba sus distancias y se colocaba en guardia.

—Me alegro por ti. – Madara se enlistó. —Comencemos… con el principio de tu final.

Konan reaccionó entonces, haciendo que de las mangas de su traje emergieran espirales de papel. El papel se impregnó contra su piel, formando una enorme espada de papel en un brazo derecho y en su brazo izquierdo un látigo muy flexible. Madara entornó los ojos.

—Qué miedo. – ironizó. Automáticamente comenzó a desarrollar una enorme bola de fuego entre sus manos. La bola de fuego fue lanzada directamente hacia Konan, pero al contrario de la lógica, Konan dispersó el fuego con un solo latigazo de su mano izquierda. Madara alzó una ceja.

El látigo reaccionó ante los pensamientos de su dueña y se estiró como una serpiente rabiosa contra Madara. Uchiha saltó, esquivándola, pero el papel se levantó a la par, tomándole de un tobillo. Ante esto, el hombre sintió un jalón salvaje y su cuerpo se a impactarse contra la tierra, después de nuevo al cielo y otra vez a la tierra. Konan dirigió su látigo hacia los arboles y dejó que Madara se enterrase entre la maleza.

—¡Madara-sama! – gritó sorprendido uno de su hombres. Sakura tragó saliva. De seguro, si hubiese sido un humano, las tremendas sacudidas le hubieran destrozado los huesos. Pero un youkai…

—Admirable, Konan… - la silueta de Madara emergió de entre el bosque, un aura de fuego le acompañaba. —Para un novato… - esta vez, la llamarada que emergió de su cuerpo fue mucho más sofocante y peligrosa que la bola de fuego del principio. Konan no retrocedió, al contrario, juntó sus dos manos y la espada y el látigo se convirtieron en un gran escudo de papel. Ante la expectativa de todos, el fuego sólo quemó una capa del escudo. La mirada desafiante de Konan hizo que Madara reconsiderara su fuerza.

El Uchiha dejó que su cuerpo se moviera solo, así que se lanzó por la chica a una velocidad sobrehumana. Konan no se movió, esperando la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

El puño de Madara atravesó su escudo y logró atravesar el estomago de la mujer. Pero ante su sorpresa ese cuerpo era nada más que un monto de papel con la silueta de la mujer. Madara reaccionó a tiempo, su Sharingan comenzó a girar al darse cuenta que no había acabado con ella.

—¡Activar! – gritó Konan. La sorpresa no se hizo esperar, cuando Madara se dio cuenta que aquel cuerpo de papel era en realidad cientos de pequeños papeles explosivos. La explosión atrapó al Uchiha mayor. Sakura cerró los ojos cuando el aire lleno de pólvora y humo se avecinaba contra ella.

—¡Konan! – Madara emergió de entre las llamas iracundo. —Traté de hacer esto por las buenas, pero veo que no me dejas más opciones.

—La verdadera batalla comenzó. – escuchó Sakura, mientras que un hombre extrañamente apuesto y con una gran guadaña se sentaba a un lado de la jaula.

—¿Cómo dijo? – tragó saliva la chica.

—Esto, mi querida niña, sólo fue el calentamiento. Madara-sama comenzará a tomarse las cosas enserio.

Sakura palideció, no quería imaginarse la fuerza demoniaca que guardaba ese individuo.

Konan se encontraba en el cielo, dos alas de papel la sostenían ahí. Madara la miró atentamente. Estiró una mano al frente y pareció como si empuñara algo. Automáticamente un enorme abanico apareció en su palpa. Konan se sorprendió al ver el legendario Uchiwa en sus manos.

—Desgraciado. – masculló, comenzando a sacar más papel de su túnica.

—No seas ridícula. – comentó Madara. —Tu destino está sellado.

—Pero al menos, intentaré romper ese sello. – le contestó Konan, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a cubrirse por completo de papel.

—Cómo desees. – Madara tomó su abanico con ambas manos y lo perfiló frente a él.

En el cielo, la silueta de una enorme ave apareció. La apariencia oculta de Konan, un águila gigante, hecha de papel. Madara sonrió.

—¡Ven por mi! – gritó, provocándola. Konan sacudió sus alas y miles de lanzas de papel cortante fueron lanzadas.

Madara sacudió su Uchiwa y el poderoso aire desvió las lanzas contra su dueña. El aleteo de Konan las detuvo y aquellas pocas que lograron tocarla, se fundieron de nuevo con su cuerpo. El ave gruñó y el sonido aturdió a todos los presentes. Madara se alzó entonces, Un poderoso fuego cubría su cuerpo. El fuego se pasó a su abanico y sacudió de nuevo, un sorprendente tornado de llamas se abalanzó contra Konan. El fuego se impregno en el cuerpo del ave, la cual comenzó a sacudirse desesperadamente. Al ver en la situación en la que se encontraba, Madara se aproximó en el aire, acertando un golpe brutal en el pecho de la criatura. Konan cayó al suelo, todavía cubierta de fuego.

—Eres mía. – El cuerpo del Uchiha, bajó del cielo en picada, apuntando con las plantas de sus pies a la masa ardiente que debería ser Konan. Se impactó a la tierra con una fuerza increíble, el suelo se desquebrajó y la silueta de fuego se convirtió en cenizas.

No quedó nada, sólo la ceniza y pequeños rastros de papel a medio quemar. Madara observó atentamente, buscando algo…

—¿Me buscabas? – la voz de Konan sorprendió a los presentes. Madara entornó sus ojos. Alzó su abanico una vez más…

Pero no se dio cuenta, una estola de papel emergió de entre las cenizas y le arrebató el abanico, llevándoselo a Konan, que se encontraba suspendida en el aire. Madara se dispuso a saltar para recuperar su arma, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que el suelo donde estaba perdía su consistencia.

No espero que se estuviera hundiendo en un mar de papel. Cuando se dio cuenta de ello e intentó escapar, el papel se enrolló en su cuerpo como una anaconda en plena caza. El Sharingan observó a Konan, la cual se regocijaba sobre él, sosteniendo su abanico.

—Perra… - masculló, mientras era completamente tragado.

—¡Explosión! – gritó Konan, entonces la explosión se dio, haciendo estallar la tierra y eliminando gran parte del bosque. Los emisarios de Madara no se movieron a pesar del poderoso estruendo.

Cuando el espeso polvo se disipó, sólo se pudo apreciar un gran cráter que abarcaba gran parte del bosque. Konan comenzó a respirar agitadamente, estaba realmente cansada, se necesitaba de mucho chakra y una gran resistencia para realizar ese tipo de ataque. Cansada y sintiéndose victoriosa miró el trofeo en sus manos, el legendario Uchiwa de Madara. Se contaba que ningún youkai, ni siquiera Izuna Uchiha, el hermano menor de Madara, habían tenido la oportunidad de poseer aunque sólo fuera un instante el gran abanico.

—Me parece que eso me pertenece. – la cara de Konan se transformó en el terror puro al escuchar la voz de Madara detrás de ella. No pudo voltearse para enfrentarlo, pues una mano del Uchiha le había atravesado la espalda y había terminado en su estómago. La sangre emergió inevitablemente de su boca. Las alas de papel comenzaron a desvanecerse y el cuerpo de Konan cayó como el de un ave herida.

Madara recuperó su abanico y descendió despacio hasta el cráter, donde había caído herida la mujer. Konan se encontraba bocarriba, sosteniendo su herida con ambas manos e intentando respirar a pesar de la sangre que se empeñaba a salir a borbotones.

Se miraron atentamente. Después el pie de Madara dio justo en su mejilla izquierda, dejándole una marca morada. Se agachó y la tomó del cuello, alzándola para verla mejor.

—Eras una soñadora, Konan. – mencionó tranquilamente.

—Y tú… un tirano. – susurró la moribunda youkai.

—Quizá… pero eso es algo que sólo tú afirmas. – de una de la mangas del traje de Madara se asomó una varilla de acero. —Cuando veas a Nagato en el otro lado salúdalo de mi parte. – la vara se impacto directamente en el corazón de la mujer, aquello causo un lastimero alarido.

Sakura cerró los ojos en llanto, resistiendo el terror y esperando no quedarse desmayada.

Madara observó por última vez a la mujer, que poco a poco se extinguía en su sangre derramada. Sacudió un poco su abanico y este desapareció.

—Y pensar que pudiste tocar mi abanico… - suspiró. Después de eso se alejó, dejando a Konan en la línea de la vida y la muerte.

—Na-gato… yo… lo intenté- musitó, casi sin aire. Intentó alzar una mano, pero su cuerpo no respondía como hubiera querido. Alcanzó a llevar la mano a su vientre y sintió que las tibias lágrimas se derramaban poco a poco. Se convulsionó y sintió que la vida se le escapaba por los poros.

_"Al menos… tengo el consuelo de que podré verte…_ "– Cerró los ojos y más lagrimas se derramaron. —_"Perdóname… hijo mío. Mamá se siente muy cansada…"_

Entonces, sus ojos se cerraron para no abrirse más.

Madara estaba de pie a la orilla de aquel cráter, no se alejó hasta asegurarse de que Konan hubiese muerto. Cuando se dio cuenta que no respiraba más, entonces se acercó donde la jaula.

La estructura comenzó a desvanecerse, señal de que Konan había perdido. Sakura sintió que el horror se apoderaba de ella, una vez que vio a Madara acercarse.

—Bueno… - masculló una vez que se acercó por completo a ella. —Tal parece que tu intento de escape fue fallido. – sonrió de lado, mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su mano. —¿Regresamos al castillo?

Y entonces Sakura se desmayó.

* * *

El agua del estanque seguía sin moverse y Naruto tenía una gran desesperación.

—Kakashi… tus perros aún no llegan. – afirmó, con una impaciencia tremenda.

—Lo sé… lo siento. – dijo finalmente, comenzando a perder la esperanza.

—¡Maldición! – gritó desesperado. Se acercó al estanque, tentado a entrar ahí y desquitarse con Sasuke. Todo era culpa suya, si no hubiese sido por él, Sakura estaría sana y salva en estos momento.

—Naruto, sé que te sientes impaciente, pero…

—¿Impaciente? – gritó encolerizado. —Me la he pasado aquí, escuchando tus estúpidas historias y explicaciones, mientras que Sakura-chan yace en las garras de un inmenso monstruo.

Kakashi bajó el rostro.

—Minato-sensei solía decir… que si no aprendemos a calmar nuestras mentes y sentimientos, estos nos destruirán.

—Mi padre siempre hablaba ese tipo de cosas, jamás lo entendí.

—Se refiere a que debes guardar la calma, una persona que se deja llevar por sus emociones pierde los estribos en el campo de batalla.

—Mi padre nunca estuvo en mi situación.

—¿Eso crees? – Kakashi se levantó y miró el estanque, donde Sasuke descansaba. —Minato-sensei y Kushina-sensei… ellos dos, fueron valientes hasta su último aliento. ¿Sabes como murieron ellos?

—Mmm… - Naruto cerró los ojos. —Mi madre y mi padre… dieron su vida por mí. Hubo una terrible guerra… dos clanes de criaturas casi divinas, que querían obtener el poder del gran Kurama. Mi padre y mi madre descendientes del zorro dios de las nueve colas, se enfrentaron a ellos, me defendieron a toda costa. Es por eso que me escondieron con Tsunade-obaachan. – Naruto suspiró. — Mis padres murieron en el campo de batalla, todo para evitar que aquellos que intentaran poseer mi alma murieran junto con sus intenciones.

—Minato-sensei… fue un gran youkai. – sonrió Kakashi.

—Sí, quizá, pero no estamos hablando de él. – lo miró severo. Después de eso, se sentó contra una pared, totalmente irritado.

—No, por supuesto que no. – musitó Kakashi, observando la silueta de Sasuke.

La cara de Sasuke yacía inexpresiva, comenzaba a pensar, que quizá el agua no estaba surtiendo efecto.

Sasuke se encontraba en animación suspendida.

En su mente, una gran maraña de recuerdos asaltaba su tranquilidad, se sentía abatido e inútil. La imagen de Madara llevándose a Sakura lo atormentaba una y otra vez.

Sakura, si tan sólo hubiera sido más fuerte. Si tan sólo…

Apretó los puños… era un perdedor. Un maldito que no merecía una familia. Les había fallado, a todos y cada uno de ellos. A su hermano, a su madre, a su padre… a Sakura y a su hijo.

Si tan sólo hubiera sido más fuerte.

_—¿Deseas ser más fuerte?_

Sasuke escuchó una voz misteriosa y profunda que provenía de las sombras.

—¿Quién es?

_—Dime… ¿Quieres tener más poder, para defender a los que amas?_

—Yo… Sí, sí quiero. – contestó.

_—Entonces abre los ojos y mira tu destino._

—¿Abrir mis ojos?

_—Tú eres a quien yo elijo… abre tus ojos, joven Uchiha, para que puedas ver tu destino… para que puedas salvar a quien más amas._

—Mi destino… - y entonces los abrió, lentamente, una luz celestial dibujaba una gran silueta que no podía reconocer. —Sí… - musitó Sasuke, mientras intentaba alcanzar aquella silueta con su mano. —Mi destino es convertirme en…

Y entonces aquella gran figura se transformó en una estela de luz, una sola cosa estaba al otro lado de esa estela.

—Sakura… - un poco más, casi podía alcanzarla.

_—Yo soy… Kusanag_i. – Entonces la tomó.

El agua del estanque se lanzó espontáneamente. Naruto se levantó asustado al pensar que podía tratarse de un ataque.

—¿Qué pasa? – gritó, desorientado.

—Sasuke-kun a…

Entonces el aire se dispersó y en la superficie se encontraba Sasuke, con una extraña armadura, casi parecida a la de Madara, su Sharingan activado y completamente sano.

—Sasuke. – Naruto sintió que la aura de Sasuke era diferente, parecía un guerrero antiguo.

—Ha sanado.

—¡Kakashi! – entonces apareció Pakkun, completamente cansado.

—Pakkun, ¿La han encontrado?

—Sí.

—¡Eso es perfecto! – gritó emocionado Naruto.

—Kakashi. – Sasuke habló entonces. —Llévame donde Sakura… mi deber es… Protegerla a toda costa.

_Porque ella es… el viento bajo mis alas._

Una brisa refrescante movió los cabellos de Sasuke, el cual parecía listo para una guerra.

**Continuará…**

**Bien, definitivamente ha nos estamos acercando al climax de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado. Espero que la batalla entre Madara y Konan les haya complacido, por favor, si les gusto diganmelo. **

**Gracias por leer. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	13. Cinco segundos tarde

**Bueno, para aquellas personas que pensaron que no actualizaría... quiero pedirles una gran disculpa por este retraso monumental. Con muchos cambios en mi vida y nuevos descubrimientos, no pude encontrar la inspiración para escribir esta historia. Hoy decidí sentarme y terminar el capítulo que tenía a medias. Este capítulo es muy dramático y espero lo disfruten. De nuevo, disculpen por haberlos hecho esperar. **

* * *

**-13-**

**Cinco segundos tarde. **

* * *

_Sakura estrechó la mano de Sasuke, mientras caminaban por aquel parque. La mirada del muchacho se interpuso con la suya y una sonrisa delicada se asomó en sus labios. Sasuke le dio un dulce beso en su frente, invitándola a que sonriera una vez más y así pasó. _

_Caminaron delicadamente por el césped sin llamar la atención de los presentes. Para muchos, no eran más que una pareja de enamorados de paseo. Para Sasuke, todo aquello parecía simplemente un sueño. Jamás creyó que entraría en contacto con los humanos tal como lo hacía ahora. _

_Se recostaron bajo la sombra de un árbol, sin soltarse de las manos. _

—_¿Sasuke-kun? – mencionó de forma delicada la muchacha. _

—_¿Sí? – Sasuke contestó sin abrir los ojos, estaba sumamente relajado. _

—_Quiero… darte algo. – eso llamó la atención del muchacho, el cual la miró atentamente. La muchacha colocó una tira de tela trenzada en su muñeca derecha, la ató delicadamente y después sonrió. _

—_¿Qué es eso? – preguntó, alzándola un poco para verla mejor. _

—_No es nada importante, pero me gustaría que la conservaras. Es… un regalo. – contestó sonrojándose. _

—_¿Alguna especie de hilo del destino, quizá? – comentó Sasuke con algo de picardía. _

—_Je, no, claro que no. – Sakura le besó en una mejilla. —Sólo es un regalo, nada más. _

—_Si tú lo dices. – pasó el brazo que contenía la pulsera y la recargó hacia su pecho. —Sakura…_

—_¿Si?_

—_Yo no tengo nada para ti. _

—_No seas tonto, Sasuke-kun… no necesito nada más cuando estoy contigo. _

Sasuke saltó una vez más. La desesperación se apoderaba cada vez más de él, necesitaba llegar lo más rápido posible donde estaba su querida. Conocía a su abuelo… era el ser más despiadado que había pisado la tierra.

—Sasuke se ve diferente. – comentó por lo bajo Naruto, mientras un resplandeciente chakra naranja bañaba todo su cuerpo y lo impulsaba a un lado de Kakashi.

—Sí. No imaginaba que sacaría una armadura guerrera. – Kakashi tomó impulso de las ramas de los árboles.

—¿Qué es… una armadura guerrera? – cuestionó Naruto.

—Básicamente, es como la identidad demoniaca de los Uchiha. Los he visto antes, son capaces de manifestar su chakra en materia, la convierten en armaduras, las cuales representa su alma.

—Eso suena demasiado complicado. – mencionó el rubio, mientras se aferraba a los árboles y continuaba saltando.

Sasuke iba al frente, pero podía jurar que su ceño estaba completamente fruncido. Desde que había salido del estanque, la imagen del muchacho le pareció aún más amenazante de lo que habitualmente era. Su Sharingan resplandecía como si fuese una fábula, como una leyenda viviente. ¿Acaso serían estas las verdaderas fuerzas de Uchiha?

—No se por qué… pero es como si Sasuke estuviera a punto de explotar. – Naruto miró las estrellas y la pavorosa luna. —La segunda luna.

—Llegaremos a tiempo, no te preocupes. – dijo Kakashi, leyéndole el pensamiento.

—Eso espero. – suspiró Uzumaki. —Realmente lo espero.

—Lo haremos. – dijo de pronto Sasuke. —Salvaremos a Sakura… - entonces apretó con fuerza su muñeca derecha. La tela trenzada aún seguía ahí.

…

…

Uchiha Madara estaba sentado observando una mesa de piedra, justamente debajo de la luz lunar.

—Muy pronto será luna llena. – suspiró con gracia. —No cabe duda… muy pronto.

—Mi señor. – Zetsu llegó de improviso. —La cena está servida.

—Bien…

—Me retiro.

—Espera, Zetsu… - Madara lo encaró. —¿Cómo está la chica?

—Ilesa, mi señor. Pero inconsciente. – agregó serio.

—No me importa si está consciente o no… sólo necesito que esté integra. – volvió a mirar la luna. —Mañana, definitivamente no puedo esperar a mañana.

...

El sol se asomaba con timidez por el horizonte. Hacía ya un tiempo que habían dejado de saltar por los arboles y ahora se dirigían por extensos campos de arroz. El agua no los detenía, pareciera como si pudieran caminar por el ésta, además la velocidad con la que se movían los confundían con centellas. En varias ocasiones se toparon con humanos, aunque estos no pudieron identificarlos con claridad, sólo sintieron el aire que era cortado por la velocidad que los tres youkais causaban.

Sasuke saltaba de rama en rama con una sorprendente destreza. Detrás de él, Naruto y Kakashi daban un contrapunto excelente, atenuando su velocidad con decoro y sincronía.

Naruto entornó los ojos al ver a Sasuke tan apurado. Me mordió una mejilla por dentro y suspiró al darse cuenta de algo especial.

—Sasuke-kun se ve… asustado. – habló Kakashi, procurando que el mencionado no lo oyese.

—Sasuke siempre será un misterio para mí. – mencionó Naruto, con un tono resignado.

—Pero aun así lo admiras, ¿no? Puedo apostar a que no esperaste que hiciera lo que ahora.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Correr así de desesperado? – Naruto miró de nuevo la espalda del pelinegro, el cual se movía como si fuese un relámpago sobre la tierra.

—No, que adorara tanto a Sakura-chan. – ante el comentario, el rubio cerró los ojos.

—Por un momento… pensé que sólo lo hacía por capricho pero… - saltó con potencia, seguido de Kakashi. —Ahora me doy cuenta que estaba equivocado… Sasuke realmente ama a Sakura-chan.

—¡Muévanse más y hablen menos! – gritó Sasuke, al darse cuenta que estaban conversando.

Miró el cielo, debían llegar lo más antes posible.

—Espérame, Sakura… muy pronto estaré contigo. – aceleró más el paso como si eso fuese posible.

Poco a poco, el cielo comenzó a perder el brillo matinal y la tarde cayó sobre sus cabezas. Los youkais se apresuraron, no podían dejar que ese resplandor se acabara, si perdían la luz del sol significaría que las posibilidades de salvar a la chica disminuirían.

—Sasuke. – Kakashi corrió a su lado. —Si mis cálculos son los correctos estaremos a punto de llegar, sólo necesitamos cruzar esa montaña.

—Bien. – el cuerpo del moreno se rodeó de electricidad.

—Kakashi. – Naruto llegó a su lado y suspiró al darse cuenta que Sasuke no le había dicho más que una palabra. —Dime, ¿Qué peligro corre Sakura-chan?

—Si la luna ilumina el cielo y Madara comienza el ritual sólo tendremos escasas posibilidades de salvarle, aún se puede revertir, pero sólo en las etapas iniciales.

—Llegaremos. – Sasuke habló de nuevo.

—Sí, eso es definitivo. –Naruto aceleró hasta posarse junto a Sasuke, su cuerpo comenzó a rodearse de una hermosa estela de luz, transformando su vestimenta en algo más.

Sasuke no prestó atención a Naruto, sólo tenía una cosa en mente.

—Sasuke-teme. – Naruto intentó hablar con él. Sasuke no prestó atención, se enfocó en el camino. —Quiero preguntarte algo.

Los ojos de Sasuke se enfocaron en su persona.

—Ahora no. – saltó, intentando perderlo.

—Sí, debe ser ahora. – saltó a la par, para no apartarse de él. —Oye. – suspiró. —Lamento mucho si no creí que tú… - ante eso Sasuke comenzó a prestar atención. —Ya sabes… lamento el haberte dicho todas esas cosas… es sólo que pensé que tu no eras… no eras sincero.

—Hmp. – ladeó la cabeza y se enfocó en el camino.

—¿Tú amas a Sakura-chan?

Sasuke le miró por unos segundos y después asintió en silencio, sin detenerse. En seguida una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro del rubio.

—Siempre. – agregó Sasuke.

—Ya veo. – el rubio comenzó a reír y se detuvo. —Esta noche nos volveremos aliados pero no creas que dejaré que Sakura-chan se quede contigo, eres un peligro… - Sasuke se detuvo y lo miró contrariado. Kakashi también lo hizo.

—Naruto. – el Uchiha iba a decir otra cosa, pero fue interrumpido.

—Salvaremos a Sakura-chan… y tú serás padre, teme. Sin embargo, no creas que dejare a Sakura-chan y a mi pequeño sobrino mucho tiempo contigo… definitivamente eres un hombre malo y esa actitud sólo perjudicará a mi pequeño sobrino.

—Naruto.

—Animo, debemos rescatarla. – se acercó a él y le dio una palmada en el hombro. —Ve a rescatar a tu mujer. – sonrió el rubio. —Vamos, cuñado, mi hermana espera. – y de nuevo corrió. Sasuke simplemente miró esa estela de luz.

—Creo… que acaba de darte su autorización para estar con Sakura-chan. – dijo Kakashi, mientras comenzaba a correr también.

—Hmp. Como si la necesitara. – Sasuke sonrió y volvió a correr.

…

Con la mirada puesta en un ventanal, Madara exhaló un espeso humo de pipa. Sonrió encantado al darse cuenta que ya era de noche y el cielo comenzaba a mostrar las estrellas. Se levantó de un sofá que estaba cómodamente tapizado con piel de león.

—Zetsu. – llamó como un impetuoso monarca a su sirviente más cercano.

—¿Sí, Madara-sama?

—La noche llegó, lleva a la mujer al sitio del ritual.

—Será como ordene, mi Lord.

Madara dejó ir más humo y sonrió distraídamente.

—Están aquí. – se levantó. —Kakuzu, Hidan. – los dos miembros restantes de su armada se acercaron entre las sombras.

—Ordenes, señor. – pidió Hidan.

—Acaben con ellos. – se acercó a un enorme armario y sacó una armadura antigua. —El ritual está a punto de comenzar, no quiero que se acerquen a la chica.

—¡Sí! – desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

—No puedo esperar, finalmente Kusanagi será mía. – se río entre dientes, su locura era obvia.

…

—¡Puedo verlo! – gritó Kakashi. —La fortaleza de Madara.

—¡No pierdan tiempo! – Sasuke aceleró y a su orden el rayo le cobijó listo para atacar. Inmediatamente una luz naranja se manifestó en Naruto, el manto sagrado del legendario Kurama yacía en uno de sus descendientes.

—Salvaremos a Sakura-chan. – declaró totalmente decidido.

—¡Tenemos que romper la barrera! – Kakashi manifestó en sus manos un resplandor similar al de un rayo. Sasuke desenvainó su espada rota y de la misma forma que Kakashi un relámpago anido en ésta. Naruto en cambio formó una especie de esfera en su mano, ésta sería la hora.

Los poderes chocaron juntos en una barrera invisible pero muy resistente. Lentamente la estructura se desquebrajo hasta que un hueco perfectamente grande les dejó ver dentro y apreciar el palacio en donde se encontraba presa la chica.

—¡Todos, adentro! – ordenó Kakashi y al instante se adentraron por aquel agujero para luego cerrarse tras ellos. —Una vez aquí no hay vuelta atrás. – informó. —Nos separaremos y buscaremos a la chica.

—¡Bien! – Naruto asintió, entusiasmado de tener por fin algo de acción.

—Me adelantaré. – Sasuke se apresuró a para poder llegar al techo de un templo, fuese donde fuese la ceremonia no podía estar muy lejos. La fortaleza de Madara era un castillo imperial enorme y complejo, pero estaba seguro que podría encontrar a su amada si era persistente.

—Naruto, tú ve por la sección este, yo la oeste. Sasuke se adelantó por el norte, no nos queda más que buscar y esperar llegar a tiempo. – planificó Kakashi.

—¡No dejaré que lastimen a Sakura-chan! – el rubio se perdió hacia el ala oeste de aquel imponente castillo.

—Si mis cálculos son correctos… - dijo Kakashi mirando la luna. —La ceremonia debe estar por iniciar.

—¡Estás en lo cierto! – Kakashi reaccionó junto a tiempo esquivando una imponente oz que por poco le cercena la cabeza. El youkai veterano miró con desapruebo a su oponente.

—Tú. – puntualizó con algo de preocupación.

La persona que estaba frente a él no era nada más y nada menos que Hidan, el sanguinario. Un apodo dado a una criatura hematófaga y muy despiadada que lo único que le interesaba en este mundo eran dos cosas: Todo aquello que tuviera valor monetario y la sangre de aquel que declarara como si enemigo. Vestía una túnica negra con rayas rojas, demasiado rojas para el gusto de Kakashi.

—Me honra saber que el gran Señor de los perros sabe sobre mí. – dicho esto sacó su lengua con satisfacción. —¿A qué debemos tu presencia?

—Basta de palabras, demonio. ¿Dónde está la niña? – casi podía escucharse el gruñido entrecortado de su bestia interna. Hidan entrecerró los ojos y después carcajeó con placer.

—No estarás hablando enserio, ¿O sí? – pavoneó su oz para después volver a colocarla en su hombro izquierdo. —¿Has venido por la niña humana? No conviertas este honorable encuentro en una desagradable broma.

—No entiendo por qué te ríes de mí. – Kakashi apretó los ojos molesto.

—Imaginaba que habías entrado a este santuario por que querías un desafío. No sabía que estabas aliado con el menor de los Uchiha. Es un poco decepcionante…

—Cierra tu mísera boca. – Kakashi se colocó en guardia. —Si quieres una pelea la tendrás, pero primero dime donde está la chica.

—¿De qué serviría? – volvió a burlarse. —Después de todo estamos hablando de uno de los planes de Madara-sama. Aunque lo intentes, no podrías si quiera tocarla.

—¿Quieres aportar?

—Oh, huelo un reto. – la piel del demonio se coloreó de negro y blanco, ansiando la batalla. —Si me derrotas te lo diré. Si piensas huir no te dejaré… así que no tienes salida. Será un honor para mí exterminar a un youkai tan famoso. ¿Qué harás al respecto, Hatake Kakashi?

—Lo más lógico. – sus manos resplandecieron al son de los relámpagos.

—Muy bien… - Hidan tomó su oz con ambas manos. —Esto voy a disfrutarlo mucho.

Y mientras Kakashi se preparaba para luchar, Naruto había llegado a la sala común del ala este del castillo.

Colocó sus manos en su cintura al contemplar que la zona estaba desierta. Hizo un monín con desagrado, puesto que no era habitual en él perder el tiempo. Iba a regresarse donde comenzó cuando logró olfatear una presencia maligna. Se puso tenso, ubicando en la mente el lugar de donde podría provenir dicha presencia.

Saltó en el momento que le atacó. Naruto casi voló entre una polvareda cuando de la tierra emergieron cuatro raíces verdes de alguna extraña planta. Las extensiones se lanzaron sobre él con una perfecta coordinación, pero por más que intentaban Naruto esquivaba a la perfección todos sus movimientos.

—¡Muéstrate! – gritó y al momento de su cuerpo emergieron dos extensiones de chakra rojizo que destruyeron las raíces al contacto.

Cuando esto pasó, lentamente y sin ninguna clase de prisa, Zetsu emergió de la tierra y sonrió complacientemente.

—Saludos, Kurama-sama. – agregó mientras su cara blanca sonreía. —_Lo hemos estado esperando. – _dijo ahora su cara negra.

—Mi nombre no es Kurama. – se quejó exasperado el chico. —Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, estúpido.

—Claro, Uzumaki, hijo de Uzumaki Kushina, hija del gran líder Uzumaki, hijo de la hija del Kurama original. – dijo la cara blanca. —_Veas por donde lo veas eres el descendiente en turno del gran zorro. Por lo que tu nombre heredado es nada menos que Kurama, Uzumaki Naruto. _

—Bien, me importa un bledo el nombre de aquel zorro. No he venido por eso. – apretó los puños. —Dónde está Sakura-chan. – gruñó, sus ojos estaban rojos, otra muestra del linaje del Kyuubi.

—La chica, sí. – comentó la voz pacífica de su personalidad clara. —_En estos momentos se está convirtiendo en la protagonista principal del ritual de la luna llena. _

—¡¿Qué has dicho?! – buscó en todas las direcciones, pero no lograba localizarla.

—De nada servirá que intentes localizarla. Este lugar está purificado por el gran Madara-sama, por lo que el olor insignificante de una humana no podrá ser captado jamás.

—¡Par de malnacidos! – rugió Naruto, todo su cuerpo se rodeaba de un hermoso color naranja. —¡Haré pedazos este lugar y la encontraré por mi cuenta! – el chakra comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo, visualizando la enorme silueta del demonio que vivía en su sangre.

—_¿Piensas destruir este palacio?_ Eso claro, si no te detenemos primero. – corrigió Zetsu.

—Te convertiré en abono. – y la figura de Naruto comenzó a hacerse cada vez más grande.

—Interesante. – profesó con gusto el Zetsu blanco. —_Estaba esperando algo entretenido y veo que lo conseguimos. – _confabuló el de color oscuro. —Si Kurama-sama nos muestra su poder, entonces le haremos entender que nosotros no somos tan fáciles de sorprender. – el cuerpo entero de Zetsu comenzó a rodearse de maleza y raíces espinosas, la conversión de dos feroces bestia comenzaría una batalla digna de un cataclismo.

…

Sasuke no se había detenido en todo el tiempo que llevaba en aquel palacio. Saltó entre jardines y tejados sin éxito, no podía sentir a Sakura por más que se esforzaba y comenzaba a desesperarse.

—¡Sakura! – recurrió a la última opción, gritarle a la chica. Pero nadie respondía. O eso creyó. —¡Saku-! – se detuvo inmediatamente y esquivó una gran maraña de hilos afilados y negros que le impidieron avanzar. Sasuke reconoció de inmediato aquel ataque, su Sharingan resplandeció en expectación. Ese era Kakuzu, el desgraciado que le había herido en el templo de Kakashi.

—¡Uchiha Sasuke! – gritó con un tono terrorífico el youkai de los hilos.

—Tú…- Sasuke no supo exactamente cuándo, pero su cuerpo resplandecía por los relámpagos.

—Así que… sobreviviste. – no era muy hablador, pero esta era una ocasión especial. —¿Has venido a probar mis hilos una vez más?

—Cierra tu nauseabunda boca, engendro. – nunca había estado tan molesto en su vida. —Dónde está mi mujer.

—¿Hablas de la niña rosada?

—No te atrevas a jugar conmigo, monstruo. – advirtió furioso.

—Madara-sama la tiene. – informó sin ningún tipo de pena. —Lo más seguro es que ahora ella esté siendo parte del ritual. – Sasuke centelló más relámpagos.

—Apártate. – dio un paso al frente y Kakuzu rió por eso.

—No pasarás. Terminaré lo que empecé. – de pronto su cuerpo comenzó a llenarse de hilos negruzcos, sus ropas cayeron al suelo quedándose al desnudo y mostrando cabezas en su espalda, hombros y manos, que al abrir sus bocas dejaban escapar una gran cantidad de hilos negros que parecían tentáculos y extensiones del mismo. Kakuzu sonrió, estaba listo para pelear. Esa era su verdadera apariencia.

—No tengo tiempo para esto. – Sasuke resplandeció como una estrella. Su espada rota fue remplazada por un relámpago vivo que parpadeaba con intensidad.

—¡Muere! – Kakuzu le atacó en primera estancia, dejó ir una gran cantidad de hilos en forma de lanza hacia él. En el aire, y conforme avanzaba a su inevitable encuentro, la masa de hilos negros se torcieron como un tornillo y resplandecieron con un aura blanca sobre ellos. Sasuke utilizó su relámpago detener el embate, mas cuando su arma hizo coalición con aquella mole en forma de tornillo sintió que sus fuerzas se repelían al instante. Se vio obligado a retroceder un poco para poder ponerse a salvo.

—Ya veo. – escaneó la técnica del otro demonio con sus ojos. —Recubriste de chakra tus hilos. Les diste más potencia y al mismo tiempo invulnerabilidad.

—Eres bueno. – Kakuzu se sintió descubierto. —Pero de nada te servirá saberlo si no puedes contra mí. – movió ambos brazos para atacar de nuevo.

Sasuke se elevó en aire con ayuda de sus rayos y una vez ahí llenó sus pulmones de aire para después exhalar en una potente llamarada que habría derretido el más resistente acero. Kakuzu se protegió inmediatamente con sus brazos, creando una pared de negruzco material.

—Bajaste la guardia. – los ojos del youkai se abrieron con sorpresa cuando escuchó a Sasuke detrás de él. —¡Eres mío, Chidori Nagashi! – su espada se extendió como un látigo eléctrico hacia el monstruo de los hilos.

—Es lo que tú crees. – se vanaglorió el otro y con una asombrosa rapidez emergió en su espalda un rostro parecido al de un león. Cuando la cara abrió las fauces un cañón puro de chakra le regresó el ataque a Sasuke y para colmo, le hizo retroceder de nuevo.

Azorado por la defensa del enemigo, Sasuke no sintió el momento en el que los hilos de Kakuzu se habían inmiscuido por la tierra, sintió que le cortaban la cara externa del muslo cuando volvieron a salir a la superficie, saltó de nuevo al aire y literalmente corrió en el espacio usando el impulso de los relámpagos.

—¡Kirin! – gritó el muchacho y el cielo comenzó a llenarse de nubes negras.

—¿Quieres ocultarte de mí en la oscuridad? – Kakuzu se burló de Sasuke y los ojos de sus cabezas resplandecieron como reflectores. —¡Puedo verte aún en la cueva más oscura! – las cabezas abrieron las mandíbulas y expidieron chakra en cantidades sorprendentes. Sasuke creó un escudo de fuego y rayos para protegerse del embate inevitable. Al contacto, ambas fuerzas hicieron explosión, Sasuke salió disparado contra los jardines de Madara. Kakuzu se acercó lentamente hasta él, de sus propios ojos también se emitía luz.

Sasuke se levantó cuidadosamente.

—Eres mío. – las extensiones de Kakuzu se movieron cuales hambrientas serpientes asesinas, Sasuke extendió las palmas de las manos y corrió entre los ataques. Esquivó todos y logró llegar hasta el cuerpo de Kakuzu. Las cabezas de sus hombros dispararon esferas de energía para atraparle pero Sasuke saltó justo a tiempo y una vez en el aire utilizó su Chidori Senbu para herirle los ojos y la boca a las caras. Bajó del aire y con las manos abiertas sublimó las caras de los hombros de Kakuzu.

—Te atrapé. – dijo Uchiha con seriedad.

—¿Eres estúpido o algo? – del cuerpo de Kakuzu los hilos se cernieron contra Sasuke, lo aprisionaron como si fuera una rata enredada en la cola de una víbora. —Te aplastaré.

—No lo creo. – Sasuke sonrió. —Te pulverizaré antes de que eso suceda.

—¿Tienes un plan?

—Sí. ¡Kirin! – al proclamar de nuevo el ataque el cielo rugió. Kakuzu viró hacia el cielo y contempló con horror cómo un gran rayo descendía. Recibió el impacto limpiamente y se retorció ante esto. Cada parte de su cuerpo vibró ante la fuerza de la electricidad. Cuando esto pasó y pensó que era todo un nuevo rayo lo partió por segunda vez. Desesperado y adolorido el youkai intentó escapar de Sasuke, le liberó y quiso retroceder; mas contempló con odio que el muchacho se empeñaba en sujetarlo por los hombros.

—¡Suéltame! – atravesó las manos de Sasuke con hilos en forma de agujas pero en vez de ceder el Uchiha apretó más su agarre.

—¡Jamás! – otro rayo cayó sobre ellos. Para Sasuke no había problema, puesto que podía controlar la electricidad y el fuego. Pero Kakuzu, cuyo cuerpo estaba constituido por un material conductor, sentía cada partícula de su ser removerse violentamente y con hastío.

—¡Maldito mocoso! – abrió la boca, por primera vez en todo lo que tenía de conocer su existencia, Kakuzu había abierto la boca. —¡De devoraré! – le mordió el hombro a Sasuke, entre sus mandíbulas enormes colmillos penetraron en la piel electrificada del muchacho.

—Grave error. – convino Sasuke. La electricidad se adentró por su boca hasta el interior de Kakuzu. El youkai exclamó adolorido una vez que esto ocurrió. —¿Sabes cuál ha sido la peor tontería que pudiste cometer en tu vida? – dijo Sasuke, algo planeaba, sus ojos giraban desesperadamente. —Creer que podías ganarme. – entonces se transformaron en una figula estelar. El cuerpo entero de Kakuzu ardió, pero no por el fuego rojo y naranja que Sasuke solía exhalar de su boca, sino un poderoso fuego negro que era capaz de matar y consumir hasta el monstruo más resistente.

Kakuzu retrocedió mientras intentaba apagar el fuego que se comía lentamente su cuerpo. Sasuke esperó a ver el desenlace, finalmente, el cuerpo del demonio cayó calcinado y sin más vida ante sus pies.

Sasuke respiró un poco y miró sus heridas. Eran menores a comparación con las que había tenido anteriormente. Tenía que admitir que tuvo que luchar más contra Kisame, a este le había matado más rápido.

—No debo perder el tiempo. – se recordó, tenía que buscar a su mujer.

Pero, mientras el castillo era invadido y los subordinados de Madara luchaban contra las visitas. El ancestro Uchiha caminaba con calma hasta una extraña plataforma que estaba al centro de toda la arquitectura de su palacio. Consigo, traía a Sakura, la muchacho iba en sus brazos, la cual, parecía estar completamente sedada y muy debilitada.

Antes de comenzar, Madara le había dormido con su propia presencia, ofuscando a la futura madre hasta que perdió la voluntad. Después, le hizo tragar un té especial para adormecerla y paralizarla por completo. Sakura quedó merced del monstruoso abuelo de Sasuke.

—Será mejor que esté consiente. – susurró al oído de la chica. —Es mejor cuando veo el sufrimiento en los ojos de mis víctimas. – sintió un leve temblor por parte de ella. Además, podía oler su miedo, prácticamente saborearlo. —Una delicada flor como usted, Sakura-san, es el estimulante más poderoso que existe. – sonrió para ella, una sonrisa demoniaca. —No, no llore por favor. – sin querer, Sakura había empezado a lagrimear, muerta de angustia. —Las lágrimas son hermosas, pero no debería estar triste. Después de todo, gracias a usted podré tener lo que más deseo en este mundo. Además… - miró el abultado vientre de la chica. —Una vez que acabe con usted y su hijo, no existirá descendencia a la cual heredar la espada y eso, por lo tanto, me otorgará el derecho máximo.

—Por favor… - musitó, su voz sonaba estrangulada y muy pesada, quizá por efecto de la droga. —No… haga esto.

—Shh, niña. – habían llegado a la plataforma. —Nadie puede interponerse en mi destino. – podía escuchar las explosiones y los gritos de las bestias que luchaban a cada segundo, pero sin duda eso no le impedía hacer lo que iba hacer.

La dejó en el lugar designado, una pequeña cama de piedra y ató sus piernas y brazos a sus costados, a pesar de estar casi dormida, no quería que se moviera en el momento.

—Sasuke… - musitó ella.

—Él no está aquí, pequeña. Sólo yo. - y las velas que estaban a su alrededor se encendieron automáticamente.

…

—¡Kakashi! – Hidan balanceó peligrosamente su oz contra el aludido, quien esquivaba el ataque para regresarle una enorme bola de fuego. Siendo un hombre viejo y sabio, Kakashi había adquirido la capacidad para manipular los elementos.

—¡Goukakyu! – exclamó cuando formó una enorme esfera rojiza que quemaba todo a su paso.

—¡¿Fuego?! – Hidan cortó las llamas por la mitad, estás pasaron alrededor de él. —¡El fuego no servirá para purificarte! ¡Juro por Jashin-sama que me apoderaré de tu alma y la enviaré a su altar en el más allá! – lo que parecían ser sombras se extendieron alrededor mientras Hidan marcaba un circuló con su arma en el campo de batalla.

—Demonios. – Kakashi retrocedió para salir de aquel sitio. Si se quedaba dentro del círculo, el cual cada vez que era elaborado aumentaba de tamaño, podría perder toda su integridad y sus sentidos dejarían de funcionar.

Conocía las técnicas de aquel sanguinario. No en vano era un monstruo famoso por la crueldad y la forma de matar. Los que lo habían visto anteriormente consideraban al youkai una verdadera pesadilla que atrapaba a sus presas dentro de un círculo negro y al desaparecer este la presa quedaba totalmente vaciada de sangre y descuartizada.

—¿Por qué tanta seriedad? – intervino el sirviente de Madara. —¿Acaso le temes a la oscuridad?

—Nunca.- Kakashi extendió ambas palmas y el resplandor de un relámpago partido a la mitad se manifestó. —Encontraré tu punto débil, dalo por hecho.

—Ya lo veremos. – comenzó a hacer otro círculo.

…

El rugido del Kyuubi retumbó en el velo de la noche cuando las raíces gigantes de lo que parecía ser una enorme planta carnívora le rodearon las cuatro patas. La tierra se estaba abriendo y era más que obvio que intentaba succionarlo y llevarlo a un lugar más tétrico.

—¡Suéltame, maldita sea! – Kurama dejó escapar una gran cantidad de aire caliente de cada poro de su piel. Su pelaje ardió y en vez de ahuyentar a la planta ésta se apretó con más fuerza.

—¡Te tengo! – la tierra volvió a abrir y las fauces en blanco y negro de aquella planta carnívora se abalanzaron contra la cabeza del zorro. Naruto reaccionó rápido e inteligente. Transformó su cuerpo al tamaño de un humano y se liberó en el aire. La planta erró el bocado y aprovechó eso para crear una esfera de chakra y explotársela en la cara.

El cuello y la cabeza se ladearon ante la potencia e incluso algunos pedazos se quemaron y otro esparcieron alrededor. Naruto volvió a arremeter contra ella con más bijuu-damas, una tras otra, para destrozarle la cabeza. Finalmente, la planta se derrumbó contra la tierra y Naruto descendió al suelo. Le había pulverizado la cabeza.

—Creo que gané. – exclamó el rubio.

—No, aún no. – escuchó la voz del blanco. —_Somos más resistentes que eso, Kurama-sama. – _habló su alerego.

—¡Sal de donde quiera que estés, cobarde! – gruñó el muchacho.

—Como guste. – de todos los pedazos del cuerpo de la planta se reprodujeron muchos Zetsus blancos. Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido, era tantos que no podía contarlos. —_Lo superamos en número. No podrá contra todos. _

—¿Quieres apostar? – Naruto sonrió y juntó sus manos. —¡Kage Bunshin! – inmediatamente su imagen se reprodujo igual de veces que Zetsu. —No me subestimes, hombre planta.

—_Vaya, no esperaba que pudiera multiplicarse tanto. _Pero… eso no será un problema, porque nosotros estamos en todas partes.

—Me gustaría verlo. – concedió Naruto con desafió.

…

Sasuke jadeó, podría sentir la presencia de Madara más fuerte al centro de todo el castillo. Pese a estar herido no le importaba nada con tal de salvar a su mujer.

—¡Sakura! – gritó fuertemente, deseando que le respondiera.

—Estamos listos. – profesó Madara, los rayos lunares empaparon a Sakura. La chica se estremeció. —Que comience la ceremonia de extracción. – muchos sellos aparecieron en el cuerpo de Sakura. Ella tragó temerosa ante eso. Suplicó mudamente que no lo hiciera, pero Madara nunca tomó su palabra y no es como si le hubiera considerado.

Las velas elevaron sus flamas y Madara comenzó a hacer sellos con sus manos. Poco a poco estas resplandecieron de un chakra azul intenso. Comenzó a pasar sus manos por el cuerpo de la chica, como si la estuviera escaneando y buscando dentro de ella.

—La encontré. – sobre el corazón, ese punto era el correcto. Madara miró a la mujer, estaba temblando. —No se preocupe, Sakura-san, sólo sentirá… mucho dolor. – y sumergió su manos en su cuerpo pasando como si fuera una especia de pasaje astral hasta los recónditos recovecos de su alma.

Sakura gritó. La droga se pasó rápido cuando el dolor de su alma asfixiándose le revolvió todo su interior. Exclamó con tanto dolor, como si realmente le estrujara el corazón. Madara metió ambas manos, no había penetrado en el cuerpo de la chica, pero si directamente a su alma, por lo que le estaba hiriendo mortalmente.

—La tengo. – cerró los puños dentro de ella y comenzó a jalar sin piedad.

Sakura se convulsionó de tanto dolor que casi perdía el conocimiento. Inevitablemente su boca dejó escapar sangre fresca con cada empujón que Madara hacía en su alma.

—Tu alma y la espada están muy unidas, pequeña. – comentaba totalmente sádico mientras la sacaba. Sakura no podía oírle, en estos momentos se removía con toda la fuerza que poseía debido al dolor y la desesperación. Todo el cuerpo le ardía y sentía que su pecho explotaría en cualquier momento. Las piernas se le habían entumecido y sus manos estaban tan apretadas que seguramente estarían blancas.

Un último tirón… y todo acabó. Sakura sintió como si su interior quedase frio y vacío. La vista comenzó a borrársele y poco a poco perdió la fuerza para respirar. Sus músculos se desmoronaron fuera de su control y su cara se ladeó ante la gravedad. Gradualmente dejó de oír, pero antes de hacerlo totalmente podía escuchar la risa satisfecha de Madara. Un pequeño resplandor que sostenida en sus manos le hizo pensar que esa debía ser lo que fuera que estuviera buscando.

Hizo un último esfuerzo, quiso llevar sus manos hasta su vientre para acariciarle por última vez, pero las cuerdas en sus muñecas no le dejaron. Más lágrimas descendieron de sus ojos. Sólo podía distinguir siluetas y era como si todo estuviera en cámara lenta.

—Sasuke… - musito con pesar. Estaba muy cansada. Tenía tanto sueño.

—¡SAKURA! – y fue correspondida.

—Sasuke… - musitó ella, de nuevo, podía ver, a lo lejos, muy, muy a lo lejos, una persona que se acercaba a ella con prisa. No podía ver su rostro, pero aquel hombre resplandecía como un ángel. Ella sonrió mientras una triste lágrima se derramaba por su mejilla. —Sasuke. – susurró, aquella persona se acercaba más y más. Le extendió una mano e intentó alcanzarle pero…

_Jamás logró tocarlo. _

—¡SAKURA! – Sasuke cayó de rodillas ante el cuerpo de la chica. Destrozó las cuerdas y la tomó en brazos. Sasuke se estremeció al sentirla tan fría. Frotó su piel pálida y mortecina. Intentó darle calor, quería que su cuerpo fuese una fuente de vida para ella… no lo consiguió. La aferró con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza negando una y otra vez. Esto no podía estar pasando, ella estaba viva, tenía que estarlo, no estaba muerta, ¿Verdad?

La miró, ella había llorado, había sufrido y él, no hizo nada para remediarlo.

—No, no… - la apretó contra su pecho y besó repetidas veces su cabeza. —Por favor… no mueras, por favor, tienes que vivir, Sakura. Vive por mí, por favor. – susurró con vehemencia. Lentamente y sin poder evitarlo el rostro de la chica se bañó de las cálidas lágrimas de Sasuke. —Sakura. – le miró el rostro. —Te amo. ¿Me escuchas? Te amo más que a nada en este mundo… no puedes morir. No puedes dejarme… yo, yo… - pero no serviría de nada y muy en el fondo lo sabía. —¿Sakura? – ella jamás respondería. —Por favor… perdóname. – y le besó con todo el amor que alguna vez pudo darle. Pero no sintió nada, ella estaba fría. Lo único que recibió de ella fue el frio beso de la muerte.

Sasuke lloró mientras unía sus labios, su corazón latió desesperado y sus brazos se enroscaron alrededor del cuerpo de la chica.

_Había llegado tarde… Cinco segundos tarde. _

**Continuará… **

**Espero haber compensado de alguna manera la gran espera. Kusanagi ya está terminada en mi cabeza, pero no podía encontrar espacio e inspiración para escribirla. Además, carezco de tiempo y energías la mayor parte del tiempo. Lamento de nuevo el tiempo que tuvo que pasar entre los capítulos. Pero les agradezco su paciencia y espero que la disfruten mucho. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	14. Un último suspiro

**Sé que quizá me maten por esto... pero, les garantizo que al final todo estará bien. Yume les desea una buena lectura. **

* * *

**-14-**

**Un último suspiro. **

* * *

Un chorro de sangre atravesó el panorama y se derramó en el suelo del castillo en dónde estaban peleando. Kakashi retrocedió a penas los instantes necesarios para que la enorme oz de Hidan no le rebanara el rostro con tanta facilidad. Casi parecía una danza entre los dos adversarios, en donde Kakashi le atacaba constantemente con sus rayos, rozando peligrosamente al demonio sanguinario y viceversa.

El youkai lobo parecía estar exasperado, desde hacía unos instantes había logrado captar una esencia diferente en el aire y por algún motivo el olor a la muerte parecía rondar los alrededores.

—¿Te has dado cuenta, no? – exclamó Hidan, mostrando una sonrisa socarrona entre la negrura de su rostro. Kakashi no quiso pensar en eso, así que aparentó demencia.

—¿Qué cosa?

—No te hagas el tonto. – el demonio acomodó su enorme arma de varios filos al ras de su espalda. —Puedes saborearla, el sabor de una muerte prematura. – no parecía ser la clase de persona con la cual razonar.

—Cierra tu asquerosa boca. – Ahora Kakashi estaba más molesto de lo que pensó. —¿Qué no te das cuenta? Eres igual que Sasori-san. Ustedes morirán cuando a Madara más se le antoje.

—¿Y eso qué? – se burló deliberadamente el monstro negro. —¿Acaso te importa? Claro que no.

—Eres despreciable. – los ojos de Kakashi volvieron a desviarse hacia la misma zona a donde Sasuke había ido. —Espero que Sasuke esté bien.

—¿Por qué no te preocupas de ti mismo? – la oz de Hidan alcanzó a cortar algunos cabellos del maestro de los perros. —¡Estás fuera de concentración, viejo!

—¡Deja de balancear esa cosa! – molesto y preocupado Kakashi volvió a llenar sus manos de relámpagos. —¡Raikiri! – se enfrentó a la oz directamente y la detuvo justo cuando Hidan pensaba cortarle la cabeza.

—¡Eso, así me gusta! – comenzó a hacer presión contra la mano resplandeciente de Kakashi y casi de manera imperceptible finas gotas de sangre llenaron el filo del arma. —¡Eres mío! – Kakashi simplemente no pudo haberlo sabido, de su espalda emergieron dos enormes alas de murciélago y rodeó a Kakashi con ellas.

—¡Qué demonios…! – iba a alejarse de él pero Hidan lo retuvo envolviéndolo en oscuridad.

—Ahora no podrás escapar de mi oscuridad. – y todo se volvió negro para Kakashi.

Al momento que no logró ver más allá de su nariz, Kakashi se sintió suspendido en una especia de vacío. Intentó buscar a todos lados pero no podía apreciar nada. Se puso alerta, en cualquier momento el enemigo haría su movimiento.

—¡Muéstrate! – demandó Kakashi.

—Este es mi mundo. – escuchó la voz horripilante de Hidan a su alrededor. —Yo controlo absolutamente todo. Tú jamás podrás escapar de aquí… no con toda tu sangre. – entonces sintió una corriente de aire acompañada de escozar en la piel de su espalda.

Kakashi cayó de rodillas y exclamó adolorido para después sentir la tibieza de su propia sangre.

—Tu sangre sabe deliciosa, Lord de los perros. – se burló Hidan, oculto en las sombras.

—Mi olfato tampoco funciona. – se quejó en voz alta Kakashi. Era como si le hubieran dejado incapacitado para usar sus cinco sentidos. Normalmente podría escuchar el aleteo de las mariposas a kilómetros de distancia, oler a un enemigo a lo lejos y sentir las corrientes de aire a su alrededor para después responder a las agresiones. Pero ahora… estaba completamente cegado.

Esa nada en donde se hallaba suspendido absorbía todas las propiedades naturales de su ser bestial. Era la trampa perfecta. Hidan controlaba esa dimensión, por lo que, una vez ahí salir por sí solo era prácticamente imposible.

—Nada funciona en este lugar. – volvió a sentirlo, esta vez le cortaron el hombro izquierdo. Kakashi retrocedió atemorizado mientras llevaba una mano suya a su herida, para detener el sangrado.

—¿Por qué no me das la cara, cobarde?

—¿Estás bromeando? Conozco tu leyenda, sé que aunque has estado distraído en este duelo no eres un oponente fácil. Cualquier tontería que haga podrás regresarla en mi contra. Eres listo viejo lobo… pero me temo que en mi mundo no eres más que un cachorrito sordo y ciego. ¡Ni siquiera sabes de donde te atacaré! – volvió a cortarle, esta vez el estómago de manera transversal.

—¡Aggg! – Kakashi retrocedió perezosamente y herido, necesitaba hacer algo.

—¿No es gracioso? Voy a exterminarte y tú ni siquiera podrás pelear. Estás perdido.

—¡Iluminaré tu oscuridad! – lanzó una enorme llamarada, muy similar a las que Sasuke lanzaba. Pero para su mala suerte su fuego no logró expandirse demasiado para después desaparecer antes de que pudiera ver algo.

—¡Eso no te servirá! – un nuevo corte, esta vez en su rostro, le rasgó la máscara y sangre apareció en su mejilla. Kakashi no se movió. —¿Has dicho tus oraciones ya? – no escuchó respuesta. —Bueno, no importa. Jashin-sama no necesita usureros como tú. – Hidan se apresuró a cortarle la cabeza, a comparación de Kakashi él tenía la capacidad de ver y sentir en ese mundo de pesadillas.

El momento se detuvo como si fuera una pausa temporal. Hidan exclamó al darse cuenta que todo su cuerpo estaba paralizado. Entonces su oscuridad comenzó a fragmentarse y lentamente pequeños rayos de luz rojiza remplazaron la penumbra.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? – forcejeó para moverse pero le fue inútil.

—Tú tienes tu mundo… yo el mío. – en el rostro de Kakashi brilló el Sharingan. —¡Te llevaré a un verdadero infierno! – todo se coloreó de colores variados, como si estuvieran en otra dimensión y lo que en un principio resultó ser muy agradable para Hidan se transformó en la más pura justicia poética.

—¡¿Dónde estamos?! – era sin duda otro mundo, una dimensión en donde su alrededor era blanco y el piso rojo. Miró a Kakashi con tanto rencor al darse cuenta que no podía moverse.

—Mi propio mundo… el poder de mi Sharingan. Una dimensión diferente.

—¡No me jodas! – intentó moverse de nuevo, pero no podía. —¡Qué me has hecho!

—Lo mismo que tú a mí. – Kakashi se le acercó, todavía sangraba. —Ahora convertiré tu existencia en un verdadero infierno. –tomó la enorme guadaña entre sus manos, Hidan seguía inmóvil y comenzó a temer por su vida.

—¡Espera, espera, Hatake Kakashi! – comenzó a sudar y contempló con horror las gruesas raíces de un árbol que subían lentamente por su cuerpo. —Podemos negociarlo. – exclamó cuando comenzó a ceñirse en su cuello.

—¿Negociar? – Kakashi empuñó el arma con ambas manos y apuntó a su cabeza. —Bien, dime qué es lo que planea Madara…

—No lo sé. – gruñó exasperado. —Quería que capturáramos a la niña y los distrajéramos a ustedes, es todo.

—Eso ya lo sabía.- bajó el arma directamente hasta el cuerpo de Hidan.

—¡Cometes un grave error! – exclamó mientras su negruzco cuerpo comenzaba a transformarse en algo completamente diferente. Su cara se convirtió en una más ancha y de su boca emergieron férreos colmillos amarillos. Kakashi terminó de clavar la oz en la cabeza de Hidan, pero este rebotó cuando se enfrentó al cráneo del monstruo murciélago.

Las raíces se rompieron bajo sus enormes alas puntiagudas y el cuerpo titánico del youkai negro llenó el panorama.

—¿Esa es tu verdadera forma, eh? – Hatake simplemente retrocedió para verle mejor.

—¡Muere! – se lanzó contra Kakashi con las fauces abiertas, pero no logró llegar a su objetivo, pues fue detenido por un golpe seco en la cara, la enorme pata de canino de Kakashi lo empujó hasta hacerlo caer de espaldas.

El gran lobo estaba también en la batalla. Hidan comenzó a removerse en el suelo debido a que le era difícil levantarse con sus enormes alas extendidas. Le lanzó corrientes de aire filosas cuan cuchillas y el lobo simplemente las esquivó mientras daba un salto olímpico.

Cayó sobre Hidan y le atrapó las alas con las garras. Asustados, el murciélago comenzó a gruñir y chillar en anticipación por lo que sucedería. Kakashi bajó rápido y certero hasta apresar su cuello en sus mandíbulas. El murciélago exclamó ahogado mientras el aire iba acabándose en sus pulmones. Como cualquier depredador lo hizo sin descansó hasta que su presa se dejó de mover y cuando la lengua le supo a sangre. Las alas de Hidan dejaron de moverse y lentamente su cuerpo se puso flácido. Kakashi lo había asfixiado.

Abrió su boca dejando caer el cuerpo sin vida del murciélago. Respiró más tranquilo y lentamente el mundo en donde estaban se desintegró para regresar a la realidad en donde estaban. El cuerpo de demonio de Kakashi se deshizo para regresar a su forma humana. Se sentó en el suelo y exclamó con dolor. Las heridas le dolían, pero no era el tiempo de estar lamiéndose, debía levantarse, podía sentirlo, Madara ya había llegado a su límite.

…

Naruto movilizó a su ejercido de clones y cientos de rasengan se impactaron contra los zetsus que le atacaban. Lo que parecía funcionar después se tornaba un logro inútil debido a que de las partes que estaban todavía visibles surgían cada vez más y más clones blancos que se lanzaban contra Naruto.

Se defendía muy bien, era demasiado hábil y rápido y sus clones obedecían en todo, pero estaba comenzando a cansarse de tanta monotonía. Había terminado de pulverizar al último de los clones blanco y al instante sus clones de sombra desaparecieron.

—¡Basta de juegos! – gruñó el rubio. Pero entonces su corazón se aceleró y sintió como si le hubiesen dado una buena patada en el estómago. Se giró sobre sí mismo, buscando la presencia tan terrorífica que se precipitaba sobre el cielo. —¿Sakura-chan? – lamentó mientras tragaba saliva. —Por qué… me siento tan… triste… - se lamentó en silencio.

—¿Sucede algo, Kurama-sama? – El cuerpo bicéfalo de Zetsu se asomó desde la tierra, desafiando directamente al muchacho.

—¡Tú! – Naruto estuvo cerca de él en un flash y lo tomó del cuello para enterrarlo en el suelo. —¡¿Qué significa esta presencia?!

—¿No es obvio? – se burló el de cara blanca. —_Madara-sama lo ha logrado… el tesoro es suyo. _

—¡Maldita sea, nunca! – hizo presión sobre él y lo enterró aun más.

—Lamento decírselo, pero ya pasó.

—¡No! – los ojos azules de Naruto se convirtieron en rojos, llenos de e ira. —Sasuke está con ella, no pudo…

—¿Morir? – terminó Zetsu. —Tal vez no ahora… Pero pronto. ¿O es que acaso sientes su presencia alrededor?

El monstruo tenía razón, de hecho tenía rato que no sentía la presencia de Kakashi o Sasuke, y en vez de eso sentía la enorme tensión que Uchiha Madara provocaba.

—_¿Te consta, no es así? – _dijo la entidad negra. —_Estás consiente de que ya no existen tus amigos. _

—¡Cierra tu sucia boca, maldito pedazo de hierba! – comenzó a ceñir su cuello.

—Eso no te servirá de nada… has caído en nuestra trampa. – entonces su cuerpo se trasformó en una maraña de raíces y hiedra, Naruto intentó quitarse de en medio, pero se apresaron firmemente de los pies y de pronto se dio cuenta que desde la tierra emergía un enorme tallo, muy parecido al cuerpo de una Venus atrapamoscas, la cabeza blanca se volvió enorme y dos feroces mandíbulas atraparon a Naruto entre una desagradable combinación de clorofila, colmillos y raíces.

Mas la satisfacción no le duró mucho a la planta, pues el diminuto cuerpo de Naruto se hizo gigante y la esencia del Kyuubi destrozo la cabeza. Se posó en la tierra y rugió desafiando a la planta para que se atreviera a atacarle de nuevo. Y así lo hizo. Su cabeza se multiplicó y dos más ocuparon el lugar de la rota. Naruto retrocedió, para evaluar la situación.

De sus fauces fluía un veneno somnífero capaz de paralizar a cualquiera, además de una pegajosa baba, ideal para la planta carnívora. Las dos bocas atacaron y Naruto esquivó graciosamente los embates, después creando dos esferas de energía las descuartizó por detrás. Pero de nuevo, el tallo brotó, ahora con tres cabezas. Las plantas atacaron una vez más y el heredero de Kurama batió sus colas para atraparlas en el aire. Inmovilizó las cabezas, pero las hojas y extensiones de la planta atacaron a Naruto, tomándole por sorpresa y mandándole al piso, el tallo, casi como una boa constrictora se envolvió en el cuerpo del zorro y lo presionó casi mortalmente.

Abatido y sorprendido, Naruto usó sus garras y colmillos para destrozar la planta, las cabezas lo mordieron y sintió pronto el escozor de un ácido corrosivo en su piel. Rodó sobre su cuerpo y usó la fuerza de sus patas traseras para despegar del suelo. Cuando alcanzó una altura considerable y pareció que seguiría ascendiendo las cabezas le soltaron al verse alzadas del suelo.

El rubio se dio cuenta de eso. Cuando se detuvo a lamer sus heridas razonó un momento. En una ocasión Tsunade le había mandado a limpiar el jardín. Indignado debido a que era un trabajo bastante estúpido, ella le obligó con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Mientras limpiaba Sakura se ofreció a ayudarle y le dio un consejo simple pero muy cierto: Para impedir que una hierba vuelva a crecer, debes arrancarle desde la raíz.

—¡Ríndete, mamífero! – por lo visto Zetsu no era bueno con los insultos. —Las plantas son las que están destinadas a heredar esta tierra, Madara-sama me lo ha prometido, no te dejaré interferir.

—¡Silencio, bestia verde! – Kurama sonrió, tenía un plan. —¡Antes de hablar deberías pensar…! – y rio. —¡Pero no puedes, porque las plantas no tienen cerebro!

—¡Insolente! – extendió sus cabezas contra él y Kurama saltó hacia atrás para esquivarle.

—¡Te tengo! – saltó contra la tierra y retumbó en una terremoto provocado por su masa y poder. La planta se tambaleó para ganar estabilidad; enormes fisuras adornaron el suelo y Naruto se encogió a su tamaño humano para inmiscuirse entre los escombros.

—¿A dónde ha ido? – preguntó una de las cabezas, escaneando la zona.

Entonces el tallo completo se convulsionó en una onda autodestructiva y un gemido lastimero se esparció a los alrededores. Volvió a quebrarse la tierra y emergió el Kyuubi, sosteniendo en su boca el centro de la raíz de la planta, en especial un bulbo negruzco y llamativo, en donde se encontraba la cara negra de Zetsu.

—¡No! – jadearon las cabezas mientras comenzaban a marchitarse. Las raíces apretaron a Naruto en un intento por aplastarlo, pero el muchacho ya les había hecho mucho daño. Destrozó el bulbo y las cabezas junto con el tallo perdieron vitalidad. Arrojó el cuerpo enorme contra una de las alas del castillo y contempló como poco a poco la monstruosidad vegetal perdía tinte.

Vomitó. Los jugos de aquel bulbo era tóxicos y lo hicieron sentir mal. Pero no podía detenerse, debía exterminarlo. Giró e hizo una bijuu dama, la disparó y la explosión fue casi cósmica, mientras una enorme cantidad de luces fluorescentes y pedazos del youkai caían por todas partes. Naruto jadeó para después desplomarse. Se convirtió en humano de nuevo y volvió a vaciar el estómago.

—¡Maldición! – escupió y se aferró el abdomen con ambas manos. —Por favor, que Sakura-chan esté bien. – resopló para caer con cuidado en la tierra, estaba seguro que sus enzimas intestinales eliminarían el veneno, pero por el momento debía esperar.

…

El viento sonó melancólico y el frio limpió las lágrimas de Sasuke. Su cuerpo estaba en la misma posición y sus labios seguían sobre los de Sakura, rehusándose a dejarla ir. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y sus manos se pusieron pálidas, tenía mucho, mucho frio y sin embargo sentía una presión caliente y asfixiante en su garganta y pecho.

—No creo que responda más, Sasuke-chan. – Por fin Madara se había dignado a hablar. La espada que portaba en su mano derecha había perdido el poderoso resplandor con el que había salido del cuerpo de Sakura.

Sasuke no le respondió, en vez de eso simplemente aferró más el cuerpo de Sakura y liberó sus labios. La miró y acarició su rostro. Estaba tan blanca… el desconsuelo lo invadió aún más. Llevó su mano derecha al vientre de ella y acarició su pancita con muchísimo empeño y cariño. Sentía que no lo había hecho lo suficiente, eso le hizo arrepentirse sobremanera.

—Mi querida Sakura. – besó su frente con delicadeza, podía estar así por siempre, lamentándose y besando su piel.

—Por favor. – Madara comenzó a cansarse de tanta cursilería. —Está muerta, Sasuke-chan, ya no tiene caso que sigas velándola. ¿Por qué no te comes el cadáver? Al menos obtendrás algo de ella…

—¿Quieres cerrar la maldita boca? – gruñó Sasuke y por un segundo Madara se sintió intimidado. Ya no corrían lágrimas de sus ojos pero quedaba el rastro de su llanto pasado.

—¿Estás furioso, Sasuke-chan? – comenzó a amedrentarlo. —¿Quieres vengarte? Tu preciosa humana ya no volverá… ¿Acaso no quieres darme una lección? – retó con toda intensión.

Pero en vez de responder a su provocación, como cualquier otro, Sasuke se levantó con el cuerpo de Sakura en sus brazos. Madara lo vio marcharse y comenzó a sentirse ignorado.

—¿Estás huyendo, Sasuke-chan? ¿Es que no tienes el suficiente coraje como para enfrentarme? – se burló.

Pero Sasuke llevó a Sakura a un lugar apartado, la dejó en un lugar seguro y la miró por última vez. Ella era su ser más preciado, la mujer a la que más había amado y deseado… Por supuesto que deseaba vengarla. Le dio un último beso en la frente y comenzó a caminar hacia Madara. Al verlo aproximarse sonrió descaradamente.

—Vaya… pensé que correrías y no… - pero no terminó de hablar, Sasuke había aparecido tan rápido a su lado y lo había apuñalado en el rostro con su puño que le dejó mudo. El cuerpo del youkai ancestral voló por los aires. Y se dio de golpes contra el suelo. Cuando se dispuso a levantarse Sasuke apareció de nueva cuenta y le dio un golpe severo en el estómago que lo dejó sin aire, después de eso le dio otra patada en el rostro y lo levantó debido a la fuerza. Una vez a su altura volvió a arrasar contra su barbilla, esta vez su puño destilaba electricidad. Madara emprendió carrera de nuevo. Sasuke apareció en el aire y su cuerpo resplandecía como un cometa, le clavó el talón en el pecho a su abuelo y él se enterró en la tierra en varios metros de profundidad.

Sasuke descansó sobre el suelo, completamente exaltado y sin aliento. Se sentía cansado, había usado mucho poder en esos golpes y sin embargo no estaba seguro de qué había ocurrido. Comenzó a levantarse del suelo y sacudió su ropa, deseaba ir por Sakura y darle la sepultura que merecía, después… bueno, no lo sabía.

—Vaya, vaya… - se detuvo al escuchar las palabras de su abuelo, quien emergía con total tranquilidad del cráter en donde estaba. —Esos golpes me dolieron un poco, Sasuke-chan. – su cara maligna y sus facciones tan tranquilas. Sasuke se tensó y se preparó para lo inevitable, sabía lo que pasaría al provocar a su abuelo y sinceramente era algo que había esperado por años. Ya no se escondería.

—No creí que eso pudiera pasar. – sacó de su cintura su espada rota. Chokuto le había acompañado por años y nunca se había roto; hasta ahora.

—¿Piensas usar esa espada rota contra mí? – asomó entonces a Kusanagi, quizá la espada más hermosas y sofisticada que hubiese visto. Pero… por algún motivo se veía opaca, con su hoja coloreada de negro y una extraña oscuridad emergiendo de ella, desde la punta a la empuñadura.

Sasuke miró momentáneamente su Chokuto y sonrió.

—¿Temes que destruya tu arma ancestral? – su Sharingan emergió con una figura estrellada.

—Por favor… - Madara sonrió con satisfacción. —Esta espada es la más poderosa de todas.

—Lo sé… - Sasuke la miró. —Esa espada se encontraba dentro de Sakura… - apretó sus puños y le dedicó una mirada significativa. —Aún posee algo de su alma en ella… por lo que juro. – extendió su katana hacia Madara. —¡Que voy arrancarla de tus asquerosas manos!

—Me gustan los retos. – El Sharingan de Madara se encendió.

Ambos Uchihas dejaron despedir una luminiscente cantidad de chakra, el de Sasuke era de color azul, el de Madara púrpura. Sasuke preparó a Chokuto para el primer embate y Madara asomó la grandeza de Kusanagi. Las armas chocaron y en cuestión de instante Chokuto se partió en cientos de pedazos. Sasuke se quedó totalmente paralizado, el metal del su fiel arma brilló a la luz de la luna por última vez mientras que la cuchilla de la espada Tsurugi estaba intacta.

—Qué lástima. – dijo Madara e inmediatamente tomó a Sasuke del cuello y lo impactó contra el piso, ocasionando una gran grieta. Más que estar lastimado, Sasuke no podía reaccionar a causa de la impresión.

—Chokuto… - susurró lastimeramente, la opresión en su cuello era demasiada como para hablar.

—¿Realmente pensaste que una espada como esa podría hacerle frente a mi Kusanagi? – alzó al muchacho unos centímetros sobre su cabeza y río con ganas. —Eres patético… me da pena admitir que eres mi nieto.

Sasuke se aferró a la muñeca de Madara, si no hacía algo para liberarse se moriría de asfixia. Pero el Uchiha mayor se dio cuenta de sus intentos desesperados por zafarse y se carcajeó aún más fuerte.

—Para, por favor, Sasuke-chan… me matas de risa. – aferró más profundamente los dedos en su piel y Sasuke exclamó exasperado y sin aire. —Este será tu fin. – murmuró muy seguro.

Y pasó, Sasuke dejó caer libremente sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo, dejó de forcejear y todos sus músculos se aflojaron.

—Qué fácil ha sido matarte. – confesó Madara, bastante aburrido.—Al menos algo bueno saldrá de esto… ¿Nee, Sasuke-chan? Podrás estar con tu estúpida humana en el otro mundo. – aquello fueron como palabras mágicas.

Sasuke abrió los ojos con una sorprendente ira detrás de aquella mirada. Sus manos se aferraron de nuevo al brazo de Madara, pero contrario a la fuerza usaba hacía unos segundos, logró encajar sus dedos en los músculos de su antebrazo y le provocó dolor a su abuelo.

Madara intentó retroceder al ver esto, pero Sasuke le sujetó tan fuerte que el agarre de su mano se perdió, quedando libre del cuello.

—Tú serás el que vaya al otro mundo. – gruñó el muchacho y sus ojos comenzaron a concentrarse más allá de lo que común mente lo hacían. Para cuando se dio cuenta, Madara ardía en un espeso fuego de color negro.

—¡Maldita sea! – se removió desesperado, pues ese juego lograba quemarlo. Sasuke le atinó un puñetazo en la cara, su puño recubierto de fuego negro, y mandó a su abuelo a volar lejos, con una parte de su rostro en llamas. Inmediatamente el Uchiha comenzó a hacer sellos con sus manos y a pronunciar una oración intentando desaparecer ese fuego.

—¡Kirin! – rugió Sasuke mientras se aproximaba a él y las nubes se pusieron sobre Madara. Inmediatamente una lluvia de electricidad comenzó a arremeter contra Madara. El hombre se movió rápidamente, esquivándolos todos. Estaba tan distraído que no se percató que Sasuke estaba cerca.

—¡Chodori! – pronunció e impactó contra el cuerpo de su venerable abuelo una masa impresionante de electricidad que le revolvió el estómago. Madara salió despedido por la explosión de la electricidad contra su armadura, en inmediatamente recuperó la compostura.

Sasuke guardó distancia, acababa de usar el Amaterasu y su control eléctrico; y su abuelo no parecía estar seriamente dañado. Luego una carcajada se asomó de entre los dientes de Madara. Le miró con un interés crecido y volvió a empuñar la espada muy entretenido.

—Bueno… - dijo con algo de gracia. —Definitivamente no me esperaba eso. – suspiró y una sonrisa maquiavélica se asomó en su rostro. —Espero que todavía tengas energía para continuar, Sasuke-chan.

—Cállate, demonio. – escupió un poco de sangre, aún afectado por el agarre de su garganta, era una fortuna que pudiera hablar. —Esto apenas fue el calentamiento.

—¿Ah sí? – el filo de Kusanagi comenzó a resplandecer de un color púrpura. —Permíteme mostrarte la fuerza de esta espada. – y de un solo movimiento la energía acumulada en su hoja se dispersó causando una gran destrucción a los alrededores. —Hora de cortar hierba, Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi. – y ante la mención de su verdadero nombre un viento casi divino junto con el chakra malvado de Madara comenzó a impregnar el arma completamente.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. En realidad, sabía a lo que se estaba enfrentando y podía sentir, hasta la médula de sus huesos, el monstruoso poder de Madara. Pero resistiría, se cerniría firmemente y no dejaría que lo derrumbara… así fuera hasta su último suspiro.

Madara desapareció de su campo de visión e, irónicamente, pudo verle acercársele, por la derecha, sólo que era tan rápido que no pudo mantener su velocidad. Intentó esquivar, pero la espada, resplandeciente de un chakra desquiciado, se balanceo sobre su cabeza. Sasuke casi como el rayo y esquivó heroicamente el corte que, al hacer contacto con el suelo la tierra se levantó y una sorprendente corriente de energía de chakra empujó los alrededores. Sasuke se cubrió los ojos para que no le lastimara, pero entonces sintió una fuerte patada por parte de su abuelo que fácilmente pudo romperle dos costillas flotantes.

El menor de los Uchiha salió despedido contra el aire y rodó cruelmente sobre la tierra y los arboles cercanos. Se levantó enseguida y exhaló una gran bocanada de fuego, encendiendo todo el bosque. Madara se acercaba a paso lento hacia él, contemplando con seriedad lo que su nieto hacía.

—¿Quieres quemar mi palacio? – se quejó el mayor. Volvió a mover la espada y una fuerte corriente de chakra y aire comenzó a apagar el fuego. No así, Sasuke volvió a lanzar más y más fuego alrededor, causando esta vez una mirada reflexiva por parte de Madara. Dejó que terminara y cuando estuvieron totalmente rodeados por el fuego alzó una ceja, Sasuke jadeaba, cansado de sacar y sacar llamas de su cuerpo.

—Perdiste la razón. – declaró Madara, con un mohín burlesco.

—Hmp.– bramó Sasuke. Comenzó a caminar hacia Madara con paso lento precavido de cualquier movimiento por parte de su abuelo.

—¿Sabes que con sólo mover un poco mi katana desharé todas estas flamas? – pero Sasuke no le respondió en vez de eso siguió caminando hasta él. —¿Qué planeas?

—Esto. – pronunció apenas su Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno se activó descontroladamente y todo el fuego naranja y rojo se hizo negro. Esto alertó a Madara. —¡Domo de fuego! – la misma técnica que Itachi había usado para matar a Nagato, ahora se alzaba contra él, el fuego reaccionó incluso más rápido que Madara y una espesa cortina de llamas negras se alzó contra ellos, rodeándoles y encerrándolos en una absoluta oscuridad.

—¿Crees que podrás controlarlo? – el domo era un lugar especial, en donde el dueño podía controlar la temperatura a manera magistral, además de que, oculto entre las sombras de su propio fuego oscurecido podría atacar como un francotirador. No obstante, esta energía, desproveía al oponente de visibilidad y además, mientras más tiempo estaba ahí el fuego podía absorber la fuerza vital de ambos luchadores. Por lo que era un arma de doble filo.

—¡Muere! – gritó Sasuke y enseguida Madara fue sorprendido por grandes esferas de fuego negro que tomaban la forma de estrellas para impregnarse en su armadura antigua. Sasuke comenzó a apuñalarlo con tantas esferas de fuego pudo, el domo se convirtió en un campo de tiro completo y a pesar de que Madara era capaz de esquivarlas no faltó alguna que otra que lograra darle.

Para cuando Sasuke se sintió más débil y ya no pudo lanzar más fuego, el domo comenzó a contraerse hacia el centro. Era su única idea, pero aplastaría a Madara con el fuego negro, cosa que también podría costarle a él la vida. Madara comenzaba a hacer sellos y oraciones para controlar el fuego negro, de entre todos los Uchiha muy pocos podían usar tan abiertamente el Amataresu, sobre todo cancelarlo, por lo que era justo lo que hacía ahora y Sasuke se dio cuenta.

—¡No te lo permitiré! – y se acercó lo suficiente como para tomarlo por los hombros. Madara le miró fijamente, ambos Sharingan se encontraron en la oscuridad infernal, y aunque el fuego estuviera rodeando al mayor su rostro no parecía reflejar nada de angustia, más bien ira.

Entonces la estructura se contrajo sobre ellos como una serpiente a un indefenso ratón y tanto Sasuke como él sintieron un escozor muy parecido al estar en un volcán… quizá el infierno. Madara sintió el dolor, pero lo disimulaba perfectamente y Sasuke, cuyo propio fuego comenzaba ahora a quemarlo hasta las entrañas resistió el calor y se aferró aún más a Madara para que ambos se calcinaran entre dicho elemento.

—A estas alturas… - musitó Madara, con un rostro rabioso. —Deberías comprender la diferencia entre tú y yo. – de repente el fuego desapareció y una enorme silueta ancestral se reflejó sobre ellos. Sasuke sintió aún más ardor que lo que había sentido con el Amaterasu. Abrió los ojos al darse cuenta que lentamente y de forma estrafalaria la figura del guerrero dios, Susanoo aparecía sobre ellos. Kusanagi vibró, como si reaccionara ante la presencia del dios de las tormentas.

Cuando la figura del dios se completó Sasuke fue, prácticamente, lanzado lejos de Madara de un manotazo por parte del dios. Y aunque no le gustase admitir, eso había dolido más que los golpes de su abuelo. Su cuerpo se contrajo adolorido en el aire y cayó al suelo, sin aliento. Madara comenzó a acercarse hasta él y a cada paso que él hacía el dios se movía de nueva cuenta. Sasuke levantó el rostro, estaba sangrando de la mitad izquierda de la cara, el golpe le había roto el brazo derecho y su pierna izquierda también había colapsado, probablemente le había luxado la cadera.

No obstante… intentó ponerse de pie, si iba a enfrentar a la muerte y a la ira de aquel dios, lo haría con la frente en alto. Le costó mucho trabajo mantenerse erguido, y con un brazo inutilizado y una base tambaleante Sasuke exhaló la última bola de fuego, todavía resistiéndose a la derrota. El fuego ni siquiera tocó a su abuelo, puesto que el cuerpo del dios, levantado sobre su cuerpo, le protegía como una armadura gigantesca.

—Idiota. – susurró su abuelo y el coloso le lanzó otro golpe, casi como si fuera una hormiga insignificante, Susanoo despidió a Sasuke de nuevo contra el palacio, esta vez Sasuke no pudo levantarse a la primera, se quedó muy quieto en el suelo, presa del dolor y el agotamiento. Madara lo contempló desde ahí, se dio cuenta de la gran fuerza que poseía ahora que tenía la espada cortadora de hierba. Una nombre bastante vulgar, pero que de igual manera todos le referían.

Ahora era imparable. Susanoo, que comúnmente debía controlarlo por medio de hilos invisibles y muy poderosos por cierto, el cual lo obligaba a depender casi exclusivamente de ello, puesto que, para controlar al dios necesitaba de mucho chakra, ahora se comportaba como un siervo sumiso y leal. Le protegía e incluso se anticipaba a sus deseos, actuando justo como quería.

Madara contempló a Kusanagi y sonrió orgulloso. Con esa espada en sus manos podría conquistar todo el mundo, convertirse el guerrero más poderoso… estaba seguro que, con un poco de adiestramiento, sería capaz de destruir montañas, partir océanos y desaparecer ciudades.

Sasuke abrió los ojos. Ya no tenía activado el Sharingan, en su lugar espesas lágrimas de sangre, por el uso tan prolongado de su visión, se derramaban y confundían por la sangre que caía desde su frente. Casi instantáneamente sus ojos visualizaron la imagen de Sakura. El cuerpo de la chica estaba a unos escasos metros de él. Seguramente cayó ahí por pura casualidad. Aguantó la respiración un segundo, le dolía hasta respirar y mover el más mínimo músculo.

¿Moriría? ¿Ese sería su fin? ¿Había hecho lo correcto en desafiar a su abuelo aun cuando este era notablemente más poderoso? La armadura que le vistió al principio estaba destrozada y sus huesos temblaban en una agonía que auguraba fracturas múltiples.

Bueno, concluyó, si ese sería su final entonces terminaría al lado de la persona por la cual se había enamorado. La doncella que se ganó su corazón por la eternidad, aunque ella nunca lo hubiera sabido. Intentó hablar pero no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, cerró los ojos y reguló su respiración. No permitiría que la muerte los separara, moriría con ella, a su lado, ahora y siempre.

Se arrastró, con todo lo que su cuerpo podía ofrecerle, y deseó estar consiente el suficiente tiempo como para llegar donde ella. Madara lo observó, sabía que estaba vivo, pero era claro que no duraría mucho. Mientras lo miraba esforzarse por alcanzar a la humana se sintió irritado y asqueado. Era odioso ver a un Uchiha, literalmente, arrastrándose por una humana. Decidió que… terminaría con esa vergüenza de una vez por todas.

Susanoo se caminó hasta él, anticipándose a Madara. Sasuke, quien sentía la presión del dios sobre él ignoró completamente su ofuscación y se concentró en alcanzar lo que sería su última meta. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella acomodó su rostro muy cerca del de la cara de Sakura, quería besarla, abrazarla… pero su cuerpo ya no le respondía.

—Sa… Sakura. – musitó, tembloroso.

—Eres una vergüenza para el Clan Uchiha. – dijo Madara, le apuntaba con la espada directamente en la espalda, listo para perforar el corazón y lo que sea que se le atravesara. —Me das pena, Sasuke.

Pero el muchacho no le hizo caso, en vez de eso su mirada estaba firme sobre el rostro de Sakura. Cuánto deseaba que volviese a abrir sus ojos jade.

Y pasó.

Sasuke simplemente cerró los ojos cuando sintió la hoja entrar a su cuerpo sin ceremonias y después de un gran dolor punzante… nada. Sus ojos comenzaron a agotarse y, lo que en un principio se veía borroso, pasó a verse vidrioso. ¿Llanto? Sí, quizá.

—¡Sasuke! – y resonó el rugido desesperado de Kurama entre el profundo bosque, seguramente hasta la montañas hubiesen palpitado por tan potente rugido. —¡Sakura-chan! – emergió el cuerpo del zorro divino, cosa que Madara contempló con placer, al parecer su querido nieto tenía refuerzos admirables.

—¡Sasuke! – inmediatamente escuchó la voz de Kakashi; vaya apoyo, conocía bien al tipo, era amigo de su hijo Obito, y sin duda un oponente fuerte.

Madara sonrió complacido. Tendría más bultos para probar la fuerza de su nueva arma.

—¡Sasuke! – Naruto se acercaba corriendo hasta ello, ahora en forma humana. —¡Sasuke, Sakura-chan! – era una lástima, en verdad.

Porque aunque Sasuke hubiese tenido refuerzos tan formidables como estos, aunque ellos hubiesen derrotado a sus subordinados y corrieran a ayudarle… era muy tarde.

Demasiado tarde.

_Uchiha Sasuke acababa de dar su último suspiro. _

**Continuará… **

**¡Ahh, no me maten! Esta historia no termina aquí pero pronto. El siguiente capítulo descubriremos el desenlace de esta historia de amor y guerra. ¡Hagan sus apuestas!**

**PD: El siguiente capítulo es el final. Muchas gracias por el apoyo en todo este tiempo. :)**

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	15. Lo que dejamos atrás

**Esta historia ha llegado a su fin, después de tanto tiempo quiero agradecerles por su infinita paciencia. Espero que la disfruten tanto como a mi escribirla. Nos veremos. **

* * *

**-15-**

**Lo que dejamos atrás.**

* * *

El viento espeso corrió los cabellos de Naruto y dejó escapar un suspiro doloroso. No podía creerlo, así de simple. Frente a él y Kakashi los cuerpos de la joven pareja yacían en medio de la… nada. Los ojos de Naruto comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y en medio de su zozobra se permitió llorar un poco. Se quedó sin respiración súbitamente y después de eso se llevó la mano a la boca para retener el llanto que urgía por salir de su boca.

—Sakura-chan… - musitó presa de la angustia. —Sasuke… - susurró. Aunque hubiese considerado al moreno en un enemigo en el pasado, no podía evitar sentirse terriblemente dolorido por la situación.

Kakashi mantenía la cabeza baja y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Después de unos minutos de guardar silencio volvió el rostro hacia Madara, quien observaba quieto y sonriente la escena.

—Uchiha Madara. – bisbisó Kakashi. El terrible demonio estaba ahí, gustoso de su victoria.

—Hataka Kakashi… - se permitió decir Madara. —El amigo de Obito… mi hijo. Veo… que no has cambiado mucho.

—Tú los asesinaste. – afirmó el youkai lobo.

—Sí. – no dudó en admitirlo.

—¿Por qué? – susurró casi sin aliento, era demasiado ver tanto cinismo en un día.

—Porque así debía ser. – dijo sin más. —Era su destino, debían morir para que yo pudiera reinar.

—¿Reinar? – Kakashi fijó su vista en Kusanagi. —No… todo ha sido por esa arma ancestral. Tu odio y avaricia no tienen límites, Madara, has matado a todo tu clan por… ¿Eso?

—"Eso" es el arma más poderosa que existe… capaz de destruir al mismísimo Yamata no Orochi de un solo movimiento… no es cualquier arma, con ella puedo controlar al mismísimo Susano.

—Estás lleno de oscuridad. – Kakashi se paró firmemente hacia él.

—Y tú de estupidez.

—Kakashi. – Naruto habló antes de que otra cosa pasara. —¿Él es… el maldito que asesinó a Sakura-chan, no es así? – el aludido asintió levemente. —Ya veo. – Naruto se levantó para encararle, todo su cuerpo resplandecía de una brillante luz naranja.

—El Zorro de las nueve colas… o por lo menos, uno de sus descendientes, Uzumaki Naruto. – Madara le miró atentamente. —La última vez que nos enfrentamos no esperaba tu llegada… lamento haberte dado una mala impresión.

—Silencio. – gruñó, totalmente furioso.

—Oh… - Uchiha se carcajeó un poco. —¿Estás molesto?

—Cómo te atreviste… - murmuró Naruto entre dientes. —¡Cómo te atreviste a matar a Sakura-chan!

Madara entrecerró los ojos cuando las ondas de chakra caliente se dispersaron por todo el terreno.

—Naruto, espera… - Kakashi insistió en detenerlo.

—Kakashi… - vociferó el chico y le miró con los ojos llenos de sentimientos y lágrimas… lágrimas furiosas. —Llévate los cuerpos de aquí. Yo lucharé con él.

—¿Qué? – negó repetidas veces . —¡No, Naruto! Sé que estás enojado pero no debe tomarlo con ligereza, Uchiha Madara es…

—¡Kakashi! – interrumpió. —¡No lo estoy tomando con ligereza, maldita sea! – su cuerpo comenzó a resplandecer cada vez más y más. Era como si de un sol se tratase. Kakashi se sintió maravillado por tanta grandeza. —Yo… ¡Acabaré con él! – y se lanzó.

—No eres más que un mocoso. – Madara se preparó para su ataque pero en vez de eso no se esperó recibir un ataque directo de la enorme zarpa de Kurama, el cual se había convertido en unos instantes. Madara se cubrió con los brazos pero entonces… de la garra del zorro emergieron dos humanoides de plasma rojizo, uno por cada lado. Estos le atacaron directamente con una bijuudama y Madara retrocedió cegado por las explosiones. Tardó unos segundos en alejarse para asegurarse de que sus ojos estaban bien… y cuando lo hizo la enorme energía que Naruto había juntado en su hocico… explotó sobre él.

La tierra se estremeció completamente, Kakashi se apresuró en resguardar los cuerpos en una barrera protectora.

—¡Naruto! – gritó conmocionado.

El zorro esperó para ver algún rastro de Madara y así pasó. El guerrero emergió desde la tierra y le propinó un buen puñetazo en la quijada a la bestia, la cual la hizo alzarse violentamente hacia el cielo.

—¡Estúpido! ¿Qué? ¿Desapareció? – tal como decía Madara, la enorme figura del zorro se deshizo a los pocos segundos, dejando una espesa nube de humo blanco. Madara buscó a los aires con su sharingan, lo vería, sin importar de qué lado saliera, con su Sharingan podría identificarlo.

—¡Madara! – pero emergió Naruto emergió de la tierra con las fauces abiertas. El Uchiha no se esperó esa emboscada así. Se apresuró a usar las corrientes de aire y se alzó en el cielo pero lo que creyó lo salvaría de ser devorado simplemente se convirtió en algo inútil cuando una enorme esfera de chakra volvió a explotarle bajo sus narices.

—Increíble. – murmuró Kakashi, preso de la emoción. Naruto era mucho más formidable de lo que alguna vez creyó.

Cuando el polvo se mermó Madara apareció preso bajo la garra del enorme demonio, con los ojos en blanco y a Naruto quien le aplastaba para hundirlo en la tierra. Naruto rugió convencido de su victoria.

—No puedo ser… - Madara estaba bajo el gran Kurama y no se movía. Kakashi sacudió sus ojos. —¿Naruto… ganó?

El zorro sonrió pero al cabo de un segundo todo se fue abajo.

—Claro que no. Sólo quería medir su fuerza. – Detrás de ellos se encontraba Madara, cruzado de brazos. —Todo ha sido… una ilusión. – se burló.

—No es… posible. – Kakashi tragó saliva.

—Madara. – gruñó el Kyuubi.

—Eres monstruoso, chico. Ahora lo veo. – se preparó para usar Kusanagi y la espada volvió a llenarse de chakra púrpura. —Veamos si puedes contra esto. – y balanceó el arma para después emitir una enorme onda de energía.

El campo entero se llenó de polvo y humo, la destrucción y la desdicha se propagaron en una enorme ola de energía. Cuando todo aquello se mermó Madara sonrió al no ver pista de sus oponentes.

—Lo que pensé. – farfulló con emoción.

—¡Madara! – de la nada emergió del cielo Naruto, en su tamaño humano y envuelto en un precioso manto amarillo y naranja. Alzó un brazo al cielo y automáticamente se formó una enorme esfera de chakra. La masa de chakra azul y algunos destellos rojos era enorme y muy hermosa, por lo que el Uchiha miró fastidiado aquel desperdicio de poder.

—Es inútil. – volvió a alzar Kusanagi, preparando otro ataque similar.

—¡Muere! – Naruto cayó en picada e inevitablemente el encuentro se dio.

—¡El que morirá serás tú! – batió la espada y automáticamente un gran rayo de luz purpura se enfrentó a Naruto. Las fuerzas chocaron entre ellas y explotaron. La imagen del muchacho se desintegró después de unos segundos de luchar contra la fuerza de la espada. Un grito desgarrador por parte del más joven hizo al veterano de los Uchiha reconsiderar su fuerza.

Cuando la explosión se borró del panorama decenas de Narutos estaban en el aire.

—¿Puede multiplicarse? – se quedó absorto al ver esto.

—¡Rasengan! – gritaron todos, de nuevo las esferas de energía se formaron en las manos del montón de clones y comenzaron a caer hasta él.

—Te haré explorar niño. – Madara se preparó para otro ataque. Volvió a balancear el arma ancestral para emitir una onda aún más grande y poderosa. Los clones se defendieron encontrando sus poderes. De nuevo explotó el cielo y miles de luces iluminaron aquella funesta noche.

—Esta vez no escapará.

—¡¿Quieres apostar?! – la tierra entera se desquebrajó debajo de sus pies y emergieron decenas de hombres. Cargando consigo el poderoso rasengan. Le atacaron antes de que Madara pudiera escapar y el impacto fue más cercano de lo previsto.

La tierra se alzó ante el choque de fuerzas y todo retumbó cuan bomba atómica. Kakashi, quien había estado protegiendo a expensas de una poderosa barrera espiritual se quedó boquiabierto cuando contempló la fuerza inaudita de ambos luchadores.

Cuando el espeso humo y polvo se asentaron la visión fue sumamente horripilante al ver cómo el dios Susano, envolviendo insistentemente a Madara protegido al usuario de todos los ataques de Naruto. Los clones se desvanecieron y sólo quedó Naruto frente al poderoso monstruo.

—Tú eres… - los ojos azules de Naruto se hicieron rojos y sus colmillos emergieron. La deidad miró atentamente al muchacho y por un momento, sus ojos de esclavo parecieron tomar algo de luz interna. Era como si dos leyendas se encontraran.

—¿Asustado? – dijo Madara al ver al chico inmóvil.

—_Sunanowo_. – musitó Naruto.

—_Kurama_. – y sorprendentemente se escuchó un susurró de una voz desconocida.

Madara alzó una ceja y miró hacia arriba a través del manto sagrado que le protegía.

—¿Acaso… has dicho algo? – más que maravillado parecía molesto.

—Has esclavizado al dios de las tormentas y las batallas. – Naruto le miró directamente a los ojos. —Eres el monstruo más grande que he visto jamás.

—Soy casi un dios, Uzumaki-kun. – dijo Madara con aires de grandeza.

—Egocéntrico. – masculló.

—Y tú eres débil. – entonces, sin que se lo esperara, Susano le arremetió con fiereza de frente y golpeó a Naruto sin que éste pudiera siguiera defenderse. El muchacho salió volando sin poder evitarlo.

—¡Naruto! – Kakashi se levantó y salió de la barrera, esta podría continuar sola para defender los cuerpos de la pareja, pero mientras, Hatake debía ayudar a Naruto. Detuvo la caída del rubio.

Naruto tosió un poco de saliva y sangre debido al daño que ese golpe le había ocasionado.

—Diablos… - se lamentó en voz baja.

—¿Estás bien? – Kakashi lo sacudió levemente.

—Sí, estoy bien. – respiró dolorosamente; resentido de las explosiones y el feroz golpe.

—Te ayudaré a luchar, descansa.

—No. – se enderezó. —Ese maldito me las pagará. – volvió a llamar su poder y volvió a cubrirse de un manto precioso de colores luminosos.

—No estás solo en esto, ¿Sabes? Madara es un ser de oscuridad y aunque parezca viejo tiene mucho poder.

—¿Y bien? – Naruto se fijó en el dios. —No podremos tocarlo a menos que destruyamos a Susano. ¿Qué sugieres?

—Es imposible que destruyamos a un dios.

—Nada es imposible. – reclamó Naruto.

—Me refiero a que… si lo matamos seremos condenados por algo peor. Debemos obligar a Susano a desaparecer para así golpear a Madara.

—Pude sentirlo… él está vivo dentro de aquel caparazón. Creo que si llamamos a sus sentidos tendremos ventaja.

—Gran idea Naruto.- y la figura de Kakashi comenzó a cambiar a la de una bestia gigante. —Pero si queremos hacer contacto con él… nuestras formas reducidas no podrán acercarse. – la voz de Hatake se ensombreció mortalmente.

—Ya veo. – entonces Naruto también comenzó a cambiar y sin querer el tamaño de ambos se vio diferenciado por su ascendencia, siendo el Kyuubi de mayor tamaño.

—Veo que han decidido atacarme enserio. – Madara sonrió. —Pero jamás podrán atravesar la dura armadura de mi Susano.

—¿Estás listo? – preguntó Kakashi.

—Claro que sí.

—¡Vamos! – incitó Kakashi y las dos bestias se lanzaron por él.

…

Sasuke abrió los ojos cuando sintió cosquillas en su nariz. Hizo un mohín de fastidio, tenía mucho sueño… Entonces percibió que algo se movía a su lado, un cuerpo, una mujer. Se fijó atento a la extraña silueta que se removía entre las mantas en donde estaban y espero pacientemente a ver que estaba debajo.

Los brazos de una mujer le pasaron por la nuca y lo abrazaron en un delicioso gesto de amor. Sasuke se quedó estático cuando por fin se reveló la imagen de Sakura debajo de todas las mantas. Estaban en un futón, parecía una habitación normal, la de un matrimonio más bien, y sin lugar a dudas la escena proyectaba una extraña paz digna de una familia en pleno despertad.

Sasuke se quedó sin habla y no tardó en pasar sus brazos por la cintura y la espalda de Sakura, apegándola a su cuerpo con vehemencia, aspirando el dulce aroma que desprendía su cabello y la suavidad de su piel lechosa. ¿Habría sido todo un sueño? No quería que nadie le dijera nada que pudiera romper aquella burbuja de tranquilidad, se dedicó a temblar bajo los brazos de su mujer y descansar de tanto suplicio.

—Sakura… - musitó, totalmente encariñado. Ella no le contestó, en vez de hablar simplemente se pegó más a su cuerpo. —Perdóname Sakura. Por favor… todo es mi culpa… Yo no quería… - y comenzó a llorar sin quererlo del todo. Toda su frustración, todo su agotamiento y su dolor se reflejaron en aquel acto. —Tal vez… - aguantó la respiración un momento. —Lo mejor hubiera sido… no habernos conocido. – entonces Sakura se encogió entre su cuerpo.

Sintió como ella se separaba un poco para mirarlo al rostro. Le sonrió en silencio y Sasuke se sintió aún peor. Ella después llevo su mano a su vientre y acarició su barriga con mucho cuidado, después tomó la mano de su amado y sin decir nada se la acomodó sobre su pancita. Sasuke sintió mucha calidez y los sutiles movimientos de su hijo. Cerró los ojos impotentes y resistió el llanto, intentó calmarse.

Sakura le besó entre ceja y ceja y él abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Jamás digas eso.- finalmente ella habló. —Nunca te arrepientas de… habernos conocido. – ella tembló ligeramente. —Por favor…

—Sakura. – susurró enternecido.

—Yo estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido y temía… muy dentro de mí que estuvieses arrepentido… por todo. – sus manos estaban temblando levemente y Sasuke se apresuró a entrelazarlas con las suyas.

—Sakura. – volvió a nombrarla. —Por mi culpa has muerto. – recordó con pesar. —Ha muerto nuestro hijo… he matado a todos los que he amado por mi egoísmo. – recordó a Itachi, quien se despedía de él en medio de un mar de llamas. —No merezco vivir… no merezco nada.

—No, no, Sasuke. – ella tomó su rostro entre sus manos. —Mírame, por favor. – él había desviado la mirada. —Sasuke. – volvió a pedirle y finalmente la encaró. —Yo jamás… aun así significara mi muerte… yo jamás dejaría de amarte.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – apretó el agarre de sus manos y frunció el ceño. —Te he hecho tanto daño.

—No, no es así. – repuso ella. —Confío en ti. Siempre lo hice. A pesar de que tuve mucho miedo… nunca dejé de creer en ti. Te amo, es por eso que siempre, hasta la eternidad, confiaré en ti. Tu sólo queríamos protegerme.

—Te he hecho tanto daño… ¿Cómo puedes creer en mí?

—Dejémoslo en el pasado. Olvida todo lo que dejamos atrás… es sólo eso… ya no puede hacernos daño. – Sakura sonrió delicadamente. —¿No es maravilloso? Seguir adelante, sin que nada pueda detenernos.

—Mi querida Sakura. – Sasuke le besó en la frente. —¿En verdad me amas tanto? ¿No te importa que sea un monstruo?

—No eres un monstruo.

—Hay muchas cosas de las cuales me arrepiento… - junto su frente con la de ella. —Pero… jamás el haberte conocido. Perdóname por habértelo dicho… perdóname por todo el daño que te cause.

—Está en el pasado.

—No. – acarició su espalda. —Haré algo para solucionarlo. Te prometo que serás feliz. Cumpliré con lo que he dicho, porque tú confiamos en mí.

—Claro que confió en ti.

—Te amo.

—Yo igual. – le besó dulcemente en los labios. Y entonces una poderosa luz los rodeó, Sakura se desintegró en los brazos de Sasuke y fue remplazada por una gran fuente de luz. Sasuke se sorprendió.

—¡Sakura! – la llamó asustado.

—_No temas. – _le dijo una voz en aquella luz tan intensa.

—¿Quién eres? – ahora ya no se encontraba en aquel futón, estaba parado frente a una enorme oscuridad y lo único que le dejaba distinguir algo era esa luz enfrente.

—_Soy parte de ti. Un trozo de tu alma y de todo aquello que amas. _

—¿De mi alma?

—_Sí. Tú eres el elegido… he estado esperando por ti desde hace mucho tiempo. _

—Dime tu nombre.

—_Ya lo sabes. _

—Entonces tú eres… Kusanagi. – no dudo en decirlo.

—_Finalmente… somos uno, Uchiha Sasuke. – _y la luz se dispersó dejándole ver una hermosa espada de la cual se despedían cálidos rayos de luz sanadora.

—¿Me dejarás cumplir con mi destino?

—_No te preocupes. _- Sasuke sonrió y estiró la mano para tocarla.

—Confió en ti.

—_Yo seré tu guía. _– la tocó y toda aquella oscuridad desapareció para ser remplazadya por un poderoso haz de luz.

…

El viento circuló en aquel ambiente desolado. En el suelo, yacían los cuerpos inertes de Kakashi y Naruto. El gran zorro y el lobo habían caído después de luchar tan arduamente. Susano se alzaba sobre ellos, enrojecido por la ira y el odio de Madara. Tenía a Kyuubi sujeto del cuello y lo hundía en el suelo mientras lo dejaba sin aire.

—¿Ya has tenido suficiente, chico?

—Ma-dara… - susurró con voz ahogada. —Tú… no podrás… ganar… tú destino es…

—Silencio, mocoso impertinente. – apretó el agarre en el brazo del dios y Kurama exclamó sin aliento, le estaba lastimando gravemente la garganta. —¿Qué sabes tú de mi destino? Está más que claro que yo seré el único y el último de los Uchiha que gobierne sobre todo. Mi fuerza no tiene límites, aún si tú eres tan antiguo como yo... en este momento no eres más que un simple bicho. Aprende tu lugar.

—¡Naruto! – Kakashi intentó moverse pero le habían destrozado las patas traseras y aunque quisiera arrastrarse no tenía la fuerza para ayudarle.

—Este es tu fin… después de acabar contigo mataré a Hatake… y nadie más se atreverá a hacerme frente. – apretó más el agarre del cuello del zorro y éste exclamó con dolor.

—¡Demonios, Naruto! – Kakashi se arrastró un poco y después se desplomó sin fuerzas. —Maldición, ¿Es que no hay nada que podamos hacer? – y justo cuando sus esperanza estabas por los suelos una extraña luz le llamó la atención. Justo dentro de la barrera que había creado un destello sin precedentes se apoderaba de todo el campo de batalla.

—¿Qué es eso? – Madara logró verlo. La luz surgía del lugar en donde yacía el cuerpo de Sasuke. Naruto sintió la calidez de aquella energía y abrió los ojos para ver qué pasaba.

—Sasuke. – musitó sin aire.

—¿Qué has dicho? – Madara no podía creerlo.

Se levantaba de entre los muertos el más joven de los Uchihas. Parecía algo divino. Sasuke, completamente curado, rodeado de una luz azul y blanca, la cual emanaba de él, caminaba sin problemas entre los escombros de la feroz batalla.

—¿Sasuke-chan? – Madara abrió los ojos sorprendido. —¿Cómo es que…? – y no supo por qué pero empezó a temblar. —¡Yo te asesiné!

Sasuke no hablaba, simplemente se acercaba a ellos. Madara se llenó de desesperación.

—Te aplastaré. – soltó a Naruto y obligó a Susano a ir contra Sasuke. La gran mole se dirigió sobre Sasuke. —¡Esta vez me aseguraré de matarte! – la mano del titán se dirigió contra el chico pero antes de tocarlo se detuvo precipitadamente. —¿Qué? – Madara se sorprendió. —¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Aplástalo! – pero Susano no se movía.

Sasuke estaba parado enfrente de él y no parecía tener miedo.

—Bien, no importa. – su abuelo alzó la espada. —Te destruiré con mi espada. – iba a blandirla pero ésta se hizo muy pesada de pronto y tuvo que sostenerla con ambas manos. —¿Qué está pasando, por qué no puedo levantarla? – Kusanagi cayó al grado de que la punta tocó el suelo.

Luego casi mágicamente, Kusanagi resplandeció con el mismo color que portaba Sasuke. Madara sintió que ésta se alzaba por una fuerza extraña y comenzaba a dirigirse hasta Sasuke.

—¡No! – la aferró con fuerza. —¡Eres mía! – rugió.

—Por supuesto que no. – habló Sasuke. —Kusanagi me pertenece. Yo soy su maestro.

—¡Mocoso! – vociferó Madara y tras forcejear tanto la espada abandono sus manos para posarse frente a Sasuke, quien la tomó cuidadosamente con una mano. El arma era tan ligera y ágil que con sólo sujetarla se sintió poderoso.

—Hola, Kusanagi. – dijo Sasuke, sonriendo de lado. Entonces Susano desapareció y volvió a aparecer del lado de Sasuke, esta vez protegiéndole a él.

—¡Cómo te atreves! ¡La arrancaré de tus frías manos! – Madara se preparó para atacarle pero Sasuke le miró con rudeza y la mano de Susano le embistió antes de que llegase. El cuerpo del youkai retrocedió por la fuerza.

—Tú nunca podrás controlar esta espada. Ella me ha elegido a mí. En ningún momento de tu vida has sido su dueño… no importa lo que intentarás para conseguirlo.

—¡¿Qué sabes tú de mí?! ¡Yo soy el más poderoso, el único capaz de controlar esa arma!

—¿Qué no lo entiendes? No es un arma, es parte del alma de su maestro. Kusanagi vive.

—¡Tonterías! – exhaló una enorme llamarada que no logró tocar a Sasuke por la protección del dios.

—Ya no puedes hacerme daño. – Sasuke comenzó a acercársele. —Pagarás por todo lo que has hecho, por lo que le hiciste a nuestro clan, a mis padres, a mi hermano… a Sakura y mi hijo.

—¡No puedes derrotarme! – gritó enardecido el mayor.

—¡Ese es mi destino! – y le atacó tan rápido que no pudo detenerle. Madara fue atravesado por Kusanagi y él simplemente exclamó con dolor cuando el momento sucedió.

—No es… posible. – murmuró ahogado en sangre.

—Limpiaré este mundo de tu oscuridad. – y ante las palabras de Sasuke la luz se dispersó en todo el cuerpo de Madara. Poco a poco y en medio de un grito desgarrador el antiguo monstruo comenzó a desaparecer. Un pilar de luz y oscuridad se elevaron hacia el cielo y en cuestión de segundos desaparecieron, junto con el alma maligna de Uchiha Madara.

Sasuke permaneció de pie, se le veía agotado. Luego, lentamente se giró para apreciar a la imponente figura de Susano. Inclinó la cabeza con respecto y después se arrodilló ante él, con Kusanagi al frente suyo.

El dios tenía un brillo diferente en sus ojos y su esencia se apreciaba diferente.

—Sasuke ganó. – Naruto se había convertido en su forma humana y estaba cerca de él.

—No puedo creerlo, regresó de la muerte. – susurró Kakashi.

—Poderoso Susano. – comenzó a decir el moreno. —Te pido disculpas… por todo lo que ha pasado. Los Uchihas hemos desafiado la autoridad divina y te hemos esclavizado por generaciones. Quiero disculparme por las faltas que hemos cometido…

—Uchiha Sasuke. – la voz pastosa de la deidad le causó escalofríos en la espalda. —¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

—Librarte del pacto sagrado. – existía una leyenda entre los Uchihas, en donde hacía miles de años el poderoso dios Susano, siendo el patriarca de los Uchiha y estando en deuda con ellos, se ofreció a protegerles y velar por su seguridad. Con dicho pacto, el clan fue sumamente poderoso, pero al pasar los años lo que era en un principio mera protección se convirtió en una red de esclavitud que duraría hasta hoy.

—¿Quiere desligarse del poder divino de Susano? – Kakashi se quedó impactado, conocía la historia. —No puedo creerlo.

—Pero a cambio de ello… - Sasuke elevó el rostro y le miró a los ojos. —Quiero que uses tu poder celestial para ayudarme.

—¿Qué deseas? – preguntó la poderosa figura.

—Te ofrezco un tesoro por otro. – se puso de pie y sostuvo a Kusanagi a la altura de su pecho hacia Susano. —Kusanagi, un trozo de mi poder y alma… a cambio de mi hijo. Sé que eres un dios y puedes usar tu divinidad para llamar a los espíritus del más allá.

—Sí, puedo hacerlo.

—Pero mi petición no termina ahí. – se volvió para mirar el cuerpo de Sakura. —Te doy vida por vida. Mi vida… por la de ella. – y apuntó a Sakura.

—Muy bien. – y se escuchó el crujir de cadenas rompiéndose, a pesar de que no se veía nada. —Pagarás lo que tus ancestros y serás mi subordinado. Tu vida me pertenecerá. – Kusanagi se desprendió de los dedos de Sasuke y fue a parar a la cintura de Susano, ya envainada y ajustada a una faja.

—Por favor… no olvides nuestro trato.

—No te preocupes… un dios nunca rompe su palabra. – la mano de Susano se alzó sobre Sasuke y éste comenzó a brillar, lentamente su cuerpo comenzó a hacerse intangible.

—¡Sasuke! – Naruto llegó hasta él con un caminar doloroso. —¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! Si tú mueres… ¡Si tú mueres Sakura-chan…!

—Naruto. – lo silencio con tranquilidad. —Por favor cuida de ella. Todo estará bien ahora. – su cuerpo casi desaparecía por completo.

—¡No hagas esto, Sasuke! – Naruto sintió un escozor en sus ojos.

—Nos volveremos a ver. Por favor, no olvides que debes cuidar de ella y de mi hijo. ¿Me lo prometes?

—Yo… - aspiró su nariz y le miró solemnemente. —Lo prometo.

—Gracias. – susurró y desapareció. Después Susano y al final ya no quedaba nada, excepto una extraña tranquilidad.

Naruto escuchó a alguien toser y corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia Sakura. Ella estaba viva, tal como Susano había prometido. La tomó en brazos y observó cómo abría los ojos.

—Sakura-chan. – la llamó. Ella terminó por despertad.

—¿Sasuke? – creyó que era él pero cuando aclaró sus ojos se topó con Naruto. —Naruto. – sonrió al verlo. —¡Naruto! – lo abrazó y el rubio le correspondió. —¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Sasuke? Lo último que recuerdo fue que…

—Sakura-chan. – él la silencio con una mirada triste. —Necesito contarte algo.

—¿Qué… qué pasa? Me asustas. – se dio cuenta de su alrededor. —¿Qué ha pasado aquí? Naruto, ¿Cómo está Sasuke? ¿Qué pasó con Madara y…?

—Madara está muerto.

—¿Y… Sasuke? – sus labios temblaron ante la incertidumbre. Naruto cerró los ojos y negó en silencio.

—Él… se sacrificó para salvarte a ti y al bebé. Lo siento mucho, Sakura-chan.

—No…- comenzó a negar con vehemencia. —¡No, no por favor! – intentó levantarse pero se encontraba muy débil. Se aferró de la ropa de Naruto y comenzó a llorar desconsolada.

—De verdad lo siento, Sakura-chan.

—¡No! – enterró su rostro en el pecho de su "primo". —Esto no puede estar pasando.

—Le prometí que te protegería. – el rubio le correspondió el abrazo, también llorando. —Lo lamento tanto…

—¿Por qué…? – se lamentó mientras dejó todos sus sentimientos fluir.

Ese día, Uchiha Sasuke desapareció de la faz de la tierra, pero… al menos, había salvado a los que más amaba. Y con ese pensamiento tan noble aceptó someterse a una posible eternidad en otro mundo… muy lejos de casa.

…

Sakura sacudió su cabello mientras terminaba de secarlo. Acababa de salir de la ducha y se preparaba para salir a pasear. Terminó de peinarse y se puso un enorme abrigo blanco con mucha felpa. Tsunade había insistidito en que usase algo tan ostentoso porque hacía unas semanas se había enfermado de un terrible resfriado y por lo tanto no era bueno exponerse, el invierno acababa de llegar y las calles se llenaban de una nieve fina y blanca pero que lograba calar hasta los huesos.

Sakura caminó unos pasos y se dirigió a la cuna que estaba contigua a su cama. Sonrió con ternura mientras levantaba a su pequeño hijo de unos meses de edad. Había nacido a principios de verano.

Era el bebé más hermoso que jamás hubiera visto, y no lo decía sólo por que fuese su madre, sino que tenía una piel blanca y tersa, un cabello negro como su padre, y sus ojitos de un color verde tan lindo que le recordaban mucho a ella. Sakura presumía a su bebé con todo el mundo y decía quera el pequeño más tierno y hermoso de todos. Naruto lo adoraba.

Sanosuke, así le había llamado, era un niño muy despierto, solía despertarse muy temprano para comer, casi no lloraba, dormía mucho, le gustaba jugar y ser cargado. Era un chiquitín totalmente sano… a pesar de las circunstancias del pasado. Y lo más simbólico de todo es que era tremendamente igual a Sasuke. Cada día que pasaba su mente se convencía más y más de lo parecido que era a su padre. Podía durar horas enteras contemplando los parecidos y jamás se cansaba.

Después de que se despertó de su propia muerte, sí, aunque sonase extraño, Naruto se encargó de contarle todo, cada detalle sobre quien era Uchiha Madara, quien era él, Tsunade y sobre todo, Sasuke. Conoció a Kakashi, el lord de los perros, como solían decirle, y éste se disculpó personalmente por todo lo ocurrido, echándose la culpa repetidas veces por las desgracias que pasó. Sakura le perdonó, no tenía corazón para odiar, pero aún seguía muy triste y resentida por la muerte de Sasuke.

Así pasaron los días, semanas y meses. Sanosuke nació fuerte y vigoroso, cuando nació ella fue enormemente feliz y miserable, pues deseaba con toda su alma que Sasuke estuviese con ella en ese momento tan importante. Pero logró superarlo, fue fuerte y no retrocedió, se convenció a sí misma que si quería tener un futuro y proteger a su hija debía dejar atrás el pasado y caminar al frente, aunque doliera.

—Hola, tesoro. – se inclinó para cargarlo. El pequeño despierto y curioso no tardó en alzar los brazos hacia su madre. —Mi hermoso bebé. – Sakura lo acarició y se dispuso a vestirlo. Sólo tenía un mameluco y decidió arroparlo mejor.

Cuando todo estuvo listo bajó del segundo piso. Ahora vivía con Tsunade y Naruto, a petición del rubio. Pero Sakura no se oponía, se sentía más segura y a gusto en compañía de sus parientes.

—Iremos a dar un paseo. Regresaremos para la cena. - dijo la chica mientras tomaba el carrito de Sanosuke.

—Deja que Naruto te acompañe. – insistió Tsunade, quien preparaba la cena.

—Me parece que salió hace unos minutos. – dijo Sakura, preparándose para salir. Había recubierto el carrito de Sanosuke con una manta calientita para protegerlo del aire frio.

—¿Qué? – Tsunade salió de la cocina y la encontró. —¿A dónde ha ido?

—Creo que fue a una cita con Hyuuga Hinata.

—Ese mocoso… - Tsunade gruñó. —Me sorprende que a estas alturas Hiashi le permita continuar con su noviazgo.

—Naruto ha madurado mucho. – le defendió su prima. —Además, ambos se quieren, creo que Hiashi debió darse cuenta de eso.

—¿Tú crees?

Hyuuga Hinata era también descendiente de youkais. Los Hyuugas decendian de una poderosa diosa con forma de zorro ártico, así mismo, como descendientes de aquella criatura todos tenían una forma bestial de zorro blanco y un par de ojos singulares que les permitían ver más allá de lo conocido.

Naruto y Hinata se gustaban y ambos eran descendientes de poderosas familias, claro, una más desastrosa que otra (Kurama) pero al fin de cuentas tenían todas las de la ley de estar juntos. Lo único que hasta ese momento los habían mantenido a raya era el patriarca Hyuuga, pero después de escuchar lo ocurrido con Uchiha Madara comenzó a confiar más en Naruto, pues, aunque él no lo supiera, Hiashi odiaba a Madara y le guardaba un pavor secreto.

—Ya me voy. – Sakura salió cuidadosamente con Sanosuke frente a ella.

—Ten mucho cuidado, ¿Quieres? – Tsunade se paró en la puerta para despedirla.

—Descuida, sólo iremos al parque. ¿No es así, Sano-chan? – le miró por debajo de la manta y el niño le devolvió una sonrisa y unos cuantos balbuceos.

—Ma, ma… - solía decirle, sacándole una sonrisa a Sakura.

—Así me gusta.

Y así fueron a pasear. El frio y la nieve habían llegado antes de lo previsto. Para finales de otoño ya hacía mucho frío y ahora, que el invierno estaba empezando era insoportable.

Sakura llegó al parque y comenzó a pasear, le descubrió un poco el carrito a Sanosuke para que pudiera ver y mientras andaban ella le contaba cuentos o le cantaba canciones. Se detuvo con un vendedor ambulante y compró una taza de chocolate caliente. Se sentó en una banca, con Sanosuke a su lado y se dispuso a tomar mientras se relajaba y cuidaba de su hijo. El pequeño se había quedado dormido y ella decidió leer un poco.

Sacó una pequeña novela y cuando estuvo dispuesta a leerla una ráfaga sorpresiva de viento le lanzó el libro al suelo. Suspiró molesta, se dispuso a recogerlo porque si no se empaparía y se arruinaría. Estiró la mano para tomarlo que a medio camino se dio cuenta que una mano desconocida se apresuraba a juntarlo antes que ella y vio como se lo colocaba enfrente.

—Oh, muchas gracias. – lo tomó y alzó la vista para verle a la cara y agradecerle más cordialmente. Al hacer sus ojos se abrieron súbitamente y de pronto sus orbes se empaparon de lágrimas. El libro cayó nuevamente a la nieve. Sakura se quedó estática.

La persona observó esto y se dispuso a agacharse para recogérselo de nuevo, pero Sakura le tomó de la muñeca antes de tiempo. Ella lo acarició con incredulidad y después volvieron a encararse.

—Sasuke. – susurró Sakura. No era un sueño, estaba segura; lo estaba tocando, podía sentir el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, era él, estaba más que segura.

—Sakura. – y cuando él habló no pudo resistir soltar en llanto, se llevó una mano a la boca para cubrir sus gemidos y evitar despertar a su niño.

—Sasuke.- musitó trémula.

—Mi dulce Sakura.- Sasuke sonrió y ella se levantó y le abrazó como si la vida dependiera de ello. Sasuke le correspondió y descansó su barbilla en el cuello de ella, aspirado aquel perfume a flores tan característico de ella.

—¿No es un sueño? ¿Eres real? – murmuró con vehemencia mientras hundía su cara en el pecho de él.

—Soy real. – Sasuke la tomó de las mejillas y le plantó un casto beso en los labios. Sakura se quedó sin aliento.

—Por Dios. – lo abrazó más fuerte. —¿Cómo es esto posible? Naruto me dijo que tú…

—Hice un trato con el dios Susano. – ella se aferró más fuerte a él y Sasuke le correspondió con la misma intensidad. —Le di mi vida y Kusanagi a cambio de tu vida y la de nuestro hijo.

—¿Kusanagi, la espada legendaria?

—Así es. Fue lo que Madara sacó de ti…

—Lo sé, Kakashi-san me lo contó. – volvió a llorar. —¿Entonces… podremos estar juntos? ¿No te irás a ningún lado?

—De hecho. – Sasuke la tomó de los hombros y la separó un poco para poder decirle las cosas a la cara. —Susano me ha dicho que… podría buscarte pero…

—¿Qué pasa, Sasuke? – temía que fuera algo malo.

—Sólo podría hacerlo una vez…

—¡¿Qué?! – ella se aferró a él. —¡No, por favor, no te marches! ¿Qué haré sin ti?

—¿Tanto me amas?

—Por supuesto. – dijo con locura. —Te amo a ti y a nuestro hijo como a nada en el mundo. – declaró firmemente.

—Mi dulce Sakura. – le besó la frente. —Susano me ha permitido que tú vengas conmigo… me permitió venir por ti, pero sólo si tú lo deseabas…

—¿Hablas de irme para siempre?

—Sólo si tú lo quieres. Soy un subordinado de Susano ahora, lo que mis ancestros hicieron con él lo estoy pagando ahora, soy su siervo, pero no por eso me ha prohibido ser feliz. Me ha dicho que si tanto nos amábamos te trajera conmigo… si no, entonces ya no podré verte jamás, esta sería la única vez. – los dos se quedaron en silenció y Sasuke tragó saliva nervioso. —¿Vendrías conmigo, Sakura? Formaríamos una nueva vida, tú, nuestro hijo y yo.

—¿Dejaría a mi tía y a Naruto para siempre?

—No lo sé. – dijo con sinceridad. —Me han prohibió a mí volver a este mundo, mas desconozco si esas reglas serán igual contigo y el bebé.

Sakura se quedó pensativa.

—¿Sakura?

—Te amo más que mi vida. – susurró con decoro. —Mi vida ya no sería igual sin ti. Sanosuke necesita a su padre y yo a mi Sasuke. – un par de lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. —¿Prometes que cuidarás de mí por siempre y nunca te irás de mi lado?

—Con mi vida.

—Entonces… - ella entrelazó sus manos con las de él. —Vamos, mi valiente guerrero.

—Sakura… - Sasuke sonrió. —¿Vendrás conmigo?

—Hasta el fin del mundo. – respondió ella, enamorada.

—Muchas gracias. – la besó apasionadamente hasta que sus cuerpos pidieron aire.

—Déjame presentarte a tu hijo. – tomó a Sanosuke del carrito, él ya estaba despierto. Sasuke los abrazó a ambos y le dio un beso en la frente al bebé.

—Es hermoso. – le dio uno de sus dedos y Sanosuke se aferró a él como mucha fuerza. —Y muy fuerte. – sonrió Sasuke.

—Se parece a ti. – le dijo Sakura, Sasuke juntó sus labios nuevamente con ella.

Esa tarde Sakura no regresó a su hogar. Naruto fue a buscarla y en su lugar encontró el carrito de Sanosuke con una nota dentro. A pesar de que no logró comprenderlo a la primera por lo inverosímil de la situación Naruto miró al cielo y sonrió con una pequeña lágrima.

—Maldito Sasuke… ¡Más te vale que hagas feliz a Sakura-chan! ¡¿Me oyes bien, idiota?! – tomó la nota entre sus manos y la guardó en su abrigo.—Ahora ya todo está bien. – murmuró mientras sonreía al cielo. —Oh, está nevando. – y Naruto caminó a su hogar lentamente.

Se volverían a encontrar… ahora lo sabía muy bien. Sasuke cumplía sus promesas.

De una cosa estaba seguro. Sakura y Sanosuke estaban donde debían estar y aunque fuese doloroso dejar ir a su pequeña hermana se sentía seguro por dentro, puesto que Sasuke le había mostrado que el amor puede ser tan profundo e intenso que puede incluso… superar la muerte.

**Fin. **

**Esta historia tardó unos años en terminarse pero como bien he dicho jamás las abandono. Gracias por leer y por acompañarme tanto tiempo. Nos volveremos a ver. Espero que sea de su agrado y espero que me digan que tanto les gusto con algunos comentarios. **

**Volveremos a vernos. Cuidense mucho. **

**Ja Ne. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


End file.
